Misery Business
by sapphirecelestial
Summary: As fate would have it Potter's and Malfoy's are thrown together again, but this time its in the form of thier childern. What will happen? Sparks fly and friendships are made; but is it ever that simple?
1. Preface

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

This is a story set many years after the final battle. It's about the Golden Trio's children and Draco's children.

'_Italic'-_thoughts

**Disarray-Lifehouse**

Preface

It was a warm afternoon; sunny with some clouds, the perfect weather for a Quidditch match. My father has season tickets to the Bangles, he like their fierce and quick way of playing. Dad says he played like that back in his day but I know him better than that.

A breeze kissed my face as I made my way back to my seat, different spells had been put in place to keep the air circulating in the corridors behind the stadium. Through the noise of the corridors I heard the distinct cry of a little child, out of reflex I looked around and my eyes found a young boy standing in the middle of the crowd crying his eyes out. Anger swelled in my chest as I watched people continue to walk past the boy, some gave curious glances but none stopped.

I walked over to him; a few people followed me with their gaze, I knelt down to the boy, "Hey… What's the matter? Are you alright?" I asked and he peeked out from behind his hands which had become little fists in front of his face as he cried.

He looked scared so I decided to smile at him, "It's okay. I won't hurt you," I stuck my hand out to him," My name is Alexis. What's yours love?" He looked up at me again for a few seconds then extended his hand to mine while his other hand wiped a few of his tears away, "I'm Hugo." "Okay Hugo, why are you crying love? What's the matter?" he started sniffling a bit more as he stretched his arm across his face to cover his eyes, "I got lost from my mom, and sister, and cousins!" He said breaking out into full crying once again.

I hobbled closer to him and placed my hand on his back and slowly started to rub circles. "Shhh…It's okay. It's okay. How did you get separated from your family?" I asked, I had to make sure nothing _else_ happened to this poor boy. "I bumped into someone and fell. When I got up they were gone." He began to cry again. "Hey," I reached up and wiped off some of his fresh tears." Why don't you hop up on my shoulders and we'll look for them. I'm sure their looking for their handsome little man." I smiled at him as he peeked out from behind his hands at me calling him handsome. He nodded smiling, "Alright, hop up. Let's go little man." I spun around so he could climb; more like clamber, up my back and up on my shoulders where he sat.

We walked down the corridor for a minute or two and Hugo was on my shoulders calling out for his mom and his sister. Then we heard "HUGO!!!" The voice came from a little ways in front of us, "James!! Sis!!" Hugo rocked on my shoulders in excitement in seeing his family. As the other two made their way to us I lowered Hugo from my shoulders and Hugo ran over to them.

"Hugo! Thank Merlin! We were so scared something happened to you. Are you okay?" the girl he called 'sis' hugged him fiercely then took his face between her hands to examine him for any injuries. "No, I'm okay. Alexis helped me," he looked back at me, his sister and James did the same.

"Thank you so much! I'm Rose, his sister." She said standing and offering her hand, I offered mine as well and shook hers. "Alexis. And don't worry about it, I have a little brother myself and I wouldn't want him missing. I just hope he wouldn't be a jerk to whoever helps him because they'd probably leave him where they found him." I finished with a smile, earning a laugh from Rose.

Then a large group walked up behind Rose, Hugo, and James; who had yet to say anything, and I mean large. "Hugo!" An adult woman yelled as she grabbed him and held him tight. She had chest length brown hair that while big, rested in nice curls against her form. As she continued to hug Hugo closer to her she looked up to me, "Thank you. Thank you. I was so worried." I just smiled and politely nodded back.

She stood up not letting go of Hugo, "I'm sorry, what was your name?" "Oh, it's Alexis." I just gave a little wave since her hands were full. '_Wave yeah, that must have looked dumb'_ I quietly scolded myself.

The woman squinted at me studying my almost white blonde hair and my bright blue eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be Alexis Malfoy would you?"

_**I've face my demons**_

_**Wrestling these angels to the ground**_

I stood up a bit straighter as the rest of the group turned and looked at me in shock at the older woman's accusation, "Yes, I am. Is that a problem?"

Yes, I was a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's only daughter. I grew up not taking any chit from anyone about my name or my father. He was a great man, sure he didn't have the cleanest past; but he's turned himself around so much. He doesn't deserve the shit people say about him now. My father is now one of largest business men in the wizarding-world; owning a Broom Company, Potions Company, and an Evening-Wear Company. So of someone had a problem with my dad they weren't worth my time, but maybe a good hex…

_**And all that I could find**_

_**Was a thin line between**_

"No, no problem. You have the Malfoy blonde hair and blue eyes, so I was curious." She said staring at me with a knowing and yet analyzing look. How she pulled that off I'll never know, but then I shifted my gaze to the others standing by her. Beside her stood Rose and the other boy who arrived first; James I think, then next to the boy stood another girl, and an older man standing behind her. I knew the older man from the scar on his forehead.

"I'm Hermione Weasley, you know Hugo. This is Rose she's mine as well." Hermione said combing her fingers through Rose's hair. I just nodded already knowing this. "This is James," she said motioning to the boy who arrived with Rose.

'_So I was right James'_ I thought looking over his person. He was a very attractive boy; I wouldn't mind spending time with him. James gave a shy smile and small wave. '_Cute he's shy. Guess he's not my type after all'_ I just nodded again giving him a little smile of my own.

_**All saints and villains**_

_**It was crossed in my own minds**_

James He couldn't take his eyes off of the girl before him, something about her was pulling him to her. She looked Goddess worthy, her long platinum hair and blue eyes that looked like the sea. But she was a Malfoy; she was supposed to look like this.

"This is Lily, James's little sister," as Hermione introduced Lily, Lily waved and nodded; I smiled back and did the same. "And lastly, Harry."

"Yes, I've heard stories about him, and you too ." I replied giving Harry a smirk in which he nodded back.

"Hmmm…that can't be good," Hermione said raising her eyebrow. "No, well I have heard those stories, but father usually talks about the final battle and how Harry won, and freeing the world of a cruel oppressor, and blah blah blah… Nothing bad anymore." I finished with a wink.

Harry and Hermione began laughing, "Yet definitely a Malfoy." Harry said through his laughter smiling big like it was a good thing or something.

"Hey! There you guys are!" A boy shouted running through the now thinning crowd. "Come on the game is about to start!" Lily looked back to the boy, "Yeah, don't worry if we found Hugo or not…" she said with a stern look on her face. The boy chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, shut it." "This is Albus my second oldest," Harry said while ruffling up Albus's hair.

"Oh, Hi." Albus walked up and shook my hand. '_Totally opposite of his brother'_ I thought shaking his hand. "Alexis, Malfoy" I finished with a small laugh as it dawned on him just who I was. "Uh-oh. Who were you fighting with?" Albus said looking back to the group.

Hermione spoke up quickly when she saw the annoyed expression on my face, glaring into the back of his head. "No Al, she helped Hugo find his way back to us…" "Oh! My bad." He looked back to me, "Sorry, thanks for finding the little guy." "Yeah…" I said with annoyance still on my face, '_Assumptions are better left unsaid loud little Potter.' _He swallowed loudly, "Umm…" "Well, we better get going then," Harry said breaking the tough silence. "Thanks again," everyone said once more. I just nodded, "Not a problem, enjoy the game." I gave them one more wink and turned to walk back to my seat, dad will be wondering where I went…

_**Someday I'm gonna find it**_

_**Wish I knew what I was looking for**_

James James was still transfixed on Alexis as she walked away; Hermione caught him and nudged him giving her nephew a _knowing_ look. She laughed as he blushed and they followed the others back to the stands.

_**Inside the disarray (inside the disarray)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

'_Italic'-_thoughts

And to minimize confusion 'The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun' is kind of the title of the chapter and Dúlaman is a song Alexis sings in the chapter. K?

**The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun-Celtic Woman**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a week since the Quidditch match, and now in another week school would be starting up.

Today James was stuck with his aunt Hermione. During James's last visit to his Uncle's shop he took and experimental candy and James turned red for two weeks. So as punishment his mother said he had to be with an adult at all times, and adult who wasn't his uncle! Today his mother actually had to go to said shop to help charm some candies with hex's and he absolutely was not allowed to tag along. His father was busy working at the Ministry again.

So today he was shadowing aunt Hermione, who was going to brief a new employee. The women Hermione was going to brief had an excellent resume and good recommendations, but she always thought it best to find out in person if the employee to be was fit for the job. Since Hermione was over-seeing doctor at it was her job to 'find out in person'. Now Hermione wasn't just a doctor of medicine, she got doctorates in many other subjects, but over the years she got quite handing at fixing whatever Harry or Ron had broken at work that day so she simply went in the medical field to do what she does best.

"Hold on tight James," Hermione said extending her arm for him. "Yeah, yeah. It's not my first Apparition Aunt Hermione…" James grumbled but grabbed tight anyway. Then the pull of apparition took them to a large marble front porch, with large sliver embroidered doors in front of them.

James jaw slightly dropped, sure him family was rich but they lives a modest life. The Potter's lived on a nice chunk of land; they still owned the Black house but they didn't live there permanently, and they surely didn't live in anything like this either. James could easily fit five or six of his houses in the one before him.

Hermione knocked on the door and was let in by a house elf, "My Mistress will be down shortly. She asks for you to wait in the family room, right this way." Hermione nodded to the little elf, "Come on James." James followed silently.

The house seemed surprisingly spacious, many windows letting light in, and plenty of couches, love seats and chairs scattered throughout the rooms they pasted. The family room was simple, the marble floor from the hall turned to a deep red carpet. On the main wall was a large black marble fireplace, '_What's with these people and marble?'_ James thought as he continued to observe the room. The room had a couch situated across from a loveseat, and a matching chain close to the fireplace.

Here James and Hermione waited for the owner to arrive.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my son just received a throe scolding," a woman said as she walked briskly into the room from a staircase off to the side of the fireplace that James had not noticed.

She had golden blonde hair that was up in an elegant knot and calming blue eyes. She had on a simple green dress that hung gently at her feet and had a single white stripe under her chest.

"You must be Casandra. I'm Hermione Weasley we spoke through the fire. This is my nephew James; he asked to tag along today. I hope it's not a problem." Hermione said giving James a pointed look. "No, not at all. You can make yourself James. If you need anything let me of my house elf, Suzanne, know. Okay?" Casandra smiled at James. "Yes, thank you" He replied politely.

"Okay, well should we go talk then?" Casandra turned back to Hermione. "Yes, please. Lead the way." With that Hermione followed Casandra out of the room, leaving poor James to keep himself busy.

_**Open your eyes with me  
See paradise with me  
Awake and arise with me**_

James plopped down on the couch and listened as his aunt's footsteps grew fainter and fainter until silence. '_This is cruel and unfair punishment. What am I supposed to do now in this oversize house, if you can even call it that…'_ He let out a sigh closing his eyes and relaxing against the couch. Then h heard a voice echoing down the hall along with soft music. He sat up slowing listening to the voice, '_Why didn't I hear it earlier?'_ The voice was beautiful and alluring, James felt pulled by this voice; like he never wanted it to stop. All he could hear was this voice; it was powerful and delicate all in the same. James began to commit the different pitches and tones to memory as he stood and made his way towards the voice.

_**I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun  
I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun**_

He got closer and closer to the voice; he finally found the hall it was echoing down, and he saw a door cracked open only an inch wide. '_Amazing that voice could resonate so far just through a small cracked door.' _James thought as he walked up to the door a peeked through the crack. It was a girl with platinum blonde hair; that reminded his of the sun's rays, and reached all the way down to her lower back. She had on a cute dark blue shirt with some writing on it and a black jean skirt that cut off just before her knees. Then James looked up into the room length mirror she was singing in front of, and he saw her face. His eyes grew wide; it was the girl from the Quidditch match!

She looked so beautiful singing and very in control. When she reached a calm part of the song her face relaxed and he caught a glimpse of her ocean blue eyes. James pushed the door open a bit more as he once again became taken by her voice and transfixed on her.

_**I hold back the night and I open the skies  
I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes**_

Alexis As I held a long note my vocal coach came over and tapped my chin and stomach, I quickly straightened my stance. Merlin I couldn't stand her but she was one of the best vocal coaches in the UK, and dad was paying for my lessons so I put up with her. I changed my pose slightly as I began my next song; it was one of my favorites, Dúlaman.

**Dúlaman-Celtic Woman **(I suggest like youtubeing it or something because god knows I can't even read Gaelic. And it's a good song I promise ^_^)

A 'níon mhín ó, sin anall na fir shúirí  
A mháithairin mhín ó, cuir na roithléan go dtí mé

Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach  
Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn

Tá ceann buí óir ar an dúlamán gaelach  
Tá dhá chluais mhaol ar an dúlamán maorach

Bróga breaca dubha ar an dúlamán gaelach  
Tá bearéad agus triús ar an dúlamán maorach

As I continued to sing I heard me teacher speak up with her undeniable French accent, "Are you in or out?" I looked over to her with a questioning look; I had no idea what she meant. She wasn't looking at me, she was looking somewhere behind me. I kept focused singing and looked into the mirror. I saw a boy about my age looking through the open door. I studied him for a few seconds before focusing on my song again, it was about to end and I wanted to nail it. I saw my teacher wave her wand so I would have a boy voice to complement my voice at one point in the song.

Góide a thug na tíre thú? arsa an dúlamán gaelach  
Ag súirí le do níon, arsa an dúlamán maorach

Rachaimid chun Niúir leis an dúlamán gaelach  
Ceannóimid bróga daora ar an dúlamán maorach

Ó chuir mé scéala chuici, go gceannóinn cíor dí  
'Sé'n scéal a chuir sí chugam, go raibh a ceann cíortha

Cha bhfaigheann tú mo 'níon, arsa an dúlamán gaelach  
Bheul, fuadóidh mé liom í, arsa an dúlamán maorach

Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach  
Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí, b'fhearr a bhí  
Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach  
Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí, b'fhearr a bhí  
B'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn

James She just sang the most beautiful and spirited song, and it was in a different language! I must have been a kind of Scottish or Gaelic. '_Whatever it was she was very sexy singing it. Whoa, James backup. It was very good, and she looks very good. Hell who cares.'_ The older woman asked if I was in or out, my eyes darted quickly between the girl and the older woman. I pushed the door open so I could fit through and took a seat in one of the many chairs along the wall. I continued to watch the girl she was enchanting and I knew that I knew her name but I couldn't concentrate long enough to remember so I _stopped bothering. _

Alexis He continued to sit there and watch me sing for a half hour it seemed. It was kind of annoying and creepy, but the look in his eyes was just like the look a little child gets when he's learning something for the first time; curious, watchful, and excited to see what happens next. There was an honest shine in his eyes as he studied me and he seemed completely captivated. I worried slightly if I was putting too _much_ effort in my singing, but the teacher seemed unfazed so it's just him I guess.

Something about him was familiar, his raven black hair, his holly green eyes, and his intense presence. I couldn't quite place where I had seen him before.

As I continued to sing I heard voices coming down the hall and I used my gift to make my voice louder and bolder.

_**I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun  
I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun  
I hold back the night and I open the skies  
I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes**_

_**I am the sky and the dawn and the sun  
I am the sky and the new day begun  
I am the sky and the dawn and the sun**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

'_Italic'-_thoughts

**The Voice-Celtic Woman (**I really suggest looking up this song it's absolutely wonderful in every way. I love the meaning behind the words.)

**Chapter 2**

"So," Hermione stared "now that the business part is over, how is it you came to know Draco?" Hermione and Casandra had finished the briefing and Casandra proved to be ready for just about anything. Now they were making their way to the family room where they left James. Casandra chuckled, "Oh, I met Draco on a cruise ship to Greenland. We were both going to see the festival of the Elves; well Draco was being dragged along by his mother of course. But there was something between us and we continued to see eachother."

They reached the family room only to find it vacant, but they did hear a voice echoing down the hallway. "Now where did he go? He's just like his father I swear, never sits still." Hermione said with a sigh. Casandra just smirked, "I think I know where he's gotten off to, follow me." She said to Hermione and started off down a hallway towards the voice.

_**I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name**_

Hermione followed Casandra down the hall and towards the voice that Hermione could only describe as pure. Casandra pushed open a door and walked in. It was a large white room with mirrors stretched all across the front wall. There was a girl at the front of the room, '_Alexis, hmm...I never would have guessed'_ Hermione thought to herself.

_**I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain**_

There was also an older woman at the front of the room with Alexis; behind the older women were a few instruments floating on their own playing the tunes Alexis was singing to. Sure enough James was parked in a seat just in front of them watching Alexis. She began a song I didn't recognize, she was singing in Italian; I did know that much. It was beautiful and she flowed with the music wonderfully. It was a short song but she made it work beautifully.

**Vivaldi's Rain- Celtic Woman** (again ik but right now this is the type of singer Alexis is.)

Signore guidami  
E dimmi cosa fare  
Ho vista l'amore della mia vita  
E lui ha vista me

Sono confuse, lo confonde  
Gli voglio dire che l'amo  
E spero dira lo stesso

Sono passate due settimante  
La vita scorre veloce  
Il mio cuore batte forte  
Signore guidami e dammi pace  
Ti chiedo cose dire, come dirlo

Nostrami come dire che l'amo  
Nostrami come dire che mi ama  
Sto pregando che dira di amarmi

"Miss Sophie, I'm afraid this will be the last song. As you can see we have guests." Casandra said and the women at the front of the room nodded. "Very well," then she turned to Alexis and said, "The Voice, then you are done." Alexis smiled and as soon as the music began she began to sing with her enchanting voice. She hit an unbelievably high note almost right off the start. The instruments hummed with her and then the drums came in and commanded the song, and Alexis grew intense in her singing as they did so.

_**I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
**_

James stood up and watched as she sang this last song. Her voice was so calming in the beginning, and then it became commanding and intense. Her voice made her more angelic as she sang.

_**I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal**_

Alexis Once I finished I turned curtsied to my coach, then ran over to my mom and engulfed her in a hug; I hadn't had a chance to see her today since I had lessons, and I wanted to get away from Miss Sophie before I sang my vocals dry.

"You are very good Alexis, I was impressed to see it was you," Hermione said to me smiling. I just laughed, "Gee thanks… Just playing, thank you. It's good to see you again ." I nodded and gave her a smile of my own. "Oh, Hermione please, I'm not ready for the title '' just yet." Hermione said with a chuckle. Then I looked over to the boy with her. His hair was unruly yet it looked soft, and the way it hung in his eyes, they made him look very sexy too. "You know, I've seen you somewhere before." I studied him some more, he had a nice build and only about half an inch on me; height wise. I had the feeling his clothes did him no justice for his sleek build, _'Only one way to figure that one out.'_

"Well that would be a first," he said with a smile. His smile with his green eyes, I knew him. "James, Potter. I knew I recognized you from somewhere, I saw you at the Quidditch match not too long ago didn't I." I put on my smirk, "See, I never forget a face." And I winked at him. My mom nudged me and I sighed turning back to my teacher, "Bye Miss Sophie, thank you for your time." "Da, darling, until next time," and she disapparated and was gone.

"Merlin, I can't stand her," I slouched my shoulders and mom just laughed; Hermione and James decided to join in too. "She's your teacher you're not supposed to stand her," James said with a smile; he had a very charming smile if I do say so myself. "James…" Hermione gave him a stern look, now I laughed. "Well...umm…what about her don't you like?" James said quickly not wanting to be scolded by his aunt. She always used big words he didn't understand and then later he'd go and look the words so he could understand what she said to him.

"Gee, way to put me right back in the hot water," I raised one of my eyebrows and glared at him slightly. He just flashed his smile again, "Well she's your teacher," he said running his hand through his hair. '_I wonder if it is soft…'_ I thought absent-mindedly.

"Well, would you two like to stay for lunch?" Casandra asked. "We don't want to intrude," Hermione started but Casandra cut in, "No, not at all." We made our way out of the room and began walking back to the family room. "Suzanne?" My mom called for our house elf, "Yes, miss," the elf said appearing and bowing quickly. "Hermione and James will be joining us for lunch today, so please prepare two extra dishes at the table." "Yes, madam." And with that Suzanne was gone.

We all made our way back down the hall when we heard, "Mom! I'm hungry!" I shouted back, "Tell us something new!" James smirked a bit and my mom just shook her head and continued talking to Hermione.

_**I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice**_

When we reached the grand hall Scorpio was there waiting for us. As we approached he studied James and Hermione; a sizing-up habit he got from dad. "What's for lunch?" He asked simply, while falling in line with me. "The usual and don't be rude Scorpio, say hello to our guests." I glanced over at my younger brother as mom kindly scolded him and smirked.

He walked over in front of James and stuck his hand out, "Scorpio." "James," he replied shaking my brother's hand. Then Scorpio walked past James to Hermione, who was already raising her hand for him to shake. He took her hand gently and bowed, "Scorpio, pleasure to meet you ." Hermione smiled and blushed ever-so-slightly. "He knows how to work the Malfoy charm…" Hermione said causing Scorpio to smirk and mom to laugh. (First, Scorpio knew his mother was having a briefing with her new boss, , hence him knowing her name. Second, the 'Malfoy charm' comment; Hermione went to school with Draco so she knows he was a stud among the ladies.)

"Alexis?" a voice called from the family room and I turned with a smile growing on my face, "Carl!" Everyone else looked to the voice; James's gaze became hard and Casandra's became annoyed.

_**I am the voice of the future**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

'_Italic'-_thoughts

**The Pretender-Foo Fighters **

**Chapter 3**

I ran down the hall to my boyfriend and when I reached him I jumped up and rapped my arms around his neck. "Hey, I had a few minutes before we headed off to Diagon Alley so I came to visit." He moved to kiss me but I redirected him to my cheek and I returned the gesture. I wasn't big on showing affection to boyfriends in front of family.

Carl then turned to my mom, "Hello , it's good to see you again." My mom replied with a polite nod of her head. Carl then glanced over to James and smiled a sly smile, "Hey James, what are you doing here?" "I'm spending the day with my aunt. I didn't know you had a girlfriend." James gave him a curious look.

_**The need you buried deep  
The secrets that you keep are at the ready  
Are you ready?**_

"How do you two know each other?" I asked. James gave a small smile, "We go to the same Quidditch camp during the summer. Did you two just start going out?" James asked making eye contact with Carl and raising an eyebrow in question. "No, we've been going out for almost four months now." I smiled over to Carl, who was smirking at James for some unknown reason.

For about a minute no one said anything… Can anyone say awkward and tense? Little did I know but my mom was having similar thoughts, '_Wow battle of testosterone, didn't see that coming.'_ Then we heard the scratching of nails followed by a bird-like squawk.

"Bernard! Oh I forgot. He must be getting hungry. You haven't been feeding him human snacks again have you Poin?" I asked taking Carl's hand and leading out to the patio. "Oi! I said NOT to call me POIN!!" My little brother growled at me causing Carl and I to laugh. When we got outside Bernard, my Hippogriff was waiting. Yes I have a Hippogriff, I'm a Malfoy what do you want?

_**What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**_

Carl stopped short a few feet and I continued to Bernard. "Hey love, I'm sorry I was detained by Miss Sophie," I said as I cradled his beak in one hand and stroked hi glossy black feathers with my other. He gave a gentle shake of his head when I gave him my reason of being late and I just smiled. Bernard was the only one outside of family I confided in. I've had him since he was a little pigeon; as dad liked to call him, and I considered him a friend. He's always there for me, even needy at times, and he is very protective of me; I suspected dad had something to do with that.

James James stared in awe; before him was a Hippogriff and it was Alexis's pet. 'Bernard' was an all black Hippogriff, I had never seen an all black one. '_What kind of name is Bernard? Poor creature.'_ But from the exchange between Alexis and Bernard, James could see they loved each other and were both happy to see one another. '_She's really not like what I expected from a Malfoy.' _James thought giving a small half-smile.

Alexis "Oh, come on Carl you can't still be scared of him." I said smirking back at him. Everyone is familiar on how to greet a Hippogriff? You bow low and wait for one in return, if you don't get one you better know a good spell that can knock a Hippogriff on its ass long enough to runaway. Carl's first encounter with Bernard didn't go that well, I had to step in between them, for Carl's sake. Bernard just never seemed to like him.

_**I'm the voice inside your head  
You refuse to hear  
I'm the face that you have to face**_

"Umm, not scared, I just don't have a death wish yet." Carl said keeping his eyes on Bernard. Bernard shook his head low; like a horse would do when it gets riled and stomped his foot a few times. "Hey, you stop that," I scolded him jerking his beak a bit. He, in turn, nudged me with his head almost knocking me over.

"I'm telling you he just likes you because you sing all Siren-y to him." Carl said shaking his head. My gaze quickly snapped to him and I gave him the look, 'you-can't-shut-your-bleedin-trap-can-you!'

_**What if I say I'm not like the others?  
(Keep you in the dark)  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
(You know they all... pretend)  
You're the pretender**_

Casandra shook her head and covered her face with one of her hands. Scorpio just gave a look, 'your-an-idiot.' "Way to go meat-head. It was a loss of brain cells knowing you." Scorpio walked by and gave Carl a pat on the shoulder, and made his way over to the lunch table on the patio.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

Author note: Okay, I'm not going to be able to update for a while I'm going to Bush Gardens tomorrow and my Aunt is down for the weekend. So, sorry I'll try and write a few more for you guys.

'_Italic'-_thoughts

**Chapter 4**

Hermione and James shared the same look on their face, but Hermione broke the silence first. "You are a Siren?" I just stared up at Bernard and he stared back, "Half-Siren. My mother is a half-Siren as well, and since the Siren gene is dominate naturally I'm part Siren as well." I looked over to Mrs. Hermione, glancing at James quickly as I did so but his head was turned towards my mom. "Contrary to what you're thinking Mr. Potter, I am not half-Siren." Casandra answered James's unasked question, she looked slightly pained and disappointed when she said this; James noticed.

"I thought Draco was married once before, but I thought it rude to ask. So you're from the first marriage and _your_ mother was a half-Siren." Hermione stated knowing she was right. I replied simply, "Yes." "So, Scorpio is yours, Casandra, not half-Siren." Hermione stated again just so all was clear. Casandra nodded, "Yes."

Hermione was not trying to be rude; Casandra knew this, she was just piecing it all together. Hermione continued to study Alexis with her eyes. It was a rare thing to see, much less meet, a half-Siren or Siren even now in the magic world. Siren's stick to their kind and usually live out at sea. But every now-and-then you get the Siren who's all about image and power; point-and-case my real mother. She lured my dad in with her voice and kept him for a while until she got bored, just like she does with every other guy.

Suzanne decided to appear, "Mistress, lunch is ready." "Thank you Suzanne. Please send it out to the patio. Carl will you be staying?" Casandra asked not even bothering to look up from Suzanne. "No madam. I best be off, I'm sure I'm late as it is." Carl said looking over to me. I could tell he wanted a good-bye hug, but I was miffed he was so careless with my inherited 'gift' as my _mother_ called it. "Yes, don't be later then you already are Carl. I'll write you." Carl looked down a bit when I used his name and not 'love'. "Right, well bye." With that he left for the fireplace.

After we all heard the roar of the fire Casandra spoke up, "That couldn't have gone better." She looked over to me with a sickly-sweet sarcastic smile. "Mom…" I sighed as I began to pet Bernard again, resting my head against his warm feathery neck. "I stand by what I said before Alexis, I don't like him. You should drop him." Casandra said as she briskly walked to the table. "Anyway, lunch is served," she said looking back to Hermione.

I sighed again and followed my mom over to the table and we proceed to sit down. Mom and Hermione sat along one side of the table, Scorpio sat at the end; or 'head' as he liked to call it when dad wasn't around. I took a seat at the other side of the side, across from Hermione and to the left of Scorpio. James moved to take the seat next to me but Bernard headed him off and began squawking loudly in James's face and stomping his front feet.

I jumped up "Bernard no! No stop!" James took quick steps backward and I placed myself in front of Bernard. He stopped squawking but I could tell he was still wound up. "Stop don't make me send you away Bernard." I said giving him a stern look.

"You seriously think threatening to send him away is going to work?" James asked in a strained and shaky voice. Sure enough Bernard calmed down a bit more, but was still ready to protect Alexis if James decided to move.

Alexis walked up and began to stroke his neck while her other hand rested gently on Bernard's chest. He seemed pleased that her attention was back on him again. "Okay, you know how to greet a Hippogriff right?" I asked looking over at a shaken Potter. "Yeah, I learned of it last year but…wait...no, no, no, no! He'll gut me!" James shouted, he got the particular vibe that this Hippogriff wasn't a fan of the male wizard population and he wasn't about to bow to just get his head stomped in. "James come on, he won't do anything when I'm here. I won't let him." For some reason James felt a twinge fly through his body when she said that. "And I'd really like to eat my meal in peace instead of babysitting Bernard. Just try please…" James eyes flicked from Bernard to me a few times before resting on me. His eyes showed his uncertainty and I thought he would back down, but instead he took a deep breath and nodded.

James That look she had on her face, in her eyes, James was sure he would have robbed Gringotts bank if she asked him. So he took a deep breath and nodded and began to go through all he knew about Hippogriffs and stories his father had told him.

Alexis James took a step forward; now everyone was on edge, and he bowed low and held there waiting for Bernard to comply, hopefully. Bernard cocked his head one way then the next, then snorted and jerked his head back quickly. I began to get worried that this wasn't the best idea after all. Bernard took two steps forward so he was right in front of James. James began taking in quick breaths, but then he remembered his father talking about his first meeting with a Hippogriff, and how he kept his breathing paced and relaxed; for the most part. So James took a deep breath and did as his father had done, he had done what was necessary and not it was up to the bird, Bernard.

I was about to step in, it never took this long for Bernard to decide about someone, but then Bernard amazed me. Bernard shook his head one last time and slowly began to bow low, tucking one leg under his body, and lowering to James bowed height.

James looked up and looked straight into the eyes of a bowed Hippogriff. Slowly, James started to rise and Bernard mirrored him.

Everyone heard Hermione heave a sigh of relief. Scorpio actually clapped for James; go figure. My mom just produced one of her sly smiles, and I smiled big at him. James's smile was growing as well. James slowly reached his hand out and cradled Bernard's beak before Bernard took another step forward so that James's hand was now brushing his feathers. I walked up even with Bernard and patted him for being out of his normal behavior with boys. I looked over at James smiling, "That's amazing, you're the first boy out of the family Bernard has bowed to. You must be a keeper."

James I looked over at Alexis as she spoke to me and I noticed her smile, it was gorgeous and really made her face shine. '_She's a Malfoy she's supposed to be God-like.'_ "Nah, I'm just a Seeker. I do know a few good Keepers though." I watched her eyebrow raise and her face shift to a look of confusion briefly before it became a more curious look. I chuckled a bit, "Camp…," I figured I'd drop her a hint. She squinted a bit; it actually made her look cute, but still beautiful, at the same time. "Camp, Quidditch camp…Oh, you dork!" She laughed as she finally got my joke.

Completely forgotten to the teens, two mothers watched the whole exchange between Alexis and James. Casandra approved of the Potter boy but she wasn't sure he was man enough for Alexis. He seemed like a nice boy but he'd have to be more in order to keep Alexis in the long run. Hermione was surprised by James, not because he made friends with Malfoy's Hippogriff, but that he openly tried to flirt with Alexis. James over the years had become a shy boy because tabloids would print every-single-thing that James would do, so in turn he became a very self-conscious. He was always being proper, polite, and he wasn't much of a ladies' man because he got enough attention as it was, and the girls who liked him weren't in it for him.

Scorpio was sickened by the interaction between his sister and the Potter boy, so he turned his attention to the trays of food.

Alexis "So speaking of Quidditch camp, why are you with Carl?" James asked after stroking Bernard a few times. 'Oh god, not you too." I said ducking under Bernard's neck and walking over to the table. James rushed after me, "No I just meant that, you know, he doesn't seem right for you." '_God what is it pick on Alexis's love-life today?'_ I turned sharply; placing one hand on my hip and the other on the table, "Why? Why is he not good for me?" James noticed her change in demeanor and went back to his timid self, "Well, I umm…I just think he's not really interested in winning the home game, so to speak. He's more interested in scoring goals…" I noticed that James became a bit timid as he answered; not looking at me while he spoke and turning his head slightly away-as if he was going to be scolded. I nodded as I processed what he said '_scoring goals.'_ I didn't realize my eyes had wondered away from him until I had to find him again as I spoke, "Scoring goals? How many goals?" I was no idiot I knew what scoring goals meant. I wasn't purposefully looking angry at him but I had just found out my boyfriend (soon to be ex, or unconscious, either was good for me) was 'scoring' with other girls.

James scratched the back of his neck, he hated being the rat but Alexis deserved better, at least that was what the nagging voice in the back of his head was telling him. "I only know of the ones at camp, and to be honest it would be easier telling you who he didn't shag." "James!" Hermione detested the word 'shag' it was demeaning. "Sorry." After apologizing to his Aunt James looked over to Alexis and gave a regretful look and a quick half smile.

"I told you-""Mother please." My mom started to say what I knew she was dying to say since day one I started dating Carl, but frankly I didn't want to hear it. I looked out over the yard taking some deep breaths. There were only two things I wanted to do right now; destroy Carl, and sing. Since the first was an unwise choice right now I chose the second. "Wanker, I feel the need to go to Diagon Alley Mother." Scorpio said with his father's smirk, "Scorpio you're not helping the situation, not that I'm setting the best example. But no, we cannot go hunting for Carl down Diagon Alley." Casandra said with unhidden disappointment in her voice.

James James felt horrible, Alexis looker genially bothered by this, "Sorry, Alexis. You seemed fond of him." *Humph* Alexis rolled her eyes and looked at me briefly, "Yeah, just like every other guy I've dated. What a shocker that he'd go and do the exact same things." She just shook her head. '_This isn't the first time this has happened to her…that blows.'_

Alexis I blew out a deep breath of air making my bangs flutter as I looked over to my mom silently asking if I could go. She nodded and I quickly turned and began walking to the end of the patio, "Bernard, come." I said raising my hand and once he was next to me I jumped up side-saddle on him and he took off to our spot.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

'_Italic'-_thoughts

Author's note: Sorry to keep you all waiting but I wanted to get a few chapters written for you all. So I hope you enjoy them. ^_^ Okay, and I just realized that I didn't put a song in the Chapter 4, so I'll go back and fix it after I get these next chapters up. ^_^

**Chapter 5**

Bernard landed at our spot across a lake at the back of the yard. Dad put a spell over the lake so I could sing or scream at the top of my lungs and not a sound would make it across.

As soon Bernard landed I leapt off his back and stormed to the water's edge. "UUGGHH!!!!! That arrogant, pompous, self-centered, asshole!!" Then I let out a fierce scream that echoed, not because of the lake, but because of my 'gift'. (Sirens scream, we don't yell…that's barbaric.)

_**The ashes full of lies  
I gave my soul to you  
You cut me from behind**_

My scream sounded as though it would start over and over again, giving it a ringing effect. As my voice traveled across the water, it began to tremble, pulsing as my voice rushed across it. I saw the invisible barrier vibrate as my voice crashed into it.

Bernard took off to get away from my voice. It was when I sang that he liked my voice; he was affected just like every other animal when he heard me scream. Pain. That's what my scream brings to creatures who hear it, singing is completely different.

_**Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end**_

I panted, gaining control of myself once again, and Bernard began to circle down; hoping that I was finished. I heard his claws dig up the earth as he landed; I took one more calming breath and opened my eyes, gazing out over the lake. Bernard trotted up beside me and proceeded to lie down and look at me expectantly.

"I'm not going to sing Bernard; I don't know a good song to sing right now. And I'm most definitely not singing one of my brother's rock songs, or whatever he calls them." I said sitting next to him and meaning against his shoulder. He shook his head, shifting me a bit; he was persistent when he wanted to be.

"Next time you pick the guy okay Bernard? Then point me in the right direction…" I said sighing and leaning more into his side. Bernard jerks his shoulder which causes me to jerk forward and he giving me a dead stare like he trying to tell me something. "What! Stop jerking your bloody shoulder!" I yelled and settled back against him. He jerked his head again, "No Bernard, I don't have anything to sing." I sighed again, I wasn't going to win; '_Stubborn Hippogriff.'_ "Okay, fine. One song, one! Then I can sit and plan how to get back at him. Agreed?" He let out a jovial squawk. "Okay…" I ran through song choices in my head quickly and the one that I kept coming back to was a group who had a half-Siren lead singer, Amy Lee from Evanescence. So I ran through her songs and decided on 'Tourniquet'. I liked that song, I don't know why, it just appealed to me. And suddenly I felt in the mood to sing it.

Back at the patio Back at the table after Alexis left, James was ready to runoff after her. He felt horrible and awkward at the same time. He just told her that her boyfriend had cheated on her multiply times, and he had just met her today. Okay, that one at the Quidditch match, but he barely talked at all to her; today he spoke almost freely to her.

"Is she going to be okay?" James asked turning to Casandra. "Yes, she'll be fine dear. She just has to vent." Casandra said politely before taking a sip of her tea.

_**And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end**_

"Sit down James, she'll be back. It's better if she wasn't around when she vented trust me, last time I went after her while she was venting she burst both of my eardrums and then I passed out." Scorpio said eating his way through a sandwich.

James stared at Scorpio with a bewildered expression. '_Passed out, that's strange.'_ He cast one more look in the direction Alexis took off in before joining the others in the meal.

"So, have Alexis and Scorpio been invited to Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asked a few minutes into the meal. "Yes, both have received letters and will be attending." Casandra said with a proud smile on her face. "What years will they be starting?" Hermione questioned again.

"Scorpio will be starting his first year and Alexis will be starting her fifth year." Casandra stated, "What year will you be starting James?" James looked up, "Oh, um, this will be my fifth year as well." He said giving a small smile. '_This will shake things up this year, having a Malfoy back in the halls of Hogwarts. But it could be a good thing. Alexis is…nice' _James thought to himself.

"This is Rose's fifth year as well, she's my oldest. I believe its Lily's first year if I'm not mistaken. Right James?" James affirmed with a nod to his Aunt's question. "And Al's fourth," James added.

'Geez got your own crew at Hogwarts don't you?" Scorpio jested, though his mother didn't find it funny. "If you're going to be rude you can go back to your room." Casandra said giving a stern look. Scorpio sighed and went back to his meal; he knew better to back-talk his mother because after dealing with her he'd have to deal with his father.

As the meal progressed it turned into Casandra and Hermione providing all the conversation, which caused two bored boys to sit and stare off into space.

Out of Scorpio's eye he caught sight of his Quidditch pitch, '_James plays Quidditch, this could be our escape.' _"Hey James, do you want to go play some Quidditch?" Scorpio said gaining James's attention. "Please!" he said jumping up and following Scorpio down the patio stairs and to the outside wall of the patio where two brooms leaned. Draco's company brooms, Sky Serpents 800. The boys hopped aboard their brooms and were off.

Alexis I stood up, happy with my revenge plan against Carl, and stretched. "Alright Bernard, let's get you fed, then me." I said hopping up on his back once again and heading to his feeding shed.

Once fed I had him take me back to the patio, "Thanks luv." I said nuzzling my head into his neck and breathing in his fresh scent. "Go on, I'll see you later." With that he was off and I made my way to the table feeling comfortably smug about my plan.

Mom looked up as I approached, "Well, everything okay?" I chuckled, "Yes mom, everything is fine. I'm starved though." I sat down pulling two sandwiches on my plate. "So, what's the plan of action sweetheart?" Casandra asked with a smirk and humorous eyebrow raised.

I looked over to mom, smiled and laughed as I took a bite. Hermione watched with a curious and confused expression.

"I plan to visit Carl's dad, Mr. Sims." My father's smirk came alive on my features as my mom let out a hearty laugh. Then she turned to Mrs. Hermione, "Mr. Sims is very old fashioned when it comes to 'how to treat a woman'. When he finds out his son, Carl messed around on Alexis he'll explode." My mom laughed again, "I've taught you well dear." Even Mrs. Hermione chuckled as she gazed at me, "I can honestly say I've threatened to take it to the parents before, but I never went through with it; nor have I heard of it being done. Definitely a sneaky, yet smart move." "_She's more clever then Draco. She's trouble with motive and means'_ Hermione thought as she shook her head.

"Where did the boys go?" I questioned. "Out to the Pitch, they grew tired of our talk. Scorpio will be disappointed he missed this. Casandra said looking over to the pitch. I looked too, but from out seats we could only see dots racing in the sky. I turned back grabbing an apple from one of the baskets and taking a long drink. "Well I better get moving if I want to catch Mr. Sims at a good time, and; of course, give Carl back his things. Be back soon mom." I said making my way around the table and kissing her cheek.

I walked back in the house, "Suzanne." "Yes, young Malfoy?" she said appearing. "Could you go and gather Carl's gifts to me and any other items he might have left?" Suzanne bowed low, "Yes, young Malfoy." And she was gone; I continued my way to the fire place in the family room.

I waited maybe a minute before Suzanne reappeared, "Here you are ma'am." I smiled kindly, "Thank you Suzanne. That will be all." Once again she left. I stepped in the fireplace with Carl's things, threw powder and shouted "Sims residence!"

_**Just when I put my guard away  
It's the same old story  
You left me broken and betrayed  
It's the same old story**_

• • •

I returned about fifteen minutes later, only to find everyone in the family room; I guessed waiting for me.

Scorpio's face lit up when I walked out of the flames, "How did it go? Did he explode?" I chuckled; "He about turned purple in the face…" movement of someone walking in caught my attention, "Dad!" I ran over to him and threw my arms around his strong figure; I'm a daddy's girl, what of it?

We stood there for a few seconds before he loosened his grip and looked around the room. "Hey dad," Scorpio said and giving dad the 'man' nod and dad reciprocated.

"Well, well, Granger in the Malfoy household…I would have bet my life on it, had I not been here to see it." Draco said while he seemed to have a staring match with Hermione. "It's Weasely now Draco, but I'm sure you know that…" Hermione replied in the same flat voice as Draco. "Granger suits you better," Draco said giving a smirk and making his was to sit on the couch. Hermione gave a small laugh while shaking her head, "Fine, Malfoy. It will be just like old times then." "Wouldn't have it any other way Granger." Draco said leaning his head back and closing his eyes. '_He really hasn't changed much'_ Hermione thought.

"Long day, honey?" Casandra asked. "Not really, it was just some wankers complaining about how much money their stores received from selling our brooms. They keep wanting more; it's ridiculous I created the damn brooms." Draco said earning a laugh from all the kids. Draco noticed the deeper laugh that was not his son's and looked to find James "Who are you?" James looked over to his Aunt startled, but before he could say anything Draco continued. "Your Potter's boy aren't you… This must be the apocalypse, both Granger and Potter's boy in my house." Draco shook his head as he finished his melodramatic rant.

Scorpio and I tried to hide our laughs as mom got on dad's case. "Draco that's no way to act around guests, or my future boss. Knock it off and act your age." Mom scolded giving dad a nice swat in the back of the head, only earning laughs from everyone, even dad. Hermione laughed openly while James tried to hide his, which caused me to laugh harder.

"You know Draco; I'm impressed; here I am laughing with you and your family. I never figured you for the comical family man. I guess I was wrong you have changed." Hermione said with a serious look and a smile. "I'm not all sunshine and daises Granger." I scoffed at what dad said and hopped on his lap, "But we wouldn't have you any other way father." I said hugging his close, which caused everyone to burst into laughter again.

"Ugh, get off." he tried to push me off.

"No" I said in a winey voice.

"Get away." Pushing again.

"But I love you." I snuggle into him.

"You're so grounded…"

"It was so worth it." I said looking up and giving a smirk. Dad chuckles at this, "Alright, alright, get off." And he lifts me and plops me by his side.

"Really Draco, quite unexpected…" Hermione said with her own smirk. Dad just let out a loud sigh and turned to me, "See what you've done?" I just nudge him and he shoves me, making me fall over on the couch.

"Well, thank you again for lunch. But I best get James back." Hermione said politely and mom went forward and shook her hand again.

Scorpio stood and shook James's hand again. "Look forward to seeing you on the Quidditch team," James said giving a smile. "Like wise," Scorpio said wearing his smirk.

I stood and shook Mrs. Hermione's hand saying it was good seeing her again, and surprising dad did the same. I walked over to James and I could tell he went back to his shy mode. '_…maybe I'll have some fun…'_ I smiled as we shook hands. "Good seeing you again," James said wearing a light blush, he didn't really know the right way to say goodbye to girls; for lack of experience. "I look forward to seeing you at school," and with that I leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. James froze and watched me as I slowly pulled away. He really didn't know what to do; a part of him was saying to lean over and give her one, but he never listened to that voice nor did he have the gall to do it.

Draco '_WHAT THE BLODDY HELL IS SHE THINKING!?'_

Casandra '_They do make an attractive couple; poor boy, he looks lost.'_

Hermione had her eyes wide, '_What is she playing at?'_

"Umm, yeah, see you at school…" James's brain was on lockdown. When girl's had kiss him, or try to, it was needy and wanting, but Alexis's was almost teasing and yet, gentle. '_She not needy like other girls, she can get whatever she wants…even me…geez I'm in trouble.'_ James thought never breaking eye contact with Alexis's twinkling eyes.

"Right well, I guess we'll see you at the platform in a few days," Hermione said breaking the odd silence. "Yes," Casandra said walking with Hermione to the fireplace, in between James and I. James moved to follow but glanced back at me quickly and I provided him with a wink.

I don't know if it was me but his pace seemed quicker when he walked over to the fireplace. We all said 'bye' once more and then the flames took them.

"What was that about!?" My dad said in his thunderous voice. "Just messing with him dad, poor guy is way too shy." I said with a smile. "Well don't _mess with him again,_" he said turning and walking away, but then he stopped with a confused face. "What were you all talking about when I walked in? Someone turning purple?" Scorpio, mom, and I laughed. "Yeah, let's get the whole story sis." Scorpio said.

I laughed again thinking about it, "Okay, here's what happened…'

_**Lie to me once again  
It's the same old story  
Lie to me once again  
It's the same old story**_

Was it worth it in the end...


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

'_Italic'-_thoughts

Author Note: Ok, so I looked at my story today and found one chapter had gone missing in the upload…so I'm very sorry for the confusion and everything should be straightened out now. Again I'm sorry I don't know what happened.

**Supermassive Black Hole: Muse**

**Chapter 6**

The next few days pasted with nothing interesting taking place. The trip to Diagon Alley was, normal. People stopped and watched as; whether it was with scowls on their faces or watching in shock, because the rumors were true; the Malfoy's had returned to Hogwarts.

Dad insisted I get a black owl; since mom saw a black cat and just had to have it, and he said something about 'might as well keep the pet theme going'. So now we had a black cat named Nala, a black owl named Neo, and Bernard my black Hippogriff. Mom named the cat and Scorpio named the bird, and they think my pet names are bad… Aren't black cats supposed to be bad omens anyway, I wonder what black birds or Hippogriffs mean.

But anyway, today was the big day. The day Scorpio and I depart for Hogwarts.

Dad wore an all black suit, par usual. Scorpio wanted to copy dad but mom made him change shirts and go jacketless. So Scorpio donned a green silk shirt, black pants and black shoes. Mom wore a deep emerald strapless dress; Dad complained about all the men who would be eyeing her, but she insisted we all match and look good while doing it. Matching is kind of a pureblood thing, we want to be noticed and what better way than to match? In the muggle world we do look strange though…

That and we didn't want to bring Grandma Malfoy down on us; she always said 'no matter where we go people will know we are Malfoy's. So we had best present ourselves as so.' Scorpio and I were never brave enough to see that would happen if we didn't.

I wore a simple black dress; it had a tank-top sort top and went to my knees. Proper, alluring, and very Malfoy worthy. I tied a green ribbon around my waist, just above my hips; bow on the side. It matched the hair band in my hair that held my hair back but allowed my bangs to hang teasingly in front of my eyes.

_**Oh baby dont you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?**_

You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight

"I don't understand why we can't Floo in or apparate in." I said as we got out of the car and stood outside the train station.

"They can't explain all the chimes that would be needed for Floo and under-aged wizards can't apparate in public places. Draco said pulling our trunks from the charmed trunk of his car; which refused to go anything under 60.

We walked through the muggles; some casting curious glances but no one stopped. Some boy's gases did linger, this annoyed dad. I could tell because he draped his arm over my shoulders and kissed my temple while muttering something about 'gits.'

_**(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**_

We came to a stop at platform 9 ¾. I took a step forward and extended my arm to Scorpio, "Ready?" I asked and Scorpio gave me a thankful smirk and took my arm, and we walked forward.

Scorpio didn't like all eyes on him, but like dad it made it easier when someone took the step with him. I understood his none existent need to be appraised or scowled at by everyone. So when I am with him, when we are together, it is easier for him to take steps.

Warm air and loud chatter met us on the other side of the barrier. Mom and dad followed through the barrier seconds after we did, and in the same manner arm-in-arm. (Dad charmed our cart to follow him through the barrier, muggles are truly blind…)

Scorpio removed his arm from mine and tucked his hands in his pockets and put a scowl on his face. I turned my head and glanced at dad, he nodded and mom gave me a wink. That was all I needed; I did not lack the Malfoy attitude, so I walked forward into the crowd.

_**Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole**_

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Scorpio kept a half pace behind me at my side and our parents walked behind us. Sure enough as we walked by people conversations became a hushed murmur. It began to spread; people were peaking over heads to catch a look.

A few guys wiggled their eyebrows at me and the girls played with their hair as Scorpio passed. '_God this is like a deleted scene from a really bad movie…AND THOSE GIRLS! Some are a year higher than me!! Hussies…And the boys just need to get a life.'_ I thought as we made our way to the train. Thank Merlin we finally reached it; I'm sorry but I can't stand girls being all cutesy with my little brother just yet…

"That was…memorable…" mom said as we stood waiting for the train to depart. "Was to be expected," I shrugged, "those girls were about to get a _pretty_ hex in their _pretty_ faces." I said and I noticed some girls near us scoff and turn their attention in a different direction. "The guys made me feel sick," Scorpio said making a disgusted face. "Please…you should have heard what was going through my head," dad said with his smirk in place; earning an elbow from mom.

Weasley's and Potter's Everyone was so excited that school was starting up again, but it didn't escape Rose's attention that the crowd was parting like the Red Sea for some reason. Then she saw the cause, Alexis and her family. '_Mom said she would me joining us at Hogwarts this year, and something about singing…'_ Rose thought to herself before bring the new attraction's presence to her family.

"Hey, isn't that Alexis Malfoy, from the match?" Rose said and the group went silent, all looking over at the group of blondes.

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**_

Hermione, Rose, James, and Harry wore normal clam expressions. Hugo was bubbling with happiness when he saw Alexis. Ginny wore a cautious and resentful look on her face. Lily was confused because she couldn't gather from the group, how to react. Ron grumbled something about 'bloody ferret' and 'little blonde-haired ferret offspring's.' Hermione turned on her 'Hermione glare' and directed it to Ron. "What? It's Malfoy!" Ron stated in his defense.

"Draco has changed since school; I was impressed when I had lunch with him and his family the other day." Hermione said looking back over to the smaller group. "And Alexis is an incredible singer," James mumbled not taking his gaze off the Malfoy group.

_**Oh baby dont you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?**_

Harry regarded his son and smiled ever-so-slightly. Ginny looked toward her son and raised an eyebrow in confusion. She looked across to Hermione but didn't quite get what she was looking for, "Yes, she is very talented." Hermione said nodding.

"OH! PLEASE!!" Ron said rather loudly.

"Singer, hn?" Al said, tilting his head a bit. Albus is in the school band. He's very talented at many instruments and knows more people in the school then he'd care to. But most of them were from band or the chorus, which he worked closely with.

"Is she taking chorus this year?" Al asked turning expectantly to his Aunt. "I don't know… I hope so; she's a treasure when it comes to singing." Hermione said giving James a knowing look and they both smiled. They decided to keep it quite since Alexis wasn't big on advertising her 'talent'. Kames had told Rose though, those two were about as close as family could get.

"Well let's go ask," Al said starting over to the Malfoy's. "Wait! Al!" Ginny said taking a step, "Don't worry Mum I got it." James said taking off after his brother. Ginny gave an aggravated sigh, "I'll go Aunt Ginny, don't worry I won't let them be themselves." Rose said with a smile and began making off after the boys. "Sis! I want to go!" Hugo shouted running after her. Hermione started after him, not wanting a repeat of the Quidditch match, once was enough for that kind of experience. The rest of the group followed slowly, Ron slower than the rest.

Malfoy's "Hey Alexis!" A voice calls from behind me; I noticed a smile crawl on to my mom's face as she saw who was approaching. I turned and saw the boy who had annoyed me at the Quidditch match; his eyes matched James's but his hair was the right shade of bright yet faded orange. He was cute at most…

I saw James and Rose following behind, '_This will give people a heart attack.'_ "Hey do you remember me?" he asked once he got closer to me. "Yeah, you're the one who annoyed me at the match." I said, catching James chuckle out of the corner of my eye.

_**(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'**_

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I'm Albus." He said shaking my hand like the day at the match, without hesitation. Then something crashed into my legs and squealed "ALEXIS!" I looked down and how the little boy, Hugo. I smiled and picked him up. He smiled big, "Hi Alexis! I missed you!" I laughed at his enthusiasm, "Hey little man, I missed you too. Not getting lost again are you?" I asked with a smile. "Nope!" he smiled again; little kids have the cutest smiles.

"I'd say you're lost…" I heard in a grumbled voice so I looked back over to the group. Mrs. Hermione, Mr. Harry, and two other adults joined the gathering. From the heated glare Hermione was giving the red-haired man I'd say he said the comment. '_They take the saying strength-in-numbers to literally,'_ I thought as a tense air descended on our group.

_**Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole**_

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

"So, I heard you're a good singer, and I was wondering if you were taking chorus this year." Albus asked with a smile; no doubt ignoring the tense air.

My eyes flickered wide for a split second, '_They wouldn't have told anyone…'_ I glanced over to James; he was standing casually with a small smile before he winked at me. '_Wha…Now he decides to be cute…_' Then I flicked my eyes to Mrs. Hermione and she smiled gently and shook her head in a brief 'no' manner.

I looked back to Albus, "Yeah, I've been singing since my vocal cords worked. And yes, I'm taking chorus and vocal lessons."

"Brilliant! We'll be having classes together, well at least chorus and band ones." Albus said smiling. "Wonderful…" I turned and nodded to the group, "Good to see you again Mrs. Hermione and Mr. Potter." "That's my daddy!" Hugo said pointing to the red-haired man standing next to Mrs. Hermione. He turned his attention elsewhere and I made no move to shake his hand, I didn't forget his little comment. Albus turned around and said in the same childish voice pointing to the red-haired women standing next to Mr. Harry, "That's my mommy!" I chuckled until his 'mommy' clipped him on the back of his head with her hand. '_That must be a mother thing, although that one looked like it hurt…'_ Harry winced for his son, but Albus just continued to smile. Hugo laughed at his funny cousin; he adopted some traits from his Uncle George.

Once again I noticed the tense atmosphere around the group. I looked between the faces, surveying them. Hermione seemed fine, Harry neutral but a bit on edge, the two red-heads were stiff. I noticed dad and Scorpio had gone stiff too.

But before the comments could start flying the train whistle blew signaling the train departure. So I put Hugo down and gave him a kiss on his cheek, which made him glow; and his father but for a different reason. I turned to get my luggage, "Hey, why don't you sit with us?" Rose said coming to stand next to me as I lifted my suitcases. "Umm…sure," I said casting a glance to her mother, "It can't hurt."

So we loaded our things on the train and said our goodbyes, I promised to write mom every week. As we walked on to the train Hermione shouted, "Goodbye Alexis, Scorpio. Good-luck with the singing!" We turned and caught the red-haired man glaring at her and my mom laughing. I laughed when I saw Mrs. Hermione wink at me, "Bye Mrs. Hermione!" I shouted back, and waved at my parents one last time. Then we went off to find some seats.

_**(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**_

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

'_Italic'-_thoughts

Author Note: Okay, this coming week I'll be going on vacation…for a week. I know, I know, I'm sorry. I probably won't be able to write because I'll be in Vegas…so yeah. Sorry, I'm going to try cranking out as many chapters as I can b4 I go and crank more out when I get back. **IMPORTANT NOTE!** I am changing a slight detail in my story, instead of Alexis, James, and Rose being fifth years they're going to be Sixth years; which means Lily and Scorpio are Second. Okay, I just got thinking about my line and decided I couldn't drag it out as long as I wanted to. That brings me to my second important note, if anyone has a scenario they like, tell me and I'll see if I can squeeze it in, no promises though. But I think that could be fun so give it a try. ^_^ Okay on with the chapter!

**Let's Get It Started: Black Eyed Peas**

**Chapter 7**

We sat on the train; Lily and Rose were buried in a book, James was playing chess against Albus, and Scorpio went to sit with friends of the family. I was tempted to but sometimes they truly got annoying, and sitting with this group I wasn't bothered… I was watching the scenery go by and occasionally helping James out in the game, Albus was shockingly good, and won shortly later because of it.

"Okay, well I'm going down to the party carts." Albus said standing and stretching, "You coming Alexis?"

"Umm…Should I?" I asked casting him a curious glance. "Yeah! I'm going to the chorus and band carts, we always sing and goof off there!" He said smiling again, '_This kid smiles almost too much for my taste…'_ "And you can come and meet some of your future classmates." Albus said convincingly. '_Okay, I'll give it to him, that's a good point.'_ "Okay, lead the way Al." I replied standing.

"See you guys at school." Al called walking out the door. I followed silently. "Hey, Al I'm coming. I can't sit here while the girls just read…" James said earning a kick from Rose as he passed her.

_**And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin',**_

_**and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'**_

As we walked past a room the door flew open and someone came out without looking and crashed right into Albus.

"Oi!" both boys shouted. Once the boys recognized each other, the boy who came out shoved Albus again and James stepped forward and shoved him.

Now, I recognized the boy, Troy Zabini; son of my father's friend.

Al jumped back up and he looked ready to deck Troy; redheads look livid when their provoked… I stepped swiftly between the boys and faced Troy. "Hello Troy, glad to see you woke up on the right side of the bed as usual." I said looking up at him slightly.

"Alexis… Pleasure to see you again. Just give me a minute and we can catch-up." Troy said, but when I didn't remove myself from the space he gave me a confused and heated look.

"I don't think it wise to start out the school year so roughly Troy. We were just on our way to the band cart, surely you don't mind…" I tilted my head giving him my own heated look. "You can't find something better to do but take up my time with your useless testosterone battles?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Give me a break Alexis. What are you doing playing 'guard-dog' for these two golden boys?" Troy said casting a glance to Albus.

_**In this context, there's no disrespect, so,**_

_**when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks. **_

_**Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, **_

_**free your inner soul and break away from tradition.**_

"What are you still doing wasting my time?" He looked back to me letting out a solid *humph* and I turned grabbing James's hand and wrapping my other arm around Al's waist, and continued on the way we were going. Al played along and cast his arm over my shoulders. I could feel James was still tense, his wrist was tight. I rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand and it seemed to catch his attention and he began to calm.

As we walked away Troy scowled, he held his father's distaste for the Potter's and Weasley's. "Nice guard-dog Potty," Troy shouted after us. I briskly unwrapped my arm from Al and flashed a finger in his general direction, "Don't cross me Troy…" I said loud enough for him to hear.

For Troy had crossed me before and knew perfectly well what I was capable of. That little move with Mr. Sims was the tip of the iceberg.

As we continued walking I started hearing music, not music I sang to but pop, rock, and perhaps alternate. Al opened the door and unfastened his arm from my shoulders, then disappeared behind one of the doors in the cart. James relaxed completely and slid the hand I wasn't holding into his pocket, not pulling his hand from mine… I noticed and let it drop.

A boy was singing a song I had never heard, talking about a guy who thought himself cool, but was not…

**Pretty Fly: Offspring**

_**Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!  
Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done  
He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31  
Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick**_

'_Weird…' _I thought making a face. James must have noticed because I heard him laugh. I noticed a girl making a b-line right for me; she was taller than I and looked skinner, but that could have been the height, and she was African-American. "Hey James, nice to see you." She said smiling to him, "You too Jasmine. Good summer?" James replied. "Yeah, same-old, same-old. Who's your friend? She looks lost." The girl Jasmine replied.

"No," Al said emerging from the room with a guitar strapped across his chest, "She's with me! She's taking chorus this year, so I figured she should come back and meet the crew." Al then smiled, "Jasmine, Alexis. Alexis, Jasmine. Jasmine is one of the first string singers; like top ranking I guess."

"Congratulations. So what's it take to be first string?" I questioned, surely I'd make it in no time. "Talent," Jasmine said briefly, still eyeing me. "So you're good?"

"I've never heard her but according to James and Mom she's good." Al said looking between us. "She's good Jazzy; she'll probably make first string in no time." James says thinking back to the day he heard me sing, casting a glance in my direction. '_I wonder how she's able to compete with her __talent__…'_ James thought curiously.

"Come on; let's see what you got girl." Jasmine said walking toward a crowd that a group was playing in front of. "Al! 'Bout time you got here, come on man!" A boy shouted over the crowd; he had sandy blonde hair, and Al took off towards him and James followed.

_**Let's get it started (ha),let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.**_

In moments I was listening to rougher notes; rock possibly, the blonde boy took vocals and Al played guitar. Two other boys played with them, one on bass and the other on drums. I had heard this song before; Scorpio listened to this group, Nickback, not a bad group but not my taste…

"Hey Alexis, this is Crystal. Another first string." Jasmine introduced us and she waved so I waved. "So what are you going to sing?" Jasmine asked me.

"Well, I don't exactly listen to this kind of music… I know a few but not many." I said admiring the blonde singer, he was good. "What do you sing?" Jasmine was giving me a baffled expression.

"Ever heard of Celtic Woman or Enya?" Again she looked at me baffled, "You sing those kinds of songs? Why?"

Now it was my turn to look baffled, "Because it's beautiful music…" "Girl, you got to expand your options if you're going to hang with us this year. But you must have talent to sing those." Jasmine said ricking her head to the next song the boys started.

"Yes, I have a talent for it…" I mumbled but Jasmine caught it. Everyone in this cart would find out anyway. I don't keep my 'talent' hidden but I don't advertise it either, and I return those who know don't go around running their mouths. Well most of them…'_Carl…dumbass…'_

I leaned over and whispered my 'talent' in Jasmines ear. Her eyes all but popped out of her head. "Seriously? Why tell me?" Jasmine asked looking me up and down, expecting me to pop out as some hidden beauty.

I smirked, "Letting you know you first string competition." She smiled, "Come on girl, you are going to learnt o party like us, and a few songs too…" With that Jasmine and Crystal dragged me into the crowd where teens were dancing to Al's music. I joined in easily and soon the guys flocked to us; what just because I'm a proper Malfoy don't mean I don't know how to dance…*winks*

_**Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.**_

Then Jasmine got to the front and started singing a song I knew! By an artist named Rihanna, I believe, it was a good song, nice beat for grinding…I mean dancing. '_Like there's a difference now…'_

Al and the blonde boy; whose name was Chris, came over to dance with me. Chris stepped in behind me and moved with my beat easily. He had a nice build, I could feel it. '_There's no way he's just a band geek…' _He was a good dancer, if I do say so myself. I noticed James wasn't here, "Hey, where's James?" I asked Al but Chris leaned his head closer to mine, "He's not much into dancing." "Oh, to bad…" I said giving him my smirk and I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

_**C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!**_

Jasmine came back after her song, "How long does it take for you to learn a song? Because I've heard different things about…" She shrugged leaving out 'Siren'.

See if I tell people they respect it and don't go blabbing. "I have to heard it just once, why?" I replied giving a curious look to her mischievous grin. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me away to a compartment; Crystal followed.

"We're going to see how well you sing. But which song?" Jasmine pondered, "Crystal, what do you think would be a good song for her to learn?" Crystal appraised me with a measuring eye. I gave her a 'what' look.

"She's got attitude, looks, she can definitely command a room if she's got a good voice. I'm thinking Paramore…" Crystal said still appraising me.

"I don't want to keep repeating myself like I'm bragging so listen very carefully, I'm a _good_ singer. Did you get that? Good singer, probably above your '_first string_'" I mumbled the last part, but spoke the other parts very clearly. I was starting to get annoyed, patience is something we Malfoy's lacked.

Crystal's face lit up, "I know the prefect song! You are sure she can learn it quickly?" She said casting a lance to Jasmine.

Then the train whistle blew signaling it was time to change clothes. "Yeah, I'm sure." Jasmine said with a smile.

_**Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid. (Come on)  
Get it started (come one), get it started (yeah), get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started  
(woah, woah, woah) in here.  
Yeah.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

**Author Note:** Okay I realized I didn't write Teddy in here, and I'm sorry for any teddy fans, but I'm probably not going to add him…He would be a fun character though. ^_^ And I'll try and update a few more times but I feel like working on a different story suddenly, so we'll see.

'_Italic'-_thoughts

**Bold-** **Singing**

**Misery Business: Paramore**

**Chapter 8**

As I started to button my shirt Crystal came over and put a pair of headphones in my ears. "Here listen to this." Crystal said clicking something on her iPod.

Then a song started playing. As I listened I smiled at some of the lyrics, they were quite amusing. Then I heard a line that talked about bragging and I laughed, seeing why she chose this song for me. '_This song isn't half bad, I like it.'_

"What's the name of this song Crystal?" She smiled at me, "Misery Business by Paramore. It's good right?" I laughed with her, "Yeah, I like it." The song ended and I gave Crystal back her headphones, "So, you got it?" Jasmine asked with curious eyes. I chuckled, "Yeah I got it." I said pulling my sweater vest on. The thing was shaped like a damn block…doing a girl's curves no justice. "This thing is hideous… How do you all wear these?" I pulled out my wand and waved it in a spiraling pattern up the length of my sweater. My sweater pulled itself tighter around my body until it fit snug to my form.

Both girls watched, "Girl, you're probably going to get in trouble." Jasmine said shaking her head. "Yeah? How?" I asked challengingly before I noticed my collar. It was round and stiff, so I touched the tip of my wand center over my collar and pulled down. My collar moved to form a nice V-neck and I looked back up triumphantly with a smile, well okay smirk really. "Better looking don't you think?"

"Yes! Teach me how to do that!" Crystal said moving closer to me. "Honestly I can't believe you guys haven't done this already… Okay here's what you do…"

Jasmine watched briefly before finally giving in, "Okay, teach it to me." I laughed and continued telling them the spells. As I did noticed their house crests; Jasmine was in Ravenclaw and Crystal was surprisingly in Hufflepuff.

I finished telling them the spells and Jasmine dragged me back out to the large group. "Okay only thing is, you need to make it fun. Like, don't just go up and sing, put on a performance." Jasmine babbled while we made our way over to Al and his group.

"Okay boys we need a band…" With that said my destiny was sealed, not really but you catch my drift. I learned that the other two boys were Trent and Daniel. Trent was bass and Daniel was drums.

The song started off with the sound of an old record playing…

**Hit that, Hit that snare**

I started and then the boys started rocking out.

**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.**

I raised my hand parallel with my shoulder.

**  
She's got a body like an hourglass,**

I swayed my hand to follow the outline of my figure, hourglass…

**it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,**

I pulled the mic closer to my mouth as everyone bobbed and jumped with the music.

**  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.  
I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.**

I slowly walked over to Albus and threw my arm over his shoulders and stood close to him. I heard whistles erupt from the group.

**  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we've caught on fire,**

I ran my hand threw his hair and pulled his head closer to him as I sang louder.

**  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.**

**I**I smiled slyly toward the crowd as I faced them, then took a deep breath.

****

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

I sang loudly, like I had heard when I listened to the song. I bobbed and jumped with the music, and to my surprise so did Al and Trent.

****

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.

I pointed randomly to a girl while singing; implying she's the whore, and then made a waving motion with my hand, like it didn't matter. And seriously it didn't.

**  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.**

I quickly strode over to Trent and grabbed his head of sweet sandy blonde hair and pulled his head to face mine.

**  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

I walked over in front of Jasmine as I sang and looked her up and down like competition. And my voice grew louder and louder as I repeated the last line. **  
**

**  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.**

Once again I jumped with the music singing my loudly, getting the crowd going. I randomly walked over to a guy and sang in from of him for a few lines, getting his hopes up for maybe something more, before walking away.

****

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

I stood in one spot on stage as I sang, running my hand through my hair, and my smile grew bigger and bigger until the final line. After I said the final line I moved my hand in front of my mouth like I said something bad.

****

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Jumping and singing, Al bounced over and he played while I sang, face-to-face.

****

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  


I stood in one place again running my hand through my hair again as I belted out the notes.

**It just feels so good.**

I made the smile on my face grow as I sang the last line, breaking out into a full grin when it ended.

The group went crazy, and I felt very good. '_That was very integrating. That was incredible, this is going to make things very fun this year if we always do this for fun.' _Jasmine came up, "Good job girl! You got it. Did you have fun?" I laughed, "Yeah that was very, very fun."

"Dude!! That was AWESOME Alexis! I'm never doubting James again! That was epic!" Al said shouting, still on the high from the performance. "You'll still doubt me Al, don't kid yourself." James said appearing from god knows where. "Good job Alexis. That was a fun performance." James said giving me his boyish smile. "Well, that's funny because I don't remember seeing you anywhere James… So how do you know it was fun if you weren't there?" I said my head and pulling my eyebrows together. Which was good because on the inside I was laughing; I wanted to see his reaction to being put on the spot.

James smiled and looked down, "Well, everybody looked like they were having a good time. Especially that guy," James said stepping close to me and stretching his hand across my vision pointing to a guy on standing a ways away, "He hasn't taken his eyes off you since you sang to him. And, I was closer then you think during your performance." He said looking down at me and, smirking? He was standing right next to me, I could feel the tension, and I'm pretty sure everyone else could.

"From where I'm standing you look like you want to get _a lot_ closer James…' Jasmine said causing James and I to break eye contact, and sadly he took a step back. I laughed, "The closer the better Jasmine, "I winked at James. He blushed and looked down, _'Cute.'_

"Does Ashley have competition?" Al said punching James in the arm. '_Competition?'_ "Who's' Ashley?" I asked casting a glance to James as he hit Al back. "She's the girl James has been crushin' on since forth year. But he hasn't had the gonads to ask her out." Al said taking a few more hits from James.

"Sweetie," I said getting Al's attention; and James, "What makes you think there would be a competition?" I tilted my head, smiled, and raised my eyebrow. Jasmine was in hysterics and Crystal almost spilled her drink. "Malfoy's don't compete, we win babe." This caused Al to laugh, James just shook his head.

"Whoa, you're Alexis Malfoy? I didn't see that coming." Jasmine said, while Crystal's eyes almost popped out of her head. "You don't act anything like a Malfoy, okay well maybe a little bit. But yeah I wouldn't have guessed." Crystal said in her small soft voice. James gave them a confused look, "Seriously? Just look at her!" he gestured his hands toward me and the girl surveyed me again. My platinum blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and something unseen, my attitude.

"Yeah, ok it makes sense…" Jasmine said nodding, "I guess we expected you know; mean, cold, i-above-everybody-else. Not singer, funny, witty. Well witty fits, but not funny or singer." Jasmine said explaining. I could tell she didn't like not knowing, she analyzed me and she didn't guess I was a Malfoy; that bothered her.

"Yeah well, here I am Alexis Malfoy in the flesh. Any complaints?" I said earning a few chuckles, but got all 'no's'. At least from our little group, I knew I would be getting in trouble this year with all the Malfoy Haters' out there; it would keep me from getting bored I guess.

We felt the train slowing down signaling our arrival. People began running around putting away their instruments. I stood and talked with jasmine, Crystal, and James. "Okay, let's go" Al said rejoining us. So we walked with the crowd until we reached a door and began squeezing out.

Outside we were greeted be a chilled air filled with laughter and excitement. There were carriages lined up; father had told me about these being putted by some imaginary creature that no one can see… Yeah right.

Rose and Lily were already sitting in one and waved us over. I was looking for Scorpio when I felt someone quickly grab my sides, "Boo!" I jumped, and the person behind me laughed, Scorpio… I turned around and hit him a few times, "Don't do that you little PION!" He immediately stopped laughing, "Stop it with that damn name." He growled. "Well don't scare me!" I shouted back. _'Talk about sibling bickery…'_

"Hey! Are you guys riding with us?" Rose shouted catching my brother's and my attention. "Oh, sure. Are you riding with anyone Scorpio?" I asked turning back to him, "No." So we climbed aboard and a sat with the Potter's and Weasley's.

The whole way Scorpio and I didn't say much, we kept watching and looking at the school as more of it came into view. '_So this is the school where it all happened…'_ I wondered to myself. It was huge. That's the only way to put it, but it wasn't creepy like other castles, it was warm, enchanted, and in an odd way it felt like home.

Suddenly we hit a bump and the book Lily was reading; yea still reading, flew out of her hands and landed near my feet. Scorpio casually leaned forward and grabbed it, dusted it off a bit and handed it back to her. "Here you go," he said giving a small smile, which caused Lily to blush. "Thanks, Scorpio." She took her book back but failed to read, she kept looking over to Scorpio, "My little brother truly does not play fair_"_ I mumbled. James leaned a close to my head, "And you do?" he chuckled as he pulled away and I looked at him with an accusing eye. "Okay, well he's to young to be playing the field." I shot back. "Again, and you're setting the best example?" James said returning my accusing eye. I glared for a few seconds, "Shut it." I turned to look at the castle again hearing him laugh. '_He's acting rather different…'_

Rose was watching James and Alexis, '_He's acting like himself to her, that's a first. I wonder why the change in heart James. Are you falling for a Malfoy?'_ she wondered silently as they stopped in front of the school.

Everyone began pouring into the main hall and funneling up the stairs to the great hall. Everyone went to sit down; at the same table go figure, rose told us to keep going up front, we were going to be sorted with the new first years. "Joy…" I grumbled and Scorpio laughed as we walked toward the front of the hall with the little growing crowd.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm REALLY sorry I didn't realize I didn't tell you guys I went on vacation for a week. I'm really, really, really, sorry so I'm to crank out a few chapters to make up for it. Again I am sorry, I must have posted my vacation on Quzilla….sorry *bows* Oh! I I've decided I will brag it out the full two years ^_^ that means more chapters for you guys, don't you feel loved! So Alexis, James, and Rose are fifth years; Albus is fourth; and Scorpio and Lily are first. ^_^ sorry if I'm to flip-flop-ly this is the last time I swear! ^_^ anyway enjoy.

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

**Chapter 9**

Scorpio and I walked up to the front of the fall where all the little first years were, and seriously they were little….Scorpio was small to so he fit in. I chuckled a bit; he always got defensive when you talked about his height. My eyes wondered to the ceiling to truly was beautiful, the night sky shimmered brightly '_I wonder if I could have that done to my room's ceiling…'_

A witch with a tall crooked hat stood up and the hall quickly fell silent. "First and foremost, I would like to welcome back returning students and I would like to officially welcome first years and new students" she looked pointly at me and I raised my eye brow, '_Old witches and Wizards have an odd way of knowing everything don't they…' _"I am Headmistress Professor McGonagall. Welcome." She opened her arms wide in a welcoming motion.

Scorpio leaded close, "Wasn't McGonagall one of Dad's teachers?" "Yes, Transfiguration professor." I replied

"Now, on with the sorting" Headmistress picked up a old raggedy looking hat. "You've got to be kidding, that thing is not going on my head…" I mumbled causing a few first years to laugh, "Shut up." And they did. "Obedient little bastards aren't you…" I mumbled raising my eyebrows briefly and looking down at Scorpio, he let out a quite laugh and looked back up to the Headmistress.

She started calling names…I alphabetical order…damn I'm going to be here forever. So I crossed my arms under my chest and rocked back on the balls of my feet and waited…a long time….

"Yeah we have a fifth year joining us, Alexis Malfoy…" McGonagall said looking over the crowd quickly before finding me once again as I began to walk forward. I walked up the short steps and sat down on the stool. She placed the hat gently on my head, the hat smelled like sweating hair…disgusting. "Could we make this quick, you're going to make my hair smell." I asked annoyed looking up at the brim of the hat. He hat let out a huff, "Hm, Malfoy, this will be quick, Slytherin!!"

The green speckled table roared and Headmistress plucked the hat off my head and I gave my head a brief shake running my fingers through it in places quickly. I felt something tug on my chest, I looked down and saw my own Slytherin house badge, I smirked and continued my way over to the table. I took a seat next to Troy, and to my great displeasure Caroline Smith was sitting across the table from me; Pansy Smith's daughter. To be frank we don't get along, her mother hates my father for not picking her and so we grew up hating each other fighting out her mother's battle. I enjoyed it…she never trumped me.

Scorpio came a sat with me a few seconds later, and we sat waiting for the rest of the ceremony to finish. ……………………………………………………_god this is utterly boring………………………………hex me, hex me now……………….Caroline better stop glaring at me or I'll make her crossed eyed…….._

A few minutes later Caroline was crossed eyed, she should have stopped staring. Of course she had to make a big show of it and another witch came over to the table, "What in Merlin is wrong with you?" she hissed out. "I'VE GONE CROSSED EYED!!!!" Caroline balled, I rolled my eyes. Other chuckles could be heard from different tables. "Pull yourself together!" The professor hissed once more and tapped her wand in between Caroline's eyes and her eyes shot back to their normal places. I couldn't help but to stifle my laughter, Scorpio was opening rolling with many other Slytherin's. With that the professor stormed back to the front table giggles continued as the food appeared.

"You'll pay for that _Mount-Me_" Caroline said glaring at me. "Oh, I'm shaking in anticipation." I replied in a bored tone, my eyes wondering over the different foods on the table. "I wouldn't call my sister '_mount-me'_ _Smith. _From what I hear you've been _working_ overtime with some of the boys here…" Scorpio said throwing her one of his 'in-your-face' looks. I ruffled his hair and laughed and gathered some food and began eating.

Several guys hit on me throughout the meal, I played along with them; it annoyed Caroline to no end. When the Professors stood at the head table so did the house tables, some prestigious nerds said to follow them to the dorms and we did.

We went down to the dungeons and came to stop in front of a portrait. One of the nerds turned around and addressed the group, "The password into the common room is Basilisk." And with that the portrait swung open, _'Well that's different…and what a typical password.'_

We walked into the room it had black walls all the way to the ceiling, the floor was black too, there were large green rugs spread out under the furniture. The furniture was black leather couches, chairs, and loveseats. "The two sets of stairs lead to the dorms, one to the girls and one to the boys. Girls aren't allowed to walk up the boys stairs and boys can't walk up the girls. Good? Good, now off to bed."

The different years began to walk to their dorms, "Bed? It's 8:30…" I gave them a look like you are and idiot. "Yes and the first years have classes tomorrow so, off to bed." Said the prefect boy taking a few steps to me. "As you can see, since you are one of the brightest boys, I am not a first year. So I have no need to get to bed _with_ the little first years. Good? Good, now if you don't mind taking a few steps back I'd hate for some of your hair-gel to fall on me, and I'll be on my way to the fire." I walked briskly past him with Scorpio, Troy, and some of his friends following.

I fall on the couch and threw my feet down the length of the couch leaving little room for someone to sit down. I looked up at the person who stopped at the end of the couch; Scorpio was giving me an expectant look. "What? You heard the nerd you have to go off to bed little one," I smirked and gave a shoeing motion with my hand. He glared at me and stormed past me to the stairs, "Night little brother, love you." I paused to listen and I heard a door slam, I chuckled, he'd get over it.

The boys and I stayed up till around 11:30 and we decided to go to bed; well I did I got tired of their advances on me so when I said I was going to bed they did to.

After I woke up and showered the next morning I fixed my sweater once again and the other girls watched with curious eyes, but I chose not to share my spells; it'd be to troublesome to explain it to all of them. I walked down the stairs past the forth, third, second, and first years dorms until I reached the common room. Everyone was gathered around a table that had a bunch of envelopes laid out neatly on it. The professor from last night who scolded Caroline was there too, '_She must be our house head'_. I walked over and grazed at the table, the envelopes were organized in alphabetical order, I'm sensing a pattern here…

I moved down the table and scanned until I found my name. I picked up my envelope and turned to go down to the breakfast hall, but professor stepped in my path. "Hello, I'm Miss Scarlet, head of Slytherin house. I met your brother earlier this morning. It's a pleasure to meet you Alexis." She said extending her hand which I shook. "Miss Scarlet, that's a strange name for the Head of Slytherin house… Pleasure to meet you too." I smirked; hopefully I wouldn't get a detention for saying that. She laughed, "Yes, I know. Hopefully the man I marry doesn't have another color for a last name. Anyway look forward to seeing you in class." With that she walked through a door that looked like it leads right to her office. '_Well that was weird…'_

I found the great hall and thankfully there was still food, I love breakfast ^_^ it's the best meal if you ask me; dessert is second hehe. I scooped some eggs on my plate and stacked a few slices on toast next to my eggs, and then I opened my envelope. It was my class schedule.

**Alexis Malfoy's Class Schedule**

1.- Charms…………….LV 5—Professor Flitwick

2.- Transfiguration…………...LV 5—Professor McGonagall

3.- Herbology…………………LV 5—Professor Longbottom

4.- Divination…………….LV 5—Professor Trelawney

5.- Study Hall………………………..Library

6.- Potions……………………..LV 5—Professor Scarlet

7.- Chorus……………………LV 5—Professor Ruthford

I paused at Transfiguration, '_How does she find time to teach? She has to run a whole school! Whatever…not my problem….' _Well it's not a bad schedule I guess… I set my schedule down and ate my breakfast.

Once I finished I stood up smoothed down my shirt, grabbed my schedule, and walked out of the great hall beginning my hunt for my classes; I at least wanted to get an idea of where they were.

James and Rose we walked in the hall and my eyes flew over to the Slytherin table, I didn't know why I looked over there their Slytherin's, but then my eyes landed on her, she was reading her schedule. I kept walking with Rose to our table; she was going on about her schedule and how she wished she would have qualified for a Timeturner but how McGonagall is very strict about them now. We sat down and were soon joined by the golden-twins, at least that's what the Gryffindor called them. Chris and Steven, one did chorus and the other was on the Quidditich team with James.

Laughs filled the air as the boys had a small food fight with each other; Rose just rolled her eyes and pulled out a book. James rolled his eyes back and looked back over to Chris and Steven; Steven had torn a slice of toast into pieces and whispered a spell that light the piece of toast in his hand on fire before he launched it at his brother. Chris would dive under the table and throw soggy pieces of toast back at his brother, '_Nasty….oh! Ouch!' _James winced as one of the flaming pieces of toast hit Chris in the face as he peeked up from the table. Steven doubled over in laughter and Chris packed the pieces of soggy bread on his face to cool the burned area. At this James bent over in laughter too. Rose stared at Chris over the top of her book, "Come here I can take away the sting but I can't make the burn disappear." She pointed her wand at Chris's face near his eye where the flaming toast hit him; she said a cooling spell then a anti-sting spell.

Chris blinked hard scrunching the side of his face that was burned, "Hey! Thanks Rose, I don't feel no pain at all!" Chris shouted. "You don't feel _any_ pain, Chris. Use correct grammar or people will think you're a caveman." Rose said picking up her book once more and taking a bite of toast. "Well he looks like one so he's just completing the complex." Steven said through his laughter. Rose just gave him a look like 'are you an idiot', "You do realize you are his twin brother Steven, identical twin…" this time Chris laughed until he was hit with a glam of scrambled eggs, then they started all over again.

Rose looked at me, "They're going to be out in the working world one day, that's scary." She shook her head and once again turned back to her book. Over her shoulder I saw Alexis stand and head for the entrance of the hall, for some reason I felt like I should go with her.

'_Either I've fallen hard or I'm just a complete idiot…' _James thought to himself as he stood and said goodbye to his group and raced to the entrance of the hall before he lost Alexis.

Alexis Just I stepped out of the Hall a voice called out behind me so I turned, "Where you off too?" James said walking up tucking his hands in his pockets. I smiled, "Off to find my classes. You?"

"Nothing, you want some help finding the classes?" James asked extending one of his hands for me schedule. I smirked, "Sure" I placed my hand in his and walked out further in to the hallway since more students were making their way into the Great Hall; late risers. I could tell James was startled his arm turned into a stiff rod as we walked, and I couldn't help be smile again.

"Here," I said as I stopped and turned. James took this chance to drop my hand and hold my schedule with both of his. He took a minute to study my schedule before speaking. "We have second through fourth together, Study Hall and Potions. So I can walk with you most of the time," He fixed a lop-sided smile on his face and looked up at me, "But I'll still walk you around its good if you know where they are incase anything comes up." He looked back down at the paper, "So Charms first…'Kay, it's this way come on."

He carried my schedule in one hand and quickly placed his other one in his pocket; I couldn't help a small chuckle. I walked next to him brushing against him from time to time as he directed me to my classes.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

**Author Note: ** As promised another chapter for you guys ^_^ And I couldn't find a good song to put to the last chapter sry…any ideas let me know and ill see what I can do. (**RE-EDITED SRY ABOUT ALL MISTAKES GUYS**)

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

**Chapter 10**

Charms class was on the opposite side of school from my common room, James told me his common room was closer about half the distance. He laughed as I scowled. We were walking to Transfiguration when the halls filled with first years. "Classes let out, hang on we'll find a place to wait until their gone its crazy moving through them." James said as he carved a path with his body. As a first year passed me his bag slammed into me and knocked me into James.

James caught my waist so I wouldn't keep falling, "Whoa, see what I mean." "Well maybe they shouldn't carry all their bleed'n books in their bag, then they wouldn't break frickin hips when they bumped others!" I said caressing my hip above him hand and looking back to glare and the little wanker.

James didn't release me like I thought he would, instead he pulled me in front of him and began to walk; with him hands still on my waist. I raised a curious eyebrow and smiled to myself. I kept one hand on my hurt hip and I let my other drop on top of his, and I gripped his wrist gently. I could swear I felt his body temperature rise as I continued to hold his wrist.

We finally made it through the sea of first years and stopped at the end of a hall, "We'll wait here until their all in class." James said stepping out from behind me and moving to lean against the wall. I stood in front of him and crossed my arms under my chest; I could still feel the dull throb in my hip…the little prat…

"How can things so little take up so much room, or have that much force in their movement?" I said regarding the other first years that moved by us. James chuckled, "They're all in a rush to get to their next classes, nervous wrecks. And it doesn't help that Upper class Slytherin threaten that if they fine a first year out after the bell they'll give them to Peeves." He said looking at me at me like I suggested doing that, I didn't even know who Peeves was.

"And who's Peeves?" I said I said tilting my head and raising an eyebrow, daring him to blame me again. "You haven't met Peeves?" He looked at me with a baffled expression. "Nooo…was I supposed to?" '_Who the hell is Peeves' _

As James opened his mouth to answer screams erupted from the crowd of first years. Above them in the air was a ghastly looking fairy creature, but like the evil little minion type. The little fairy thing had acquired a bowl of eggs from the Great Hall and now was showering the first years with them. "That's Peeves…" James said dryly. The little fairy thing continued to make its way down the hall, towards us, showering everyone it could in eggs.

It spotted us, "Ah! A shower of eggs for the lovers! It's good luck!" It grabbed a large handful of eggs and raised it above its head. "If you continued with through with your threat you'll find yourself stuck to a suit of armor in a very provocative manner." I said in a flat tone glaring at the little creature through my lashes. The creature understood and paused with his hand above his hand. James who had pulled out him wand for a protection spell also paused and thought my threat would have been very amusing and hoped just a little bit that Peeves would go through with it.

The little creature flew down to look me even in the face, "It's been a long time since Peeves has been threatened. The girl reminds Peeves of Bloody McHenry. Good threat too, would you help Peeves prank little unsuspecting children?" Peeves actually sounded hopeful when he asked, James was blown away that Peeves was talking normally to someone. "Umm, maybe if I'm free sometime; but you have to leave me and my friend here alone. Deal?" I said in the same flat tone.

"Deal my lady!" Peeves stood up straight in the air and bowed, "I look forward to the day when we work together oh, cruel one. Now if you'll excuse me I must catch the group I missed." With that he was gone flying after the group of first years that got away.

"That was…different from anything else I've held a conversation with." I said watching the creature go. "No, that was different from any other encounter Peeves has had with ANYONE in the history of Hogwarts! Brilliant threat too." James said cracking a smile as he finished. I smiled back, "I could say the same to whoever threatened a first year with the 'give them to Peeves' threat. I would dread being giv'in to that little…what exactly is he?" I said looking back at James. He just shrugged," I don' know, a mutated fairy?" I laughed and shook my head, "You think the coast is clear?" I asked peeking around the wall.

James did the same leaning very close to me and I caught a whiff of cologne, at least I'm guessing it was cologne because if that was how he naturally smelled he surely would be mauled right now…

"Yeah, I think so come on. It's the fourth door down on the left down this hallway." I stepped back slightly and he walked forward. So we walked down and took a look inside of the class, the seats were ordered like steps, '_Interesting'. _

"Okay, next is Transfiguration, lead the way Potter." I said as we stepped out of the classroom. He chuckled when I called him Potter, "It's just one floor down and down the hall a bit, come on there's stairs down here." I followed him as he walked to the opposite end of the hall from where we came.

So this trek between classes wouldn't be bad quick short, better than all the way across the school. He walked up to the door and cracked it open, no one was in it. "And this is Transfiguration class." He said stepping fully into the room. It was large with desks that seat two filling the room; there was also a large bird in a cage at the front of the room. "Okay, that's easy. Next."

"Right Herbology, come on we got to go outside." James pushed off a desk and opened the door and he held it open for me. "What a gentlemen." I said smiling at him. "Yeah, yeah…come on." He said blushing.

As we rounded the corner we came face-to-face with a group of girls. The girl standing in the front of the group fell into a scowl as she glared at me, briefly looking at my house badge. She quickly looked over to James, "James, what are you doing?" she asked in a stern voice.

'_This girl pissed me off and she didn't even talk to me; something usually only Caroline could do'_ I thought as I continued to look at her. "Ashley! Umm…she's new here…so I'm showing her around to her classes…" James said in a gruff voice pausing in parts showing he was nervous.

'_Ashley? Wasn't that the girl Al said James was crushing on? He's got to have better taste than this…girl…'_ "Rather nice of him don't you think? Hi, I'm Alexis Malfoy." I took a step forward so I was standing directly in front of her; we were exactly the same height. I extended my hand in a mocking gesture and smirked at her.

She looked down at my hand then back up to me, "I believe I was speaking to a Gryffindor…" '_So that's what she plays at.'_ "Oh! I guess you missed the sorting ceremony yesterday when you were in a broom closet with your skirt up to your bra, I understand; I'll catch you up, I'm in Slytherin. I just transferred in." I said giving her a kind smile.

"Alexis!" James said in a raised voice and grabbed my arm and pulled my back a step and places himself in between us. Ashley took in a rough breath, "And why, James, would you waste your time showing her around?" She asked throwing her eyes back on him demanding an answer.

He looked over to her, "Well, I met her during the summer, at a Quidditch match," he paused and looked around a bit, "and she wasn't…mean…so I figured I'd offer her some help…"

I was getting annoyed at the fact the little twit of a girl could turn James into such a blubbering idiot.

"You met her once at a Quidditch match, so you decide to be nice to her…" Ashley said as if she were trying to piece a puzzle together.

"Oh, quite being so overbearing, you're not even dating him. What's the matter afraid you'll lose your chance before you even get one?" I said tilting my head to the side as I placed my hand on James's arm. He didn't shake me off either.

Ashley's eye's flicked down to my hand on him and her scowl darkened. "Alexis please…" James mumbled to me. I flicked my gaze up to him, sad, he was actually pleading to me with his eyes. I looked back to Ashley and smiled, "Excuse us James has to show me to Herbology still. Pleasure running into you, can't wait till next time." I gripped James's arm a pulled him after me, I didn't know where I was going but hopefully he'd know a way.

"James!" Ashley shouted after us, James turned his head back but gave a half-hearted shrug as I continued to drag him with me. I stormed my way until we were halfway down the random hallway I chose to walk down. I slowed and released his wrist and took a nice calming breath; Malfoy annoyance level matched with the easily angered temper of a Siren was not a good thing at times. I looked over at James, his eyes were wondering all over the hall like he was searching for the right thing to say, then he looked over at me before I looked away and gave a small unsure smile.

'_Right, he likes her… I hate apologizing…' _I grumbled in my head, "Look, sorry about that whole thing with your girl back there. I didn't think anyone could annoy me that quickly beside Caroline. Umm, okay that probably wasn't the best thing to say, but that's all I got. Sorry." I spared him a side glance; he was regarding me with that innocent boy stare. '_He could seriously turn a girl into pudding with that stare._'

Then he looked down and again gave a weak smile, "its ok, I didn't tell you about her so you'd be ready so how could you have known right?" "Yeah, well please tell me you know a way out of this hallway and I didn't just take us down a dead end." I said trying to chance the mood quickly.

James looked around and studied the hallway, "Actually I think you found the only dead end hallway in Hogwarts." He looked over at me and managed to keep his face straight for, oh, three seconds before breaking out into a grin. I smacked his arm, "Git…" He chuckled and said we could get out this way but it would be a longer walk to the greenhouses.

We turned around a side of Hogwarts; I had no idea which side so it was a side, and we saw the greenhouses resting lower on the hill. "I abhorrer Herbology, just for the record…" I said in a grumbling voice. James laughed at me, "How can you hate it? It's easy just say if a plant can eat you or not."

"Yeah, and get dirt under your fingernails, and get sweaty in the greenhouse, and your chances of getting your finger bitten off go up every time you step into one of those greenhouses." I said still staring at the greenhouse.

James laughter now echoed over the hill, "Wow Alexis, don't be such a girl." I stopped in my tracks and gave him a WTF look, "That's kind of hard it's in my DNA, genius." He turned and regarded me for a second, '_He better not say otherwise…'_

"Yeah and being a Malfoy makes that like what, multiplied by fifty?" He said not breaking his curious gaze on me. "OH!" I took quick steps forward and wacked him a few times before he easily jogged ahead out of my reach, laughing.

As he showed me to what would be our greenhouse that we'd be working in I couldn't help but think of the two different James's I was beginning to know. One was shy, quiet, and observant. The other was the playful James, outgoing, a bit of a jokester, and he smiled a lot more then the shy James. On some level I was glad he was letting me see the playful James instead of the shy one all the time, the shy one was still just as cute but playful James made for better conversations. He was still shy about physical contact but we could work on that… The only problem was him liking that other Gryffin-bitch. I'm not going to deny at this point that I' pretty sure I would like James as my boyfriend, but I'm not one to step in and make the decision for him. I had seen that too many times with my _mother_ and I told myself I would never get in the way if the boy I liked liked another; everyone deserves a chance I suppose. I just can't bring myself to completely step in and block everyone and everything else out, that's too much like my mother and what she did to my father. So if James wanted _Ashley_ he could be with her. '_Stupid Gryffin-bitch…'_

I thought about all of this while James walked me to Divination. He came to stop at the end of a hallway with a large set of spiraling stairs proceeding way up into the ceiling. "These lead to Divination class all the way at the top, you got to climb a latter to get in the actual room but I don't feel like climb'n all those stairs if I don't have to be there for class." James said looking up the stairs for a few seconds before looking back at me.

"A latter…but girls wear skirts!" I said motioning with my hands to my skirt. I most certainly didn't want some boys looking up it while I climbed to get to class. James looked down at my skirt and regarded to for a few seconds tilting his head. It seemed to me that his gaze dipped a bit lower then my skirt went on my legs but he quickly looked up to me, "Umm I'm not really the guy to ask 'bout that. Try asking Rose later." He said running his hand through his hair. '_He did check my legs out… my, my James…' _

"Yeah I'll do that. See anything you liked?" I said raising my eyebrow at him, his eyes quickly found mine after he heard me. They were wide in shock, I just smirked at him and gave him a wink; his eyebrows disappeared under his shaggy hair at this.

"So, Study Hall is next, why don't we head to the Great Hall afterwards I'm starting to get hungry." I said looking down the hall. "Uh, yeah well actually we'll get to the Great Hall first, but the Library is just around the corner from it, you can't miss it. I'll show you which way to go, then we can grab a bite to eat." James said walking forward and once again leading the way to our next destination.

As we approached the Great Hall James pointed forward into the continuing hall, "You just go to the end of that hall and go left, and then it's right on the right. Trust me you can't miss it, they have glass windows so you can admire all the books…" James said sounding as enthusiastic as ever. I chuckled, "Okay, if you say so. Now lead the way to Rose I need to ask her about that latter…"

He gave me a surprised look but complied none the less. So I found myself walking between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor to Rose, who was once again buried in a book. James stopped to talk to a boy who called him to ask about Quidditch tryouts, if he had heard anything; Steven. I walked up to Rose, "Hey," and I went to sit with my back to the table so I could ask my quick question, but when I sat down the whole bench bucked in protest. I jumped up and Rose almost lost her balance, along with many other Gryffindor. "What the hell you stupid bench! I'm just trying to ask a question!" I yelled as I kicked the bench and it leapt again in protest. "Stop! Doing that… the house feuds have been in the castle for so long it's only natural for certain house items to detest others from different houses." Rose said with her voice calming down to a normal talking voice after the first few words. "Well that's ridicules." I said huffy, '_Stupid bench.'_

"So, what do I owe this visit?" Rose said looking back at me. "Well, miss business-only, I was curious how girls get up the Divination tower latter without have peeking boys problems?" I said looking at her questioningly. "Oh, it's a simple sticking charm; we stick it to the back of our legs then remove it until we go back down." Rose said in what sounded like a teacher voice. Oddly enough her teacher voice didn't bother me like others had.

"Oh, yeah that would be easiest. Thank Rose." I left and walked to my table for a bite to eat.

James and Rose "So how was your morning with Alexis?" Rose asked not looking up from her book. "Fine, just showing her around… We ran into Ashley though…" James said casing a glance to Rose. She was looking at him now, "Ashley, how did that go?" she asked with a hit of worry in her voice, she knew well of Ashley's prejudice; it was a wonder how she ended up in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, but her loyalty was hard core and she was very brave when it came to confrontations.

"You can imagine I'm sure. No spells were shot though, but the annoyance between those two could start a raging forest fire." James said sighing. "Well at least they didn't go at each other's throats literally, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time, two personalities like theirs clashing. It's bound to happen." Rise said I a soft voice quickly running over different reasons for them to go at it; right now, beside the first encounter not going well, the only thing she could think of was James. He has liked Ashley for the past year and now Alexis was flirting with him.

"Yeah… You didn't stay here the whole time did you?" James said looking at her, she hadn't moved. "No, I went outside to read then came back for a bite.' Rose said looking offended. "Sorry, I just know you lose track of time sometimes when you're reading…" James said shrinking away mentally. "That's only during the summer when I have time to not care about time James." Rose said hotly. She finished her drink then stood up to leave.

James had a confused look as he replayed what she said in his head, "Okay, sorry just checking…" James said softly. Rose looked at him and sighed, she hated it when he pulled the shy, dejected side on her. "I know, sorry. I'll be out in the courtyard if you need me." Rose said leaning over and kissing his head before walking away. James made quick swipes with his hand through his hair; I always got embarrassed when she did that.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

**Author Note: **Umm…yeah nothing to say. But thanks for some song ideas and other plot ideas someone threw in ^_^ ill see if I can works it in for you!

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

**I Like the Way- Body Rockers**

**Chapter 11**

Rose I was sitting on a bench on the courtyard reading a few lessons into my Transfiguration book when Troy and his gang of dumber-then-slugs, thugs decided to grace me with their presence.

"Well, well looks like the Mudblood got kicked out of her house again and had to come stink up Hogwarts _again._" Troy said in his worming little voice causing his slug friend to chuckle.

"Everybody gets kicked out of their house this time of year, your proof of that _Troy_. Secondly I'm not a Mudblood." Rose replied looking up through my bangs at him. He was tall and handsome, but a complete wanker.

"But you have Mudblood in your blood, so why deny what you are?" He chuckled as he said this and his like slug friends laughed again.

"Ah, your wit is so enthralling I almost forgot over the summer; please keep it coming." I said in a bored tone as I continued to look over my book. I really wanted him to just shut up and go away, I hated it when he'd just come and pester me about my mother's blood and I've never be up for just telling him off except for the snide comments I would throw back at him; I blamed my father for the lack of confidence in this area. Mom always seemed to take these kinds of things in stride, she was amazing and I wanted to take it like she did. '_Just let it roll off you like water on a ducks back.' _She would say, easier said than done though mom…

"I'm glad we're on the same page finally Mudblood. But now tell me why you insist on stinking up Hogwarts with your presence?" Troy said throwing his arms out in exaggeration.

"Now why would I miss out in the event of showing you up every day in class? My life would be terribly boring without it." I produced a smirk on my face as I looked up at his scowling one.

"I think you need to learn your place Mudblood!" Troy said taking a step towards me; his slugs followed suit.

But Alexis decided to show up just now.

Alexis I finished my lunch and was on my way back to the common room to take my sweater off, it was becoming quite hot. As I passed the courtyard I saw Troy talking to Rose with some of his friends, '_that's surely not normal_…' so I decided to go and investigate.

I heard some of their comments to each other; Rose was quite witty, but when he took a step towards her I reached his shoulder and stopped him short. "Hello, Troy."

"Ah Malfoy, just in time. This will make things more interesting, we were just about to put this Mudblood in her place. Care to help?" He asked me with a wicked smile, he knew just how cruel I could be…

I looked over at Rose; she was starting back at me waiting to see what I would do. "Hmmm… I don't see a Mudblood anywhere. You must be confused because in order for that to happen you have to be from both non-magic parents… Are you sure that didn't happen to you? You're not that bright are you?" I said turning back to him and looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"Oh, come off it Alexis, you're not playing guard dog again are you?" Troy said in an angry tone.

I settled him with a glare, "I don't play guard dog for any one other then my family. As for Rose, I met her before school started and she was a charming girl so I don't plan to let some stupid house feud obscure that. Is that clear?" He remained silent just staring at me in disbelief.

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head like 'what?' "Why are you still standing here you should be across the courtyard by now… We're done here." Out of the corner of my eye I was one of his friends step up and start to say something, I held my hand up to stop him, "Unless you want to wake up tomorrow morning in the Hospital wing do not say a _vowel_ to me. Brainless-wonder…" I mumbled the last part under my breath '_it was a wonder how half the kids got into this school…'_

"Come on…let's go…" Troy said slowly turning pushing past he toads. I crossed over the bench and sat down across from Rose.

"Well, that was nothing less of interesting…" She said closing her book, '_that's a first' _I thought with a smirk on my face. "Yeah I know it's amazing what idiots they let in this school; it's this supposed to be a prestigious school?" I said casting a look back to Troy and his groupies.

"That wasn't what I was talking about. You just kind of stood up for me, and you're a Slytherin..." She said looking at me with bewilderment. "Yeah, and…" I replied with the same 'what' expression I gave Troy.

"Well you're a Slytherin, a pureblood, and a Malfoy. It's just kind of odd…" Rose said scrunching her face.

"Like I told Troy, I'm not going to let some stupid house feud obscure my judgment, but if that's too complicated for you to grasp then I won't interfere again." I said in an annoyed tone and blank stare.

"No, I'm not against your actions. It's just, I never really seen that before it was a bit weird, sorry. And I wasn't aware that we had any kind of friendship…" Rose said looking down at her book, running her fingers over it.

"Well, you're the one who invited me during the carriage ride, and you talked pretty openly at the train station… Sorry if I miss read your signals of 'non-friendship'." I said with a smirk cocking my head to the side. '_What's it with the shy side this family seems to have?' _

Rose looked up with a hopefully twinkle in her eyes; she had always been regarded as James's cousin, that's what people knew her as. She was a bookworm like her mother and also had the smarts to match her mother, so again just like her mother people didn't usually pick her first to be friends with.

I let a real smile settle over my face, "Friends?" I said with a wink. She paused for a second before smiling back, "Friends."

I let out a chuckle as I leaned back on my palms and let my head fall back soaking up the sun's rays. Rose went back to her book. "So, what's the deal with no class for the upper classmen? Seems rather odd not to have class just for the first day." I asked not changing positions.

"Upper classmen don't have classes for the whole first week, no one told you?" Rose answered raising a eyebrow at me. I brought my head up, "No, the whole week? What are we supposed to do?"

She laughed, "Well at least I'm not the only one worried about classes now." She continued laughing. "Don't get your knickers in a twist; I'm not impatient in the same since as you. I just don't know what to do around here for a week…" I let my head fall back again.

A few seconds passes before I had a brilliant revelation. "Wait, we don't have classes tomorrow?" Rose nodded, "Maybe I'll go lay out at the lake tomorrow, weather's nice. What to come?"

"Sure, the lake it a nice place to read." Rose said looking back down to her book. "Yeah…because reading was the first thing I thought of doing at the lake…" I gave her a 'come on' stare and she just smiled, "I knew you'd understand." I laughed and let my head fall back down.

"Alexis! There you are! I've been looking for you since breakfast!" I pulled my head up and Rose looked over as well, it was Albus. "What?" I simply asked.

"Come on, everybody is ready for your next debut." Albus said reaching for my hand, '_they shy gene obviously missed him.' _"I only know that one song, you all couldn't have loved it that much." I said standing up.

"We sure did!" he smiled big, "But that's the other reason I was sent to get you, the girls what you to learn more songs." He said in his ever enthusiastic voice. "Ugh…joy…" I said rolling my eyes, "You want to come or you going to stay here?" I asked looking down at Rose. She shrugged, "Come on Rose I'm sure the girls want to see you too!" Albus said grabbing her hand and pulling us both after him.

We walked down the hallway, Albus let go of our hands because it was too crowded to walk side-by-side. I looked over at Rose, "I've seen you three times and every time you have your hair in a ponytail." I stated.

She reached up and touched her hair, "It's the only way to manage it. I have a lot of hair and each stand decides to go its own way." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I get to play with it tomorrow at the lake." I said looking forward again, "And I won't take no for an answer…"

"Lake? You guys are going to the lake tomorrow?" Al asked casing a curious look back at me. "Yeah, I figured it's a good way to waste one day of our week off." I said with a shrug. "You interested?"

"YEAH! Can I bring friends?" Al asked making a cute face. "Yeah bring everybody, I don't care." I said with a laugh.

We turned and began to walk down a different hallway that wasn't nearly as crowded as the ones we just walked through. We were approaching an open door, but I couldn't hear anything I was beginning to think we were in the wrong place. I could see people talking inside but it wasn't until I walked through the threshold that I heard anything. Music was blaring in the room and despite its volume it did nothing to muffle the conversations taking place in the room.

"Come on," Al said once again taking my hand. "Jasmine! Crystal! I finally found her!" Al boomed loudly over everybody else. "'Bout time boy!" Jasmine shouted back. "Hey girl!" Jasmine said once she saw me.

"Hey, I was told I was required to learn more songs." I said raising my eyebrow (it's a Malfoy thing…) "Yeah!" Crystal said hopping forward; oh, and I do mean hopping. "Here, there's tons of songs on it, so you should be set if you listen to the whole thing." She said handing me her iPod. "The whole thing… there's got to be hours upon hours on here." I said looking up from the little device. "Yeah, so problem solved!" Crystal said with a smile.

"Consider it your first homework assignment for chorus," Jasmine with a smile. "Okay…" I said looking back down at the thing, "Ummm, anyone want to tell me how I work this?" everyone gave me a 'get real' look. "Umm, pureblood here, don't play with muggle things…" I said giving a 'helllloooo' look.

"Oh!" everyone said together and they all came together explaining what I was supposed to do.

As I began to try the device out on my own everyone started cheering loudly, I looked up at the stage and there were a few guys on stage. They all had shaggy hair, and they began to play a low paced beat. One of the boys started speaking the lyrics, it was strange I hadn't heard anything like this before; go figure. Everyone else seemed to know it though; everyone moved together in a tight group and began to rock slowly with the beat.

**There's so many things I like about you, I..  
I just don't know where to begin,**

I like the way you, look at me with those beautiful eyes,  
I like the way you, act all surprised,  
I like the way you, sing along,  
I like the way you, always get it wrong,  
I like the way you, clap your hands,  
I like the way you, love to dance,  
I like the way you, put your hands up in the air,  
I like the way you, shake your hair,  
I like the way you, like to touch,  
I like the way you, stare so much,  
but most of all....  
Yeah..  
most of all....

I like the way you move.....  
I like the way you move.....

I like the way you, put your hands up in the air,  
I like the way you, shake your hair,  
I like the way you, like to touch,  
I like the way you, stare so much,  
but most of all....  
Yeah..  
most of all....

I like the way you move.....  
I like the way you move.....

I like the way you, put your hands up in the air,  
I like the way you, shake your hair,  
I like the way you, like to touch,  
I like the way you, stare so much,  
but most of all....  
Yeah..  
most of all....

I like the way you move!

Everyone went crazy when they finished, and I got to say I liked that song too. "Their seventh years, first string boys." Jasmine said in my ear, leaning over to me. "Does every year have their own first string?" I asked.

"Yeah, but in completions with the whole chorus the seventh years are center stage. Other times when it's individual we take center stage that is if you make first string…" Jasmine said laughing at the end. "So, no matter what I won't take stage while their up there?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed; I was definitely better than those boys in completion.

"Yeah that's usually how it works…But with your talents who knows." Jasmine said with an honest look on her face.

I watched as the lead singer jumped off the little stage and cut a path to someone, to my surprise it was Crystal. he walked right up to her and pulled her into a gentle kiss, that quickly heated up for a few seconds before Crystal pulled back blushing furiously, and young man just laughed and pulled her close to him.

Crystal then waved us over, so we went to where we were beckoned. "Hey guys. This is Seth. Seth you remember Jasmine and this is Alexis." Crystal said motioning to me. I gave a small smile and nod, he did the same. I looked around; Rose seemed to have disappeared… No she was back leaning against the wall with that damn book open again…

We stood around talking for a good hour; I fidgeted with Crystal's iPod a bit more just to make sure I had it. Rose announced she was leaving and I took my leave too; to be honest I was getting bored… I listened to the iPod until dinner was ready. Well at least I had the lake to look forward to tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

**Author Note: **Okay, I realize the end of my last chapter sucked but I got stopped as I finishing it up and then later I couldn't find my rhythm again. So I'm really sorry about it and I re-read some of my chapters ( I usually to that like twice) but anyway I think some of the convocations didn't flow to well so I'm definitely going to put more time into that. Anyway so here goes I hope this one is good for you guys. And thanks so much for the good reviews they really put a smile on my face!! ^_^

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

'_**Bold/italicized'- **_just the song that goes to the chapter.

**Hero/Heroine – Boys Like Girls**

**Chapter 12**

After breakfast Jasmine; friends of Jasmine's, Crystal; friends of Crystal (and her boyfriend's friends), Rose, Al; and Al's friends, all agreed to go change then meet at the front doors of the castle. So I went up in to my room and got changed into my white bikini (hehe). My white bikini showed off my curves _very_ well, and it was adorably cute and sexy all in one!

"Where are you off to beautiful?" Troy asked giving me a sly smirk checking me out. I had a little denim skirt over my bottoms and a see-through shawl on my top. I stopped and smirked at him eyeing him back, it had been a while since I'd seen him in his swim trunks and I'm pretty sure he could make them look good by now. "To the lake, didn't you hear? A large group of us are going to spend the day there, interested?"

He took in a deep breath and took a few steps to me until he was in touching distance and he slid his hand over my waist until it rested on my back. "I'm definitely interested…" he said still eyeing me and biting his lip at the end. I slowly tilted my head and gently skimmed my hand up his chest and looped it around his neck, I leaned close to him, "Well, you should come join us then. I'm interested in seeing how you fill out your trunks these days…" I took a step back and swayed past him rocking my hips from side to side; probably gave him whip-lash watching me walk away.

I got to the front doors, and there were enough people there to have a little party; which we probably would, more or less.

"'BOUT TIME ALEXIS!! WHAT TOOK YA?" Albus shouted over the crowd causing everyone to look to me. '_He seriously got a mutated gene from his parents because __NO ONE__ else in his family is like this…' _

"Sorry, it takes time to look this good Al." I said smirking and receiving some laughs. "Alright let's go, daylight is burning." I said and everyone proceed outside to the lake shore.

Al and his friends had become acquainted with Crystal's boyfriend and his friends, and now they were out in the water hitting a ball around. Rose waded out to a bolder that wasn't too far from shore; she only went out to her thighs, and sat down a read. Shocking right…

Jasmine, Crystal, and myself along with the other girls who came, lay out at the shore in different areas. To my left I had several Slytherin girls and to my right I had Jasmine and Crystal. Odd but, it worked.

I cast one more look around Al and his mates were still splashing around, Rose was reading…*sighs* '_I'm going to have to do something about her…';_ and the girls were soaking up the sun on the lake shore with me.

I pulled out Crystal's iPod and put her headphones in my ears and hit play. I had only gotten through a few albums yesterday so this was a good time to get a lot more albums kicked out. So I laid back and just relaxed, there's nothing better than just relaxing on a beach if you ask me.

James I finished my large lunch and was on my way out; the Gryffindor Quidditch team had tryouts this morning so I had to go take my place once again as Seeker. I had some competition this year but I caught the Snitch all four times before anyone else, so my position as Seeker was sealed. As I walked past the front doors I saw Chris and Steve walking out in their swim trunks. "Hey, where you guys goin'?" I asked walking up to them.

"Oh, hey man, Alexis invited a group down to the lake today for some fun in the sun. Al told us about it, so were head'n down." Steve said smiling big. "Yeah, didn't you hear about it? Why don't you come down man? I'm sure Alexis would like to see you in your trunks…" Chris said wiggling his eyebrows and smirking. Both Chris and Steve had taken notice of James and Alexis's encounters, and them spending time together, and that James's attention was now long just focused on Ashley…

_**It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud**_

I glared at him, "Maybe I'll come down and check it out…" I had a bad feeling about this, Alexis in a bathing suit; that was surely a two piece, and then me in my swim trunks, and we'd be in the water… A guy only had so much self control, and I wasn't sure if she was serious about her flirting if that's just who she was, so I'm completing lost at what to do… why do girls have to be so bloody confusing!!

"Rose even went down." Steve said still trying to egg me on. Of course I gave in; I usually do stuff if friends ask, but then I heard a voice in my head, '_As if I'd pass up the chance to see Alexis in a bikini!' _Man I needed serious help…

_**This is how I do  
When I think about you**_

"Okay, okay, just give me a few minutes; I'll be right down…" I ran my hair through my hair; I just had a feeling this wasn't the best decision. "We'll meet you down there man, just find our stuff." Steve called as I ran to the common room. "Yeah, yeah…"

I walked out the front castle doors to the lake in my brown swim trunks; they had faded skulls at the bottom of my right leg, and I had a white jumper. I was so ridicules in my room, I tried on three different jumpers, if only Alexis knew what she was doing to me she'd probably laugh.

_**I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time**_

I've been so confused about her lately, ever since I saw her that day singing I've always wanted to be with her, around her, making her smile and laugh. I was a very, very lost puppy. Then there was still Ashley; she was still hot, nowhere near Alexis, but still very hot in the 'I-will-dominate-you' way. But then Alexis brought out this other side in me that made me want to dominate _her. _ Ugh, seriously girls have no idea what they're doing to guys…we suffer daily. '_I just hope Ashley doesn't wonder down to the lake today…'_

_**Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming**_

_**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
**_

Alexis A few hours had passed and in that time I have turned over a few times, to get my nice even tan, Al snuck off to the lunch hall with his friends and stole some food, so we feasted briefly, and now I was laying on my stomach listening to Crystal's iPod; you'd think I'd made some progress….I was only in the E's… o well there _was_ some good stuff on here. But then again I like all kinds of music, it's kinda' my thing.

Just as a song ended I felt something lay on my arm; I had both of them above me folded under my head so I wasn't resting my head fully on the ground, and it was more comfortable then having them at my sides. I jumped at this pressure, I looked over and there was James smiling at me, '_git..' _"Geez, some warning next time James, you gave me a fright." I sighed.

_**I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
**_

This only caused his to laugh out right. "Aw, but guys live for startling girls." He chuckled, resting back on his elbows; he had lain down between my towel and Jasmine's; which was now vacant. "Well not that it's out or your system, you won't do it again right?…" I said peeking at him with one of my eyes. "Not until the next time presents itself." He said with a smile. "Great…" I mumbled before resting my head back down.

Silence…………………………….

"So, what brings you down here James? Not going to follow Ashley around trying to buck up the courage to ask her out?" I asked peeking up at him again.

_**I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons**_

"Ouch, that stung…" James said giving me a hurt and confused look. '_Wow, he actually made me feel bad for saying that.' _ I sighed and sat up facing him and tucking my legs under me, "I'm sorry," then I got a genius idea, smirks evilly, "You want me to kiss you and make it better?"

_**And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie  
**_

Once again James's eyebrows disappeared under his shaggy bangs. If he'd only get his hair trimmed just a little bit he'd be drop dead sexy; not that he wasn't already…

James James had no idea what was controlling his mouth but it definitely wasn't his brain. "Yeah, I think that would help in easing my pain." He said propping himself up on one elbow and leaning in toward Alexis. It was only then he got a good look at her and her white bikini. '_How does she manage to look incredible in anything? But, Merlin, that white suit is doing wonders for her…' _James raised his eyebrow in a questioning motion to see if she'd follow through.

_**You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
**_

Alexis This time my eyebrows disappeared in my bangs as he spoke his response, '_Well, well, James wants to play finally…we'll see how long he plays for. And can anyone say DAMN, James looks gorgeous in his attire today…mmm' _I smirked at him, then licked and bit my lip; I saw his eyes flick down to my lips as I did, he was so mine.

_**And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong**_

I gave a small moan as I leaned in a bit, "Where does it hurt luv?" I saw him swallow and my smirk grew.

James_ 'Shit, shit, shit, shit! I didn't really think this trough…this is why I don't let that side of my brain talk! O well Gryffindors aren't cowardly lions… ' _ "I'm not sure it's in a few places, you might have to poke around a bit…" James said only a little less confident then the last time.

_**Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded  
**_

Alexis '_Merlin this boy was confusing, first he's completely confident in his words next he starts to shrink away…damn him and his cuteness.' _I laid down facing him the same way he was facing me, "Okay, is this some kind of Polyjuice potion trick? Did someone slip you something? Because I know how I want to act, I'm just not convinced you know how _you_ want to act…" I said giving him a questioning look. James let out a loud sigh as he fell over on his back, throwing his arms out to his sides; careful not to whack me.

"Trust me I'm just as confused as you are…" he said as he looked up into the sky. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a minute or so, James just staring up into the cloud littered sky and me staring at him.

_**And you caught me off guard**_

'_He's just as confused as I am…hmm maybe I should help in his confusion…No! Bad Alexis, leave him be…it's his choice…UGH bloody mother! I'm so bloody paranoid I'll become like her I'm just going to let him lay back and think about this! __**Screw it he's mine!**__ *pouts and stomps foot like a little child* Ugh, no I can't…bloody mother…the prat better pick me…god I need to hit something…' _ James was totally obliviousto my inner battle that I realized I was losing but still fought anyway.

I watched him for another minute or two then my gaze dripped down his chest, since his arms were stretched out the jumper he had on pressed nicely to his toned chest. His chest wasn't like popping with muscles but they were there, his pecks stood out slightly above his stomach, and from what I could see his sides and abs were nicely toned.

With my eyes wondering over his stomach I let my hand wander over and trace lightly over his shirt. I trailed snaking paths over his stomach and I felt his muscles jump and shiver under my touch. I smirked again and looked up to his face, he looked tense then I saw that his hands were clinched into fists. I turned my attention back to his stomach, this time trailing up to his chest slowly and softly.

_**Now I'm running and screaming**_

I drew different circles and music notes on his chest when I felt him release a deep breath. I looked back up at him, his lips were slightly parted and his face was relaxed, and his fists became unclenched and were now fully relaxed as well.

_**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
**_

I scooted my body closer to his and danced my fingers back down to his stomach. Then driven be curiosity and just plain **want **I hooked my pinky finger under the hem of his jumper and slowly began to pull it up.

His hand shot out and grabbed my wrist and my eyes shot up to his, finding him looking at me through tiny slits; but not angry slits. I sighed and gripped his shirt hem tight in my hand, "I sit here in my bikini and you sit here in your jumper and shorts, seems hardly fair to me…"

James chuckled, "You chose to take your clothes off, shouldn't I get the same choice?" he said with his playful smile growing on his face. "Absolutely not, a girl takes her clothes off you bloody do the same!" I shot back in a snappy tone, tugging on his jumper.

He sat up not breaking eye contact with me, and I still gripped his jumper. He stared back at me; he seemed to be fighting some inner battle much like I had earlier. '_It's not hard to put together James, you with your shirt off = me all over you, what's to hate?' _

_**(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)**_

"Suppose you're right, I am at the lake after all." James sighed and reached down to grip the hem of his shirt and my hand fell off, if he didn't take it off after this I would do it for him! But James came through; he pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it down at his feet.

He wasn't as white as I thought he would be, whenever I saw him he was wearing a jumper or his school uniform, so I never thought he'd run around with no shirt on. He wasn't tan by any means, but neither was I, with my pale complexion it takes a while for me to get a good tan going. But anyway moving on to more important things, his abs were remarkable. He must train all the bloody time to get abs like those… The perfect six-pack and his sides were tight and toned as well; but what I found interesting about his abs was that the lines running across his abs weren't perfectly straight. They were kind of jagged, like sideways lightning bolts; '_ironic… considering his father...' _ I thought as I appraised the now half naked James Potter in front of me.

I looked back up to James and saw a blush on his cheeks, when he finally looked at me I smiled at him. Then I stood up, slowly, and looked around briefly, "Hey, would you mind putting some more sunscreen on me? I'm starting to feel warm." I said smiling at him again.

I had to put some distance between us or else I would snog him senseless. '_Although in reality there would be nothing wrong with that…' _

James let out a quite 'umm….' Before looking out over the lake and running his hand through his hair.

_**And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong**_

"Why don't you let me do that beautiful? I would hate for you to have novice hands all over your body, they wouldn't know who to treat a woman of your caliber." Came a deep voice from behind me; Troy.

James's face turned hard as he glared at Troy, then he flicked his gaze back to me, seeing what I would do. I just stared back at him, and since I didn't see an answer in James's eye's I turned to Troy.

"Sure, as long as your hands promise to be gentle and not to roam…" I said standing in front of him with my hands on my hips; I heard James let out a scoff behind me. Troy's gaze dipped below me face and then back up, very slowly I might add. I dipped my gaze as well, he had indeed filled out nicely over the years, his abs weren't anywhere near James definition but he had the nice washboard stomach with rather nice pecks.

"Gentle they can do, and they'll try their best not to roam…" Troy said finally looking me in the eyes, his looked to be a few shades darker. "Good, I'll get my chest, do my back for me." I said turning around and picking up one of the sunscreen bottles the girls and I had summoned earlier. I began to lather my chest when I felt Troy start on my back. James crossed his legs, rested his elbows on his knees, and his head on his hands. He looked thoroughly annoyed.

I reached down to lather my stomach and I felt Troy's hands come around to help me… "I think I can handle my stomach Troy…' I said turning my head to him. "You sure?" he said jerking his eyebrows up quickly and letting them drop. "Yes, quite sure…" and with that I stepped away from him, "I take it my back is done then?" I asked looking back at him. "Yep, every inch cover, lovely." He said smiling at me and I smiled back then turned to James and bend down to his ear.

"Hey, mind looking over my back, when we were younger he was horrible at sunscreen…" I whispered into James's ear as I brushed my hand over his shoulder before letting it rest there. James chuckled slightly and gave me a little nod before standing up. I turned my back to him and smiled again at Troy as he looked at me questioningly.

_**Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
**_

I heard James give a heartier chuckle before I felt his hands on my rubbing in the extra sunscreen Troy left. "Don't worry Alexis, my _novice_ hands will rub in what the _manly_ hands left behind." James said laughing and looking over my shoulder at Troy, smiling in victory. I almost shivered when he said my name in my ear, Merlin this boy was unpredictable; well almost. And Troy, well Troy looked livid.

_**I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile**_

And rub in they did, he was smooth and sexy in his touch, probably trying to get back at Troy but I didn't care, it felt wonderful. His hands even came around to my stomach; I closed my eyes, his hands met in the middle before circling up then running slowly back to my back. I quietly said, "Thanks…"

_**It's not complicated  
I was so jaded  
**_

I opened my eyes I looked out past Troy and noticed a band playing on a stage someone must have conjured, '_what did I tell you, a party.' _They must have put a silencing charm around the party so we didn't get yelled at because we couldn't hear anything where we were. '_I'll have to check that out soon.'_ I thought realizing James's hands were still on me, so I laced my hand with one of his.

Suddenly a girl came out of nowhere, "Hey Troy, would you come dance with me babe? It's dreadfully boring over there without you…" she said giving a little pout. She was in Slytherin, and from what I could see a total hussy. Troy just stared at me some more, "Yes, Troy I can stand to be bored for a bit. You can go and entertain her, I'll be over later." I said tilting my head and giving a bored expression; hoping that he would understand that he's been used and now he could most certainly leave.

"Yeah sure, later Alexis." Troy said allowing himself to be dragged away by the Slytherin girl. James and I watched him go for a minute, still standing with my back to his chest; marvelous chest too.

Then I spun out of his grasp, but I still held onto his hand, and began to lead him down to the water smiling back at him. He had a nervous smile on but his eyes looked dangerous as he ran his other hand through his hair again, '_I'm doing that before this day is over…'_ I moaned in my head as I watched him.

_**(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)**_

"I feel like a swim will do good to cool me down, what do you think?" I said giving him a questioning look. He stopped walking at this but I kept backing to the water and let his hand fall. Then after a few more steps I turned around and took off to the water.

James '_I'm going to go crazy, first Troy had his hands on her; and I wanted to bloody hex his hands off, and now she wants to go swimming…*groan* Merlin Alexis, what are you playing at?' _ When Alexis was thigh deep in the water she turned and looked at me smiling and splashing the water a bit with her hands. "You're not going to make me swim all alone are you?" She asked me in that teasing voice that dared me to do things I usually wouldn't, but I would do almost anything when she asked it like that, that tone always brought out the side that wanted to dominate her, that wanted Alexis to me my girl. I roughly ran my hand back and forth in my hair ruffling it extensively. '_Snod it, she wants me to play then I will. Who gives a bleed'n heart who's watching, if they don't like it they can snod off!'_ I was done playing '_good-Potter-boy'_ for the time, I deserved a little bit of fun didn't I? So when Alexis looked down the shore to the party I took my chance.

_**And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong**_

Alexis I looked down the shore when James didn't answer my question, next thing I knew I hear splashing in front of me but when I looked all I saw was the black head duck down and an arm about to catch my waist. Then I was slung back in the water, I managed to keep my head above water and once I got my bearings I flipped my bangs out of my eyes and turned to see my attacker. I black head of hair surfaced and shook fiercely spraying water everywhere.

I stood up covering my face from the spray; the water was now chest high on me, "Bloody Hell!" I yelled through my hands. James laughed and I heard his wade closer to me, "Sorry, did I take you by surprise again?"

_**Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around**_

"No, just gave me whip-lash is all. And what did I tell you about startling me?" I said splashing him while smoothing the back of my hair down. "Sorry, I didn't hurt your neck did I?" James said quickly from playful to concerned as he brought his hand up to my neck and cupped it. I smiled at him; he was sweet, so basically perfect… "No, I'm fine James." I said reassuring him he hadn't hurt me.

His rough grin returned to his features in a heartbeat, "Good, because I didn't what to hurt you when I did this!" James said before using his hand on my neck as leverage and pulled me under water, or at least tried to. I locked my legs before my face hit the water, "Prat!" I said as I grabbed his arm trying to pull it loose from my neck. James only laughed and kept slipping my hands off his arm before his other hand came up and caught one of my hands and I felt one of his legs slip against mine. Next thing I knew I was being flipped over his leg backwards into the water, with his laughing voice following me the whole way.

_**(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)**_

I came up for air seconds later throwing my hair back as I did, "Oh, yes don't forget the enticing hair flip Alexis."James said smiling. "Shut up you fool!" I said smiling and hitting him then splashing him continuously. "Hey! Alright you asked for it!" James said holding his hands up trying to block my splashes.

He charged forward and with all my strength I pushed his head under water, wait I really did push him under water! But before I could fully smile I felt his hands grab me tightly on my waist and my almost-smile quickly disappeared, '_Too easy, that bastard…'_ Then James stood up to his full height pushed me up over his head then as he crouched he slid one of his hands to my thigh, I looked down in shock but he just looked up smiling. Then with another giant leap he threw me into the air, "JAMES!!" was all I could get out before hitting the water.

I came up this time with my head cocked back, so I wouldn't have to do the 'enticing hair flip'…I was going to flip him something else though… James, as I thought he would be, was roaring with laughter. He looked rather handsome laughing like that so it was impossible to hold my grumpy face; I loved greatly enjoyed this side of James. Now if only I could get him to act like this all the time with me and not have to coax it out of him.

I swam to him, he threw me out at least three feet and now I couldn't touch; how he threw me that far, I don't know. He reached out when I got close enough and I placed my hand in his and he pulled me to him; still laughing.

"Yes, very charming Potter… What would you have done if I couldn't swim?" I said trying to put a glare back on my face. He still laughed and pulled my closer to his chest, "Oh, it's Potter now? Too aggressive for you _Malfoy?_ And how could you not swim? You're a half-Siren!" he said **still** laughing.

"Don't you worry you're not _too_ aggressive for me _Potter_, and just because I'm half-Siren doesn't mean I can swim. Siren's live on rocks and islands out in the oceans, not in them!" I shot back as his laughing calmed. "Yeah, well how do Siren's get to said rocks and islands? Hm?" he said smiling at me, "And stop calling me Potter, you sound like those other Slytherin prats." He finished with a serious face.

Truth be told, James didn't like Alexis calling him '_Potter' _it sounded like she was mad at him or that she was in fact a Malfoy. James sounded much better coming from her; James's traitorous brain briefly wondered what kind of pet-name she would give him if she was his girlfriend.

Alexis laughed at him, "Yes, gods forbid I act like those in my house!" James just gave a soft smile and sank in the water a bit so he could float comfortably, and began to slowly turn himself and Alexis in a circle. "Yeah, seriously 'James' though okay?" he said looking dead in her eyes.

_**I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile**_

I swear if I was standing I would have gone weak in the knees, '_then he would catch me and then I would kiss him like no other!' _ I shook my head at the thought, '_wow, okay, need to get hormones under control.' _

"Okay, **James**. So what should we do now?" I said looking around, until I noticed Rose still on that rock reading… I glared, "Never mind I thought of something, come on were getting your cousin down from that rock and away from that book." I said swimming out of his arms; regrettably, and towards Rose. James close behind me, "And how do you plan to do that? You do realize she's magnetized to any book within ten inches of her."

"Well you repel books so it will be like two polar ends of a magnet and I'm pretty sure that is a stronger force than a polar and a nonpolar end of a magnet, so I think that should do the trick." I said not breaking my swim pattern. "Hey!" only then did I pick up my pace to Rose, James hot on my tail; literally.

_**It's not complicated  
I was so jaded**_

**Author Note:** Yeah I know this one is long but I thought you guys deserved it. ^_^ So let me know what you think!!

And here's a shout out to my readers you guy are sending me great stuff!!

- Myrrh- who loves my character Alexis and Rose ^_^ I wasn't sure Alexis was coming off how I imagined her but your comment smashed that doubt! So thanks. And if you have any funny quips, comments, or just a funny scene let me know and I'll try and work with it ;)

- Avidreadr- Thanks for knowing and liking that song lol. ^_^

- hpgrl95- Who also loves my characters, so thank you very much. At least I know I'm not botching them up ^_^.

- Ginfan87, bookworm550, Melora, NJsparty- I hope I am keeping you interested, I'm trying to think of different things to appease people, but don't worry I'm going to add suspense soon I promise…heheh

Anyway thanks to all my readers, you all are great and I hope to hear from you all again. (Sorry if you messaged me and I didn't give you a shout out but I got a lot of reviews surprisingly so I'll try and get you next time. ^_^ and yes I love the smiley face…its kinda my thing…)


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

'_**Bold/italicized'- **_just the song that goes to the chapter.

'**((Bold and in double parentheses))**'- Singing with Siren abilities, with only one set of parentheses its talking with the ability.

**Author's note: ** Okay here you all go!! Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

We reached the rock Rose was sitting on and slightly splashed water on it since James was still chasing me; this time he only put his arm on my waist when we reached the rock, no more throwing thank Merlin. Rose looked at us from over the top of her book wondering what we were doing and why we were here. She raised her eyebrows a bit as she watched James and I laugh and catch our breaths, and then she ducked back down in her book.

I looked up to see her attention was once again refocused, "Oh no you don't! I get to play with your hair remember!" I said bracing my hands on the bolder and hearing Rose give a protestant groan. "James give me a boost please." I said turning my head to look at his and he nodded smiling still, the buffoon. He placed on hand on the back of my thigh and I felt the other one graze my shin, ready to grab my foot.

I bounced three times before springing up; James grabbed my foot once my thigh got high enough and continued to push me up. I was able to step up with my other foot onto the bolder, "Thanks, James." I said looking back and giving him a wink.

He just smiled and braced his hands against the rock and began to bounce like I did. But then he pushed off the rock yelling as though it burned him but instead he was saying, "Agh! What the --! GET IT OFF!!" He was swatting at his leg fiercely trying to get something off. After a few seconds he laid back in the water catching his breath, '_I guess it let go..whatever it was.' _

Rose and I just watched with wide eyes as James freaked out, then we saw a little snake head pop out of the water; well at least it looked like a snake… "Maybe now you will mind your step, you blubbering wizard. It would do well for you not to go stepping on creatures' homes, step on the wrong one and it could be your last. I would not kill you but I'm sure I could bite _something_ off…" the little eel said in a deceivingly gruff, deep voice.

"You Better Not Bite Anything Off!! And how was I supposed to know your house was down there! There's no sign, doormat, or even a light! So don't get pissed at me it was an accident!!" James shouted back at the little eel.

"He's quite right Mr. Eel. James had no way of knowing he was about to step on your house, and he is very sorry he did so," Rose explained as James mumbled, "Yeah right, not any more…grumpy ass eel…" Rose gave him a stern look, "Please forgive him, and surely it won't happen again." Rose finished.

The eel seemed to regard what Rose said looking from her back to James. "Very well young witch, I shall let this rude interruption go. But you'll do well to feel before you step young man." The eel said nodding his head before sliding back below the surface.

"Well…. That wouldn't have been my first guess if someone asked me what was living in the lake…" I said looking at the spot where the eel disappeared. "Bloody eel almost scared me out of my shorts!! I should have turned him into Sushi." James said glaring at the spot where the evil mud eel disappeared. He waded closer to the bolder but approached from the other side of Rose so as to not stir up the eel again.

He once again braced his hands on the bolder and in one push launched himself up on the bolder and continued to walk his body up the rock with his arms. "Bloody eel…sushi…" James mumbled as he settled down on the other side of Rose. "Oh, quite you're grumbling at least you're still…intact…" Rose said diving back into her book. "Yes, thank talking eels for small favors…" I said shifting to sit behind Rose; I felt a light blush glow on my cheeks. Nowhere near as red as James has become though…hehe.

I studied Rose's hair a bit before tugging out her hair tie. "Ouch! What are you doing?" she said turning and glaring at me. I gave her a 'what' look, "I said I was going to play with your hair… Not quite you're _grumbling_ and turn around." She obeyed and I ran my fingers through her hair undoing the knots and tangles.

I played with her hair for close to half an hour. I got to be shiny and smooth, bringing out the natural waves in her hair. My hair; along with James's, had dried a bit from sitting out in the sun.

"Okay, now look at that and tell me I'm incredible." I said smirking and conjuring two mirrors for her to see her hair from different angles. Rose took the mirror from me and began to examine her hair; I saw a smile grow on her face. "Wow that looks great Alexis!" Rose said enthusiastically, while thinking to herself, '_Now only if I could get the rest of me to look as good as my hair.'_

"See, I told you. Now let's go check out the party." I said with a sly grin growing on my face. "What… oh, I don't know Alexis. Parties aren't really my thing…" Rose said looking nervous and unsure. I sighed, "Okay, fine…I'll let it slide this time. But next time your coming!" I said as I slide off the rock. James sat up when I got in the water, "Going to the party?"

"Yeah, that's the idea. I can't pass up a chance to sing." I said turning around and smirking. But James's face seemed to freeze, I glanced over to Rose and she had the same look on her face; and she was the first one of the two to snap out of it. "Your hair is wavy!" Rose said looking at me with a baffled expression. "When did that happen?" James said completing the thought.

"Oh…" '_That's right…forgot about that…'_ "Well, I usually straighten it in the morning. I get it from my Mother, kind of a Siren thing to have the wavy hair; goes with the ocean scene I guess…" I said giving a reason, I had no idea why my hair was that way I just knew my Mother's was wavy and so was mine.

James pushed off the rock saying goodbye to his cousin and following me through the water. Once we reached the shore I made my way to my things to get my skirt, as I bent over to pick it up I began to run my hand through my hair, muttering a straightening charm.

"Hey, umm… could you...ah…" James staggered to say as I pulled up my skirt I looked up at him, blowing one section of my now straightened hair out of my eyes. "Would that stuttering mean you're trying to ask me something?" I said with my fingers pausing on my zipper, leaving my skirt open and my bikini peeking out. When I saw James's eyes dip down I smirked, '_Sucker…'_

"Umm...ah…" James blinked and shook his head, "I was wondering if I could see you with your hair normal...you know not straightened and all wavy?" James asked running his hand, once again, through his hair before giving me a half-smile.

"Hmm…maybe let me think about it." I said taking a few steps to him; not even bothering to zip up my skirt. Once I was right in front of him I looked down admiring his fine chest once more before I slowly and teasingly grazed my fingers up his arms, I could see goose-bumps forming. I smirked as I reached my destination; I slowly buried my fingers in his black mop. I ran my nails up the back of his and began to massage it. I held in a giggle as I saw his eyes roll in the back of his head and he closed his eyes as he allowed his head roll and bob at the different pressures of my fingers. I felt his hands grip my waist and his fingers slowly began to squeeze and trace little designs on my skin; I smirked, I had so won.

I pulled his head close to mine and brought his forehead down to my lips, after pushing some stands of hair out of the way with my nose I placed a slow and seductive kiss on his forehead. His hands on my back slid up to under my shoulder blades and pulled my closer to him, I could tell his grip was firm and even if I tried backing away I wouldn't be able to. '_Like I would do that…' _I moved my lips down lower and placed another kiss on his cheek bone, and when I pulled away I looked at him. He still had his eyes closed since my fingers were still slowly working their magic, and now his lips were slightly parted and I saw his tongue quickly dart out and wet them. He must have thought I'd go there next, and oh how he just tempted me so…

I slowly pulled my fingers down out of his hair and when James felt this, his eyes shot open and he looked straight into mine. I had never imagined James's eyes could have looked so dark, demanding, and dangerous? He looked as though he would pull me taught against him and do whatever he pleased. I smiled at him and lightly pushed backwards and his hands reluctantly let go of me and I continued to back up a step. I looked down and zipped up my skirt, fixed it, then looked back up to him. "Sorry James, but I think you're going to have to wait to see my hair when it's completely wavy." I said smiling at his baffled expression before I spun around with my hair stretching out in fan around me and straightening. I stopped facing James again, and my hair spun to catch up and falling in front of my hair, straightened.

James gave an exaggerated sigh and shook his head at me. "You're bloody confusing you know that?" James said stepping to me and I took his hand and we began to walk to the party; me one step in front of him pulling him along. "Me? Nooo. I make it very clear what I want." I winked at him and he gave me a lop-sided grin, "I think it's you who's still confused on how to act…" I laughed.

He let out another sigh as he ran his hand through his ruffled hair, and left his hand rest gripping his neck while he let his head fall to the side and look at me.

James continued to walk with me to the party, but gave no answer or comment to my statement. I was right and he knew it.

When we walked past the sound barrier music surged forward and pounded in our ears. I smile spread over my face as I began to drag James over to the dancing mob of people, his legs seemed to turn stiff and reluctant. I looked back to him and he had a look on his face like he was debating if he should dance or try and worm out of it…guess which side won…

"Um…I'm not really much of a dancer…" he said giving me a weak smile. I glared at him, "Then why did you come along?" "Because you dragged me here…" James said wincing at my expression.

"Fine, I'll just find a _real_ man to dance with me." I said letting go of his hand and walking backward to the crowd smirking at him. His face went tight as he caught my hidden message, '_Troy'._ And speak of the devil, I swear Troy has the best timing…sometimes…

"Hey beautiful, came to be in the company of a real man hm?" Troy said coming up behind me and snaking his hands around my waist; he was horrible at keeping his hands to himself. I laughed still looking at James, he looked mad; and I just thought it was ironic that Troy said _real man_ like I did. "Just need a dance partner Troy, James isn't up for it…" I said running my hands over his forearms and resting my hands over his. "Then you came to the right place Alexis." Troy said bending his head down and I felt him place a light kiss on my shoulder; I looked over and slightly glared at the top of his head.

Troy took large steps back into the crowd, pulling me with him and James just stood there never taking his eyes from me.

I looked to the stage to see who was singing, it was Jasmine and tall African-American boy singing. He was singing about how he wanted to get with her and she sang about telling him to be bold and step up, quite amusing.

**You All Dat- Baha Men (****That's want Jasmine and the boy are singing)**

Troy and I moved together as they sang, Troy was definitely hinting at doing another kind of dance later, '_like that would happen…seriously Troy…' _ It looked like a friend of the guy who sang with Jasmine took the stage and as he sang he had more of a Jamaican vibe about him. He sang a good dancing song.

**Get Busy- Shawn Paul**

_**Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana**_

_**Shake that thing Miss Annabella**_

_**Shake that thing yah Donna Donna**_

_**Jodi and Rebecca**_

_**Woman Get busy, Just shake that booty non-stop**_

_**When the beat drop**_

_**Just keep swinging it**_

_**Get jiggy**_

_**Get crunked up**_

_**Percolate anything you want to call it**_

_**Oscillate you hip and don't take pity**_

_**Me want if see you get live 'pon the riddim weh me ride**_

_**And me lyrics a provide electricity**_

_**Gal nobody can tell you nuttin'**_

_**Can you done know your destiny**_

_**Yaw sexy ladies want par with us**_

_**In a the car with us**_

_**Them nah war with us**_

_**In a the club them want flex with us**_

_**To get next to us**_

_**Them cah vex with us**_

_**From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame**_

_**It's all good girl turn me on**_

'_**Til a early morn'**_

_**Let's get it on**_

_**Let's get it on 'til a early morn'**_

_**Girl it's all good just turn me on**_

I began to wind and pop my hips in rhythm with the song, while I moved my top in a different manner but still in beat. Troy hips followed mine and his hands stayed gripped tightly on my hips.

_**Yo sexy ladies want par with us**_

_**In a the car with us**_

_**Them nah war with us**_

_**In a the club them want flex with us**_

_**To get next to us**_

_**Them cah vex with us**_

_**From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame**_

_**Its all good girl turn me on**_

'_**Til a early morn'**_

_**Let's get it on**_

_**Let's get it on 'til a early morn'**_

_**Girl it's all good just turn me on**_

_**Woman Get busy, Just shake that booty non-stop**_

_**When the beat drop**_

_**Just keep swinging it**_

_**Get jiggy**_

_**Get crunked up**_

_**Percolate anything you want to call it**_

_**Oscillate you hip and don't take pity**_

_**Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim weh me ride**_

_**And me lyrics a provide electricity**_

_**Gal nobody can tell you nuttin'**_

_**Can you done know your destiny**_

We continued to dance (or grind…it's a combination these days) for the rest of the song. Other guys offered to cut in, but before they could finish their offer Troy's friends would take them away... The upper class boys just watched from a distance, judging if they should hex the boys and dance with me or just stay watching. I could feel a light coat of sweat beginning to cover my body, from the heat and from dancing like _this_ with Troy during the song. (Come-on ladies I am a girl…)

Next Jasmine and a few of her friends took the stage and began to group sing.

**Pone De Replay- Rihanna**

_**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay **_

_**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up? **_

_**On the gals pon the dancefloor wantin's some more **_

_**Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up? **_

_**It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2 **_

_**Everybody in the floor let me show you how we do **_

_**Lets go dip it low, then you bring it up slow **_

_**Wind it up 1 time, Wind it back once more **_

I case my eyes towards the edge of the dancing crowd and searched for James. He had wandered a bit; he found Al and his friends and was now talking with them. I caught his eye when he looked over and smirked at him. I pried Troy's hands off me and began to make my way through the crowd towards him_. _It's wasn't hard to make my way, people moved as I walked; probably wanting to see who I was making my way towards…nosey pests.

James just continued to watch as I approached, and his friends joined him. When I finally reached him I let my eyes wonder over his chest again before looking back into his green eyes, "Well what do you say Sexy? What to give it a go?" I nodded my head towards the dance floor. "I'll even lead, you follow…" I said smirking at him; he glanced back at the dance floor with an unsure expression once again falling on his face. '_Seriously why was he so paranoid about dancing??' _ I thought letting a scowl on my face.

Steve stepped forward, "Chris and I would love to follow as you lead…" he winked at me and Chris stepped up and nodded. I cast a glance checking the twins out; twins that's right and _fine _twins at that. "Now, how is it I can get twins to dance with me but not you, James?" I said taking a step towards him; standing right in front of him now, and I slowly coiled my arms around his neck.

He blushed at the close and very public contact I was showing. "DUDE! How can you SERIOUSLY not want to dance with her?" Steve shouted throwing his hands up in the air. I chuckled, "Yes James, how could you seriously not want to dance with me?" I asked tilting my head to the side. James rolled his head back and sighed loudly, "Alright, alright, lead the way." James growled out as placed his hands on my hips and I smiled and began to once again back up to the dance floor. Steve, Chris, and Al all whooped and hollered at James, he blushed harder because of this and told them all to snod off.

I turned my back to him and pulled him tight to me and began to move my hips and chest to the rhythm. It took James a few seconds to find his rhythm behind me, but when he did it felt good. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and just allowed myself to feel up rocking together on the dance floor. '_I don't see what he was worried about, he's good.' _

_**It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2 **_

_**Everybody in the club gon be rockin when I'm through **_

_**Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers **_

_**Move both ya feet and run to the beat **_

_**Run, Run, Run, Run **_

_**Everybody move run **_

_**Lemme see you move and **_

_**Rock it til' the grooves done **_

_**Shake it till the moon becomes the sun (Sun) **_

_**Everybody in the club give me a run (Run) **_

_**If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah) **_

_**One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah) **_

_**Well i'm ready for ya **_

_**Come let me show ya **_

_**You want to groove im'a show you how to move **_

_**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay **_

_**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up **_

_**On the gals pon the dancefloor wantin's some more what **_

_**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up **_

I brought my head back up and threw my arms up and looped them loosely around his neck. He let his head fall down almost resting on my shoulder and I could feel his lips brushing my shoulder at different times. I smirked and wound one of my hands back in his hair; I could feel his sigh against me shoulder, '_Ha, almost time…'_ Then another song kicked on, but nor James or I moved, we stayed there and just fell into the new rhythm.

**Move Ya Body- Nina Sky**

_**OOO Move your body girl **_

_**Makes the fellas go **_

_**The way you ride it girl **_

_**Makes the fellas go **_

_**OOO Move your body girl **_

_**Makes the fellas go **_

_**The way you ride it girl **_

_**Makes the fellas go **_

_**All up in the club looking fly **_

_**Made your first approach **_

_**And caught his eye **_

_**Slowly move your way towards the dance floor **_

_**Grab her hand **_

_**And she whispered **_

_**Hold my hip **_

_**Got in the groove **_

_**Stand behind me **_

_**Let me grind with you **_

_**If I lick my lips **_

_**I'm prob'ly feeling you **_

_**Imma make you go ooh **_

I turned around to face him and I staggered our legs so we could still be close. James became a bit tense at our new stance but he didn't break beat with me. Our new beat was: I pushed my hips against him, he pushed his against me; I pushed mine against him, he pushed his against me… Now I was really getting warm, and so was he I could see the small trails on his chest. Shattering any form of self control I had left, I pulled head next to mine making my lips inches from his.

_**Whoo (you feelin' it now) **_

_**Take it...sloooow **_

_**Turn me on **_

_**Club gets warmer **_

_**Body moves closer **_

_**One with the rhythm **_

_**Don't stop moving **_

_**You're making me **_

_**HOT **_

_**From head to toe **_

_**I feel your flow **_

_**Vibe gets stronger **_

_**Party seems longer **_

_**Makes me really want'cha **_

_**Don't stop moving **_

_**You're making me **_

_**HOT **_

_**[Jabba (the guy voice in the song…] **_

_**Slow wind, slow wind, slow wind, slow wind, slow wind, slow wind, slow wind, slow wind **_

_**Fast wind, fast wind, fast wind, fast wind **_

_**Move your body, move your body, move your body, move your body **_

_**OOO Move your body girl **_

_**Makes the fellas go **_

_**The way you ride it girl **_

_**Makes the fellas go **_

_**OOO Move your body girl **_

_**Makes the fellas go **_

_**The way you ride it girl **_

_**Makes the fellas go **_

_**OOO Move your body girl **_

_**Makes the fellas go **_

_**The way you ride it girl **_

_**Makes the fellas go **_

_**OOO Move your body girl **_

_**Makes the fellas go **_

_**The way you ride it girl **_

_**Makes the fellas go **_

Then suddenly everyone could feel a change in the atmosphere, everyone broke apart and began to look around. Dark grey, blue clouds grew and covered the sky and seconds later three professors came running down the hill towards us. One of the professors was Mrs. Scarlet, "Everyone inside now! No questions leave the stage and equipment. Inside!" She shouted down at us. Imminently everyone started shouting, and running everywhere. "QUITE!! Now leave your things and get yourselves INSIDE!!" Mrs. Scarlet shouted again as the other professors began to throw up shields and other hexes.

Al, Chris, and Steve ran up to us, "Come on man!" Al said as he grabbed James's arm and began to drag him up to the school. James grabbed my hand and pulled me behind them. Then it hit me, Rose was still down at the lake, "James!...Rose!" I shouted grabbing his arm. His head snapped back to me before looking over at the water, "Damn! You guys keep going we'll be right there!" James said to Al. "Yeah right man, she's my cousin too!" Al shouted back and Chris and Steve nodded too.

Wordlessly James took off towards the lake dragging me behind him and the boys following. The professors shouted after us and Al shouted back telling them that Rose was still down there.

When we reached the water's edge Rose was wading to shore, "What's going on?" She asked. "We don't know but we got to get to the school NOW Rose!" James said running forward and grabbing her hand and dragging her up the shore. Once he reached us he grabbed my hand again, "Ok you three have your wands right?" the boys nodded and pulled them out, "Good, anything comes at us you knock it down. We got to get the girls to the school." James said and the boys nodded again. We all took off at a run again. "Oh, please James this is not the time to act chivalrous." Rose shouted grabbing her own wand out of the back of her top. '_DAMN! Why didn't I do that!!" _I thought angrily at myself.

We got half way up the hill when a woman appeared in front of us in a blur, we all stopped immediately. We heard distant shouts from teacher ordering students inside and the shouts of the hurried children, and our breaths. Al stood in front wand out and Chris and Steve flanked him.

The woman turned her head studying our group. Then her eyes found me and she took a few steps to her left to get a better view of me, studying me closely; my grip on James hand tightened.

"You look just like him… You're Alexis aren't you?"

The woman said in a seducing and dangerous voice. James grip on my hand tightened as the woman spoke. She let out a crackling laugh before speaking again.

"You're coming with me dear…"

She became a blur again and came right at us. James let go of Rose's hand whipped out his wand then everyone pointed their wands straight ahead and shouted "_Protago_!!" A bubbly light blue shield flew out and the woman collided with it and was sent hurtling backwards a few feet.

"You insolent little runts!"

The woman shouted as she stood up. James stepped forward and shouted "_Stupify_!" the hex flew right past Al's head and crashed into her. It just blew her shoulder back, knocking her off balance briefly. James's eyes got big as her watched her turn back to them and snarl.

"Hex's won't work. Okay everyone get ready to run…" Rose said softly to the group. James placed his wand back in his pocket and gripped Rose's hand ready to take off.

Rose quickly raised her wand, "_Invertae Staturae_!!" And the Woman went flying in the air flipping and spinning in every direction. (Think of Harry's and Draco's duel in the second movie...)

The second her feet were off the ground we were sprinting. We were only several yards from the doors of the castle where the teachers could now see us, _'a lot of bloody good they did'_ I thought to myself. I looked back to the woman, she was standing again snarling at us, her eyes locked on me again and not even a second later she became a blur once again; coming at us.

I tore my hand from James which caused his to stop a few paces from me, "Alexis!!" I stepped over and grabbed a hold of Rose's wrist and James's then quietly mumbled, "**(**_Σειρήνας σιγή__**)**_". Rose gave me a baffled look as I spun around to face the woman; I knew what I had to do to buy us time.

She was right in front of me when I finished turning she didn't pause as she reached to grab me. I took a deep breath and hoped I had enough focus. Then I let out a piercing scream that had an immediate effect. The woman cupped her ears and let out a painful scream as she fell back to the ground rolling trying to make the pain stop coursing from her ears to the nerve endings all over her body.

I screamed for another several seconds, I had to make sure she would be disoriented long enough for us to make it to the school. When I stopped I panted to catch my breath; I don't use my powers all the time so my lungs are a bit out of shape… The woman didn't rise from the ground she was still rolling and contorting her body to try to ease the pain.

I turned back to the group, they all were standing; Al, Chris, and Steve had an awe struck expression on their faces; I guess I was focused enough if they're not in pain, that's good. James came forward and grabbed my hand once again while he watched the woman contort her body on the ground. We all turned and raced up to the castle, we took turns looking back to make sure she didn't get back up.

We raced up the stone steps as my lungs started to burn. We took two stairs at a time, when Al looked back he shouted, "SHE'S UP! COME ON GUYS LETS MOVE!!" We all looked back and we could feel her hatred burning into us from the look in her eyes. We all double timed it as the woman turned into a blur racing towards us. Just as we reached the top of the stairs she reached the first stairs where she crashed into a ward and was sent flying backwards down the hill. We all stopped and looked as we heard the sound of metal being slammed with something unworldly hard.

She once again got to her feet, '_What is with this woman, doesn't she ever just stop!' _I thought watching her and trying to catch my breath. The woman glared at us a few seconds longer before once again becoming a blur and racing into the forbidden forest.

Professor Sprout came up behind us, "Come, come, into the Great Hall little one's… what on earth happened to you!" she asked once she noticed all of us panting heavily.

As we walked to the Great Hall I touched James and Rose releasing them of my curse. "What spell was that? I couldn't hear anything, like my head was in a really tight box." James asked. "Yes, I had never heard that spell before." Rose added in.

"It's a curse, and only a Siren can use it. Siren's are they only ones who can cast it and remove it." I answered getting my breathing under control.

"But what did that woman what? She said '_you look just like him.'_ Who do you think she meant? You're Father? It had to be your Father. But still doesn't answer, why?" Rose rambled on trying to fit the pieces together.

I zoned out after she restated what the woman said earlier, "_You look just like him… You're Alexis aren't you?" _ Now I couldn't get her voice out of my head. '_Him… she couldn't have meant HIM, him… no one's heard or seen __**him **__in seven years. Why would he come back now? What purpose would it serve? But I didn't see __**him**__ just now or anyone else remotely close to the male sex aside from James, Al, Chris, and Steve. But then what the BLOODY HELL DID SHE MEAN? Had she meant __**him**__, she couldn't mean __**him **__though...it just couldn't be…….' _

I was brought out of my mental battle buy Rose shaking my shoulder, "Alexis! If she was after a way to get to your Father, Scorpio could be in trouble! Haven't you been listening! If that's what the woman wanted, wants saying someone didn't go after Scorpio?" Rose was right I was jumping to HUGE conclusions; this person had to be after Dad and if Rose was right Scorpio could be in trouble, or already missing.

I sprinted to the Great Hall, pushing people out of my way as my claves screamed in protest. Once inside the Great Hall I eyes searched the Slytherin table for a head of blonde, "SCORPIO!" I shouted using a little more 'oomph' then I usually would, and thankfully I saw his face flash in the crowd. "Thank Merlin…" I breathed out as he carved a path to me. I hugged him close once he got to me, "God I was scared someone came after you. Are you alright?" I said releasing him and taking his head between my hands. "Yes, I'm fine. Why are you all sweaty? And why would anyone come after me? Did someone come after you?" Scorpio said rushed. "Yeah, but we got away. We're all fine." I said letting out a breath and pulling him to me again, loosely this time.

"Someone came after you?" Mrs. Sprout asked appearing once again. "Yes, a lot of bloody help you teachers were!" I said angered. "Didn't anyone watch us when we ran down to the lake?"

She looked shocked then shook her head, "The Headmistress will want to speak to you. Come, come, to the front of the Great Hall youngsters." Mrs. Sprout said shooing up to the front.

"Scorpio, go to Troy and you stay with him! Understand, you stay with him, and tell him I said to watch after you." I said before I released him. "Come on sis, I don't need anyone to watch me!" Scorpio wined in protest. "Scorpio, go! Don't argue with me on this, okay? Just do it and don't leave Troy." I said pleading with him, I **was not** going to let anything happened to my little brother! He finally nodded and went back to the table.

Scorpio Alexis pleaded with me to go to Troy and stay with him. The worry in her eyes scared me, so I nodded and turned to go to the table and find Troy. He was easy to find, most of the pussy Slytherin's had crowded around him, hoping he would provide some kind of reassurance. One of his goons stepped in my path, "You had better move unless you want to deal with my sister, you low grade wannabe." I said glaring up at him. …He stepped aside…'_Wuss' _

"Troy,' I greeted sitting next to him. "Scorpio? Hey man, weird hn? I wonder why the hell we were all herded in here." Troy said looking around to all the other worried faces. "Look I don't care about that right now. Alexis was freaked, apparently she ran into someone outside and she told me to stick by you for the time remaining. And she said to tell you to look after me." I explained to Troy, he was an arrogant pig but when my sister or I really needed him he pulled through. He saw that I was serious and looked out over the Hall to find Alexis; she was looking at us as she walked up to the front table. When Troy met her eyes she mouthed, 'Please.' Troy nodded, "You stay with me." He commanded looking pointedly at me and I nodded as well. Then we grew silent waiting for the Headmistress to speak.

Alexis Troy understood and I could count on him he was an old family friend and when we needed it he was there. James leaned over, "Troy, really?" "Yes, I trust him. He comes through when needed, he's done it before." I said as we came to the front of the Hall.

"Headmistress, these students say they had an encounter with a woman." Mrs. Sprout said motioning to us.

Headmistress looked at you astonished, "Encounter? With a woman? Is this true children?" We all nodded. Rose piped up, "She spoke towards Alexis, it seemed as though she wanted to take her away." The Headmistress's eyes snapped to me, "Every well, we will discuss this further in my office. But as of now you are to return to your tables until I call you. Go." She said shooing us, we all looked at each other once more before going our separate ways.

I sat in between Scorpio and Troy, "Everything, okay Alexis?" Troy asked in a calm voice. "I don't know. I don't know what anything meant today…" I said looking over at him, I felt Scorpio grip my hand under the table. I looked back over to my little brother, I didn't mean to make him worried, but I was worried for him. Then I looked up to the Headmistress as she stood and quieted us.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

'_**Bold/italicized'- **_just the song that goes to the chapter.

'**((Bold and in double parentheses))**'- Singing with Siren abilities, with only one set of parentheses its talking with the ability.

**Believe- All American Rejects**

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm really sorry about the delay, I recently got two new puppies ^_^ and their a hand full. So I'm sorry but it couldn't be helped, and thanks for your patience if you've stuck with the story! ^_^ It's kind of short but there wasn't much to this one. I'll get on the next one I promise.

**Chapter 14**

"The reason you are all here is because there was a breach at our forest barriers. For years these barriers have remained unbroken but today someone or something managed to slip through. Now, some of your classmates have had an encounter with whatever breached our barriers and I will speak with them immediately on the matter. So, until further notice you all will remain inside the castle walls, you are to go outside for no reason!" Headmistress said in a raised voice that echoed down the hall, every eye was on her. "Now, classes for the rest of the day will be postponed and everyone is to report to their common rooms until supper. Is that clear? Although, Head's and Prefect's will continue their routinely hall checks. Now, now, off you go! Except for the five I spoke with earlier…" McGonagall said looking briefly at each of us as she finished.

_**I don't ever want to believe  
I don't ever want to believe yeah**_

It became loud again as everyone stood to leave the Great Hall, "What's going on sis? Why is McGonagall so freaked?" Scorpio asked. "These wards haven't been broken since the war; probably Scorpio, I'm not surprised Headmistress is a bit worried." I said back in a dazed state.

"So, I take it you're going to go have a chat with Mrs. McGonagall then?" Troy asked calm tone that brought me out of my daze. "Yes," I looked over at him as we stood, "keep an eye on him still, okay. I'll talk to you both later." I turned and gave Scorpio a quick kiss on his head which he scoffed at, then walked to the front where they others were waiting.

"All of you follow me to my office." Headmistress ordered. None of us said a word as we walked with her. I think we all were trying to process what we were going to say and what it all meant. But in truth I don't know if we had any answers…

_**Yesterday just took me hostage  
Yesterday locked me away from any truth  
And now tomorrows here without you  
I know it's hard I've tried  
I could never say goodbye**_

We paused briefly at a large statue of a griffin and Headmistress said, "Godric" without skipping a beat and began to walk up the steps spiraling out as the griffin turned.

We stopped in a line in front of her desk, still in silence. "Now, Mrs. Sprout said you had an encounter with a woman during the time in which the barrier was breached? Do any of you know who she was?" Mrs. McGonagall asked us. We all shook our heads in a resounding 'no' but then Rose spoke up.

"We don't know what her name was but we all got a good look at her," we all gave a brief nod, "The woman was average height I guess, but she had black hair that reached down her back, and dark eyes…almost black." Rose said never breaking eye contact with Headmistress.

_**I don't ever wanna believe  
I don't ever wanna believe yeah**_

"And her voice," Albus spoke up this time, "It was…clear, I guess is a good way to describe it, and; to me, it felt like when she talked she was tugging at something inside of me. Like I would possibly do anything she asked…"

Everyone nodded and Chris and Steve mumbled 'yeah', I however; did not nod. McGonagall saw this, "Alexis, you felt nothing Albus described when the woman spoke?" I looked down at her desk, "No."

_**That there's a part of you that's left inside of me  
That there's a part of you that left inside**_

"Professor, there's another thing." McGonagall nodded for Rose to continue, "When the woman moved; for instance when she ran at us, she became a blur. She moved so fast our natural eyes couldn't track her, and I believe that I learned during our third years that only certain mystical creatures have the ability to move like that. The most common one being vampires…"

This time we all looked at Rose as she finished. '_Vampire? No way, what would a vampire want with me?'_ "Yes, yes, that is true. But before we make any assumptions, I want you all to tell me exactly what happened."

So Rose began retelling the story, "They had just come down and got me and we were running back up the hill when the woman appeared. When she spoke to us, it was directed towards Alexis… At least that's where her focus was when she spoke… '_You look just like him…You must be Alexis'_…" She as continued the others would feed in different parts of the story. I only spoke up when they got to the part where I used my powers to buy us some more time, everyone else had the story covered; and I really wasn't in a talking mood.

The Headmistress took a few minutes after hearing our story before asking me a question, "Alexis, to our knowledge, your Father has not made any new _acquaintances _has he?"

A scowl fell on my face; I didn't like what she was implying, "No." McGonagall didn't turn her gaze from me, "Are you sure; no odd behavior, late might meetings, nothing of the sort?" "No! Why don't you ask them! They're the ones who have a Werewolf as a Godson!" I shouted back; I was sick and tired of people making accusations about my Father.

"Oi!" James shouted back in protest.

"That's not fair, were not even talking about Werewolves!" Al shouted over James.

"Yeah, your Father is a lot more shady then Potter's dad is." Chris said and his brother nodded.

"Teddy and his Father are not like other Werewolves, he would never get involved with Vampires! You don't even know him so don't make any judgments!" Rose shouted back as well.

"That's right! And you don't know my Father so don't you go making any judgments either!" I shouted back stepping in front of them. "And we are talking about werewolves because Werewolves can also move as a blur you idiot. Vampires are just most known for it." I said glaring at Al.

"But your Father does seem more of the type to get involved with folks like that…I mean your Dad is Malfoy after all." Steve said shrugging.

_**You know I'll never forget you  
I never thought I'd say that  
You made a mess out of me**_

As soon as he finished his sentence I whipped out my wand and shouted "_Stupify!!_" and he rocketed backwards before collapsing on the lower landing. James stared at me in shock.

"MRS. MALFOY! You've just earned yourself a weeks' worth of detention!" Mrs. McGonagall said almost shouting, as Rose rushed back to check on Steve.

"Bloody Hell!" Steve said in a raised voice; not quite at his shouting level. "Teach you to insult my Father." I said jolting my eyebrows up and down quickly with a glare daring him to say something else.

"Enough! Setting the matter of your Father aside Mrs. Malfoy, we still have more pressing matters to attend too." McGonagall said once again silencing us. "Now, do you have any idea who this '_him_' character the woman spoke of could be, Alexis?"

I took a moment to think if my thoughts earlier could have been right, but there was no way, there's just no way… "No…nothing jumps out at me…" I replied looking back at the Headmistress, the others silently shook their heads as well.

_**Your innocence is not forgotten  
I hope you know that where you are I wish you well  
I hope you sleep in a perfect memory**_

The Headmistress stared at me for a few seconds longer, I got this weird feeling that she was gazing right in to my mind. "Very well, you may return to your common rooms. But remember no one outside. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Headmistress." We all chorused before turning around and leaving.

It was tense walking the short stretch of hallway before we went our separate ways. I was pretty sure Steve was a bit peeved bout the hex and from what I could tell so were Chris and Rose; James on the other hand was hard to read.

I kept walking straight at the point when they turned, "So, no apology?" Steve called after me. I stopped and looked at him, "No, like I said you'd do well not to insult my Father around me." I stared at him waiting for something else, but all he did was walk towards me. '_If he wants a duel it's his ass that's going to end up in the hospital wing not mine.'_

He came to a stop in front of me, "Fair enough, I suppose I was a bit out of line. That's just the state of mind that I grew up with. We square?" Steve said opening his arms for a hug. I shook my head and smirked at him, seriously this guy was a goof and how do you deny a goof; and he apologized so I won. So I stepped forward and hugged him, he closed his arms around me and spun me around, "Just don't let it happen again…you know now I wouldn't give warning." We laughed and the others smiled, "So that's that then."

Then Chris walked up next to his brother, "Can I have one too? I'm the real Steve, I just sent him up here in case you took a swing at me…" I laughed loudly at this, Steve punched his brother's arm, "I'm the real Steve you idiot!" "Shut up dude, I'm try'n to score a hug from Alexis here…" Chris grumbled out through his lips rather loudly. This only caused me to laugh more, "Alright," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me too.

When I released him they both spun around, looked at James, and at the same time said, "Boo-yah! Beat that Potter!" We all laughed at their antics.

James shook his head, "Idiots…come on let's get back to the room." The two boys sighed, "Okay…" They drooped their heads and walked towards James and Rose.

We shared another laugh, "Goodnight Alexis." James and Rose called, the boys waved. "Night." I waved back and made my way down to my common room.

Back in McGonagall's office McGonagall walked out from behind her desk over to her privet fireplace. She took a fist full of floo powder and threw it into the fire. Bright green flames shot up and McGonagall leaned in and spoke to the flames, "Malfoy Manor, Malfoy study."

Malfoy Manor In the Malfoy home green flames erupted in the studies fireplace. Draco's head snapped to the fireplace, and then he saw his old teachers face appear in the flames and relaxed a bit. "Hello McGonagall, do what do I owe this pleasant and unexpected surprise?" Draco said bowing his head a bit towards his flaming professor.

"I hope this isn't a bad time Mr. Malfoy, but I must speak with you. If you would please floo to my office at once." McGonagall said ignoring Draco's crisp tone. "Can I ask what the urgency is?" Draco asked watching his old professor's expressions, he had no clue why she'd come to him; she had always been a fan of the Golden Trio.

"My office please Mr. Malfoy, you know just as well as I do floo's can be listened in on." McGonagall said keeping a straight face. Draco put down his glass, "Yes, Mrs. McGonagall. I will be right there." No sense in arguing if she wasn't even going to give a clue.

McGonagall disappeared in the flames and with her the flames vanished as well. "Suzanne," a faint 'pop' sounded in the study, "Yes, Master." "Tell my wife I'm stepping out briefly but I'll be back and talk with her. Tell her not to worry, everything is fine." Draco ordered. "Yes, Master." Suzanne bowed and 'popped' out.

Draco walked up to the fire, grabbed floo powder, threw it in the fireplace, and shouted, "Hogwarts School, Headmistress office." He stepped in and disappeared.

McGonagall's Office Draco stepped out of the fireplace, "So Headmistress, what can I do for you?" "Well Mr. Malfoy, there was a breach today at our Forbidden Forest's ward. Your daughter and a few other children had an encounter with a woman who came through during that time…"

Draco tensed as his old professor told him this, "Don't worry your daughter is fine, Draco, but she gave me a hesitant answer earlier and I wanted to ask you if I should be worried." McGonagall went ahead and gave a brief tale of what happened, Draco's face was taught in concentration listening to McGonagall tell him the story; he focused specifically on the mystery woman's words.

"Now, I'm going to ask you the same question I asked her and I want you to be honest, Mr. Malfoy. Do you have any idea who would do this '_him'_ character is? Or further more why someone would want your daughter?" McGonagall said carefully.

"I could easily give you a list of people who would want my daughter Headmistress…but as for this '_him'_ character…" Draco's brow creased in concentration, _'It couldn't be…why would he go through all that to see her?…why would he want to after so long…'_

"Mr. Malfoy?.... That was the same look your daughter had before she said 'no'." McGonagall said snapping Draco out of his thought. He locked eyes with McGonagall; in his eyes she could see a battle raging.

_**I don't ever wanna believe  
I don't ever wanna believe yeah**_

"Some years ago, I remember an article in the paper stating that y-" Draco cut in before she could finish, "Yes, I know. I thought most people had forgotten about that… But that couldn't be him; he's not a vampire. He's like Alexis." Draco said shaking his head and looking away.

McGonagall nodded, "Okay, well…no new friends right Mr. Malfoy?" She studied him with a hard gaze. He glared slightly before dropping his glare and looking away, "No."

Headmistress smiled at him, "Good, your daughter said the same thing; even hexed a boy who dared to voice other-wise." Draco chuckled at this, "I take honor in saying I'm very proud of you Mr. Malfoy, you had so many pressures growing up and even after but yet you remained on the straight road. I can see why your daughter loses her temper on that topic of conversation; she is proud of you too." McGonagall walked over and patted him on his arm and smiled warmly at him.

_**That there's a part of you that's left inside of me  
That there's a part of you that left inside**_

Draco smiled softly back at her, "Thank you…Professor." He then pushed off the chair he had slumped against, "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help Headmistress, but if anything else comes up don't hesitate to call on me again."

McGonagall patted him again, "Okay, take care of yourself." Draco stepped in the fireplace, "Take care of my kids Professor…" And he was gone.

McGonagall let out a long sigh, "I will do my ut-most best Draco, my ut-most best…" She went and sat at her desk and began writing to the Ministry about the occurrence, surely her hard working students would find the time to tell their parents about their exciting day at school by morning and damage control would be needed.

_**We all leave  
I don't ever wanna let go  
I hope that you see yeah  
That there's a part of you that's left inside of me**_

_**That there's a part of you that's left inside of me**_

_**That there's a part of you that's left inside of me**_

_**That there's a part of you that's left inside of me…**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

'_**Bold/italicized'- **_just the song that goes to the chapter.

'**((Bold and in double parentheses))**'- Singing with Siren abilities, with only one set of parentheses its talking with the ability.

**Author Note: **Okay I reached a bit of a block at the end so I decided to shake things up, hope you guys like it lol. And sorry again, puppies…life consuming…I can't wait until their big and trained. Hey here's an idea if anyone can guess my puppies' names I'll write a one-shot of your choice for you! ^_^ (Here's a hint their names are from the Harry Potter series…hehe Oh! And they're both girls, so good luck!)

**Chapter 15**

It had been a few days since our 'encounter' with the woman, people had pumped me for details the first few days but I only gave vague answers. Steve and Chris where the guys to go to, to get every detail from that day, they would stand up and tell it like they were hero's. The Ministry was able to keep it quite outside the school, although some students did tell their parents, then Aurors would go visit and example everything; how no one was hurt, no one was taken, blah, blah, blah…

It was now Thursday and it was only today they let us wonder back outside the school. I was walking down a hall to the chorus room when Steve and Chris stepped out in front of me and scared me half way to seeing that snake-eye-crazed-lunatic.

"Hey Alexis." They said at the same time. "Merlin, warning next time boys, please. And aren't you supposed to be at Quidditch tryouts Steve?" I said as I let out a breath. "Sorry," Both Steve and Chris mumbled. "I got the Quidditch thing covered; I told Charlie I'd be a bit late." Chris said, and Steve followed quickly after, "But we had to sneak because we don't want anyone to head us off." "We want to ask you this together." Chris said once again, my head was turning back and forth between them the whole time.

"Okay, well what is it?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "We wanted to know if you be our date for the first Hogsmede visit?" Steve said with a puppy dog face on. "The Hogsmede visit? That's like a month away… and you both want me to be your date?" My eyes darted between the two; they wanted me to double date them on the Hogsmede trip?

"Yeah we figured if we asked now no one could beat everyone to the punch," Chris said "Unless someone's already beatin us…" Steve said looking over at his brother. "Oh, man I knew we should have asked right when we got off the train!" Chris shouted before they both turned to me, "Did someone ask you?" they said together.

I couldn't help but laugh, these brothers were very entertaining. "No, no one's asked me." "Sweet!" Steve said doing a fist pump, "So what's your answer?" Chris said leaning forward a bit. I delayed answering for a few seconds studying both of them, they both had hopeful expressions on their faces, '_It would definitely be an interesting day with those two boys_'. "Sure, I'll go to Hogsmede with you two."

"Alright!!" "Yes!!" they both did a fist pump this time then high-fived each other. Chris looked back to me, "So we'll meet you down stairs, outside on the day then, okay?" "And if anyone asks just tell them you already have dates." Steve said with a wink. I laughed and nodded, "Okay, I'll inform others I'm taken. Bye you two…" I said as I walked between them. "Bye…" they both said at the same time again.

"Hey, wait up! I'm going that way too!" Chris called after me running to catch up as I waited. He laughed, "Sorry…" "Its fine," I winked at him and began walking again; I heard his laughter as he followed.

After Chris and I entered the chorus room we went our separate ways, he went over to a group of guys; that included Al in it, and I went to find my teacher; today I had to audition for first string.

Mrs. Ruthford saw me approaching, "There you are dear. Are you ready?" "Yes professor" I nodded politely to her. "Oh, but first dear," she said waving her hand for me to come closer, "I been informed by Headmistress about your unique _ability_, but can you sing normally or is it just…" She said hesitantly.

"No, I can sing _normal_ Mrs. Ruthford." I said giving a small smile so she'd relax. "Okay then, let's get on with it. Go on up to the stage, dear and what will you be singing today?"

"I going to sing a song called 'The Voice' but Celtic Woman." I said as we walked up front. "Ah, that's a very good song, very challenging in the vocal range. It has been sung beautifully, your setting the bar very high Miss Malfoy." Mrs. Ruthford said looking down at me asking if I was sure. "Yes, it's one of my Fathers favorites; he likes me to sing it for him whenever I can." I said with a smile, '_Mrs. Ruthford you wouldn't believe her ears_…'

So Mrs. Ruthford ordered a few people on stage and they set up their equipment, and with a wave of her wand they had sheets of music in front of them. Al and his other friends Daniel; I remembered him from the train, were up n stage waiting by two different sets of drums, that I assumed they were going to play in the song. '_My, my, Albus must be talented in a range of instruments.'_

I smiled at Al and Daniel before turning around to face Mrs. Ruthford, and the now large crowd that had gathered to listen. I nodded to Mrs. Ruthford and she gave the cue for the band people to pay attention as I began to sing.

As I sang no one talked and they all listened with this lost look on their face and when I hit the long high-note at the end everyone applauded.

"Well, I dare saw you are one of the best talents that have ever walked in my class Miss Malfoy." Mrs. Ruthford said standing and walking over to me as I descended the stage. "Does any of that talent come from your…'_experience'_ or is that all you?" she asked in code, I chuckled when she used 'experience' as code for my _ability_.

"To be honest I not exactly sure. All I know is that I love to sing, and I was fortunate enough to get a good voice." I said shrugging. I had always assumed I could sing naturally good because of my background but no one ever told me for sure; like I said there really isn't much known about Siren's. Only my Mother would have the answer and I didn't plan on making a trip to see her any time soon.

Mrs. Ruthford nodded, "Well that aside, congratulations you've just made first string, fifth year." She saw the disappointed look on my face and chuckled, "It wouldn't be fair to start bending the rules now would it?"

"You wouldn't hear any complaining from me." I said shrugging looking slightly up at her. She laughed out right this time, "Now, now sweetie, you will be able to perform with the upper classmen during competitions and concerts. Don't worry your seventh year will be here before you know it." She said smiling and giving a one armed hug.

I gave a weak smile back and nodded, '_Anything to get me out of this awkward hug…'_ Then two voices came from behind me, "Alexis that was incredible!" "Yeah, girl you blew everyone out of the water!" Jasmine and Crystal came to a stop on either side of me. '_Thank Merlin,'_ I said in my head as Mrs. Ruthford released me when Jasmine and Crystal stopped at my sides.

"Now," Mrs. Ruthford said before we could get a conversation started, '_And away from her´ _I thought to myself. She wasn't a horrible woman she just had that old woman vibe about her where she could be your best friend or worst enemy, and I did not need another grandmother…

"Let's get you introduced to the other First strings, okay dear?" Mrs. Ruthford said motioning with an open arm to follow her. I case quick glances to either of my sides with a look that said 'leave-me-and-you'll-pay' look that caused both Crystal and Jasmine to laugh. But thankfully they looped arms with me and dragged me after Mrs. Ruthford.

"Here, are all the First strings," Mrs. Ruthford said coming to a stop in front of a rather large group. '_How convenient they all hang-out in one spot…'_ I thought sarcastically to myself. "Let me introduce you to your year first… Fifth years come forward please!" She said in a raised voice over the talking and the students did as asked.

"Okay, going from left to right; Jack Burns, Alice Hanner, Justin Bell, Kim Brown, Brittany Collins, and Christopher Wetzel. And the two at your sides, are Crystal Swan and Jasmine Evans." Mrs. Ruthford said announcing everyone's names. "Everyone this is Alexis Malfoy, a new First string."

There was a mix of nods and waves and I did both back. I took a moment to see which houses they resided in; Jack Burns and Alice Hanner were both in my house, Slytherin; Kim Brown and Brittany Collins were both in Jasmines' house, Ravenclaw; and Justin Bell was in Crystal's house, Huffelpuff.

"Now how about Sixth year, we have Samantha Codwell (Gryffindor), Zack Slays (Gryffindor), Mike Perns (Ravenclaw), Claes Jones (Ravenclaw), Barbara Sims (Huffelpuff), James Grims (Gryffindor), Colin Conners (Huffelpuff), Rick McLagger (Gryffindor), Saia Lang (Ravenclaw), Jason Carson (Huffelpuff), and Matt Cullus (Huffelpuff)." Mrs. Ruthford said as I matched their houses with names. This first string has two more the sixth string, if I counted correctly.

"And now, finally, seventh string! Angelica Harding (Slytherin), Henrietta Whoahs (Slytherin), Rico Shields (Slytherin), Seth Greenyear (Huffelpuff), Joey Langer (Ravenclaw), Scott O'Riley (Gryffindor), CJ Jones (Gryffindor), Stephanie Mills (Huffelpuff), Jackie Sader (Slytherin), and Lockheart Grey (Ravenclaw)."

Mrs. Ruthford went on to introduce the other years, but I didn't pay attention because to be honest they were younger than me and why would I care? That and half of them didn't know what to make of me; being a Malfoy, but they probably would never voice it so they'd survive class uninjured.

So after Mrs. Ruthford introduced all the first string she excused herself; Chris was shooting off fireworks with his wand inside and he managed to light some of the curtains on fire and they needed tending to, Jasmine pulled me over to the fifth year group to get to know them a bit better.

"No, you come in later I sing that part. You come in on the next line before the chorus picks up." Brittany scolded Kim in an annoyed voice. "No, I'm telling you I'm supposed to sing that line not you!" Kim shouted back, apparently Brittany wasn't the only one getting annoyed.

I leaned over to Jasmine, "Do they always fight like that?" Jasmine now had an annoyed look on her face, "No, only when I'm not around to yell at them both…" Kim then turned to Jasmine, "Would you tell her that's my line to sing!" "Would you shut up! It's my line and you know it, maybe you'll score second singer next time if you ever stop whining." Brittany shouted back in retort.

"SHUT UP! Both of you geez… let me see that line you two are bitching about." Jasmine said loudly. '_I didn't know she could yell that loud…'_ Jasmine read the music lyrics sheet and looked back up to the girls, "Sorry Kim, but Brittany is right that is her line to sing, then you go next." Brittany gave Kim a 'told-you-so' look and Kim huffed and crossed her arms.

"Anyway, I came over to let you all meet Alexis," Jasmine said gaining the two girl's attention again. "Alexis, these two girls are my main backups and I usually sing with them in a group." Jasmine said half-heartedly motioning to the girls. I nodded politely, "Hi."

"Hi, you were really good up on stage, how long have you been singing?" Brittany asked. I smiled, "As long as I've been able to talk." "Wow, my mom told me to do it. She said it was just like learning to play an instrument, you learn things easier if you master it. I don't know if it's true but I've never had problems." Kim added in shrugging at the end.

"That could be true I don't have problems learning things; unless it pertains to Herbology…I loathe Herbology…" I said with an unpleasant look on my face. The girls laughed and Crystal spoke up, "Yeah, what's to learn it either eats you or it doesn't. But no we have to get down and dirty with them e-v-e-r-y-d-a-y…" We all laughed again and continued to bash Herbology for a while.

Later we ended up lounging around chatting with Al and his friends, and others who stopped passing by. Nothing much else to do in this large castle and I had no real desire to go outside it was cloudy anyway.

During one part of the conversation I noticed Al's gaze focused elsewhere. I followed his gaze and found a girl who had dark brown hair down just past her shoulders, her badge told me she was Gryffindor, she looked older then us too. When she turned her head is when I recognized her, it was Samantha Codwell in the Sixth year first strings. I elbowed Al a bit and he looked at me, I raised my eyebrows in a suggestive manner and nodded over to the older girl. He cast a quick glance back at her, "What?" he asked innocently. I just rolled my eyes and rejoined the conversation and Al smiled and did the same.

The rest of the day progressed like that; we wandered down to lunch where we all separated to our tables. I talked with some of the Slytherin girls about boys and they told me of those who were 'unattainable' _'Ha, pl-e-ase….'_

Then we all wandered back to the chorus room and sang different songs making each other laugh in amusement. Mrs. Ruthford didn't appreciate our dancing that we made up to go with the songs... so that part didn't last too long.

I didn't see much of Rose or James, or Lily for that matter…only a brief passing in the halls. I'd make up for lost time later *winks*.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

'_**Bold/italicized'- **_just the song that goes to the chapter.

'**((Bold and in double parentheses))**'- Singing with Siren abilities, with only one set of parentheses its talking with the ability.

**Author Note:** Okay, I'm doing my best so I'm going to throw out another chapter (I made it lengthy for you all) for you guys because you all are being so awesome not whining to me about not updating fast like I use to ^_^. You guys rock.

**Chapter 16**

Sadly Monday had come, which meant getting up early and having to sit through class after class. Only the first years were awake during breakfast everyone else was wishing they were still in bed, myself being at the top of that list; I _was not_ a morning person and if I found a morning person I seriously wanted to kill them…

So after I had a nice hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns I made my way to class; Alice Hanner from chorus joined me. "God, what more can we learn about charms, 'most of them are harmless but others are very strong and take a long time to break…" Alice said in a high pitched voice that made me chuckle. "Ugh! I don't think I'll survive another whole year of listening to Professor Flitwick. Little man needs to go work at Gringotts with the rest of his family." Alice said in a natural bitchy Slytherin tone, and but in my own Slytherin way I couldn't help but laugh last at her last comment.

When we got in the room we took our seats with the others Slytherin's. We were discussing all the different charms we could use to fly Professor Flitwick out of class when he walked in behind the last group of kids ordering us to 'hush.' James, Al, Chris, Steve, and a very grumpy looking Rose were the last group of kids.

I smirked as James, Al, Chris, and Steve tried to hide their laughter as Rose thoroughly wacked each with her book. That's when James caught my eye and gave a small wave I gave him a wink, the others must have noticed because they all gave a small wave as they shuffled to their seats.

Professor Flitwick climbed up on his stack of book, '_I get what Alice was talking about earlier now…'_ I thought easily scanning him from head to feet, "Now, since you all are already very talented with charms I thought it would be fun to have a little competition the first day back." I rolled my eyes, '_Merlin's beard, I was going to go crazy if every lesson was like this… And if he seriously talked like that all the time.'_ Al must have seen my little eye-roll because he was reenacting it very dramatically across the room causing me to cover my mouth to hide my smile and stifle my laugh. Rose who was sitting up behind him saw the whole thing and somehow discreetly hit him on the back of the head with her book once again, "Ouch!" Al shouted rubbing the back of his head.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" Mr. Flitwick asked seemingly very interested. "No sir," he said throwing a glare back at Rose and she had on the perfect innocent face, "Must have been a bee, or a brick from the ceiling falling on my head…" He said the last part under his breath causing some of the Gryffindor to chuckle around him. Flitwick regarded him curiously, "Yes well, if you need to go to the Hospital Wing just let me know…"

"Now as for your challenge today, you will be charming a box to allow your House to touch it. And it will have to do something different to every other House that tries to touch it. Okay? Now one person from each House come up and get a box to begin. Winner gets 15 points for their House!" Mr. Flitwick said in a little excited voice.

When we all finished charming our boxes Mr. Flitwick had one person from each house take the box and place it in front of a person from another house, so everyone could see the reaction. So Al snatched up his House's box and placed it in front of me…

I had my head resting in my hand; I looked down at the box then looked up at him, "Pick someone else…" "Nope" I replied simply not moving. I sighed and looked back down at the box; it had already giving a Huffelpuff enough static electricity to make his hair stand on end, so I guess I could be thankful that won't happen to me. '_I'd send him flying if that did happen to me.'_

I took my head out of my hand and slowly let my hand fall towards the box. I looked back up to Al just before I let my hand drop and he was smiling from ear-to-ear. I let my hand fall onto the box and then I felt a tug on my ears. Al was now backing away and trying to stifle his growing laughed; Chris and Steve did nothing to hide it. James was stifling his as well but he looked a bit scared for his life as he continued to laugh. Rose's eyes grew, "I knew I shouldn't have let you boy's charm the box!" she shouted causing almost everyone to erupt in laughter.

I reached my hands up to feel my ears; tops fine, sides fine, bottoms…I felt these weird things that felt like vines dangling from them. My eyes became fixed on the boys as my finger traced the vines down to where I felt some form of fruit hanging from my ears! I pulled one off, not caring if it would hurt but it didn't. It was a plum….a plum…

James stopped laughing when he saw me pull of one of my plums and my face go deadly. He tried to get the other boys attentions but it was all in vain. I launched the plum at Al's head and to everyone's shock it scored a direct hit in his face. "I'll show you a few funny charms!" I shouted standing up and drawing my wand. Now I had the boy's undivided attention. I flicked my wand where Al and Chris were and they ducked out of the way and a chunk of the desk splintered in the blast. Then I thought of something ironic, I slashed my wand down towards the floor and vines sprang up and coiled around Al's, Chris's, and Steve's legs causing them to fall over.

"Miss Malfoy! Stop it was part of the exercise!" Professor Flitwick tried to stop my rampage. I stood up on the desk and looked down at the two brothers contemplating what to do to them, and then I realized I had missed one. I cast my eyes over to James who was still rooted in his seat. I cast a lazy flick of my wand towards him and vines shot up and secured him to his seat until I got to him. "MISS MALFOY!!"

I turned back to the brothers, "Hmmm…" I tapped my lip with my wand. "Oh Come on Alexis. I've already been hit by one of your hexes…" Steve said trying to plead with me. "So it's funny making things dangle from my ears….What if I make something stop dangling? What then?" I said easily keeping a straight face earning cruel laughs from my fellow Slytherin.

"DETENTION! DETENTION! DETENTION!" Mr. Flitwick said jumping up and down on his stool. I looked at him with big eyes….who knew the little guy had it in him. I looked back down at Steve, "I'm racking up those detentions hn?" he gave a little smile and a chuckle.

I did a lazy circle over my head and all the vines coiled back in the room and the boys were able to move again. "You really scared the shit out of us for a second Alexis…" Al said still looking a bit scared. "I don't like plums." I said with a straight face. Chris and Steve erupted in laughter and I smiled; Al and James visibly relaxed and laughed too.

"Could you take care of this?" I said turning my ear that still had a plum on it to Chris. "Ha-ha yeah I got it." I pointed his wand at my ear and the weight was gone, I reached up and felt my ears, back to normal. As we split to go back to our seats that class was quite, "Oh, and don't do that again or I'll make the detention worth it." I said looking back at the boys and they all froze. "No jokes on Alexis, consider it a new law." Steve said saluting, he could be such a smartass….I knew he'd try getting me again.

The rest of class passed slowly and I got the distinct feeling Professor Flitwick had a chip on his shoulder towards me now…who knows why… Ravenclaw students ended up winning; their box melt to the touch of a Huffelpuff, would try and bite a Gryffindor continually if they tried touching it, and when a Slytherin tried to touch it our hands would pass right through it as if it were a hologram.

Mercifully the bell rang and I jumped up from my seat and ran out of the class with half of the other students. I met up with James, Rose, Al, Steve, and Chris in the hall way, "Hey, my plum hotness." Steve said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I glared up at him, "Back off Golly Red Gryffindor…"

"Aw, come on Alexis. It was just a harmless, funny joke. We would have reversed it anyway." Al said throwing his arm over my shoulders. I shrugged him off, "Yeah… I'm sure…right after you all laughed your asses off. For future reference, I don't like things that aren't earrings, hanging from my ears."

"Duly noted," Chris mumbled from behind us and we all laughed. They continued to make jokes about what else they could charm to hang from my ears as we walked into Transfiguration class. We were some of the first students in the room so it was open seats pretty much. We walked up to the front and stopped and we all went silent looking from desk to desk.

"Okay…" Steve said finally breaking the silence, "How's the seating going to go?" Chris finished. We looked from one to another not really sure how the seating is going to work. "Well, seeing as Rose and I are they only girls, I say we sit together." I said walking to our right behind a deck and Rose joined me. I got the seat on the left side of the desk and Rose got the one to the right. James, Chris, and Steve looked between themselves and then scrambled to get the desk in front of us, causing our desk to jar. "Hey!!" both I and Rose shouted.

"Haha yes!" James and Chris gave each other a high-five's. "Man…" Steve sighed in defeat, "Now I get boned, thanks a lot."

"Sorry man," Chris said shrugging, "guess you're not so fast off your broom." Chris said laughing. Steve wacked him on the back of his head and Chris whined a complaint. Steve moved across the aisle from Rose and sat down.

The rest of the students started filling in and with them a grey cat with black strips all along its body leapt up to the top of Mrs. McGonagall's desk and waited patiently. I thought it was odd but when I looked over to Rose she sat up straight in her chair watching the cat. I was definitely missing something here.

A few minutes passed and we all got quite waiting, then the cat leapt in the air and transformed into Professor McGonagall. I was the only one whose eyes widened; I had never seen it before and if all the teachers were that sneaky it would make things a lot harder this year…

"Hello and welcome to sixth year Transfiguration class. Now, for the first quarter of the semester you will be learning how to turn inanimate objects into living things; aside from people of course. At first we will start off simple, making things shift into animals and perhaps do small things like blink or breath then we'll progress upwards. Now, I want everybody to turn to page ninety-four in your texts and read the chapter on '_Artificial Life Manifestation'_ once done wait patiently for further instructions."McGonagall said to the class and we all dug out our books and got reading, '_Yay, reading…ten galleons says Rose finishes first…'_ I sighed and began reading like the rest of the class.

Twenty minutes later we all had finished; and Rose had finished first '_I should have bet someone on it…'_ and McGonagall handed out little origami animals that coincided with our houses. "Now, I want you to just animate your origami animals to behave like its living counter-part would. Now, stroke you wand the length of your animal and say, '_Relensis Faux.' _

Everyone began mumbling the charm or possible curse since we're willing something to act out of its nature, but anyway, we all jumped when a muffled 'boom' sounded from the back of the room. We all turned and saw a young boy with his hair blow back and black soot obscuring his face, then a little piece of burning paper floated down; it looked to have been some part of a leg at some point…

"Do…you think I could have another animal Professor?" Was all the boy asked. Professor, to my surprise, rolled her eyes and as she walked past me I heard her mumble, "I thought all this nonsense would be gone since Seamus graduated…"

Next to me Rose chuckled and leaned over, "Mom told me stories about the boy named Seamus; he was always blowing things up on accident. But mom says that he graduated in one piece so that's good." I chuckled to at this, then I noticed that Rose's little origami lion was acting as though it were a real lion. "Nice, job." I commented, she replied with a 'thanks'.

Then I gave a try at it, I pointed my wand at my origami snake and drew my wand the length of my animal while saying, "_Relensis Faux."_ My snake squirmed and wiggled for a second but then fell flat against my desk again. So I tried again, I wasn't until my fifth try that I got it to finally work right.

Now sitting before me was, I dear say, a very cool origami snake acting like the real thing. Rose and I played with our new pets until Mrs. McGonagall spoke again, "Okay, I see that you all have the hang of it, now I want you to undo the curse and switch with someone from a different house do the same thing; animate the origami piece."

We did as we were told and Rose and I switched, and once again she got hers to work before I got mine to; but it only took me three tries this time.

We continued trading and animating the little origami creature until we had done one from each house, then we got to read more…

Then the bell rang, '_Yay, Herbology….ugh I could die happy now not going….' _As we walked through the hallway the boys chatted animatedly about all the different plants they might get to play with; my scowl just grew on my face at the thought.

We walked down the hill and the greenhouse came into view I sighed and glared at it. James looked over at me and laughed, "Aw, what's the matter Alexis? Afraid of a little dirt?" I bumped him with my shoulder, "Shut it you. I absolutely abhorrer Herbology… It's gross, smelly, and it makes _you_ disgusting after the class. Why would I look forward to it, and Rose don't answer it because you'll give a good reason that I don't want to listen to." I said holding up my hand to her as she took her breath to talk.

As we walked through the doors Professor Longbottom was at the door handing out protective gloves, aprons, and goggles. "Yay, this is a good sign…" I said in a grumpy voice. "Oh, quite being a drama queen Alexis, I'll be your partner and you won't have to touch a thing, at least I don't think you will. Professor Longbottom probably won't make us do anything _to_ big our first day." James said slipping his apron on and pulling his gloves on. "Thank you James!! I'll love you forever!" I said hugging him and just to push him I gave him a quick kiss o the cheek.

James froze when I did and looked at me with big eyes questioning the meaning behind the kiss, and I just gave a light smile at him and winked. He was so adorable.

"Okay, good morning class. Today we're going harvest Wolfsbane. Now we have to be very careful, one wrong cut and the poisons could seep out and burn anything it touches. Now the gloves I gave you will stop it from burning through immediately but I don't think it wise to watch it do so. Now…" He went on to the instructions, and I looked over to James, he was sharing excited looks with Al, Chris, and Steve. I was kind of worried about the poisons professor talked about, but they looked excited so maybe I was over reacting; and it's not like I'm going to be the one touching them…

I stood close to James as I watched him carefully cut the seed pocket open; I had to stand close so it would look like I'm doing something…

I looked across the table to Alice; she had this class as well, and I made a dead face because I was seriously dying from boredom. She laughed, nodded, and mouthed 'I know, WTF?' I laughed back, and then I caught a whiff over something sickly sweet and tart. "What in holy Hogwarts is that smell!" I said covering my nose. Rose's face was strained with the smell as well but she looked like she was thankful that I said something.

"Oh, good question Miss Malfoy." Longbottom said missing my obvious hate for the smell, "That is the smell of the Wolfsbane, a Strong pungent odor that is said to appeal to werewolves."

"Let's just hope they don't _appeal_ to them from here, Professor." I mumbled under my breath causing a few students about me to laugh, the Professor in question missed my little comment.

James was on his third seed, I was just leaning against the table and Professor never commented. I started out of the greenhouse ceiling when I saw a blue jell like substance slip over the outside surface. "Professor what is that?" I asked looking over at him; he was currently looking outside the greenhouse as well, trying to locate something.

The greenhouse went quite. Slow deep breaths filled the air and nothing made a sound.

The serious look on Professor Longbottom's face made in twinge, he looked back at the class, "Stay. Here." Nobody moved as Longbottom walked out of the door through the blue jell shield. He walked a few paces out and stopped as if standing guard.

I turned and looked at Rose, she was staring across the table at James, and he stared back at her. James looked back at me and I instinctively took a step towards him.

A few minutes passed and everyone still remained quite. Then we saw a teacher making her way towards Professor Longbottom. They said brief words before our Professor made his way back in the greenhouse and the blue jell slowly crawled back down the sides to where it came from.

"Okay, everyone sorry to worry you, just a test run. Now back to work." Professor said as if what just happened was no big deal. '_What the hell was that all about!' _But as I looked around I saw everyone was thinking the same thing, and we all knew we weren't going to get any answers.

So we all just returned to our work, I kind of pitched in a hand every now and then. As soon as we were out of the greenhouse and heading to our next class, conversations burst from student trying to put together what just happened.

We listened to the gossip, none of it really catching our attention, we just listened. Until someone came up to me, "So, a few of us were wondering did you guys see that girl again?" We all shook our heads 'no' "Noo, why?" I asked.

"Well it was only a few days ago she showed up so we thought it might be her again…well umm…I'm late for class, later!" and she scurried away to her friends.

"That was my first thought as well." Rose said in her know-it-all tone. I looked over at her with a questioning look and she continued, "What she said was right, it makes since for us to assume that this thing that happened today; whatever it was, was result from the same person. Anything else would seem too much of a coincidence."

"And what I don't get is why they're so intent on getting you now," Rose said looking at me and I just stared back not giving anything away, "There's something you're not telling us Alexis."

Now everyone's eyes were on me, "Sorry I'm not one to reveal my life's story at the drop of a hat, but something's others don't need to know." I said looking back ahead of me down the crowded hall; we were almost to the Divination tower.

'_Just what I need, to look into a glass ball and tell me my future… Wonder what's in store for me since I'm just so damn important now.'_ I thought as I charmed my skirt and climbed the ladder to class.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

'_**Bold/italicized'- **_just the song that goes to the chapter

'**((Bold and in double parentheses))**'- Singing with Siren abilities, with only one set of parentheses its talking with the ability.

**Author Note: **Here's yet another one lol. Now I'm going to be starting classes again soon, I'll let you guys know when, but I won't be able to update too much then, kinda like now. And sorry again but I just got two words for everyone, two puppies. Lol.

**Chapter 17**

Well Divination was about the most uneventful class ever created; Rose and Al kept grumbling the whole time, quite amusing really. James just kind of stared off into nothing for the most part. I took it upon myself to make rude and sarcastic remarks whenever they came to me, others around me enjoyed them; including Rose. James even joined in, floating the crystal ball whenever Professor Trelawney's back was turned then quickly dropping it back into its holder when she turned around.

As we walked to the Great Hall we listened to the boys complain about their empty stomachs. "God, if I had known I would be going this long with no food I would have packed snacks!" Al said dramatically. Rose leaned over to my ear, "Five Sickles says he don't pack snacks tomorrow." I laughed, "Like I'd bet against you on that!"

The boys looked back to us, "Bet about what?" James asked. I gave him an innocent look, "Me bet, ladies don't bet James." I smiled and walked past him to my table. James just shook his head and walked to his table. "Hey, Alexis want to meet in the Library for Study Hall?" Rose called over to me; I spun around and waved while shouting 'yea'.

I took my seat next to Scorpio and Troy, "How's classes going for you Squirt?" I asked. "Don't call me Squirt, Dad does and it annoys me… and bored, barely surviving. You?" Scorpio answered smoothly. I shrugged, "Not much better,"

"That's not what I heard Alexis, I heard you had quite a charm filled morning." Troy said chuckling. "Who told you, it will be worth the detention…" I said with a glare, Troy just laughed. '_Crap I have detention tonight…yippee'_

"Well I got to go to class, bye Sis." Scorpio said standing. "That was quick, you got to go already?" I asked. "Yeah, I get out of class before you; we have different schedules you know." Scorpio said in a know-it-all tone. "Don't get smart with me PION!" I said giving him a soft swat with the back of my hand before he was out of reach.

Just then my _favorite_ person sat down across from us; Caroline. For the rest of lunch I continued to steal Troy's attention whenever Caroline tried to talk to him; it's not much but it kept me occupied.

I walked out of the Great Hall after lunch to meet up with Rose in the library. As I walked I noticed a black head of hair down the hall from me, "James!" I shouted. He turned his head from the person he was talking to and gave a small wave. I didn't have to change my pace to much to catch up with him; when I got close I noticed who he was walking with, Ashley. I smirked and walked up to the other side of James and coiled my arm around his arm causing him to jump a bit, "Hey, are you going to the library too?"

With his other hand he ruffled his hair, "Um, yeah I asked Rose to help me on that paper for Transfiguration." "Oh, yeah I almost forgot about that…" I said with a sigh.

Ashley cleared her throat and James quickly returned his attention to her. '_God seriously, her over me, you've GOT to be kidding me James!_' I noticed; however, that she would cut me small glances that said 'in-your-stuck-up-face' James was a boy and therefore didn't notice.

'_Oh, it's on Gryffin-bitch'_

"James," I paused so he would look at me, Ashley cut me a glare, I just smile, "It was just so great today with you as my Herbology partner, do you think you can be my partner again? I'll owe you big for it." As I asked my question I reached my hand up and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. His cheeks took on the color of rose frosted glass and I smiled up at him, paying no mind to the creature next to him. "Um, sure I think we can work that." He gave me a small smile.

Ashley let out a loud frustrated sigh next to James, "Well, since you two seem to be cozy in this little moment I better excuse myself, I have to meet my friends anyway." James turned back to her, "Oh uh, it's not really like that Ashley, you don't have to leave. I can walk you if you'd like." Ashley considered him for a moment before looking across at me, "No that's fine James, I would hate for you to walk around with your arm-candy for longer than necessary." "Yes, so please run along." I said leaning towards her and making a shooing motion with my hand.

Ashley took a step to me and I stood up face-to-face with her, "Going to perform one of your acts-of-bravery little Gryffindor?" James slipped his arms in between us, "Come on, now is not the time for this. Ashley…" James was trying to plead with her to step back. "Yes, Ashley your friends are waiting…" I tilted my head to the side and gave her a sickly-sweet smile. A few people had stopped walking in the hall waiting to see if the sparks that had been stirred up between Slytherin and Gryffindor would ignite a house fire.

Ashley gave a loud grumble and turned to leave to go meet her 'friends'. James looked down at me, "Do you really have to start something every time you see her?" "Me? She's the one who tried to refer to me as your sad arm-candy! You think I'm just going to lie down and take it like a lion?" I said back in a heated voice. "Hey, enough with the lion bashing, I happen to be a lion too," I cut in with, "Point proven…"

He sent me the first glare I had ever seen him give; aside for Troy, "Look I'm not always a pushover okay, everyone has their breaking points. Just because I'm quite and lay back and watch things happen doesn't mean I let people walk all over me _or_ people I care about!"

I eyes got slightly bigger because I had never heard him speak like this; not that I had know him very long but hey this was different. "Okay sorry," I said putting g my hands in front of my chest in a sign of surrender turned and started walking to the library, "I didn't mean anything by the 'lion' comment, that was just the safest thing to say; I had other words in mind would you like to hear them?"

"No." James had still in his grumpy voice.

We walked into the library and I was forced to be quite because the crude looking woman sitting at the front desk gave me the eyes as I walked in the doors. James lead the way to the table Rose where parked at, and without looking at me he sat down got out his school things and started reading.

'_Geese all this over a little lion comment?'_ Rose noticed our change in behavior immediately and gave me a questioning eyebrow. I sat down and pulled out a piece of scroll and wrote down what happened and what I said and passed it to her. She read it and looked back up at me then over to James, she gave her head a gentle shake before writing something back.

"_Don't worry about him, he'll be fine, he's just got a quick temper sometimes and he does like Ashley so maybe you should lay off her a bit."_

I gave a small 'humph' at what she wrote, _"Yeah…what does he see in her anyway?"_ I wrote back

"_Well, it's hard to explain since you're a Slytherin and you haven't and __won't__ have any good encounters with Ashley. But she's just a good Gryffindor girl, nice, friendly, and loyal. It's just; her family has always been battling with Slytherins because they think that anyone from Slytherin is distasteful." _Rose slid the parchment back to me.

I nodded and wrote back, _"Yeah, I think I'll miss those 'friendly encounters' what do you think those would include? Hair pulling? A good jinx? Oh! Or maybe even scratching! And Slytherin's, distasteful? She should take a look at my wardrobe and tell me who's distasteful then!"_

As she read my note she chuckled quietly and shook her head then wrote back "_Get to work!"_ I replied with a_ "Yes mum…"_ before finally getting to work.

Half way through my essay James still hadn't looked at me or in my direction. So I took out the piece of parchment Rose and I wrote on earlier, vanished the ink, wrote him a message, and slid it over to him.

"_Sorry" _Then below it I drew a picture of a little snake and charmed to so it would slither up under my writing and blow him a kiss; I figured it would make him smile.

When he picked it up and read it he did smile, then he looked up to me and I smirked back at him. Then he wrote a message back. _"It's okay, I over reacted anyway. I'm just trying to find a happy medium between being your friend… and maybe trying to work things with Ashley…"_

He slid it back to me and I read it, _'Ugh, work things out with her…seriously?' _So I decided to be extra bold and write back to him. _"So you're telling me all you want with me is friendship? And you really want Ashley?"_ I slid it over it him and he went first white then red and then looked up at me with a shy, confused, and unsure look; if there was ever one…

James wrote a quick answer and slid it back across the table to me, _"I've liked Ashley for a while…"_ I looked over at him and his face was down in his essay and I could see the tops of his cheeks were red again. I wet my quill in ink and wrote two words back to him.

I slid it back over to him and looked up to me first but I held my face still not to give anything away, then he looked down and read it. _"People change."_ James looked back up to me with a regretful expression? I turned down to my essay and began to write; I was almost finished when it was time for our next class, Potions…

As we walked Slytherins began to line themselves with me on one side and on my other I had Rose; she was nice to have around she actually had a brain that didn't revolve around the best shag, not that there was anything wrong with that… James didn't say a word to me and I didn't talk to him, it was awkward but then it wasn't, so that counts as awkward right?

When we walked in to class Mrs. Scarlet was leaning back against her desk waiting for all of us. "Please sit with your houses everyone." She said scanning the crowd that came in.

I heard James give a disappointed sigh from the other side of Rose I glanced over to him and he was looking at me with a sad expression, like he wanted to say something but couldn't. I moved across the room and took a seat next to Troy and Alice and waited for class to start.

Once everyone was seated Mrs. Scarlet talked again, "Good afternoon I hope everyone's day is going well. Now for today's class we'll be making a simple potion for advanced level students such as yourselves; Wartcap Powder. Now I want everyone to get in groups of three, get your supplies, and then begin making your powders." Troy, Alice and I all looked at each other then played rock-paper-scissors to see who had to go get the supplies; Alice lost.

"Oh, and one more thing," Professor Scarlet added, "I will say now that I have not interest who you work with throughout the year, I will assign no permanent groups, it's your choice if you care about your grade or not."

'_That's fair, and the best rule I've received from a teacher all day.'_ I thought thinking back to Head Mistresses class and she said we'd have to work with someone from a different house and a different person for each group activity we did.

So we all stood and began making our powders, "Why does Potty keep eyeing you Alexis? Finally realize he can't have you?" Troy said staring over at James.

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough James was staring over at us, well right now he was glaring at Troy but when I looked back he looked at me. "I don't know, why don't you go ask him if you're dying to know?" I said turning back to our potion that would soon be a powder mixture… if we got it right.

"Yeah, as if…" Troy mumbled before he turned to out potion and attempted to put in some effort.

As we left potions; my group made a prefect powder and of course Rose did as well, I let out a sigh of relief, I had made it through the day and now I could go enjoy Chorus class.

"Catch up with you later Rose!" I shouted as Al and I parted from the group and made our way to chorus. "So, what do you think we're going to do in chorus?" I asked Al as we walked through the crowds.

"Probably just get in groups, get our music, and maybe work on lines or something. She's usually not too strict on the first day." Al said pushing kids out of his way, seriously they had no idea what personal space was…

"That's good; it's been a long day…" I said letting out a loud sigh and glaring at a younger classmen who almost fell into me. "Yeah, I noticed… What happened between you and James? He started to tell me after class but we had to split up…" he said looking down at me and shrugging at the end.

I let out another breath and my bangs fluttered on my forehead, '_Just when I thought I left this with James…' _"It's nothing, he was walking with Ashley when I caught him after lunch and one thing lead to another." I waved my hand a bit showing I didn't really care to talk about it, hoping he'd move on. "Oh, did I miss the showdown? Who won?" Al said laughing. I felt a slight pang after he asked who won, I wasn't use to this he was just a boy but I wanted him to be my boy. Alas in the end he chose the other girl, this blows but there are always more boys in the school *smirks*.

'_**Or, you could make him yours, all you have to d is sing a few notes for him…**_' A voice called out from the back of my head, I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of it. '_Like I would sink to that level…'_

We stepped into class and Al went over to his band buddies while I found Jasmine and Crystal. "Gather 'round, gather 'round. I will be assigning songs to year's groups. Now, before we get doing too many things let me say this, we will be performing two concerts as of now before you leave for the winter holidays. First will be a children's concert; we will be visiting St. Mungo's hospital and entertaining the children there." Voices rang out in 'awes' and 'how sweet.' "Our second will be the Christmas feast before you all leave for the holidays. Now if each group could form lines then I'll be able to get these out in an orderly fashion." Mrs. Ruthford said waving her hands wide showing where she wanted the lines and we all followed suit.

"Well Alexis, you're probably going to have to memorize all of our songs since you're our secret prize," Jasmine said laughing. I smirked, "Yeah, but that's not a problem for me remember?" Crystal chuckled and Jasmine glared back at me, "I ain't singing anything for you to memorize." She said turning around and crossing her arms.

Our whole line laughed out right, the sixth years looked at us like we were crazy and the fourth years looked like they wanted to laugh just because we were. Jasmine scolded the fourth years with something and I started back at some of the sixth years, "I do pictures and autographs later, please stop staring." I said looking back ahead Mrs. Ruthford was almost at our line…I guess that's what we get for being in the middle. My little comment caused my line to laugh again and the sixth years mumbled something among themselves; who cares their not important anyway.

Then the student began passing back the book with the songs in them, it was a thin book; paper, but there was no doubt in my mind that it would take until Christmas to prefect all of these songs. After we got our books we looked around a bit then Jasmine and I looked at each other and shrugged and began to walk away to sit down, Mrs. Ruthford didn't object.

I looked through our book and read some of the song titles:

My Will

Every Heart

It Was You

So Small

The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun

Newgrange

Beyond the Sea

Caledonia

Storm

If Everyone Cared

After skimming a few I flipped to the back section of the book to read some of the Christmas songs.

Ding Dong Merry on High

O Holy Night

White Christmas

The Christmas Song

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Let it Snow

White Christmas

12 Days of Christmas

I read a few names, only I didn't know the last song but I can worry about that later. We sat around just talking and making fun of each other when the opportunity presented itself. Then I remembered, "Hey, Crystal," I dug into my bag and pulled out her iPod, "here you go I'm done with it."

"Really? Cool so you're now up to date with our music right?" Crystal asked taking back her iPod causing people to laugh. "Yes, haha, I'm all 'caught up'." I said laughing.

"Good, you won't mind proving it then," Crystal said in a challenging voice, "I'm going to do shuffle on my iPod and the first song it lands on, you have to sing it."

All eyes were on me, "Fine." Then Crystal pressed the shuffle button, she looked down at the screen and almost fell back laughing. She threw her iPod at me and I read the screen, it was Sir Mix-A lot, Can't Touch This… I glared at her, "Okay, I'll sing the first one that comes up that I can sing." Crystal laughed again, "What, you can't sing that?" I just threw back her iPod as my answer.

"Okay, okay," she picked it up and hit the button a second time. "Here you go," she said flashing me the screen. It was Cascada, Love Again.  I smirked, "Okay, just find someone to do the music." I said standing.

Crystal also stood, "Marcus! Hey we need you!" she shouted across the room and I turned to look to who she was speaking to. A dark boy stood up, "With what?" he shouted back.

"Testing our new singer," Crystal shouted back. "How 'bout you come over here and stop the shouting match? I'm pretty sure Crystal would win anyway." I shouted over to the boy and he moved over towards us with some of his friends following.

Then Al, Trent, and David also walked over, "Their testing you? Haha stupid ideas, if it's singing you're going to pass." Al said chuckling. "Yeah, but we're testing her to see if she's caught up with _our_ age of singing." Crystal said before turning to Marcus. "So, we need you to amp up the music behind a song but fade out the words, can you handle it?"

The boy Marcus laughed, "Please, girl. Just give me the song." And she did. I made a shooing motion with my hands for everyone to back up and give me space and the music began playing.

I can see it in your eyes,  
No more tears, no alibis,  
I'm still in love with you, 

I stretched my hand towards the group and made my voice ring loud since I didn't have a mike; not that I really needed one I usually just made my voice louder anyway.  
There's so much I gotta show,  
I will never let you go,  
But still I know for sure,  
Come take me by the hand,

I curled my fingers into my palm and brought it to my chest and began to bob my head to the thumping beat of the song.  
This summer never ends,

And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
Please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you, 

I gave a wink to Chris and he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at me, he must have been trying to get me to mess up.  
Could you believe in love again?  
How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you.  
Other people had begun moving to the beat of the song in step with me '_Like stealing candy from a baby,_' I thought.  
The summer belongs to you.  
I walked up to Chris and rested my hand on the side of his face as I sang.  
Would you catch me if I fall?  
Crash and burn and lose it all,  
Tell me what to do, 

I stepped back out into the opening the group had formed.  
'Cause I need you night and day,  
Will you ever run away?  
Just one more thing to say  
I held up one finger with my hand motioning with the song.  
Come take me by the hand,  
This summer never ends,  
I bobbed my head in time with the music like before; talk about asking for a head rush.  
And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
Please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you,  
Could you believe in love again?  
How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you.  
Then I began jumping in time with the music and other joined in; mostly guys because they were acting like idiots…  
The summer belongs to you

I caught my breath, "There, satisfied?" I said putting my hands on my hips. Jasmine wiped a fake tear away and Crystal leaned into her pretending to cry, "We did it Jas, she's finally one of us now…" and she turned her head into Jasmine's shoulder and pretended to cry. Jasmine sniffled, "I know, I'm just so happy and proud…" and she clung to Crystal crying too.

"Oh, god you two are idiots…" I said rolling my eyes. "Oh, come on girl. That's a huge step up from what you were listening to when you got here!" Jasmine said shaking Crystal off, gently, and putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah, yeah," I waved them off, "So was it good?" I asked raising a brow. Jasmine, Crystal, Al, and Chris all looked at me like I was dumb, "Of Course," "Yeah," "Duh," "I knew you wanted me." Was what I got in response, all at once. I took all of them in but then paused and the 'wanting' one, I looked at Chris and he was smiling. I laughed and gave him a half hug then we all just made jokes about me and Chris actually hooking up and how I'd probably kill him for being such a joker.

Then the bell rang and it was THE END OF THE DAY! HURRAH! We all gathered our things and bolted, but Mrs. Ruthford shouted at us as we tried to make our break, "HANG ON EVERYONE! THE BOOK YOU WILL NEED FOR THE VISIT TO ST. MUNGOS WILL BE AT THE BOOK STORE IN HOG'S MEAD. SO I ADVISE YOU TO GET IT WHEN YOU GO IN TWO WEEKS!"

I mumbled, "Who knew she had it in her…" Jasmine and Chris laughed because they were closest, then we all continued our stampede out of the classroom and onto free time to do whatever!


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

'_**Bold/italicized'- **_just the song that goes to the chapter

'**((Bold and in double parentheses))**'- Singing with Siren abilities, with only one set of parentheses its talking with the ability.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, god I have missed writing so much since school has once again consumed my life. So, as of right now I'm saying screw it because I _really_ want to write damnit lol. And a warning it may not be my best but I tried to keep it goin. Let me know what you think plz.

**Chapter 18**

It's been two weeks and is now its mid-October and we had gotten into our routine; I would divide my time between Rose, Al, Chris, and Steve and my Slytherin classmates. I mean I'm really starting to like Rose's group but I still need my Slytherin time too. And yes if you questioning why James is not in that group it's because he's spending most of his free time with Ashley…isn't that sweet?

We walked into the Great Hall and tucked in to eat, "Hey, Alexis I was wondering if you have a date for the Hog's Mead trip this weekend?" Troy asked not a second after I sat down and he said it loudly making sure people close heard him.

I smirked this was going to be like a slap in the face for him, "I have two actually," Troy went quite as did some other boys around us. Then Caroline piped up, "I don't have a date Troy…"

I just stared at her, "Desperate much?..." The girls around us laughed, "Wait you have two dates?" Troy asked staring at me. "Yep, what you expected me to only get one?" I asked smiling at him while pulling some fish and chips on my plate.

"Excuse me; while I still have most of you here, I would like to make an announcement." Headmistress McGonagall said from the front of the hall. "It has been requested that we have a Halloween dance, to help encourage inter-house cooperation. And I have decided to allow it." Noise burst to life in the hall. "Alright, alright, calm down; now I expect _appropriate_ attire."

"Aw, take all the fun out of it…" I said under loud enough for people sitting next to me to hear and I received giggles in response. "And," McGonagall continued, "If one fight, one fight, breaks out…it's over. This dance is a privilege this year and it's on your shoulders if we make it yearly. Okay, now more information will be on your common room boards so back to your meals." And with that she walked out.

"Well, this Hog's Mead trip just got a lot better, anyone else agree?" I said laughing and the girls and I began discussing the different things we could be, within reason of course…

Later that day as Chris, Al, and I were making our way to our classes after study hall; we didn't go to the library to work because we simply could care less about work today, and we came across James and Ashley. Let's just say Chris and Al began placing bets as soon as they saw the black head of their friend…

"Hey James," I stepped in front of him, "I just wanted to let you know that Rose and I decided to work together today in Potions; just so you're not blind-sided in class." James nodded and said thanks but I wasn't done yet, "Oh, and umm," I looked at Ashley and tapped my lip, "I think the collagen in your lip sprung a leak sweetie…"

Funniest part was Ashley touched her lip where I was indicating before I even finished, fool. Chris and Al very un-Gryffindor like chuckles and Ashley; being a bit slow just realized what I said, when she looked back up at me I was making the 'eek' face with my hand covering part of my mouth.

James glared at his brother and friend as I began to walk away when Al saw his brothers face, "ha-ha, right *clears throat* not funny. But hey you got nothing to worry about Ashley; we all know you don't really have a collagen in your lip." At this Chris stopped laughing and looked over at Al and just stared like, you did not just say that…

James put his arm around Ashley and began to walk away but she twisted out of his grip, spun to face me, whipped out her wand and shouted, "_Stupify_!"

The hex only grazed my shoulder but it was enough to piss me off, I saw Chris make a run for me the second I had my wand out, "Eat Slugs you lion-flee-bag!!"

I threw the spell at her but James pulled her out of the way and Chris caught my arm before I could cast another one. The two boys herded us in different directions as some of the younger years ran to tell the professor's…little brats.

Chris walked me all the way to Potions to make sure I didn't go hunting for that sad little lioness, "Look you don't got to see her for the rest of the day okay? Now just try not to poison my friend in this class and you will have made it babe." Chris said reassuringly. I gave a small smile up at him when he called me 'babe' he could be charming if he tried. "Thanks…" I said as he gave me a hug. As he pulled away he said, "And just for the record, what you said was hilarious!" He finished with his mischievous twin grin before taking off to class.

I walked in to class and took my seat next to Rose and we waited for class to begin.

James I managed to walk in right as the door closed itself, I gave a quick smile to the professor and cast a glance around the room and found everyone was already in groups. '_Wonderful…' _Then out of reflex I searched for Rose and then made my way over. It was only when I got a few desks away that I saw Alexis sitting next to her '_Bugger…o well.'_

Alexis I heard a deep sigh and Rose looked over; I already knew who it was. "Hey, can I work with you guys?" James asked. Rose looked baffled at this, "Of course James, that's a stupid question." So James took his seat and we all listened to Miss Scarlet give us directions.

After a few minutes Rose finally noticed something was off, James and I weren't looking anywhere near each other and when Miss Scarlet gave us the go-ahead to start working Rose questioned us.

"Okay, what is going on between you two?" She raised her eyebrow looking at James then looked over to me. I shrugged, "I had another delightful encounter with Ashley." "Oh-no" was all Rose said.

"She's the one who started the fight this time! If you hadn't said anything Alexis nothing would have happened!" James had to calm his voice halfway through his rant. I rolled my eyes, "Oh snod-off, she's the one who disrespected me first so don't go all noble on my arse."

"What? She didn't say anything to you, you're the one who turned to her and made that stupid comment!" James said still trying to keep his voice in check. I closed the two pace-gap between us and got right in his face, "Okay, I know this is hard for you since you're a boy, but try, _really_ try to remember my first encounter with that troll. Tell me who was the first to disrespect who then?"

James's stance relaxed a bit when he recalled our encounter. "Yea, see I'm just spreading that 'undying' love. Okay?" I said turning back to our ingredients.

"But why live up to her expectations of you? Prove her wrong that she's doesn't know the real you!" James said with a louder than indoor voice.

"Oh, I just hate disappointing people when their already set the bar for me…" I said back in a tone that clearly said 'piss-off'.

Just as he was about to shoot back a response Miss Scarlet slide in behind us and we both looked at her, "Finish this little drama-spat after class, your distracting the other students." I looked past her and everyone was staring at us; I rolled my eyes, "Apologies, Professor." She gave me a meaningful before nodding and walking away.

I looked across to Rose, "What do you need next?" I caught her off guard and she shook her head briefly, "Oh, umm" she looked down at our book, "Five beats, no stalks." I nodded grabbed five beats from the basket, cut off the stalks and handed them to her.

We barely spoke for the rest of the class, and I just wanted to get the hell out of class, go somewhere and scream/cuss/sing my anger out. But there was nowhere to do that around here…this was going to be a long year…

When the bell rang I was the fourth person out of class; James and Rose were a few people behind me. I cast a glance around quickly trying to see who I was going drag around with me, that's when I found someone unexpected leaning on the wall outside of class, Chris.

He smiled when he saw me and came forward extending his arm to me. I raised my eyebrow, but smiled and twirled my arm around his, "Well this is unexpected." He chuckled "Yea, well I got to get something right every now and then, right?"

He looked over my shoulder and met the eyes of an angry James, Chris gave a gentle shrug, "We have next class together…"

I didn't look to see James's reaction but I didn't have to because Chris started walking to Chorus. "You shouldn't have done that, he's your friend…" I said in a quiet voice, I was tired of people listening in on me today. "Yeah I know but he'll get over it, I'm not the one who called his crush a lion-flee-bag." He said laughing.

I let out quiet chuckle before he continued, "That and she doesn't have a right to treat you like that. I mean I won't lie, I was skeptical at first when I found out you were a Malfoy, but your different from what people think you are and I'm just glad I got to know you before judging." He looked down and gave me a sweet smile. "Aww, your sweet Chris." I leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "See, aren't you glad you said yes to being my date? You landed yourself a charming guy, if I do say so myself." He puffed out his chest causing me to laugh.

When we arrived to Chorus class Mrs. Ruthford informed us we would be working on Christmas songs today. So we broke off into our groups and began working…well sort of…

"So! I hear that you and Ashley got into it again today? How come I am never around when you two get into it?" Jasmine asked jokingly. "Yeah, bitch would have been eating slugs if someone hadn't pushed her out of the way too…" I said grumpily. Most of the group laughed before we settled and began working.

"Okay I say we work on Ding Dong Merry on High. That has the most lines spread out among the group and we still had trouble with it the last time we tried it out."I said flipping through my paper book. Everyone agreed and we all began discussing who would sing what.

"Okay, I think the underclassmen come in and sing the intro, 'Ding dong dong,  
Ding dong dong, Ding dong dong, Ding dong dong, Ding dong dong, Ding dong dong…' Then we come in and take the main verse, 'Ding dong merrily on high, In heav'n the bells are ringing, Ding dong! Verily the sky Is riv'n with angel singing, Gloria, Hosanna in excelsis!' We all chorus the longs "ah's" between each 'Gloria, Honanna in excelsis!' Then back to us again. Does that sound good to try or shall we try something else?" I said looking up at the group from the book and I was meant with a 'what' stare.

"Umm, could you go over that a bit slower for us 'Lexis?" Jasmine asked in junction with head nodes from other people in the group. I rolled my eyes, '_it has been too long of a day for this…'_

"Okay, let's start by getting…third year chorus and fourth year chorus over here." Jack began walking over to round the groups up. "Okay, now here's how it will work; the chorus groups will sing the 'Ding dong dong' throughout the whole song. We; the fifth year first strings, will sing the main chorus lines okay? And you know when you listen to the song there are 'AAAaaaaaAAAAaaaaaHHhhhhhHHhhh' in the middle of the chorus's; both first strings and chorus will sing those together. Then finally we take the final chorus again. And this is going to get confusing at the end, but everyone will finish that off because we all will be singing our lines in unison anyway." I took in a deep breath.

"Did that help at all?" I said starting out into our small group. "Yeah, that actually made more since… but we'll get it better going through it. And where did you come up with this ordering girl?" Jasmine said once again speaking up. "I've seen the Celtic Woman perform this before and I thought it was very well put together." I said; I had in fact been to a lot of their shows, I wanted to tour with them when I became old enough; if they allowed me.

Jack returned with the two chorus groups, "Okay, let's get into groups and I'll guide us through it, since I'm just so above you all and you can't grasp it…" I said earning a few hits from Jasmine and Crystal and wines and complaints from the rest of the group before we all laughed.

The rest of class was actually very productive and got my mind off of the past drama with James, for however short of a time. But we almost got it perfect at the end of class and everyone said how easy the layout of the performance was compared to how I said it…idiots.

Our little group walked out of class together chatting about what we could do to improve or what we wanted changed, Al and Chris talked about the different instruments they could play and maybe changing up the composition a bit. We walked to the courtyard where we would usually meet up with Rose, James, and Steve; I was so wrapped up at all the ideas everyone was shouting at me I didn't pay attention.

We almost reached our spot when Chris grabbed my arm, "Hey, would you take a walk with me?" I wouldn't have thought anything of it but Chris looked over my shoulder and I knew who was there, and who else was with him.

"Crap dude, we're caught in quite a jam…" Al said running his hand through his fiery red hair. "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot girl…" Jasmine said turning to me, "Let's go somewhere else, unless you want to hash it out with her? Or him…" She finished.

"Yes, I think somewhere else is a good idea…" I said sighing. As we started to walk away we heard someone shout "Hey!" It was Rose, "So tell me why I must suffer for my cousins' argument with you? Were you just going to leave me? She is really getting annoying talking about you…" Rose said sighing under her breath at the end.

"No, I just figured you wanted to stay with your cousin, he is your cousin… Which brings me back, why are you all sticking with me when he's your friend and family?" I said turning to Chris and Al.

"You heard my reason," Chris said shrugging. "Umm, I'll use his reasoning…but it was bad enough before you two got into this tussle, I'd hate to hear what she goes on about now…" Al said leaning in a bit to by passers couldn't hear him.

I stood there thinking, should I really walk away with his friends and family, or should I send them away? I looked at everyone before talking, "You know this is just going to make things worse…you all were his friends first." Al spoke up first, "Okay, how 'bout this? Chris and I go hangout with him for a few then make up some excuse and come find you? That way everyone is happy?"

Al didn't want to piss off his brother but he didn't want to hang around Ashley to much either, he was beginning to think she was quite irritating with this whole Alexis thing.

I nodded, "That's fine but don't feel like you have to come, I got my girls." I said finishing with a wink. "No please we insist…" Al said walking toward his brother, Chris joined him but not before taking my hand and saying "Well it has been a pleasure being in our company darling." I couldn't help but laugh and give him a hug and whispering in his ear, "I'll see you later sexy," and I smacked his ass while he walked away. Everyone laughed before we walked back through the arc way we came through and proceed to go outside.

As Rose, Jasmine, Crystal, and I walked past the groups of teens studying and socializing Rose spoke in a quiet voice meant for only us to hear, "Why is everyone staring at me? Or, okay us?" I looked around and sure enough almost everyone was looking at us; and I noticed most of the Gryffindors had their eyes glued to Rose. I laughed, "Well, you're with us why wouldn't they stare?"

I noticed that didn't help Rose at all when I looked back I saw a worried expression on her face. "They're just jealous girl, don't worry." Jasmine said waving her hand. I spun to stand in front of her, "And besides, you're in the spotlight now that you're with us." I gave her a dangerous smile before turning and carving a path through the staring crowd.

Then Crystal decided to bring up, probably the most _important,_ conversation today that I had forgotten about! "Okay, so we need to decide what we're going to wear to the dance." She said looping her arm with mine. "Oh my god! I forgot! Damn, ok I'm thinking group theme…" I said squeezing her arm and looping my free one with Rose's. "Yeah, but what?" Jasmine fed in looping her arm with Crystals other one.

We all continued to walk throwing out ideas such as Greek goddess, elves, muggles, rock stars, and the list went on and on; oddly Rose stayed quite through the whole thing. Then something dawned on me, "Hey where's Lily, I haven't seen her since the train? First years are allowed to go to the dance right?"

Rose shrugged, "I'm guessing they are Headmistress didn't say anything about grade restrictions; we'll know for sure when we go back to our common rooms. And as for your first question, coincidently she's right over there talking with your classmates?" We all looked in the direction Rose was looking because the last part of her statement struck all of us as strange.

There was a small group of Slytherin boys huddled around Lily, who was sitting on a bench. I had a feeling they weren't discussing class, Lily wore the same expression that James would wear when he was in his 'shy' mode.

I cast a quick glance over to Jasmine and she gave me a small nod, and as though we all thought the same thing in that one moment we all made our way over to Lily.

Rose pushed forward past us and past the boys, "Hey," she said to before looking back to the boys, "Is there a problem here?"

I hung back a few feet behind the boys, Jasmine and Crystal went up to stand next to Rose. I watched and waited to see if these boys would go quietly or not.

"No, no problem, just asking Miss _Potter_ if she'd like to accompany us to a well know broom cupboard…" The boy snickered. Rose whipped out her wand so fast a barely had time to sidestep the boys husky body as it came flying at me. That's when the other boys noticed me.

"Now you boys wouldn't be picking of my friend's cousin would you? Because I know a few other Gryffindor boys who would gladly make the detention worth it." I said squinting at them slightly. "I think James would understand if I dealt with it now…" Rose said with a tone to rival an angry redhead.

"That means leave now you imprudent bunch!" Jasmine shouted throwing up her hands. The boys scoffed and slowly left; trying to leave with some dignity. I looked at Jasmine, "Imprudent?"

"Don't hate that I have a superior vocabulary." Jasmine said smiling at me.

"Why didn't you tell James or me that they were giving you a hard time? Or was this the first time?" Rose said in a demanding voice to Lily. "I was going to tell him…after this week…if they kept it up…" Lily replied with her voice growing lower at every pause. "Why wait? Next time just tell us okay? We went through it and we agreed that we weren't going to let that happen to you okay?" Rose said rubbing Lily's back as if she were a child.

"Everyone's got to learn to deal Rose; you can't shelter her from everything. Look at me, you think my father would want me dealing with all these air heads who hate me for things I've never done? I'm not saying 'feed her to the masses' but something's she will need to deal with on her own." I said crossing my arms and looking to Lily and surprisingly she gave me a small smile, I gave her a wink.

Rose went speechless; "Well come on your with us now too, we're discussing what we're going to wear to the dance. You can come right?" I said to Lily as she stood up.

"Oh, yes I can go." She nodded. "Great, I got the best idea during that little encounter too!" I said smiling before turning and heading in the direction that we were heading, but I ran right into a chest. I looked up and saw it was Chris again.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Aren't you supposed to be with your friend right now?"

"We stayed as long as we could," "But Merlin, that girl was driving us mad!" Chris and Steve said in their twin talk. "They speak the truth!" Al said in an over dramatic voice that sounded like a preacher.

We walked until we were on the side of the hill; and away from the majority of the mass of people, where we stopped and talked. "I wish we something to sit on…" I grumbled. Chris, Al, and Steve looked down at me, "Well what did you have in mind? I do have the means to accommodate you toots." Chris said winking at me.

I tapped my lip in thought, "Hmm, how about two couches, one loveseat, and a chair? That should be enough room for all of us." The boys saluted and we all turned and with a few waves of our wands; and a few misfires between the twins, we had our furniture.

I jump promptly into the chair and sunk into its fluffy comfort, "Ahh, yes this is just what we needed." I sighed. Everyone then took their seats, "So what was your _brilliant _idea for the dance Alexis?" Crystal asked.

"Oh!" I sat up, "Well I was thinking…" I looked over to the boys, "_Muffino, _there they don't need to hear our idea." But then the boys started yelling 'why did you do that,' blah, blah, blah.

"To bad there isn't a mute charm as well…"I grumbled, "Anyway! I think we should go as… Vampires!" I said smirking.

"Oh, yes! We can have a lot of fun with that." Crystal said right away. "Yeah, make boys drool, what's more fun than that?" Jasmine said laughing.

Rose had an unsure look on her face, "Oh no you don't! Why don't you want to dress up and pull a few heart strings?" I said glaring at her. "I don't know I just don't want to put myself out there you know…" Rise said looking down a bit.

"We wouldn't make you wear a slut suit! We're going to do it with class and a touch of desire." I said laughing. Lily sat up a bit, "Sounds fun actually…" she said casting a glance from the corner of her eye to Rose; who was shocked.

"Smashing, I may turn you into my mini-me yet." I said joking but I found Rose glaring at me. "Oh, come one it was a joke! I don't have a little sister, you can't blame me." Rose smiled at this, why I don't know.

"Okay, but I choose my dress." Rose said finally agreeing. "Okay, you choose we approve." I said smirking and she began to protest causing all of us to laugh. Then we heard one of the boys clear his throat rather loudly and we agreed to discuss this later, and I undid the charm and we all talked and poked fun at each other until it got dark and they called us in.

As we walked into the great hall I couldn't help but look at the Gryffindor table, when I did I saw James looking back at me, then I turned to go to my table. When I finally sat down at my table Scorpio said, "So I hear you had a wild day."

"Ugh, not right now Scorpio, I'm actually in a good mood…" I said rolling my head dramatically and sighing. He just laughed, "Okay, but I want to hear about it."

After that he let it drop and we ate and discussed our days; well most of them, and after that we headed to our common rooms to tuck in after doing what we needed to get done. And boy was I excited to see what the next few days held for me!! (If you didn't note the sarcasm in that go live with the stupid, smelly trolls you idiot.)


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. The artists have credit for their own songs as well, I just love music.

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

'_**Bold/italicized'- **_just the song that goes to the chapter

'**((Bold and in double parentheses))**'- Singing with Siren abilities, with only one set of parentheses its talking with the ability.

**!!!AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!: **Okay! I've re-edited these last few chapters for you all, and let me say thank you to those who told me my grammar went waaaaay down hill I really appreciate; if you guys ever want a one shot or something let me know ;P lol. Anyway here's the new revamped one enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

I had just finished putting together my outfit and pulling back my hair before giving myself a once over in the mirror, then I headed down to the courtyard to go to Hogsmeade. The weekend had finally come and I chose the perfect outfit; a white with black pin-striped button up shirt under a deep purple sweater to keep me warm and to finish it a pair of cute white jeans.

As I walked down to the court yard girls flanked my sides buzzing with conversations about what they were going to do today and about who I was going with. By the time we made it down to the courtyard a large had already formed; I walked towards the crowd and some gazes followed me, but the conversations didn't stop. When Chris and Steve saw me they smiled big and walked towards me, a couple of the girls behind me squealed and said, "Oh-my-gosh! She got the twins!" as the boys gave me hugs.

"Morning boys," I said giving them a smile.

"Morning Alexis," "Ready for our date?" Steve started then Chris finished.

"Yes, you two better show me a good time…" I answered back earning those mischievous smiles.

Then both of them looked over my shoulder before Steve spoke again, "Well, regardless if we show you a good time today is going to be interesting…"

I turned to see what was so interesting and my mood swiftly changed to annoyed; walking through the arc way, holding hands, was James and Ashley. Joy to the world, he finally acted like a man and asked a girl out…And that girl just happened to be Ashley, lovely. James easily found me in the crowd but before he made eye contact with me I turned away and faced the boys again. Yes, I was still mad at him; 1) because he hadn't apologized yet, 2) I'm stubborn and don't forgive easily, and 3) Ashley.

Professor Longbottom came out and collected our letters, and then we made our way on the snow covered path to Hogsmeade. Rose came up to walk with us about half way through the journey, "Hey, so you do own something that isn't green…"

I rolled my eyes as Chris chuckled, "Yes, one can't have a wardrobe consisting of just one color, no matter how good it looks on them. Speaking of wardrobes, you ready to add a sexy dress to yours?" I said slyly smiling at her and bumping her hip with mine.

"Oh god…" She mumbled out while burying her face in her hands.

"Sexy clothes shopping, count us in!" Chris shouted high-fiving his brother his brother before wrapping his arm around my waist. As we continued to walk I wrapped my arm around his waist in return, and Steve very nervously, and awkwardly, draped his arm over Rose's shoulders, they both blushed at the gesture; cute.

"So, what's the first stop boys?" I asked as we officially entered the village of Hogsmeade.

They looked at each other and said, "Joke shop!"

'_Oh- boy this should be fun…'_ I thought to myself as the crowd began to break-off and go their own way, however most of the crowd seemed to stay on the same path we were.

"Well I have enjoyed your company, but I think I'll visit the book store seeing as my Uncles live in and own the joke shop. See ya' later Alexis." Rose said as she turned down one of the streets as we proceeded down the main one.

When we entered the shop it felt like stepping into a busy lunch room, conversations were everywhere, people shouting and laughing with joy; defiantly a place where these two would fit right in.

"Ah, two of our favorite customers," "And, how are we doing today boys?" Two red headed men asked as they made their way down the aisle toward us. "Ah, more importantly," "Who do you have with you?" They said stopping in front of us and pulling some firecrackers out of their jackets and throwing them into the air; they whizzed around like little fairies before crashing into each other and showering down little crackling hearts over me.

After watching the little show I spoke before the boys could, "Charming, but tacky…"

The two red heads laughed, "Where'd you find this one she seems to be just our type of girl…" the one on the left said.

"Easy Fred, this is Alexis our date." Chris said pulling me next to him.

The other twins' eyes grew wide, "Bloody Hell! Alexis as in Alexis Malfoy? I never would have guessed in one thousand years that you two would have taken Alexis Malfoy on a date to Hogsmeade!"

Steve then stepped in and whispered to the two, "Careful there mate, she doesn't like it when she's singled out because she's a Malfoy; or when she's the one being pranked…"

"Yeah, but she's alright mates, you should hear the comebacks she comes up with on a fly, their hilarious!" Chris said smiling big; so cute isn't he?

The first twin, Fred, nodded his head, "Well there still maybe hope for you yet Malfoy."

"It's Alexis…"

"What?"

"It's Alexis; the only ones who call me Malfoy aren't worth my time." I said plainly.

The twins stared at me for a few seconds before laughing again, "You were right Chris," "She is amusing; you could probably give us new ideas for our toys couldn't you girly?"

Steve snuck a look at me from the corner of his eye, "Don't give her the opportunity mate, she'd take full advantage of it and make something evil…" Chris laughed openly at this remembering out first Charms class together.

"Right well, find anything you want its half off, and you young missy keep an eye out for our owl we'll be asking you for some ideas." The other twin, George, said leaning in a bit pretending to whisper it like the boys weren't supposed to hear. I just smirked when he winked at me, and then they left to tend to the other buyers in their shop.

"Funny blokes aren't they?" I asked looking over at Chris and Steve who had already immersed themselves in the shelves of trinkets and practical jokes.

"You don't know the half of it," "We look up to them!" Chris started and Steve finished.

"Charming," I said as I wondered down the aisle with the boys; some of the toys were actually very clever and others were just plain funny. Scorpio would absolutely love this store; I'd have to remember to take him here sometime.

Finally; four gallons, seventeen sickles, and three knots later, I left the joke shop with two rather happy boys. "Okay, did you boys have another stop in mind or is it my pick?" I asked as we moseyed into the street.

"Actually we were thinking that you might like to go to Honey Dukes Candy Shop, since you've probably never been there before." Chris said carefully adjusting his boxes before looking over at me.

"Candy shop, that sounds good…"

"Not just sounds good, it is good! Best candy shop around!" Steve said as he stepped into a pothole and lost a few boxes.

I bent down and picked them up laughing, "Okay, let's go I can use some chocolate anyway."

"What is it with you women and chocolate?" Chris asked smiling.

"It's our tonic for putting up with boys like you all day, its sweet so it makes up happy, it comes in bars which gives us an excuse to break something, and its good warm or cold so we can eat it whenever your lot tickles us the wrong way." I said not skipping a beat or missing a step, more so than I can say for Steve he stepped in about three more potholes and swore every time.

And the only answer I got from Chris was, "Oh." I smiled up at him and after a few seconds he smiled back.

"Right well on to the candy shop, can't deprive a woman of her chocolate." Chris said as he began to march down the street.

When we entered the candy store it wasn't as packed as I thought it would be. "Everyone must be at lunch now…" Chris said looking around the aisles.

For the next half hour the boys toured me around the candy shop and I bought little samples of things that looked good; then larger quantizes if I really like it, lickerish wands and chocolate cauldrons being my favorite.

"Hey Alexis, try one of these I have a feeling you'll like them." Steven said holding up a simple yellow box with a big strawberry on top that read 'Strawberry Surprise'.

"'Kay," I walked up and took one of the jelly strawberries out of the box and went to bite down on it.

"No! Don't bite it in half, it will go everywhere…out the whole thing in your mouth then bite down." Chris practically shouted.

I looked down at the little strawberry and noticed the foggy appearance of the bright red center in the pink berry, '_What's the worst that can happen it's sold openly in the store.'_ With that I popped the whole berry in my mouth and bit down, with surprising force something shot out from inside the berry against my cheeks I covered my mouth making sure none came out. After I chewed the rest of the berry up and made sure my mouth was clear before I spoke, "Wow that really was a surprise, and delicious, grab like…three boxes." Chris laughed and did as I said.

We continued to munch on that one box as we browsed the rest of the store; Chris tried to smash my cheeks several times as I bit into the berries, almost succeeding the first time if Steve hadn't smiled at him over my shoulder right before he did it. As we left the store I charmed my candy bags so the boys couldn't go in and eat everything…they would if I gave them half a chance… Then we walked down the street trying to find our chorus group, Chris and Steve were throwing lickerish snaps at each other the whole way.

• • • •

Later after Chris, Steve and I found our group; Rose and I managed to get Chris and Steve not to follow us as we left to meet up with Jasmine and Crystal. Now we were in one of the several dress stores called Magical Fits and Crystal was the only one who had found and bought a dress, it was a vibrant magenta. Jasmine was looking at herself in a silver dress she picked out that faded into dark blue at the bottom when Rose walked out of the dressing room in a stunning and sexy red dress.

"Oh my gosh, Rose you have to get that! It's amazing on you!" Crystal squealed out when she saw Rose.

"Damn girl! Yeah, its official your buy'n that for the dance, who knew you had all that to fill out a dress!" Jasmine said rather loudly earning a glare from the store manager. "Alexis get out here and see this!" Jasmine then shouted in to the dressing rooms earning another glare.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Rose don't you dare change yet!" I said as I finished sliding into a dark green dress and stepped out of the dressing room. I walked over in front of the mirrors and looked over my dress before looking over at Rose in the mirror, the girls were right that was stunning on her. "Bollix, I actually have competition now," I made a little clicking noise with my tongue and Rose giggled.

"Yea…Wait, what does that mean Alexis!!" Jasmine shouted and I laughed at her; people always thought Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had the worst tempers, apparently they had never met an angry Jasmine…

I did one more turn in my dress and decided I would take it, "Okay, let's go to the counter and pay before that woman kicks us out thanks to Jasmine…" I said looking over a Rose and walking into the dressing room. As we stood at the counter paying for our dresses we heard the door ring signaling that someone entered so naturally we looked to see who it was, Ashley and her goon squad who else…

"All the dresses for ugly and unwanted people are in the back." I said in my bitter Malfoy tone, Rose reached over and promptly smacked my arm. I gave her a 'what' look and she just glared at me.

"I'm sure you and your group cleaned them out but thanks," Ashley replied back and her girls chuckled.

"Oh no sweetheart we wouldn't dare go near your dingy half of the store and for the record it isn't a mystery why you don't deny bring ugly and unwanted." I laughed and turned taking the receipt from the woman, I could be nasty if I wanted to it just comes naturally around this one… Jasmine tried to stifle her laughter and Crystal just smiled successfully hiding hers. "Thank you," I said smiling to the woman as I took my bag and we left, brushing past Ashley and her friends.

• • • •

Twenty minutes later we were back with the chorus group in a large area off the main Hogsmeade strip, there was a large fountain which people were sitting around playing music, talking about their activities today, and things they had seen. The girls and I charmed our dress bags back to our rooms so the boys couldn't peek into them.

As for what I was doing right now well, right now Chris and I were _talking, _*coughcough* flirting, separately from everyone else. Then a sixth year named Jason very rudely interrupted us "Hey Alexis feel like putting on a little show?"

Then from a DJ table that he had summoned some time ago I heard the first few lines of _Beautiful, Dirty, Rich_ start to play and smiled to myself, and Chris smiled too pushing me out of the large crowd so I could sing for everyone. So I picked up on the second verse and he faded the vocals down on the track.

**Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich we got a red light, pornographic, the dance fight, systematic, honey but we go no money  
our hair is perfect, while we're all getting shit wrecked, it's automatic, honey but we got no money  
Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yea, we just like to party, like to ppparty yea,  
Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
We live a cute life, soundfematic, pants tight  
Tug'n'plastic  
Honey but we got no money  
We do the dance right, we have got it made like ice cream topped with honey  
But we got no money  
Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yea, we just like to party, like to ppparty yea,  
Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich  
A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich  
Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang bang  
Bang bang**

I played to the crowd during the song and everyone got a kick out of me singing about being dirty rich. By the time I reached the second "p-p-party" line everyone was actually dancing like it was a party; surely causing some people walking by to look twice at our group… Then as I ended the song Chris and Al summoned up their guitars and started to play another tune and I imminently knew it.

**She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find**

The group let out loud yells as I started one of Paramores' new songs; Crystal somehow got the song on her iPod already and I had become addicted to this group so naturally I knew the song, how the boys knew the notes to the song was beyond me but I wasn't going to complain. **  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies**

I quickly pulled my sweatshirt off, I was getting hot even with the snow keeping the cold temperature near us, and I couldn't move as freely in it. **  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle; bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha**

The boys chanted the last line with me and I stepped up on the ledge of the fountain so I was above the group, and continued to shout the song, which wasn't too hard given my talent… Then I noticed at the back of the group James appeared. I stared at him for a while, while I sang the song and then looked back over the group and started jumping in time with the crowd.

**So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out**

Jasmine saw James and walked over to him, he was still a good friend of hers even if Alexis wasn't on good terms with him. "What you doing here hot-stuff?"

James listened to the lyrics as Alexis starred at him and couldn't help but feel like they were a slap in the face for him, "I was going to apologize to Alexis, but I don't think she wants to hear anything from me…"

Jasmine listened as understood what he meant, "Don't worry about that, it's the song, and if you're apologizing you have better have brought flowers or jewelry." Jasmine said with a joking smile.

"Tell me about it, it's really sucked these last few weeks and I don't even know why it's sucked. People are always mad at me for some reason, but this time it really bothers me…" James said as he continued watching Alexis put on her performance.

"James if I have to tell you why its' bothering you this much, then you have truly inherited your father's obliviousness…" Jasmine said giving him a 'dumbass' look. **  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12**

"What, no I don't like _like_ Alexis, we've just kinda become close and she's in my routine so it just sucks…" James said trying to throw the conversation off.

"_Like like_, what are you _like_ five? Just kiss and make up so the rest of us don't have to walk over eggs shells okay?" With that Jasmine walked away leaving James to ponder just how he would do that. **  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
or the wolves gonna blow it down**

I stopped jumping as I started to sing the next line and everyone else slowed their jumping as well, '_we have damn good group coordination for not rehearsing half of the stuff we do!'_ I thought as I sang. **  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic**

I stopped jumping, again, and sang in a very quiet voice causing the group to stop momentarily and listen. I couldn't believe I was actually getting winded from this, so I just stood and finished singing the song and the group didn't seem to mind one bit. **  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Or even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

I spoke out to the crowd before the next line started, "I want to hear all my minions chant for me!"**  
Chris, Al, and the whole chorus group chanting: ba da ba ba da da ba da**

**ba da ba ba da da ba da**

I laughed as they chanted the song, and then joined in with them as we finished loudly.**  
Everyone chanting: ba da ba ba da ba ba da**

**ba da ba ba da da ba da**

I hopped off the ledge and leaded against Chris, "Phew that actually got my heart racing."

He chuckled, "Well it was a job well done my lady, now we can break for a bit before they demand more." He said pulling me down with him to sit on the lead.

Then while I pretended to be passed out against him, Chris reached his hand out to give another guy a kind of 'greeting high five/ brief hand shake'; '_You know what I mean it's the dorky little gesture guys give to each other to say sup, when girls actually give hugs', _ "Hey man, didn't expect to see you here."

I rolled my head back and looked up, it was James, '_well, this is a surprise…'_ I thought as James answered Chris. "Yeah I know, just thought I'd swing by and see everyone since we're finally free this weekend," He paused for a second, "and I wanted to talk to Alexis…" James said looking at me with an unsure expression.

"I can't imagine what about, James…" I said lulling my head to the other side off of Chris's shoulder and surprisingly I got a rough shove from Chris.

"Knock it off 'Lexis, he's going to try and apologize to you. You can at least act civil when he does." Chris said giving me a stern look; who knew he could be serious at all.

"Oh, alright…" I said in a huffy tone as I stood up, "Do you want to go somewhere more private or do it right here?" I said in an annoyed tone, Chris glared at me and then smacked my ass rather hard causing me to yelp. "Alright, alright! James would you like to talk in private?"

James laughed at me, "Yeah, if you don't mind," We walked over to the side of one of building that lined our little fountain area and he took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Okay, I'm sorry about completely blaming you for the whole conflict thing with Ashley, and for making a scene in Potions class…" He looked up through the shaggy bits of hair covering his eyes, god why does he have to look sexy when apologizing.

I sighed, "Its fine I make a scene everywhere I go in case you haven't heard, I've racked up an impressive detentions list." I smirked as he released his breath, then I put a serious look on my face, "But don't let it happen again Mr. Potter." I tried to say in a serious voice while poking him in the chest.

He smiled and grabbing my hand before pulling me into a half hug, "Okay, but one thing in return then…" He waited for me to look up at him and when I did he was met with my famous one eye brow quirked up face. "How about taking it a little easier on Ashley?" I rolled my eyes and pull away, "Just maybe not as many…remarks, I'd like to spend time with her without her having something to say about you all the time…"

'_So she bloody talks about me!! UGH, and he wants me to be nice to her after hearing that?'_ I crossed my arms a stared at him. "Just think of it as an excuse not to talk to her…" James continued he was being very persistent about this Ashley thing…

"Okay fine, I won't talk to your lovely little lioness…" I said glaring up at him and he chuckled at my lioness crack.

"Thank you," He hugged me again and when we pulled apart we walked back into the crowd, "So you and Chris…"

"Yeah, he's not on about this girl Ashley, so he's worth keeping for a while…" I said looking at him out of the corner of my eye; he just looked at me with a gob smacked expression until we reached our group.

About an hour later our little group had grown bored and started playing this odd muggle game called 'Never have I ever' apparently the rule of the game is you start out with all ten of your fingers up and when it's your turn you have to say 'never have I ever…' and then say something you've never done (obviously), and if someone has done it they put a finger down; this continues until one person is left with their finger or fingers up. A weird game if you ask me but fun in the fact that you get to learn rather _interesting_ things about the people you're playing with…

We had been playing for only a little while but already people had between three and five fingers down, I had three fingers down; one for making out with a guy, one for having plums dangle from my ears; Jasmine took a low blow with that one, and one for using a library for something other than reading; everyone except Rose and James put a finger down for that one. If you hadn't guessed already Rose and James were winning…lame-wads.

It was James turn, "Okay, never have I ever…snogged in a broom closet." He had a big smile on his face after he said that.

The group sighed and each of us put a finger down, "Okay, if you've never snogged in a broom closet you don't deserve to play this game." I said getting annoyed at the easy victory he and Rose were having. "My turn, never have I ever…sat in a library for four hours, _willingly_…" I grinned at Rose as she put one of her fingers down making it nine for her now; _'Two can play at this game Rose'_ I'd deal with James later, he'd be just as easy to take out.

"My turn! Never have I ever…" Chris said tapping his chin thoughtfully, "gone skinny dipping." He put on his mischievous smile again and I gazed around the circle to see who had, surprisingly Steve and Crystal put a finger down.

"You two wouldn't have happened to take part in that experience together would you?" I said smirking at them and everyone else laughed.

"Oh, piss off!" Crystal shot back, so I wasn't clear if that was a yes or no…

"Shut up, it's my turn," Steve shouted as he stared at his brother, "Never have I ever pranked Rose's mum." Steve then smiled triumphantly; Chris glared at him and put one of his fingers down.

Rose almost fell over in laughter, "God, we should tell them the outcome of that one, don't you think Chris?"

"No, we should not! …the short and sweet there was something wrong with me for a week…" Chris grumbled out.

"It was quite obvious too." Rose said still giggling and Chris glared at her while Steve high-fived her.

"Okay, okay, my turn!" Al said excitedly, "Never have I ever…gone all the way with someone." He smiled just like his brother and watched as people around the circle put their fingers down, Crystal and Jasmine; I was shocked that neither of the twins put a finger down... "Alexis come off it, put your finger down, didn't you hear me?"

I glared at him, "I haven't had sex you wanker or I would have put my finger down wouldn't I?"

"Oh, come off it, really?" Jasmine said staring at me with a questioning look.

"What, just because I'm a Malfoy I'm supposed to shag every boy I see?" I responded staring back at her.

"Seriously?" I heard James's little voice call out from beside me and I looked over to him.

"What? No I have not had sex before! Are we clear now?" I asked blushing slightly and looking around the circle and they all nodded with the same wide-eyed expression.

"Alright my turn," Jasmine called out and everyone quieted down, "Never have I ever, got my head stuck in a cauldron." Jasmine said smiling over at my dates and they both put a finger down.

"Do I really want to know?" I asked giving them an exasperated look. _'Seriously, how do u get your head stuck in a cauldron?'_

"We were trying to turn out hair green so were mixed up a dye potion and stuck our heads in…." Steve said in a small voice.

"Then James and Al took it upon themselves to shrink the cauldrons." Chris said smiling, "Good joke, but just wish we had thought of it before they had."

I just shook my head, "Okay, my turn again, never have I ever wore a mini skirt." Rose said with a triumphant smile.

I glared at her, "You shouldn't be proud of the fact that you haven't Rose…"

Rose started talking over me, "Go James it's your turn again."

James sat there pondering for a few seconds, "Okay, never have I ever taken a girls top off." All three of the boys put one of their fingers down, and I looked over at James after seeing this.

"We need to break you in if your little brother has already beaten you to that…" I looked him up and down and his eyebrows disappeared under his bangs as the group chuckled.

"My turn, never have I ever…been kissed by a girl; family not included obviously." I smiled as I saw all the boys put their fingers down and Crystal too.

She caught my gaze, "It was a dare…"

"I didn't say anything."

"Okay, never have I ever wore lip-gloss." Chris said smiling and all the girls glared at him, this was a very glareful game and a game that easily turned people against each other.

"Nice," Steve said smiling, "Never have I ever worn my hair in a ponytail." Steve said deliberately looking at me. That was it I got up, walked over behind him, summoned a hair tie, and yanked some of his hair back. "Ouch!"

"There now you can say you have." I said smiling and walking back over to my seat. He tore the hair tie out of his hair, wincing a bit, then lit it on fire.

"Okay, my turn again! Never have I ever…been fed food by a girl, moms don't count." Al said looking around.

"Does it count if we're a girl?" Crystal asked.

"Yea duh, you're a girl…" Al said back.

Okay, I was not having this again, I reached in my candy bag and pulling out one of my Strawberry Surprises and walked over to him. "Open up," He looked up at me then to my hand and opened his mouth up, and I popped the candy inside, "There now you can say you have."

Steve leaned over to Chris, "Is it just me or is this turning into like, war between the sexes?..." Chris just nodded his head in response.

"Hey, Alexis don't forget James; he didn't put his finger down." Jasmine said as she smiled evilly at James and he went crimson red.

I gave him a little smile and retrieved another berry from my bag, "Open up,"

"A-ah no, it-it's okay…" James stuttered out, everyone stifled their chuckles as I continued to move closer.

"Aw come on shy-guy, it won't kill you." I said as I myself next to him perched on my knees and told him to open up again.

He looked from me to the candy several times then the group started chanting 'eat it, eat it, eat it.' After they chanted it second time he obeyed and opened him mouth, I smiled and placed the strawberry inside.

Right in that split second I blinding flash went off to my right, I pulled the berry back out and all of us looked in the direction of the flash. We looked just in time to see a reporter apparate away, it was silent for a full minute, none of us were expecting that.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** If I wrote Harry Potter I wouldn't have killed one of the wonder twins; and if I wrote these songs what would I be doing here? lol

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

'_**Bold/italicized'- **_just the song that goes to the chapter, if any.

'**((Bold and in double parentheses))**'- Singing with Siren abilities, with only one set of parentheses its talking with the ability.

**!!!Author's Note!!!: **Okay, same as chapter 19 this one is revamped so I hope you all enjoy it…again…and I apologize again for the errors I won't rush to do them anymore lol. And umm the 3 extra loves for me still stands….

**Chapter 20**

"Ugh! This is just brilliant! I'm dead, so dead." James said flopping backwards on the bench.

"Maybe he was with a smaller newspaper…" Rose said shyly, slightly wincing when James threw her a sideways glare.

I sat back on my heels not knowing what to say, so stared at James then looked around at everyone else; everyone was mumbling but not knowing what to do, I was in the group…

"Okay!" Jasmine shouted over everyone, "I say we go back to the castle so nothing _else_ can go wrong!" And slowing everyone gathered their bags and coats and began walking back to the path to the castle.

"The only thing that was wrong was playing that ridiculous muggle game." I said gathering my bags and standing next to Jasmine.

"Nah, one good thing came from it…" Steve said observing me carefully.

"What's that?" I asked with attitude.

"That your flower is still up for grabs." He smiled big. I let out a growl while I started hitting him repeatedly, he flinched away laughing.

"I don't think I'll live long enough to get rid of mine…" James said sighing and picturing the devastation of his mother's wrath after she sees the picture of him and Alexis.

"Maybe Alexis can help you with that…" Steve said and I redoubled my hitting efforts before turning away in a huff.

"Are you blushing?" Jasmine practically screamed out for everyone to hear.

"…Shut up." I ground out through my teeth, well aware of the fact that my face was almost flame red, but come on their volunteering me to 'de-flower' someone who just happens to be standing three feet from me! I may be bold but I'm not bold enough to offer that or even joke about it, there are a lot of creeps out there you know…

James continued to walk in a shell-shocked trance for almost a full minute before a blush crept onto his cheeks as well, causing him to walk with his head down; that didn't help with Chris and Steve's relentless teasing.

"James?" And of course what would this glorious moment be without Ashley, '_this is by far the best day I've had since I've come to Hogwarts wouldn't you say?' _"I think I'm ready to go back to the castle now…" she said casting a weary glance at me.

"Yeah…I was just coming to get you, I think I've had enough for today too…" James grumbled out as he shuffled through the crowd to her. He turned around and waved goodbye to everyone and we shared a brief glance before he turned and began his trek back to the castle, Ashley spared me one last glance as well but it was not quite as kindly as James's glance was…

As we walked back to the castle it was mostly hushed conversation, we all still couldn't believe the twist of fate that had just occurred; I was about to _feed_ James a piece of candy, and there just _happened_ to be a reporter _across the bloody street_, _with_ a camera, _and_ a reporter who was conveniently quick enough to snap the shot of us. Can any one point me to the 'fml' website?

However for me there was a glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel, the way James was acting I'd say he was finally starting to open up, we'll see how long that lasts now…

When we all reached the castle I excused myself and made a little detour to the Owlery, I had a little letter to send to mum.

_Dear Mom,_

_ Today while out at Hogsmeade a certain chain of events occurred and it ended up with my picture being taken while feeding a boy a piece of candy…I don't have the pride to fill you in right now so don't ask (and stop because I know you are). Anyway, I need a huge favor which I will owe you greatly for, can you keep Father from seeing the picture; I have a hunch it was a Daily Prophet newspaper but I'm not 100;, but can you snag up the newspaper just in case? _

_ Thanks a bunch and love you, _

_ Alexis_

I sent our black owl off, I knew he'd make it there before morning, but before leaving I decided to write another letter, hopefully Mr. Potter was still at work…

As I made my way to my seat in the Great Hall with my Slytherin classmates I listened for whispers of what had happened today but heard nothing, thank Merlin some people have a sense of decency; at least for now.

Malfoy Manor

"My Lady, a letter for you," Suzanne the house elf said as she placed a letter on and end table next to her mistress.

"Thank you Suzanne," Casandra said picking up the letter, it was from Alexis, so she opened it immediately and read it. Indeed she did laugh at the situation young Alexis and said 'boy' had gotten themselves caught in, and then she laughed again when Alexis wrote in the letter to stop laughing at her. However, Casandra understood her daughters plea, Draco could go quite 'over-the-top' when tricky things like these happened; you should have seen him when he found out a reporter had taken pictures of Alexis trying on dresses…not the happiest of endings for that reporter.

"Suzanne," Casandra called out to the empty room.

"Yes, my lady?" The elf said appearing and bowing.

"Make sure I am the one to receive the morning's mail tomorrow okay, I've got a rather interesting piece of gossip that I must check up on." Casandra said smiling.

"Yes, my lady." And the elf disappeared again.

Ministry of Magic

Harry had had a long day going over case files trying to track down the last few remaining Deatheaters that had managed to stay hidden for this long and just as he was about to exit he office a black owl flew in and dropped a letter on his desk. Harry didn't recognize the owl so shrugged it off telling himself it was only more paper work and it could wait until tomorrow.

Hogwarts

It was the morning after and I could feel the tension in the air, so I went through my usual routine and made my way down to the Great Hall, where the storm would occur. I was half way through breakfast when the owls came, bringing the storm with them, I eyes watched the birds because I dare not look down to meet the faces of all the other students, mostly James. He had entered the Great Hall in looking more anxious and sulkin' than the rest of us.

Ministry of Magic

Harry sauntered in after a good night's rest and it was only when he sat at his desk did he remember the letter that had come in late, so he picked it up and read who it was from. Boy was Harry surprised and confused to see it was from Alexis Malfoy then Harry grew very curious as to why she was lettering him. Then Harry's eyes grew wide as he read her note and read about the events that had occurred at Hogsmeade yesterday. Harry mentally hit himself, why, why did he push this letter of and wait till now to read it?

He had to go and talk to Ginny, before she went to the school herself…

Malfoy Manor

Draco and Casandra were sitting around the breakfast table when Suzanne showed up with the morning paper, and gave it straight to Mrs. Malfoy, "Here you are my lady."

"Thank you Suzanne," Casandra said taking the stack of mail, keeping the Daily Prophet for herself, and placing the rest on the table.

After a few minutes of Casandra was in physical pain of having to hold her laughter in when Draco spoke up with his smooth voice, "Anything interesting in the paper that's got you so quite?"

Casandra straightened her face before peeking out from behind it, "No dear, same old rubbish as every other paper, this one just happened to catch young couples in Hogsmeade." Well it wasn't a complete lie…

"Typical, all the Daily Prophet prints is the Daily Crap…I could produce a better newspaper…" Draco grumbled as he began to open his business letters, and Casandra could not help but doubt her husband as she watched the surprised couple get caught in the picture, their looks were to die for!

Potter Place

Ginny was doing up the morning dishes when the morning post came in, she charmed the tea pot on the stove before she got up to look at the paper…Everything went silent, the washing pans, the steaming tea pot, the birds and the wind outside; everything stopped in side Ginny's head. That ruddy Malfoy girl was feeding her son a piece of candy on the front page of The Daily Prophet; she clinched her jaw as she watched the picture replay itself over and over again. Three options popped into her head; 1) hex the golden Malfoy princess, 2) find Harry and rant about the incident, or 3) go to Hogwarts and have a word with her son about keeping away from certain girls…

Seven minutes later Harry fluued in, he saw the paper out on the table and sighed, it was too late to stop the storm. He ran up stairs to James's bedroom thinking that Ginny would be in there charming things away, what she usually did as punishment; Harry thought of it as extreme grounding… Only Ginny wasn't there and James's room was untouched…

So take a guess which choice lovely little redhead Ginny picked…

Hogwarts

The Great Hall was a' buzz about the picture in the paper, "So you finally got him hm?" Troy asked causing at least half of the table to lean in.

I glared at him, I was in no mood to have someone rub this in my face, "If I wanted to 'get' him do you think it would have taken me this long, you over grown Blubber-Hort." He opened his mouth to say something else but I cut my eyes at him again and said, "Say something else on the matter I dare you…"

Of course Troy couldn't resist saying something else on the matter so I gave him a few extra noses before I turned back to my breakfasts, there was one good thing about today no classes; although, it would be better if James and I hadn't gotten caught like that on camera yesterday.

"He's my son and I have a right to see him, Professor!" A woman's voice shouted from the entrance of the Great Hall, as everyone looked it grew silent; it was Ginny Potter…

"Mrs. Potter I suggest you lower your voice…" McGonagall said casting a look back at the now silent breakfast hall, "…you can speak to your son in my office."

Ginny cast a look at her son saying that he better not delay their meeting or it will be worse; then she walked with the Head Mistress to her room; McGonagall did not feel the need to call James with them. After getting over the fact that his mother actually showed up at Hogwarts, James turned his attention to the breakfast plate in front of him, staring at it blankly completely regretting his day of relaxing a bit with friends, and getting fed food by the most desired girl in Hogwarts…

"My Aunt has lost it! What is she thinking showing up here, like James needs more on top of all of this!" Rose said heatedly before becoming more solemn and looking across the table at her cousin. He really didn't need this, he had finally loosened up and acted a bit like himself lately, this would only cause him to revert back to the James the world see's, not the James she see's…

If my dad had found out about it the worst I could have possibly gotten was a Howler, if that, if not that, a very stern talking to when I got home about being more discreet; but Mrs. Potter made my dad look like a pansy…she actually came to the school, in the middle of term!

"Psycho red-head," Troy grumbled next to me and I cast a look across the Hall to James. He looked more brooding and regretful than embarrassed. For the first time my gaze softened towards him, I've been on the receiving end of this kind of situation before, it's like getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar you know you shouldn't have but it felt good at the time. But only this time that situation was a bit more, awkward, and since I had pretty much caused the situation I felt really horrible for James…defiantly not my best Malfoy moment…

James quickly stood up and walked out of the Great Hall without making eye contact with anyone, and made his way to the Head Mistress's office. Breakfast conversations picked back up but never reach their previous volume, and had taken on a different topic.

McGonagall's office

"I must say Mrs. Potter I am surprised and ashamed that you have come to Hogwarts, over such a trivial matter as young love." McGonagall said with a completely straight face, she was rather disappointed with her former student, to get to worked up over young experiences that everyone must go through to mature.

"Young love that will cause nothing but trouble and heart ache for my son, give him more problems than he needs; what is he thinking flirting with that Malfoy girl in such a manner?" Ginny grumbled and glanced at the door willing her son to walk through it at that moment.

McGonagall chose not to respond for it would do no good and no matter how much her students meant to her she always had to respect the wishes of the parents; however, this was stretching it a bit… Then the door swung open and entered a dazed looking James Potter, as he was about to turn and close the door the Head Mistress held up her hand and walked out; she did not need to be here for this and embarrass the boy even more. So James kindly held the door for her and closed it behind her without saying a word, then turned to face his mother, a deadly force when tampered with…

"Do you want to explain to me how that picture got on the front page of The Daily Prophet?" Ginny said in a flat voice commanding her son to look up at her, and he did.

James started hesitantly, "We were playing a game…"

"A game?" His mother said cutting in, "You were playing a game, what was it called 'see who gets caught on film first'?" She yelled taking a step towards him before she started pacing. James dropped his gaze to the floor again; he knew that what he did was wrong in his mother's eyes but James knew if it were with any other girl she'd be just fine, he wanted to bring this to her attention but it would cause more trouble for him. "And of all people, the _Malfoy_ girl! Really James?"

James looked back up to his mother, he tightened his jaw so as not to say anything because a voice in his head was screaming to tell his mother shut her trap since she didn't know Alexis. Ginny stopped pacing and sighed, "James, that girl is trouble, you shouldn't get involved with her, not just because she's Draco's daughter but from what I hear she's gone through quite a few boys; she's just in it for the game, love."

"They cheat on her…" James mumbled out quietly.

"What?"

James lifted his gaze to hers once again and repeated himself. "Is that what she's told you?" Ginny asked with a hallow chuckle.

"No, one I told her about her last one and she had no knowledge of it." James said with his facing hardening, he was beginning to see why Alexis didn't give anyone the time of day unless they earned it, and why she ended up in detention so much.

Ginny sighed again and closed the gap between herself and her son and rested her hands on his shoulders, "Look, you're not a Malfoy without _being_ a Malfoy, and if she's anything like her father, nothing with that girl is going to end well; and I'll be damned if I let my childhood bully's daughter break my son's heart." Ginny said ending in a smirk trying to lighten the mood. James flashed a fleeting half smile that quickly disappeared at his mother, hoping to end this uncomfortable conversation as soon as possible. "You can play games with your friends and goof off all you want, but just watch out for her; she's a snake in the grass…" Ginny hugged her son and he returned it knowing she was done steering him back on the path he should follow...

Right at that moment McGonagall's fireplace blasted to life with green flames and Harry stepped out. He looked over at the two of them and then gave his son a sympathetic look. "Don't worry Honey; I just finished talking to him." Ginny said in what James could only describe as a proud voice.

Harry looked towards the ceiling and ran his hand through his hair, "Good, now we need to talk." Harry said walking forward and taking his wife's arm and looked over at his son, "Here, I thought you could use this to escape for a while…" Harry handed his son a large bundled up cloth and turned back to the fireplace with his wife.

James studied the cloth for a few seconds before looking back to his father with a disbelieving look, '_Dads invisibility cloak!'_ Harry met James's eyes and winked before the green flames enveloped him and Ginny.

Potter Place

Harry and Ginny walked out of the fireplace in their kitchen "So what do you need to talk about love?" Ginny said as she started to fumble with things in the kitchen; to begin to bake something presumably.

"You shouldn't have gone there today Ginny…" Harry said watching her back as she moved about the kitchen.

"What are you talking about; someone had to warn him about her. I saw the way she looked at him at the station Harry! No way is that snake getting my boy!" Ginny said just a few notches below yelling and her face getting red.

"I know you were worried about him, but love, think about it for a minute; you went to the school and, from what I can guess, pretty much pulled him out of breakfast." He paused, "Then let me guess, yelled at him about how she is a Malfoy, she's like her father, don't trust her…right?" Harry said walking to his wife; he loved her dearly but she acted on impulse when it came to her family.

"And I'm wrong to say those things?" Ginny said glaring at him with a disbelieving look.

"No, not completely; but Hermione says she's a nice girl, and that's good enough for me to give her a fair shake. I know Draco's never apologized for the things he did but we're all adults now, the darkest time in wizarding history is over; it's time for prejudice to be too."

Ginny continued to glare at him, '_when had he become so good at arguments?_' Harry knew that by playing the prejudice card he would win because Hermione had strong prejudice against her during their years at school for being a muggle-born, so Ginny couldn't say anything against the prejudice card because Hermione was her sister and not just by marriage law.

Harry knew he had almost won, just one more push, "And, don't you think her father saw the paper this morning and was just as chipper about it? I imagine Malfoy got pretty red in the face too love, but he didn't storm the Hogwarts gates and tear his daughter a new one in front of the school…" Ginny rested her head against his chest and hugged him and he placed his head atop hers.

"I'm sorry; Malfoy still boils my blood, and to be honest I just don't want James fancying her…is that horrible?" Ginny mumbled into Harry's chest.

"Not completely…" Harry said in a halfhearted tone getting a squeeze his waist from his love, "But you shouldn't be saying sorry to me..."

After a long pause Harry finished, "And I don't mean go to school and apologize."

"You prat!" Ginny said swatting at him knowing he was right, on both accounts. So after he kissed her and went back to work, after making her promise not to go back to the school, she sat down and wrote her son an apology letter; something she never would have pictured herself doing.

Hogwarts

As James watched the green flames disappear he heard the door open, it was McGonagall. "Still in one piece I see Potter." McGonagall said in a none-joking manner.

James gave her a half-hearted smile, "For the time being Professor."

"Right well would you like a passage to your dormitories from here?" McGonagall said not noticing the cloak in his hand.

"No, thanks Professor," James said holding up his father's cloak and smiling a sincere smile.

McGonagall stared at his cloak, "Don't let me forget to thank your father for his _thoughtful_ gift." James chuckled knowing she was being sarcastic, and yet he heard a slight bit of honesty in there with it.

"Umm…thanks for letting us use your office Professor…" James said turning a bit awkward wanting to get out of there and just away from everybody.

She just smiled kindly at him, "Be gone, go get your picture taken with another girl." James gave her a brief smile before shaking his head and she smiled back, and James threw the cloak around him and made his way out.

After James left the Great Hall

I ate a smaller breakfast this morning and from the glances I stole at Rose she hardly ate any, Al on the other hand seemed to be eating more. After five more minutes of the same mindless questions I decided I didn't want to stay in the Great Hall any longer, as I got up I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw that Rose, Lily, Al, Chris, and Steve were gone; Scorpio stood with me and we walked out.

"So, where do you want to go?" Scorpio asked in a clam tone, it was creepy how much like Father he could be.

"I don't know, outside, away from here." And seconds later we were outside under the bright blue sky, who knew there would be such a beautiful sky on such a horrible day…

We made our way into one of the outdoor corridors and as we turned to make our way further from the school someone called me name; Rose…

"Alexis! Come over here, hurry." Rose said casting a glance at the main doors looking for someone. Scorpio and I shared a glance before walking down towards her; it was only when we got closer that I realized that she was waiting near the Head Mistresses office with the rest of her group.

"Yea?" I asked while Scorpio stood silently by me.

Rose continued to look at the main doors watching for somebody, "We're waiting for James to come out; hopefully Aunt Ginny doesn't tear him into pieces…" Rose cast a sad glance at the Griffin statue that leads to the Head Mistress's office.

"That and we're keeping a look out for Ashley, we're sure she's the last person that James wants to see when he gets out." Al said staring at the main door.

"And you think _I am_ someone he'll want to see?" I asked raising my eyebrow; seriously I was half the cause; if not more, of this situation.

Al smiled at me, "If you haven't noticed you two have gotten pretty close for a short amount of time, he relaxes around you, even flirts from time to time; I maybe an idiot but I notice when someone gets through to my bro."

Scorpio smirked beside me and I just kept my face tight not showing anything that was going through my mind; truth was I knew that I liked James in _that_ way but the way Al just described it James should like me too, he made it sound like I've done want no other girl had. Then again maybe Al's just an idiot…

Rose and the others were still looking out for Ashley and waiting for James to emerge from the Head Mistress's office when I decided I should go, "Hey, I got studying to catch up on and I'm pretty sure James doesn't want to see me, even though you guys think otherwise."

Rose gave me and understanding look, "I wish you would stay though it'd be good for him, so he doesn't go back to his old self…" With that she hugged me, for some reason, and then I left because I did need to study I spent far too much time singing in the choir room and just outside having fun…

• • • •

Rose waited anxiously for her cousin after Alexis left and minutes later the statue moved, but they saw no one… "Hey, don't freak out it's me, James." A voice said just centimeters away from Rose's ear.

She jumped a little bit and the rest of the group noticed and moved closer, "Dad's Invisibility cloak, nice so he came to your rescue then hn?" Al whispered.

"Yeah, sort of," James replied back, "let's meet behind the school near the Herbology greenhouses okay?"

"Alright, do you want to walk with us so you don't bump into anyone?" Rose asked turning so it looked like she was talking to Al.

"No I should be fine, I mean the school is full of ghosts right?" James said and Rose could hear the small smile in his voice.

"Okay, we'll see you there." Rose was impressed to say the least that James seemed to be normal after his encounter with his mother, but then again she was sure he wanted to talk to her and the others…

Just as they began to make their way through the maze of bridges and outside paths to their meeting spot they heard a voice shouting after them, it was Ashley. Chris and Steve tried to hold their laughter when Al whispered to James to run for it, Rose glared at them, "Yes, Ashley?" Rose said once Ashley was with them.

"Do you all know where James went to? I want to make sure he's alright after that Snake got him in a world of trouble today." Ashley said with a very casual face.

Rose's face faltered a bit, '_at least she cares for him in some way_'; she thought to herself, "No, McGonagall told us his mother already left and so did he, we were just setting out to find him."

"Mind if I come with you?" Ashley asked.

Just as Lily was about to answer Rose cut her off, it might not have been pretty if she hadn't, "Well actually we were just going to come and look for you," Lily, Al, Chris, and Steve all gave her a look like '_what in Merlin are you doing!_' "We were going to split up and try and find him, but obviously we can't cover everywhere, so would you mind looking back in the common room or his dorm? We're checking the lake, Quiddtich pitch, and Hagrid's hut."

"Oh sure, what do you want me to do if I find him?" Ashley asked eating up Rose's words.

"Umm…we'll come by the common room if we don't find him first ok, if we do we'll make our way there; so either way we all end up in the common room, sound good?" Rose said back, '_That should by us enough time to talk with him…'_

"Okay, see you guys later." Ashley said before she turned to make her way to the common room.

"That was quick thinking Rose; I was just going to tell her it was a family thing." Steve said and Rose turned to glare at him.

"You're not family so that wouldn't have worked now would it?" With that she walked, leading the way to where they were meeting James.

"Even I had something better planned than that Steve…" Lily said as they walked.

"Hey give me a break the only quick thinking I do is when it pertains to pranks!" Steve shouted back in his defense.

"Wow, pertains, that's a big word for you good job Steve!" Lily said giving him a spiteful smile.

"Oi!"

"Alright! Shut it, both of you…we have enough problems today we don't need to be at each other's throats" Rose said in a raised voice and they both stopped their bickering.

They walked along the back of the school until they got to their agreed spot; they saw James slumped against the wall with the cloak clutched in his hand, staring at the ground completely zoned out.

"Hey…" Rose said once they finally reached him, Lily ran up and gave him a hug, which caused a little smile to peek out.

"Hey, thanks Lily." She smiled up to him and said 'welcome' but didn't release her embrace.

"How'd it go man?" Chris asked, saying the question on every bodies mind.

"She yelled at me for being careless, and being seen with a girl like Alexis, _like that_; and that kinda' carried out the whole conversation…" James said looking solemn.

"Sorry mate," Chris responded and Al and Steve nodded and mumbled the same.

"I still can't believe she came all the way here! For this! Honestly, what was the point other then embarrass you in front of the entire school!" Rose ranted; if that's one definite feature Rose inherited from her mother it was her boldness to openly say when someone's done wrong. She never liked it when people did whatever they pleased, to whatever the ends may be, it wasn't right; and probably the reason she still associated with Alexis because Alexis hadn't gone that far yet. But Rose had a silent fear that it was bound to happen.

James didn't respond, he couldn't help but think the same thing, but then there was the part of his brain that echoed his mother's words; that maybe Alexis was just in it for the game, she hadn't gone steady with anyone yet and she did flirt with Chris quite a bit…

"So, what now mate?" Al asked; his sister and cousin were worried which _James_ would be in class with them on Monday…

"Everything goes back to normal I guess…" James said letting his gaze fall to the ground in thought. His mind was raging against itself whether to become the quite, watchful James or remain the playful, flirting James…an inner battle that seemed to be draining him of his energy and consuming any other thought.

Rose let her dejected gaze slide across the grounds, she was afraid he'd say that, that he would wither back into his shell and be the James that was just a shell of the other James that they loved. Rose then glared at the ground, how could his mother not see the different sides in him, how could she not notice what she does to him; Al began disregarding his mothers words when he become old enough to think for himself which wasn't saying much, Lily still had it pretty bad too, but James really seemed to really take his mothers words and concerns to heart. Rose then had a thought, she had to get him with Alexis again, and maybe she could head off the shy James and bring back her James, her cousin.

"Well…ready to head back to the common room?" Rose said hoping the boys would take the bait.

"What? Are you mad? Ashley is there ready to comfort him and brainwash him!" Al shouted glaring at his cousin who looked smug.

"Ashley's in the common room?" James said looking over at his cousin.

"Yeah, it was the only way we could get rid of her, we told her to check the common room to see where you'd run off to. We told her to wait there for us, so that way she wouldn't come looking for us again." Rose said confidently.

"Yeah, she ate up every word Rose said, that girls' a sucker." Steve said smiling.

"I don't think I'm ready to see her yet…" James said in a glum tone.

"Well we have to show up soon and tell her that we didn't find you, and then just wait until you're ready to comeback I guess." Then Rose paused, pretending a thought just came to her, "I think I know someone you can hangout with…"

The group walked down a hill towards the set of couches and chairs they had summoned a few weeks ago, Rose figured that's where Alexis would be and of course she guessed right.

"Alexis, that's who you want him _hanging out_ with? Is that a good idea?" Al hissed through his teeth.

"Why not, if anyone should talk to him it's her…she's going through it too." Rose hissed back.

"Her mom didn't come and yell at her…" Al growled out.

"Still, she's almost in the same predicament, everyone in school is talking about it and I'm sure her parents know too." Rose said as they continued to walk closer, just then James decided to pull off the cloak; he had only heard mumbles from his brother and cousin, no definite words. James looked ahead and saw Alexis; he should have known Rose would leave him with her…


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** If I wrote Harry Potter I wouldn't have killed one of the wonder twins; and if I wrote these songs what would I be doing here? lol

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

'_**Bold/italicized'- **_just the song that goes to the chapter

'**((Bold and in double parentheses))**'- Singing with Siren abilities, with only one set of parentheses its talking with the ability.

**Author's Note IMPORTANT: **I've redone this chapter like a few others, I got so caught up in getting them done I didn't proof very well, so here it is proofed and changed a bit, and longer as a sort of apology. Thanks to those who told me I had one too many mistakes please don't be afraid to tell me if I do! ^_^ Enjoy.

**Chapter 21**

I looked up at the sound of a group making their way towards me it was Rose, Lily, and the boys. James looked slightly confused and completely drained; his mother must have really torn him a new one…

"Hey," Rose said as they approached.

"Hi…To what do I owe this visit?" I said lightly pushing my book away.

"Oh, don't get all tight and snooty now Alexis, we need your help with something." Rose said with a stern look on her face.

I looked from her to James, and he looked away, "Okay, want can I do?"

"Can you hide James for a while, we've got to go and hold off the search parties," She casted a glance over to her cousin, "I'm sure someone is bound to come looking him...So you think you can take him somewhere and make sure no one finds him?"

"Yeah, I suppose that's the least I could do right?" I closed my book and stood up looking over at James, he still didn't look at me. '_This is going to take some fixing…'_ "Any idea on where to hideout for today?"

"No, but I can say that it shouldn't be anywhere in the castle or out at the Quidditch pitch. Look we have to get back to the common room so Ashley doesn't freak out and come looking for us," She cast a quick glance at James again, "So I guess we'll see you later." She gave James a hug and he half-hearted gave one back; he wasn't exactly thrilled about being left with Alexis for the day.

We watched them leave and then we settled into an uncomfortable silence. "So, any place you prefer to go?" I asked and he finally looked at me and shook his head 'no'. "Okay, I think I know a safe place to hide out." I bent down and gather my things threw my bag over my shoulder and walked down towards the lake but veering off to the left slightly, making my way to a thin patch of woods; James followed silently.

I kept walking careful not to step in any mud; I had found this place a while ago when I was supposed to be in detention in Mr. Flitwick's class, when he asked where I was I just told him I was in the Hospital Wing because I was sick, the sucker bought it too. We walked out into a little opening at the shore of the lake, there was a huge bolder on the shore; as big as the one Rose, James, and I sunbathed on at the beginning of the year. You couldn't see this little piece of shore from the castle or the front yard, so James would be safe here as long as he doesn't mind seating outside for a while.

"Okay, well here's our little safe haven for today no one should see us here, at least I've never seen anyone and no one's ever seen me the times I've come." I said looking over at him and setting down my bag. James just looked around not answering, I sighed, "Okay…" I summoned a blanket and sat down, reopened my bag and pulled out my Charms book and picked up where I left off.

I was four pages into the chapter and James still hadn't said a word, I wasn't good at breaking silences in awkward situations so I would cast him the odd glance and continue reading. He never sat down, he would stand in one place for a while then move to another and the pattern would continue; he was fighting an inner battle that much was obvious, which battle I didn't know. I had no idea what was going through his head and that awkward weight on my chest kept reminding me that I cared…ugh stupid feelings…

"EVEN AFTER ALL THIS TODAY, THERE STILL ISN'T ANY COMPASSION!" James turned and roared at me.

My head snapped up from the book and my eyes must have been as big as a Divination seeing ball, "What?" That was all I could say, bewildered at his outburst.

"AFTER EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY, '_WHAT?'_ Really? Is that really how shallow and cold-hearted you are?" James said having his voice come down back to its usual passive tone.

Natural reaction when a snake is provoked, it attacks, "Well, what the hell do you expect me to say? _I'm sorry I didn't know that there was a camera man there to shoot our picture but I should have warned you anyway?_ DAMMIT! Don't stand there and try taking all of this out on me! Ever hear the expression, '_It takes two to tango?'"_ I shouted back standing up quickly and matching his angry gaze.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BLAME IT ON YOU, _DAMMIT_!" James shouted back at me sarcastically, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS LIKE, 'HERE JAMES LET ME FEED YOU THIS PEICE OF CANDY, NOTHING WILL HAPPEN!' I knew I should have listened to that voice in my head telling me not to, there was no way that could have ended well; mum was right…" James said once again his voice dropping as he talked. When he finished he saw something dangerous flash across Alexis's face and she clinched her jaw tight.

James noticed that the water near the shore trembled as she shouted her next words, "YOU COULD HAVE TURNED DOWN THE PEICE OF CANDY YOU NO-SPINE-BASTARD!" James looked shocked, "AS FOR THAT LITTLE VOICE IN YOUR HEAD, THAT'S REALLY A BAD THING YOU KNOW, YOU SHOULD GET THAT CHECKED OUT BY A DOCTOR! AND AS FOR WHAT YOUR MOTHER WAS RIGHT ABOUT, I DON'T GIVE A HOUSE-ELF WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY ABOUT ME BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ME, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I AM FRIENDS WITH SCUM WHO THINK LIKE THAT!" Alexis's stony gaze never faltered as she shouted her words at him, she wasn't walking away from this one and there was no one here to step in.

It would be so easy for me to let voice 'run free' so to speak and really hurt him, but I wanted him to hear what I had to say not just pass out; it took almost all of my self control to keep it under control as I shouted at him. The silence stretched between us, I had won, but I was not going to be the first to look away…

Then he did something that shocked me, he took a few steps toward me and lower his gaze, along with his voice, "I'm sorry, you're right I could have turned the candy down… Just after everything mum said…she said just the right things…she grew up with a different kind of Malfoy so she's really paranoid about you. And I think her knowing that you and Rose are close only makes her more cautious. I'm sorry it was not right for me to lash out like that, when you're here making sure no one finds me."

"Then let your mom be paranoid, her thoughts don't have to be yours…" I said as softly as he had.

"I know…she just holds us in check; I guess is a way to put it." James said and his hand twitched to reach for mine.

I wasn't sure what to say at first he just gave me the most honest apology I had ever heard and now it was just an awkward silence again, I detested awkward situations. "You needed to vent and I needed to put you back in line." I said smiling up at him; I no longer could look him directly in the eye he was a good half inch taller than me now, if not more. I grabbed his hand and he didn't blush or tense, and lead him over to the blanket where my book was laid out and sat down.

He followed and sat down with me. As I picked up my book he grabbed my wrist, my head quickly turned to face his, "I know I shouldn't…but…can I ask a favor?"

I frowned my brow, "Sure, I guess."

James quickly ran his hand through his hair, he was so sexy when he did that, "I just…would you sing a song?"

"Right now?" James nods. "I guess which one?" I asked putting my book back down, James didn't let go of my wrist though, so I placed my other one on top of his and turned towards him slightly.

"Um, I don't know that name of it…but you sang it that day Aunt Hermione and I came to your house; it was in a different language." James said blushing and looking down, he must have notice my hand on his, his palm got sweaty.

I smiled at him, "I know many songs in different languages."

"Really?" When I nodded he thought for a few seconds then started to bob his head to a beat and then he began to hum a tune, within seconds I recognized it, it was Vivaldi's Rain. I bobbed my head a little to get into the beat then sang a few lines.

"Sono confuse, lo confonde  
Gli voglio dire che l'amo  
E spero dira lo stesso" 

"Is that the song you're referring to?" I asked looking over at him.

His face lit up and he let out his breath in a sigh, "Yea," I just nodded and began to sing it from the beginning and he never took his eyes off of me. He leaned his weight on his other arm as he continued to watch me sing, he made me hesitate a bit the way he was watching so intently, I had to make sure that I wasn't singing with my gift unnoticed. When I finished he lay down on his side and propped his head up with his hand, "Sing another one…please..." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

I looked down, his hand was warm between my two, I looked back to him and turned towards him tucking my legs closer together under me and started another song; Scarborough Fair. He still watched me just as intently as before. He startled me when I felt his hand leave mine and I watched as it stretched across my waist and he gave me a gentle pull, pulling me towards him. I smiled as I sang and readjusted my body to lie next to him; and readjusted my skirt it didn't ride up as I adjusted, and his arm continued to rest on my waist.

"This doesn't bother you does it?" he asked in a quiet voice. I shook my head and gently traced my fingers up his arm until my hand rested on his bicep and continued singing closing my eyes. He was being quite bold and flirtatious considering what just happened.

When I finished I rolled onto my back and James flipped onto his stomach and he rested his arm across my stomach again; and we just laid there silently listening to the breeze roll across the lake and through the trees. I began tracing patterns on his arm as we lay there, "Thanks," James mumbled into the blanket.

"No problem," I wondered to myself why he wanted to sing in the first place, but this wasn't the time to ask.

"So, you get a letter from your Father yet?" James asked peeking one of his eyes open looking at me.

I paused before answering, "No, I sent a letter out yesterday. I told mom about what had happened and asked if she'd keep the paper from Father." I looked over at him and he chuckled…

"Guess I should have thought of that hn, could have avoided this whole thing."James said with a spiteful smile on his face closing is eyes.

"Actually…I wrote a letter to your Dad yesterday too." James's eye's flashed open at me in disbelief. "I sent it to his work, thinking he'd still be there but I guess I was too late, sorry."

"No, I think dad got your message, he came into McGonagall's office this morning; a bit late but he gave me his cloak and took mom away. I think I understand what he meant when he said he needed to talk to her." James seemed to be relaxed now as he closed his eyes again.

We continued talking throughout the afternoon; we talked about family, the past, and classes and teachers. We laughed and became very serious as we talked, James asked a lot of questions about real Mother and I hesitantly answered all of them. In return I asked questions about his Mother, he was hesitant at first too but he answered them as well.

James took a deep breath as he sat up, "I think I'm ready to face the crowds, what do you say?"

"You're the one who was hiding from them this morning, why ask me if I'm ready?" I said smiling.

He shoved me away from him, "Oh, snod off." I rolled back laughing at him.

"Jerk, come on we've already missed lunch," I asked standing up and dusting my bum off.

"Yeah…I never got hungry though." He got up and ruffled his hair a bit before we started walking up to the castle.

"Yeah me neither…" We carried a light conversation as we walked back to the castle.

"Hey I got something else to ask you," James said as he bent over and picked up my bag while I charmed the blanket away.

"Yeah, shoot." I replied turning to him.

"Since we're not like in a rush or anything, can you…well can I hear you sing with your Siren voice?" James asked me never looking to the ground and what scared me was I saw a little twinkle of excitement in his eye.

I stood there staring at him for almost a full minute; I couldn't believe he had actually asked that, nobody _asks_ to be sung to by a Siren, why would James ask that? In fact the only people I've ever sung to in my Siren voice was my Father and Mother; and she was unaffected by it, they both said it was beautiful though. After all this ran through my mind I finally answered him, "No." I could tell he was about to protest, "James I don't think you understand it as well as you think you do-"

"I don't but I'd like to hear it…" James said over me and I just stared back at him.

"No James," I walked over and took my bag from him, which was a bit of a struggle since he didn't give it up at first, "If I sing to you using my ability it will distort your perspective, literally; I would become your main focus, all of the time. Everything you would do you would somehow tie it back to me… It's not safe _or_ healthy for me to sing to you James." I took a few steps back from him as I finished.

"It would affect me that way even though we're friends?" James asked in a disappointed voice.

I gave a chuckle, "Yes James, our main talent is getting who we want or what we want; in this case everything you would do you work flip it and twist it so it would benefit me in some way, or it would turn in to some way of you showing how much you _like_ me. The effect doesn't just turn off if I sing to a friend James, we use it to get what we want end of story." I said looking down for once, I always thought of my Mother when I talked about my Siren talent and what she did to Father; I would never be like that…

"Oh, well that's bollocks…" James grew silent in thought and I began to make my way back to the castle. "But you know we spend a lot of time together already…"

I tuned him out after that, I knew what he was going to say so I turned back to him and stopped, "Stop right there James, just because we are together a lot doesn't mean a thing when it comes to this. It would be different if I sang to you; everyone would notice it's not something you can just hide by hanging around me more. Listen James, I would be your full center of attention one way or another; and that's not something I _ever _plan on doing." I turned back and continued to the school.

James had started to paint a picture about how I felt about my Mother and my _talent_ as everyone called it, "You hate your ability don't you?..."

I shook my head, "No I don't hate it James, its' just…it's complicated James…" I said as I continued to walk.

"Well…maybe we can talk about it next time when we hangout like this…" James said in a quiet voice.

I chuckled, "Yea James next time." I was almost certain that it wouldn't happen again so I could avoid that conversation.

When we got inside the castle and were about to go our separate ways James stopped me, "Hey thanks for hiding out with me today…so until next time then." He said smiling.

"Yeah maybe next time we'll skip the candy fiasco though." I smiled back and gave him a wink making my way to the staircase leading to the dungeons.

• • • •

I got all my class work done before dinner but two classes; Divination and Herbology…So pushing those two books aside, it was dinner time and I was starving but I decided to make a stop at the Owlery again, so I grabbed a yellow box from my night stand and made my way there.

I sat down in my usual spot next to Scorpio and Troy at the Slytherin table, "Where were you for half of the day?" Scorpio said in a grumpy tone.

"Avoiding the crowds, why?" I asked back giving him a 'what of it' look.

"Everyone has been riding me for information, they think we're like _normal_ siblings and tell each other everything it's annoying. That and if Caroline asks me one more time where you were I woulda' hexed her myself…she wants to pick a fight with you because rumor has it that you snagged 'the catch of Hogwarts'." He said planting me with an annoyed stare.

I laughed at the misery he went through today. "Sorry bro, I'll take you with me next time I go hide." I looked over to the Gryffindor table; my owl still hadn't come yet…

Then a few minutes later I caught sight of my owl flying in out of the corner of my eye and continued to watch as he dropped off my package to James.

James looked up as a black owl swooped down and dropped a decent size box in front of him, he looked around the table and everyone just shrugged. James reached forward and picked up the folded piece of paper on top of the box and read it.

_Until the next time we sneak away..._

_ Alexis_

After her name James noticed that she drew that little ink snake that slithered up and winked at him again, same as the one she drew during study hall… He lightly smiled and opened the package, then he did he erupted in laughter. Everyone around him was leaning over to peek in so James ripped away the rest of the paper; Rose let out a little chuckle while the boys laughed out right like James did. It was a box of Strawberry Surprises, the very same candy that got them in trouble.

James leaned to the side to see past Rose and smiled at me, I just winked back at him and turned back to Scorpio; who was now distracted by the ruckus the Gryffindor's were making.

James ate a few of the strawberry candies, Rose ate one, and Al picked one up and studied it for a few seconds, '_What can he possibly-' _My thought was cut off when he threw the Strawberry across the table and it hit Steve straight in the face, that wasn't the worst part though, the berry actually exploded; like it does in your mouth when you bite down, on Steve's face. James roared again in laughter and Steve reached over and grabbed two; after a frantic struggle with Al, then he launched them at the poor red-haired boy who was ducking under the table. After Steve grabbed a few more before Al got smart and ducked behind his cousin, Rose gave Steve a look that must have been a death threat against his future children because he quickly lowered the strawberry's and put them back in the box. Al laughed calling Steve a wuss, then Rose gave him an annoyed look and levitated one of the berries and sent in flying into his face, he was too busy laughing to notice until it was too late. I laughed at their little candy fight and ate my own food as it appeared; something I didn't notice for once was the _extremely_ annoyed look that became planted on Ashley's face as she watched James play with the candy I gave him.

• • •

The next few weeks passed like a blur, everything was pretty much back to normal I still hear the odd joke about James and I, but that was pretty much it. Physical contact between James and I was at an all time low; after that afternoon it just seemed like taboo for some reason, aside from the brief moments in class when we'd brush hands; usually helping in some gross Herbology experiment that Mr. Longbottom cooked up, but besides that my random kisses that caused him to blush had stopped, me grabbing his hand and dragging my away had stopped…and that _lioness_ couldn't have been more happy.

I had held up my end of the _agreement _with James, I stopped picking fights with her whenever I saw her; that was a more challenging feet then I had originally thought… Since I stopped talking to her she had stopped talking to me, which I was slightly upset over if she started it I could cut her down all I wanted right? *Wicked smile*

But enough of that, it was finally time for the Halloween dance and time for me to have some fun. I trimmed my bangs to they were just above my eyes again, put on black eye liner around my eyes; not too much but enough for that 'come hither' look, and some forest green eye shadow to top it off. I put on my green dress and shook my hair out; I still wore it perfectly straight down. I put on a necklace with a single red teardrop ruby on it and then the finishing touch, I cast a little charm on my teeth to make my canines into fangs; they wouldn't really puncture anything but we weren't going for that it was just for looks, and amusement… So after going over my outfit one more time and checking my makeup I went down to where I was going to meet the girls, the girl's bathroom on the second floor; Rose picked it I have no clue why.

I walked into the bathroom, "What! Your already dressed Alexis!" I looked in front of me and Jasmine was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What? And no this is my usual attire…" I said sarcastically.

"What, I thought we were all getting ready together…" Crystal said coming out of the stall in her slip and a bra.

"Well I'm here now...I still have to change my hair color if that helps." I said shrugging.

The Rose emerged from the other side of the circle of sinks in the middle of the bathroom, "Hi Alexis, now that my hair is done, can we do the makeup and get on with this?"

"Whoa, calm down oh-eager-one. Don't sound too excited about it. And why are you complaining you're going to have a great time." I said walking over to her and checking out her hair, they had her wear it half up half down in large elegant curls, it suited her very well.

"_Oh yes, let's all go and have a wonderful time at the dance; two points if you step on your partners toes and four if you actually cripple them!" _A winey, ghostly voice called out; I looked over and in fact there was a young ghost girl floating above the stalls.

"What's her problem?" I said leaning down to Rose; she was sitting on a stool in front of the mirror.

"She never got to go to a dance during her time here." Rose said not moving and closing her eyes for Crystal to put eyeliner on her.

"Her name is Moaning Myrtle, she's been here for some time…"Lily said leaning over another sink to put on her own eye liner.

"Right…" I leaned against a sink watching Crystal doctor her up; she put on bright red lipstick and did dark eye liner and eye shadow, Rose was starting to look downright sexy I dare say. I went to the next sink over and turned on the faucet and tested the water until it wasn't freezing cold.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked while holding still for Crystal to finish her work.

"Changing my hair color, Lily can I hand me a towel? Do we even have a towel in here?" I asked as I swept my hair to one side of my neck.

"Yeah we do, here you go." Lily said laughing a bit; she stood by to see the transformation.

I wet the ends of my hair then closed my eyes and focused on the spell, then I dipped my head under the faucet and worked the water through my hair and it slowly started to change color.

"You should have done it before you got your dress on…" Lily said as she watched me grope for the towel.

"Yea I realized that a while ago, you know a drying charm?" I said peeking at her as I scrunched my hair in the towel. She chuckled and motioned me to face her so I did, she mutter the simple charm.

"There that should do it." I reached my hand up to feel and it was dry, so I threw my head back and shook it all out again, then readjusted my bangs a bit.

"Black?" Rose asked from behind me.

I spun with my black hair trailing after me and smiled, "I wasn't going to do red…"

"Yeah…that would just be completely weird." Rise said agreeing before her head was forced straight again by Crystal.

Then it hit me, I forgot to put lipstick on! "Hey, what shade do you think goes best with my dress?" I asked out loud.

"Look at me," Crystal commanded, "I'd go for a darker red if I were you, but not like _dark_ red; like a shade darker than brick…I should have a stick like that in my bag that shade. Check the left side inside, it should be in one of those little pockets." And she turned her attention back to Rose's person.

"I agree," Lily said as she resumed her makeup activities. I dug through Crystal's bag until I found it and put it on, she was right this was a good shade for this dress and my complexion.

"We almost ready to go, I can hear the music," Jasmine said walking out of a stall in her dress all ready to go.

"Just one more thing then I need to put on my dress!"Crystal said as she sprayed some perfume on Rose's neck.

We packed up the little makeup bags as Crystal got dressed and, she came out as we finished, "Good timing" I said with a smirk.

"Thank you," she said curtsying and smiling "And nice hair change by the way, people probably won't recognize you."

"Thank you," I said curtsying like she did. "Okay, let's go make our entrance." I said with a devilish grin. Rose groaned and we laughed as we walked out and made our way to the Great Hall.

We walked in the doors and took a moment to look at the changed Great Hall; the teacher's table had been replaced with a raised stage where some choir people were performing, lights were flashing everywhere, and all the long tables had been replace by smaller round once scattered around the outside of the large dance floor in the middle.

Justin Bell was on the stage singing 'Get Busy' by Shawn Paul, I smirked and let out a loud wolf whistle; half of the dance floor looked and the other half looked because the other half was looking. I brought both of my hands up and rested them on my ribs: hands on hips means you're angry, hands up higher means seductress, mom taught me that…

"You know how to make an entrance don't you?" Rose grumbled out while playing with her hands.

"I'll say…" Lily said in an amazed voice.

I laughed with my fangs showing, "Would you expect any less?" She just shot me a look and we our way to the dance floor to find our group. "Hey handsome," I said I found Chris, I checked out his outfit, "A Quidditch player? That's the best you could come up with?"

"What about you, Vampire, let me know when you're not one!" He said laughing when I tried to take a swing at him and pulled my close and began to dance against me to the beat and I kindly returned the gesture.

Then one of the seventh year girls, Rico, got up on stage and sang 'Whine up' by Kat DeLuna. I smirked as I moved so my back was against him and he smirked back. Just as we found a good grove some boy grabbed my arm, "Hey your Alexis right?"

I glared at him, "Who's asking?"

He shook his head a bit, "I'm Joey, in seventh year chorus, you ready to go on stage? They said you were next."

"Oh, yeah sure, bye love" I whispered in his ear before slowly dragged my hands down Chris's arms, then I let one trail across his chest. I gave him a smirk and he bit his lip; I love that guy. I grabbed Al's hand as I passed him, "Come on your playing guitar for me."

"What? Why not Chris?" Al shouted over the music.

I shrugged, and then smirked, "Because I want you Al…" I said casting a sultry look over my shoulder. He gave a dry laugh a followed me to the stage.

I got ready to take the stage after Rico got done; I was opening with a song I was now known for, 'Misery Business'. When the lights went out Rico ran off and I ran on and shouted before the lights even turned on…

**WHOOOAAA, I NEVER MEANT TO BRAG,**

**BUT I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOW!!**

It got silent and the lights turned back on and the band began playing from the beginning.

**I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock**

At first people stared not recognizing me at first, '_Crystal called it'_ I thought smirking as I continued to sing. I played to some of the boys in the crowd and they ate it up; one particular Raveclaw boy in the front who was quite attractive. Half way through Chris came up to the stage and I turned my attention to him and played with him, and he played along perfectly.

When I finished Misery Business finally I decided to sing another Paramore song, 'Crushcrushcrush'.

**I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all**

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
I found James on the other side of the hall with my eyes, he was dancing with Ashley but his eyes were spending more time on me, studying me, so I smirked at him.

**  
Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four)**

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
I bobbed my head to the drums beat and looked back over to him during the next verse and his eyes were still on me…

**If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

I continued to stare at him as I sang; maybe this night would be more interesting than I had originally thought.****

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
I jumped in time with the beat and I held out my arm to show the crowd they were to start doing the same, and everyone got into it.

**Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four)**

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now  
I started clapping in time with the drums beat,

**Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know  
That we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
**I did little head bobs to match the beat.**  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby  
We're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
**I did full head bob, from head height down to my knees; Chris got a kick out of it I could hear him laughing over the music.**  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby  
We're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about**

I shouted a bit louder to finish out the song.

**Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on**

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No ohh  
I looked directly at James and finished the song.**  
Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on**

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

**Oh, uh whoa**

**Whoa, uh, whoa**

**Uh**

I went on to sing several other songs; 'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' and 'Boys Boys Boys' by Lady Gaga (A/N: Who is outrageous but awesome!), 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada, and 'Homecoming' by Hey Monday. Then I couldn't resist singing this song; 'Cuz' I Can' by Pink, I heard some laughter as I started the song.

**Hahaha  
Wooooh, rock and roll  
Ra Ra  
Alright I drink more than you  
I party harder than you do  
And my car's faster than yours too  
**I pointed to random people as I spoke.

_**M A L F O Y**_**  
P I M P  
I'm back again  
I know you all missed me  
I'm so so sick  
Can't handle it  
Yeah I talk Shit  
Just deal with it  
My rims are 23 inch  
And they're black on black  
No they're not his  
Diamonds all over my **_**neck**_**  
You can try and try you can't beat me  
**I cracked a wicked smile.**  
So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm Fucked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
(Ice cream, ice cream, we all want ice cream)**

I made sure to find Ashley for this next part and lucky me, she was glaring right at me which caused me to smile bigger as I sang.**  
I know I'm rare  
You stop and stare  
You think I care  
I don't**

I made my face go stoic, which wasn't hard trust me…**  
You talk real loud  
But you ain't saying nothing cool  
I could fit your whole house in my swimming pool  
**I smile again and laughed. I walked until I was that the stages edge and stared at Ashley; everyone could tell I was still honed in on her, and I sang the next part to her again, I so sweet ain't I?**  
My life's a fantasy  
That you're not smart enough to even dream  
My ice is making me freeze  
You can try and try you can't beat me  
So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm Fucked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can**

I walked back to the middle of the stage.**  
Yeah  
Uh  
Break it down  
It's tough times out here ya know what I'm saying mmhmm  
Yeah I'm super thick  
People say I'm much too chick  
Come and kiss the ring  
You just might learn a couple things  
I'm trying to school you dog  
Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff  
I'm your worst nightmare  
Bring it we can take it there  
What are you scared**

So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm Fucked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
Yeah  
(Ice cream, ice cream, we all want ice cream)  
So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm Fucked because  
I live a life of sin

**Yeah  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
Yeah**

**(Ice cream, ice cream, we all want ice cream!)**

I laughed as I finished the song, Ashley was furious and I was thoroughly amused. "Okay, guys my next one is going to be my last one for now, so grab someone who you fancy okay." I place the microphone in a stand and waited for the vocal part in the song. I had heard this song a while ago and fell in love with it so I put my all in to singing it, but not too much of course…

**Down, to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you  
Oh you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want…**

**  
You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness**

James watched as Alexis sang the song flawlessly like usual, but there was something different about this time, there was real feeling behind her words she was really bringing the song to life. That and James was fascinated with the black haired Alexis, she look so much more mysterious and alluring, if that was possible.**  
Oh, Oh  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you  
Oh, you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want!  
**James continued to watch Alexis as she sang since Ashley refused to dance to this song. He just sat the table and listened to the lyrics of the song; it always seemed like whatever Alexis sang was engraved in his brain forever. James found that this song was becoming a favorite for her to sing, it made him feel something even if he wasn't sure what it was there was defiantly something; and he couldn't help but think that the song related to his relationship with Alexis.**  
Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you**

He did feel pulled to Alexis; he also felt that he could do anything about it…  
**Ou, ou, ou, **

**Whoa, Whoa  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I never know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought**

Alexis finished the song in a voice that would be deemed shouting but when she did it in her tone it could only be called singing, she finished it beautifully if you asked James. At that moment James decided to go talk with her, he didn't know what about but he just wanted to talk with her and maybe, if possible, dance with her. Before he had any other thought but that one his body was moving.

"James, where are you going?" Ashley called out to him.

Oh, that's right he had a date; yep he actually bucked up the courage to ask her and she leapt into his arms and yelled yes, and at the time James could have not have been happier. "Going to get a drink, do you need a refill?" James asked not wanting to be rude or lead on to his true destination.

Ashley looked at her glass, "No, I'm fine thanks." With that James was gone weaving his way through the dance floor to the drink fountain, might as well wet his whistle if he's going to go through with this…

3 3 3 3 3

I had been dancing with the Ravenclaw from the front row of my performance, he was charming dark hair, gorgeous blue eyes, had a decent build, and turned out to be a seventh year. At the moment Chris and Steve were making Rose blush by tag teaming her on the dance floor, at first she wouldn't dance and covered her face but after a few minutes she began slowing moving with them, the boys just laughed at her and continued their antics. Steve seemed to be taking more care though his hands were rested gently against her hips and he would lean down every so often and whisper something to her and she smile, they really were cute together.

My dance partner pulled me closer to him and I returned my attention to him pushing more against him in the rhythm we had fallen into. I turned and I snaked my hand up around his neck and pulled him down closer to me and slyly smiled at him. I let my head roll to the left and saw some older Slytherin boys giving the Ravenclaw nasty looks then I saw something else, more importantly some_one_. James was over at the drink fountain staring straight at me, I smirked at him and leaned back to my dance partner, "I need a break." I didn't even listen to what he said I just unlaced myself from him and walked over to the drink fountain, it was play time.

"Diet Coke please," I said leaning against the drink counter briefly before turning to James, "So, enjoying the dance James?"

James could have sworn that Alexis just purred his name, his Quidditch uniform suddenly felt tight, "Yeah it's not bad."

"Well maybe you should dance with other people, then it would be fun." I said taking a drink watching him out of the corner of my eye, he just smiled and looked down. I threw my cup away as another song started and grabbed his hand giving a gentle pull as I took a step towards the dance floor. "Come dance with me…" I said tilting my head causing my some hair to fall in my face, at first I could see him fighting it, "Come on one dance, I promise you won't regret it." I gave his a sultry look with my fangs showing.

James couldn't figure out if she knew just what she was doing to him or not, she had the sexiest 'come hither' look with her hair in her face and her fangs just in eye sight, and she was still gently pulling on his outstretched hand. As she stated to sway to the beat James caved he threw his cup in the trash and took a step towards her.

I smiled and turned towards the dance floor making our way back to the group. As we walked through the crowd I felt James close behind me and when we finally reached the group Chris called out to him, "Dude! You made it; I didn't think you'd ever make it over here!" Chris shouted over the music, "But if anyone could get you here it'd be her." Chris said nodding to me and giving him a knowing look.

James blushed a bit and I placed myself in front of him, "Don't you have a dance partner who needs to be grinded on?"

Chris laughed and pointed to his friend, "Yea and this guy needs to be grinded on…" He turned away to another Gryffindor girl and I just smirked.

I took hold of one of James's hands and placed it on my hip then trailed my hands up to his shoulders, and then I moved against him in the simple beat. He didn't fight it as much as I thought he would, hell he didn't fight at all he just fell into the beat with me, that's when I started pushing a bit more. I looked up at him and found him staring down at me, then pushed back.

James didn't have a second thought when she began to move against him, he moved with her. When she pushed against him more he looked down to her and found her teasing, daring gaze and James didn't _want_ to back down so he didn't and pushed back. James thought in the back of his head how ironic the song was, a guy was singing "I know you want me, you know I want cha." Then James's mind shifted to the thought of how Alexis was moving so smoothly against him, not that primal passion he had felt with Ashley; no this was smooth, no roughness, it was sensual.

Without missing a beat I shifted so that our legs were staggered; his, mine, his, mine, and I felt one of his warm hands slip on to my back, I let one of my hands fall from his shoulder and go to his back where I gave a light teasing drag of my nails and he tensed. Then the song was over and we stood still, but did not separate. "I like your hair dark," James mumbled out as it the music almost came to a stop and I looked up and smirked up at him letting my fake little fangs be seen again.

"Okay, this is my last song tonight so I wanna see you all get freaky!" The guy on stage shouted and I looked up to James seeing if he would stay.

When he didn't move I started to sway to the new beat, it was a faster pace than the last one. James chuckled and pulled my closer leaning his head down; I could feel his breath on my shoulder…

When she flashed her fangs at him James thought he would die right there, her dress looked like it molded to her skin certain places, her hair was dark and that for some reason was driving him crazy, and she had vampire fangs to top it off; James defiantly needed larger pants… '_But_ _one more dance can't hurt right?'_ James thought briefly before pulling Alexis close to him, she felt good against him.

I spun around in his arms before he got to comfortable so I could mold against him better and he must have liked it because he dipped his head back down and I could have sworn I felt his lips graze my shoulder. I began lipping the song and I felt him chuckle.

'_Was this song already over? Damn…'_ We slowly separated but I held on to one of his hands as he pondered what to do I started to sway to the beat of the next song, tempting him to stay…and he did, he pulled me back to him.

The new guy singing said that this song was called 'Call of The Wild' and Alexis only had a figment of an idea about how badly James was fighting his. Alexis was facing him again as they dance and she moved perfectly to the beat, and still so smooth, the way her hips would graze his was driving him insane.

I was shocked when I felt his grip tighten as we continued to dance and then he firmly pulled me against him for a _deep_ grind I let my eye flitter a bit before looking up at him, '_So he's finally ready to play…'_ I smirked and tightened my arm around him neck returning the gesture, I saw the muscles in his neck tense, I had to bite my lip to keep myself from latching onto that glorious neck of his… "_Screw it!'_ I leaned up a bit and placed a gentle kiss on his neck, then dragged my lips down his neck a bit as he pulled back a bit. I looked up and he was giving me a curious yet excited look I just smirked and pulled him back down to me roughly, he smiled big.

We got back into our _grinding_ ritual and once we got into a comfortable pace I pulled his neck back to me and smirked against it, he didn't tense this time… I flicked my tongue out to taste his skin and he grinded a bit harder into me, that lioness was missing out… Then I thought of a spell Crystal, Jasmine and I had discussed; it would occur if we bit someone, it would appear like a vampire bite mark but it would disappear in twenty-four hours. Why not has James be the first?

I traced the cloth around his neck with my fingers, seeing if I could move it easily; it seemed to give easy enough. I felt his hands tighten on my waist again, this only encouraged me this time, I slowly pushed part of his collar further from his neck. I cast a glance at our group to see if anyone was staring but they were busy with their own dance partners so I leaned up to James's ear, "Told you, you wouldn't regret it love…"

He turned his head towards mine but I was already down at his neck. I slowly opened my mouth and let my teeth graze his skin, there were goose bumps instantly, then I bit down and he froze. I lifted my lips from his skin but I didn't stray, I let them graze his skin as I rocked against him getting him to move with me again. I placed a kiss at the side of my bite before I pulled away to see if it worked, and James's reaction.

I looked and there were two dark circles where my fangs should have been, it actually looked pretty wicked. I smiled at my handy work before looking up to James, his eyes were…unreadable, I couldn't even guess at what he was thinking about. I slid his collar back over the mark, "I wouldn't let anyone see that…" I said just loud enough for him to hear and he raised his eye brow at me, "You'll see if you check it in a mirror." He just smirked and shook his head.

He rested his forehead against mine as we continued our heated dance each pushing just as firm as the other, daring each other go to farther, at least I was… I saw him lick his lips a few times he must have wanted to; I bit him so he should kiss me that's fair right? *hehe* I pushed up on his head causing my nose to graze his as we kept in pace with the changing rhythm at the end of the song; taunting him to do it. This one was almost over to and I didn't know if he'd stay for another… So when it ended and another picked up I pulled back waiting to see what he'd do.

"I should go, I was just supposed to get a drink…"James said reluctantly and sounding out of breath.

I just smiled at him, "Got more than you bargained for?" I slowly moved away from him and let his hand go and I felt someone moved behind me.

"Dude, you're leavin'?" Chris said from behind me, James gave him a shrug. "Well no worries, I'll keep Alexis busy." Chris said smiling wide and pulling me tight to him and began to move and I easily fell into his rhythm. Chris looked back up to his mate and James was giving him a look that could only be described in 'guy code'... I felt Chris laugh before turning his full attention to me and we got into our grinding pattern teasing each other, tempting each other.

James got back to Ashley and she looked…relieved to see him? "Hey, what happened to you?" She didn't sound mad…

"Sorry, Chris saw me and pulled me on the floor for a while…but I'm still in one piece so that's good." James said laughing and she seemed to believe him; but she knew there was something else too but he came back to her so that's all that mattered. She smiled up at him and led him to the dance floor and began to dance against him again. James noticed it was rough like before, James found himself missing the way Alexis moved against him…

For the next hour I moved from Chris to two different Slytherin boys, and then back to the Ravenclaw boy; its fun being popular demand. The Raveclaw boy even got me drinks when I got tired, I found out his name was Ryan; and I had him made for a sweetheart.

At different times during the night I would go up on stage and sing a few more song, but the boys mostly took the stage and I wasn't going to argue they put out good tunes to dance too.

• • • •

While James and Ashley were taking another break she leaned across the table, "I'm kind of tired, would you mind if we walked back now?" She asked giving him a little hesitant look, wondering if he'd vouch to stay here.

"No, yeah we can walk back." James replied standing up and collecting his cape that he had ditched a while ago; she was his date it was his responsibility to at least show her back to the rooms, then maybe he could come back…

He walked into the common room with Ashley and only a few others had left the dance so it was empty although they could hear the conversations from the dorms up stairs. "Well good night, I hope you had a good time." James said politely.

Ashley gave him a shy look, "Actually I'm not that tired anymore…" James raised his eyebrow and Ashley took a step closer to him, they were almost touching now. James remained quiet and unmoving as he watched Ashley continue to slowly close the gap until he felt her lips on his. She pulled back after a second and James swallowed hard before he leaned down and kissed her back she laced her arms around his neck and seemed to take control of the kiss, and James was helpless against her…

Two hours later, up in the boy's dorm Chris, Steve, and Al walked in talking boisterously and James slowly sat up from his bed, "Finally done are we?"

"Yeah, what about you Mr. I'm-going-to-bail-early?" Chris said as he removed his shirt.

"Ashley said she was tired so I walked her back thinking I could go back to the dance, and then she just kinda…snogged me…" James said smirking, not blushing.

Al praised his older brother and gave him a solid pat on the back the rest of the boys did in a different verity. When Chris leaned over to ruffle his hair James notice something on Chris's neck, "Got a love mark there mate?"

Chris touched his neck, "Nah, Alexis bit me." He said smiling proudly, "Yeah, they got this cool charm thing with their teeth that when they bite someone it looks like they really bit them and it lasts for like twenty-four hours or something, pretty nice hn?" Chris had taken his probing look the wrong way and explained the bite mark; in fact James was quite bothered by it. _'Why did she bite him too?'_ Wait! What was he thinking? He just snogged Ashley not a few hours ago! He can't think of Alexis like that, '_why not?'_ A little voice chimed in the back of his head as flashes of them dancing together entered his head, followed by the feel of her lips on his neck, then her biting him...oh Merlin…

"Yeah…clever mate." James said acknowledging his friend before lying back down letting his hand grace his own bite mark and trying to go to sleep, only to find the need to use the loo.

So he got up and did his business, while he was washing his hands Chris was in brushing his teeth. Chris's toothpaste was suddenly everywhere, "Dude!" Chris said grabbing James's shirt, looking straight ahead in the mirror.

James looked over at him like he had grown another head, "What's your bloody problem?" Then James's looked into the mirror where his friend was looking and saw nothing but the two of them. When looked back to his friend in the mirror he noticed his friend's gaze was lower than his face, '_Oh, bugger…'_ Was all James thought when he heard Alexis's words again about not letting anyone see it…

"Dude, she bit you too! You stud, just when I had no hope for you." Chris said punching his shoulder.

James turned his head examining the mark again, he _really_ liked the look of it; but didn't like the look of it on his mate.

His brother came in, "What are you bellow'n about in here?"

"Alexis bit James too! The sly devil." Chris said smiling big.

"No way…" Al said reaching past and pulling the collar of James's night shirt out even further, James yanked it back.

"Yeah she did okay? Now can you two keep it down unless you _want_ the girls to hear…"James readjusting his shirt while staring at the mark.

Chris and Al just laughed, "Yeah bro no problem, hey you'll never guess who Rose bit…" Al said wiggling his eye brows. James just gave his little brother a disbelieving look before Al almost shouted the answer, "Steve!"

James's eyebrows shot up a bit before smirking, "Wanna mess with him?"

"Hell yes!" Chris whispered back and James just smiled before nodding.

He walked out of the bathroom and over to Steve's cot, he was still getting ready for bed. "Hey, so I noticed you and Rose were getting chummy on the dance floor." Steve's eyes shot up in worry at his mate. Then James squinted his eyes a bit, "Is that one of those bite marks from the girls? Who gave it to you?" James said trying to sound causal as he watched his friend sweat.

"Yum, well…" Steve started to stumble out before he heard his brother roar in laughter behind James and it took Steve all of three seconds to figure out what had just happened. "Bloody Wankers!" Then the wrestling match ensued.

A full hour later all the boys were in their cots and ready for a well earned night's rest, James absentmindedly felt the mark on his neck again. "Hey Steve," He got a groan in response, "I know I don't need to tell you this but if something happens and I find Rose crying…"

"I wouldn't ever do that mate I swear, if I do I'd kick my ass then let you do it again." Steve said back in a straight voice.

"Good." James rolled over and rested his hand over the mark Alexis had left.

"Does that mean I get your blessing to ask her out?" Steve asked.

"If you buck up to courage to…"James said chuckling and earning laughs from his brother and other mate.

"Very funny…" Steve grumbled out before drifting off to sleep. James followed shortly after and dreamt of black haired vampires and platinum haired sirens, both having Caribbean blue eyes…

**Author Note: **Again let me know if there are any big issues with my story and thanks again for being excellent readers guys, I think I'm really getting better, at least I think I am lol. L8r Until the next update! ^_^


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** If I wrote Harry Potter I wouldn't have killed one of the wonder twins; and I really want to go to Harry Potter Land. Who's with me! lol

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

'_**Bold/italicized'- **_just the song that goes to the chapter

'**((Bold and in double parentheses))**'- Singing with Siren abilities, with only one set of parentheses its talking with the ability.

**A/N:** This is a short filler chapter but it needed to be done to set up for the next one. So…hmmm…*whispers* how 'bout this I put a quick over view at the end…yea I think I'll be nice and do that lol. So you pick to read not idc honestly, this isn't one of my best.

**Chapter 22**

It is two days before students could leave for Winter Break and the whole school was abuzz with what everyone had planned and what everyone hoped to get for Christmas. The first snow had already come and now the school was more full than usual with all the students inside, now only a few students went out in the snow, kids looking for a snow ball fight or Quidditch players. Alexis and the rest of the chorus were on a train ride back from the children's concert they just preformed for a gathering of magical preschools. Over the last few months the seventh year chorus girls had taken to Alexis and currently were performing with her singing "Hush Hush; Hush Hush" by PussyCat Dolls. They had gotten it out of their chorus teacher that she was a fan of the song "I will Survive" and the girls thought it was too funny that the PCD's tied that song into Hush Hush.

**First I was afraid I was petrified**

**Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side**

**But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong**

**But I grew strong I learned how to carry on**

**Hush hush hush hush**

**I've already spoken our love is broken baby**

**Oh no not I**

**As long as I know how to love**

**I know I will stay alive**

**I've got all my life to live**

**I've got all my love to give**

**And I'll survive I will survive**

**I will survive**

**Hey hey...**

I yelled at the top of my lungs being over dramatic causing our teacher to roll her eyes and exit the cart before we all fell to pieces laughing. "And here I was thinking that no one would be able to bring that song back from the dead." Henrietta said as she collapsed on one of the benches causing the girls to laugh again.

"I could bring anything back from the dead if I tried hard enough." Alexis said in a cocky tone and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"So what's everybody doing for break?" Crystal asked the group.

Angelica, a seventh year, started first, "Well, I'm visiting the Americas to see the Grand Canyon and some of my family that moved there a few years back."

The rest of the girls went through sharing what they would embark on when break began, and soon enough it was my turn. "Well first its Christmas with my Grandmother, then a four day trip to my other Grandparents in Ireland, and finally the Malfoy Ball that's held every New Years Eve, and before anyone asks I have to fight with my Father to invite people so don't hold your breath for anything." Most of the conversation after that were questions about my family's ball and what occurred at them; rather mundane but I obliged them.

Our group continued to chat as we walked to the Great Hall for dinner when we entered I gave a wave to Rose and Lily and then I sent a wink to James just to get Ashley fired up…despicable me, I know.

It's the last full day before all the students were to leave for winter break, once again I was in the Chorus room packing up my little things as Al and the rest of his band buddies packed up their equipment. I noticed Jasmine was alone back in the folder nook gathering her singing papers so I grabbed a little envelope from my bag and walked into the little nook.

"Hey, so don't make a big deal about this or I'll never hear it from the rest of the snobs in this class, but I lettered mother asking if I _could_ invite a few people and she mailed back this morning with who I could invite so…" I held out the letter for her, "Here's an official invite for you and your family to come to the Malfoy ball." Jasmine stood still for all of .3 seconds before the hugged the living Siren out of me screeching something totally incomprehensible. "Okay, okay, so I can take that as a yes you'll be there?"

"Hell yea I'll be there, even if my parents won't, I will!" Jasmine said and with that look on her face I wouldn't doubt that she would.

I chuckled at her, "Well, I have a few more to deliver so remember don't go blabbing or I'll block you from my floo." I said with a smile and she returned it.

"Alright see you tomorrow blonde." Jasmine said smiling as she slipped her letter into her folder.

As I was about to walk out Al stopped me, "Hey 'Lexi where you going?"

"I was hoping to find Rose before lunch, what about you handsome?"

"I was going to go see if Chris and James were still out playing Quidditch and if I could join. Wanna walk together?"

"Sure, we'll probably find them all in one place." I said as I looped my arm in his and began walking. He quickly grabbed his guitar case and as I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye I saw his face darken a shade. He was so cute even though we were relatively close he still blushed almost every time I got physically close to him.

As we made it on the ground floor and walked down the back hall near the Transfiguration class and as we passed the classroom my name rang out from one of them. "Keep walking," I whispered into Al's ear, "It's Ryan."

I felt Al chuckle next to me, "What tired of him already?"

"He's too soft…I need a guy who can take charge sometimes." I said rolling my eyes.

He laughed again, "Well James is out of the running's then too, he's such a push over for Ashley."

"Yeah…I guess, but I think he has potential."

"Hey, Alexis!" Ryan shouted jogging to catch up with us. "Hey, what's been going on?"

"Busy getting things together to go home, you?" I said sighing, Ryan was oblivious to it but Al chuckled again.

"Yeah I've been running around too, who's the little guy with you?" Ryan said leaning forward a bit to look past me and see Al, and I wasn't oblivious enough to notice the smirk that graced Ryan's features when Al glared at him.

"This little guy is one step closer to her then you will ever be, Wanker." Al said hooking his arm around my waist and pulling me snug against him body, and thanks to his tall gene we looked each other in the eye so it didn't look or feel awkward.

"I doubt that," Ryan said making a smooth grab for my hand but I discreetly crossed my arms and gently grip Al's shirt with one hand so he couldn't pull my arm out; what it was something to get him to stop from trying to get close to me…seriously I was getting annoyed with him.

"I wouldn't bet on it pal." Al smirked and picked up his pace as we neared the library, as we did I saw a familiar head walk out.

"Rose!" I shouted and she looked up from the book she was currently buried in, Ryan pulled off toward a group of other Ravenclaw boys with a look of disbelief on his face. "Thanks for that Al, I owe you one." I whispered to him again.

"Bet your pretty little arse you do." He said with a smile.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Rose asked once we reached her.

"I was trying to find you before dinner, I have something to give you," I winked at her and her eyes widened, "Al was looking for Chris and James so we decided to search together."

"What do you have to give her?" Al asked curiously.

"Yes, what do you have to give me? Let's start walking to the Hall I'm sure the Quidditch players will be there soon they've been outside all day." Rose said placing a bookmark in her book and began walking, Al and I following her.

"Alright," I said and Al sighed.

"I was hoping I'd get to fly a bit today." Al said putting on a pouty face.

"Well what have you been doing all day?"

"Packing my stuff away and helping others…and playing a few songs…" Al said peeking at Rose out of the corner of his eyes while I stayed silent. "Okay, and messed around a bit. But only a little!"

"Yeah sure…I know what a little means in our family Al, who do you think you're talking to here?" Rose rolled her eyes.

We stopped in front of the Great Hall to wait, I guess, "So what did you have for me?" Rose asked and Al seemed to get excited.

"Well I guess I can have something for both of you, hang on. Accio letters." I said flicking my wand to summon my invitations, since I rarely carried a bag. Two papers came flying down the fall causing people to duck before they landed in my hand.

"You could have levitated them higher so people weren't threatened with paper cuts within an inch of their lives."Rose scolded.

"Yeah your right, I could have." I said with a deviant smile on my face and Al laughed. "Here these are invites to my families yearly Ball, it's held every New Years Eve and I've talked to mom and she said it was ok to invite you, and that we'd deal with dad later." I said in a low tone stepping closer to them.

"The Malfoy Ball?" Rose studied the outside of her letter in shock.

"Well the invitation is for your whole family, and you can bring a date if you'd like." I said making it more clear as Rose slapped Al's hand who went to open it.

"Let you Mum or Dad open it, you're so impatient." She scolded.

"So what do you think? Will you make it?" I asked wondering their first impressions of it.

"Umm…my Mum might go for it but Dad will need the convincing, or knowing Mum she'll just say she'll go with or without him because she knows you Mum through work and likes her." Rose said quickly considering the different outcomes, and she was almost certain that she would be able to go; Al, James, and Lily, they were a different story.

"…yeah I don't know if it will be that easy for me, I'm going to go with that we're probably not going to be there…" Al said in a tone that was somewhere between annoyed and a bit sad.

"Sexi Lexi!" Sounded in the large opening of the Great Hall and when I looked to see who called it so loudly and I was met with the Gryffindor Quidditch team and all of them were laughing and smiling at me.

"Hello boys, what can I do you for?" I said checking a few up and down.

"For free, hopefully." Said a boy who was more stocky than the rest. A split second later he was in the air hanging by his ankle, James roared in laughter.

"I'm sorry I don't set my standards that low and you shouldn't aim so…_high_." I tilted my head and I'm sure my annoyance showed through my eyes at him.

Chris ran up to me laughing and slid his arm across my back, "So, besides being totally crude, what are you lot up to now?" I asked looking up at him.

"Basking in your beauty of course! Because dinner isn't served for another half hour…"

"Gee thanks, good to know I'm top of your list!" I said laughing and looping my arm across his back as well.

Then before he could respond someone pulled me away from him and wrapped me in their arms. "You shouldn't talk to him; you're second on his list." It was James, yeah you heard me right James. I'm pretty sure Rose, Al, and I had the same shocked look on our faces at that moment, I mean _James_ just pulled me away from another guy and wrapped his arms around me…this was different, but fantastic.

'_So he wants to play some more hn? I'm more than game…'_ I looped both of my arms around James waist as I spoke, "Oh, and am I number one on your list?"

"Of course," James said smirking down at me blowing me away again; what was in the air outside today? He must have seen the dangerous glint that entered my eye at his response because his eyes darted all over my face and when his connected with mine again they seemed to be a shade darker.

"Yeah your first on his list, right after the thing that's number one on every guys list, SEX!" Shouted a dark haired boy which caused all the other boys to roar in laughter before they began to roughhouse around.

"Oh, that's CRUDE, no wonder there aren't any girls on your team!" Rose shouted back in protest and James just quietly chuckled to himself.

"Is that true?" I asked shoving him away lightly.

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face to answer, "Well, they kind of go hand-in-hand…"

"_James!_" Rose said in astonishment and Al literally fell to the floor laughing.

I froze for a second processing his answer, "Me being number one on your list, and sex kind of go _hand-in-hand?_" When I said this all of the boys stopped talking, laughing, everything.

Then the light bulb went off and James realized what he just said, "NO! It's just girls and sex, usually go hand-in-hand…" James said as the boys laughed at his embarrassing slip up.

"Oh really, and just how often do these two things go hand-in-hand for you?" I said stepping away and crossing her arms, and Rose listened a bit closer.

James particularly heard Chris's laugh above all the rest before he got a little red in the cheeks, "Never! I mean, the two have never coincided with me just yet…"

"Uh-hn," I said nodding and watching him with careful eyes before casting a glance over at Rose and then proceed to roll my eyes.

The Quidditch group began talking of different plays so Rose and I began having our own conversation…on whether we thought James was telling the truth or not. Ten minutes later the Great Hall doors opened and we saw plates stacked with food, dinner was served. As we walked into the Great Hall James closed the distance between him and I and curled his arm around my waist again. Then he leaned in to my ear and whispered, "So have the two ever coincided for you?"

When he pulled away and looked down I didn't dare to look up for I could feel the blush take my cheeks, "No, not yet they haven't." I met his eyes as were parted for our tables and I swore they were two shades darker than before.

The next morning most of the students piled into the train ready to go home and enjoy their Christmas break. I decided not to go and pester Ashley although it would being me the greatest amusement and her the greatest of displeasure I just wasn't in the spirit, knowing that I was going home and would see my Father again and Grandma very soon; she always gave the best of presents! ;)

**A/N: **That's where I'm going to end it so I can get cranking on the next one, it going to be good I promise! Again I'm really sorry and I'll get the next one up hopefully within a week! *fingercrossed*

**Over view: **Okay, basically what happened was there was a bit a smexy flirting between Kames and Alexis; after Alexis, with Al's help, blew off Ryan. She's done with him. Lol. And Alexis invited Jasmine's family, Rose's family, and James's family to the year Malfoy Ball that's held every New Years Eve. (She was only able to invite a few so she chose Jazzy, Rose and James's family.) And then they left on the train happily ever after! Lol.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** If I wrote Harry Potter I wouldn't have killed one of the wonder twins; and if I wrote these songs what would I be doing here? lol

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

'_**Bold/italicized'- **_just the song that goes to the chapter, if any.

'**((Bold and in double parentheses))**'- Singing with Siren abilities, with only one set of parentheses its talking with the ability.

**Author's notes: **Sorry it took so long but its 51 pages of Misery Business goodness, so enjoy and I will try my damnest to get the next one out. I've had bad drama and it drains me of inspiration, so again I'm sorry. Enjoy!

Three Weeks before Christmas, Potter Residence

James trumped down the stairs ruffling his hair, he was woken up two minutes ago from his mother yelling up stairs letting them know breakfast was ready. James surveyed the table; there was waffles, toast, bacon, eggs, and strawberries. He walked forward taking a plate and was about to help himself to the food when his mother poked his shoulder with a spatula, "Try and leave some for your brother and sister this time James."

He just smirked at her, "I'll try mum."

"Don't' give me that look, your father gives me that look when I tell him not to do something and he does anyway…" Ginny said sticking her son with another look before turning around, magically making the dishes wash themselves before grabbing a few slices of toast, some strawberries, and a waffle for herself.

"So when are you going to give Ashley her gift today?" Ginny asked her son after he tucked in across from her with a plate full that put hers to shame.

"Oh, I was thinking about lunch time but I'll send her a letter double checking." James said glancing quickly at his mother before digging into his pile of waffles.

Just then Al came stumbling down the stairs rubbing his eye, "Mornin' what's for breakfast?"

"Fried Goblin head's, what do ya think bludger-head?" James said throwing his brother a look and Al threw right back at him.

An hour later James came back down stairs fully dressed and he grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled out a letter, strapped it to Hedwig (the second), and set her on her way. James looked down and straightened his shirt, "Nervous?"

James head snapped up as his father entered the room smiling that annoying _knowing_ smile. James chuckled, "Uh, a little I think…I just don't know if she's like it."

Harry laughed at the son who was so much like him, "I'm sure she'll love it; I use to double think myself when I was young, your mother and your aunt always scolded me for worrying too much." Harry smiled remembering the younger days.

"Easy for you to say, you're out of the dating game now…" James said smirking at his dad as his dad huffed and poured a cup of coffee.

No sooner than they could carry on the conversation Hedwig had returned with a letter. James gave her a treat and opened the letter.

Dear James,

Would you mind coming over around 3pm instead? I've got to clean the house a bit and don't think I'll be done by lunch time. Let me know if it's a problem, if not I'll see you at 3.

Yours, Ashley

"Well I have a bit longer to get my nerves down," He shot his dad and look and Harry just laughed at him. "She said to go over at 3."

[===]- -[===]

James stepped out of the green glowing fire place and looked around, "Ashley?"

"I'm up stairs James, I'm just finishing up putting laundry away, you can come on up. I'm in my room; second door on the left." Ashley shouted down the hall. So James obediently made his way up stairs.

James spoke as made it to threshold of her bedroom door, "Happy Birthday, I didn't get you much but I hope you like…it…"

When James looked up the bedroom had a dull glow from the sunlight trying to beat through the drapes over the window, and Ashley was standing at the end of her bed…in lacy blue knickers and matching bra. James shamelessly took in her figure and she just smiled as he did.

When he finally made his way back up to her face he was still at a loss, "…Hey, umm…"

"You said you had a present for me?" She said in a casual and sexy tone. He dumbly held out the little long box and shuffled forward.

"Here," James blushed furiously looking around the room.

She twined her fingers with his and leaned up kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks." She unwrapped the box and looked up at James with a questioning look; his cheeks and neck were still bright red. She slowly opened the box to reveal simple silver necklace. "James its gorgeous. Would you clasp it for me?" She said pulling the chain out and turning around. James hesitantly took the ends of the chain and waited for her to lift her hair before clasping it. His fingers lingered on the skin of her neck and she quickly leaned back into him.

She turned and connected her lips with his; he let out a low groan. Ashley could feel his hands hesitating over his hips so she glided her hands down to his and pressed them against her skin, and this time she sighed. She curled her arms around his neck as his hands glided over her back.

"Your parents…" James managed to form as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Out taking care of a case right now, they won't be back for a few hours." Ashley said seeking his lips once more.

This time the kiss grew more heated and Ashley took a step back towards her bed, James staggered with her. But when her legs bumped the bed James pulled back breathing heavy.

"Is this…how far…Oh Merlin." James formed incoherently.

She chuckled as she looked up at him through her lashes, "Yes I'm sure love." She slowly leaned back on the bed and James followed her catching his weight, hovering above her body. As he continued to snog her she wiggled her legs out from under him and curled them around his waist. He lifted himself off of her and was about to move her to the head of the bed and take _full_ control, but as soon as he let her up she pulled _him_ to the head of the bed and straddled the him. After contemplating it James decided to let her do as she wished, so if she wanted to stop she could, but when she cupped him through his trousers he knew she didn't plan on stopping; and he let out a raspy groan.

…. ….

It was 5:30pm when James walked out of his fire place, shirt a bit ruffled and his hair still a bit of a sweaty mess. He was in a dazed state when someone threw a game card at him, "Wha?"

"Hey mate, geez your finally back, we were about to call Ashley's to make sure nothing happened to ya. But by the looks of it, _she_ thoroughly snogged _you_." Al said laughing and looking at his hand again before looking at his sister across from him. "Three fives and two Jack's."

"Three Queen's and two ten's." Lily said proudly gathering the colorful pile of candy in the middle of the table. She smirked at her oldest brother but he was still dazed off in space, "James…you okay? Did she break-up with you?"

James shook his head and looked over at his siblings who were staring at him, "What, no. It's fine, just a bit tired I guess." He quickly made his exit to his room before they asked anymore questions.

… …

"Where's James?" Ginny asked looking to the stairs and just as she was about to shout Al spoke up.

"He said he wasn't feeling too good, Ashley tried cooking for her birthday and it didn't agree with him. So I don't think he'll be down for supper." Al said shrugging. Lily shot him a look from across the table and he gave her a 'leave it alone look'.

Little did either of them know that said boy wasn't even in the house. He needed to talk with someone he felt safe with, someone who would never turn him away; he needed to talk to Rose. Also knowing they usually ate earlier then his family did, he hopped on his broom and quickly flew to his Aunt's house, which was right next to his. He left his broom in the wash room then entered the kitchen, "Hey Aunt Hermione, is Rose around?"

"Sure, she's up stairs. Shouldn't you be eating now?" Hermione said looking at the clock.

"Not hungry." James mumbled out before dashing up stairs. Hermione instantly knew something was wrong, the Potter boy's were always hungry.

James knocked on Rose's bedroom door, "Hey you in got a minute?" He didn't wait for an answer as he stepped in and closed and locked the door.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Rose asked closing her book noticed James's pained face.

"I need to talk to you about something and you have to swear you'll never mention this to anybody. This is _**never**_ spoken of again." James said sitting next to her on the bed looking her dead in the eyes.

Rose turned to him, "Of course, you have my word."

James looked down and ran his hands through his hair back and forth a few times and Rose waited patiently, "I think…I messed up…"

"Messed what up?" Rose asked waiting patiently.

James stood up and began to pace ruffling his hair some more. "Today is Ashley's birthday, so I went over to give her a present…"

"Oh god, you didn't tell her about Alexis's Christmas Ball did you?" Rose said standing.

"No, worse…" James looked back down at his feet and paced even faster, once again ruffling his hair.

Rose reached up and grabbed his hand, "You're going to go bald if you keep doing that."

"I slept with her." James said abruptly.

Rose froze in shock, "Alexis?"

"No, Ashley! She said she was finishing up some laundry when I got there and she said I could come up, so I did and I found her at the end of her bed standing in her knickers." James said in a stressed tone before he crashed down on Rose's bed. "I just…I don't know what happened, I got swept up. I just didn't…" He let out a heavy breath, "I fucked up."

Rose was still frozen in place at hearing this, a bit red in the face now but she hadn't moved. She figured he would tell her first when this happened but it was only beginning of fifth year, and he's only been dating Ashley for a few months. '_Well at least he has the decency so not gloat about it.'_ She had always feared her cousin's head would inflate when he finally…_had it off_ with a lady. So however bizarre the situation was she was mildly proud of him.

James looked up at her since she hadn't moved. She immediately went to sit next to him, "Well, this is sudden…" As soon as she finished James pinned her with a fearsome glare. "Oh god, sorry! I'm sorry James." He just shook his head and looked back down at his feet. "Okay well, if she was ready and you were…I guess there's nothing wrong with it…you did ask her right?" Rose said now pinning James with a look.

"Of course, well…I said it kind of gumbled 'cuz I couldn't really focus…" Rose rolled her eyes in disgust, "But she said that she was sure!" James said trying to recover.

Rose gave James a look that he couldn't place, like she was thinking of something else as she spoke. "Well, like I said then, if you were both sure and ready, its fine James. I know since this shocked me your head must be spinning right now. But you're a good guy, if it wasn't right you would have stopped it, right?"

"That's just the thing! I don't know if it was right, it just happened and I didn't stop it, sure she said it was okay but…I wasn't sure I was…ready." James said looking heartbrokenly crestfallen and it tore Rose's heart to see him this way.

"Well then tell her that, tell her that you want to take it slow from here on in. You don't want to barrel through, and if she pushes it with you she has me to deal with. Okay?" Rose said rubbing his back and leaning forward so he would look at her.

"You think she'll understand?"

"I should hope so or else I'll have completely lost faith in our generation, and if not she still has me to deal with." She gave him a wink and he returned a small smile.

"Okay, I'll write to her tonight. Thanks Rose." James gave her a bone crushing hug and she returned it.

"Not a problem, you know I'm here for you anytime you need me." Rose said pulling back.

"Yea," James stood and looked around her room, "Well see you tomorrow, probably." He smiled at her because they both knew they would in fact see each other sometime tomorrow.

She stood as well, "See you tomorrow James."

With that she watched as he left the room and tromped down stairs, as she watched him as he left; he looked a bit lighter but she could tell this was a rather large dump in the road for him. It was then she decided that she no longer liked Ashley and that if she ever crossed the line again she would indeed have someone to deal with.

Hermione was still in the kitchen when James reentered, "Is everything okay James?"

"Yeah, just had a homework question is all." James focused on slipping on his shoes; his aunt could always read him; and his father, like a book.

"You sure? You know you can't get in trouble for anything you bring to me." She said giving him an honest look and he met her gaze.

"Yeah, just a homework question." He did his damnest to not betray anything.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." She gave him a soft smile and he quickly grabbed his broom and was off.

Hermione watched out the window to make sure he got back to his room safely and when he did she turned around, "Rose, come here please!"

Rose silently made her way down stairs closing her book when she reached the kitchen. "Yes Mom?"

"Is everything alright with James, he looked stressed about something." Hermione asked studying her daughters features; hers were a bit harder to decipher than any of the boys. Hermione surmised that Rose learned to control her reactions from watching Hermione do so whenever she and Ron got into it; Rose learned fast and that made her very proud.

"No, just a homework question." Rose said plainly.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at this, had they rehearsed this?

"James said the same thing…"

"And why would he say any different mother?" Rose said smirking at her mother, proud that she and James had said the same thing.

"Oh alright, you know if he's ever in trouble-"

"To come to you…yes Mother I know. But really it's nothing of great importance, just a question." The look on Rose's face made Hermione almost believe it, almost. But she knew her daughter too well and decided to let it go, if she did have a problem she always came to her anyway. Hermione then had a sad thought, that Rose hadn't come to her with a real problem in a while…

"Okay. So what shall we have for dessert?" Hermione said walking over and opening the refrigerator door.

Rose joined her in appraising their inventory. "Mmmm, that Strawberry Cheese Cake looks delicious." Rose said sneaking a glance at her mother. Hermione just smile slyly before grabbing the cake box and placing it on the island.

Potter House

James came bombing down the stairs just as his family was finishing up, "Hey mind if I fix myself a plate?"

Ginny shook her head, "Not at all, you feeling better love?" Not even waiting for his answer she walked forward and placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine mum. Just wasn't feeling quite up to par earlier." James said sneaking a glance at his brother who gave him small nod of the head. So James busied himself and fix a plate, well there was originally a plate under the mound of food James accumulated. His family remained at the table and they talked of random things, school matters and family alike. Harry even shared some Ministry stories but then moved on to storied from his time at Hogwarts, after receiving a forbidding look from Ginny.

New Year's Eve: Malfoy ManorAlexis POV

I slipped my white dress over my head and waved my wand magically tightening it to my body because come on let's face it when you have magic zippers are obsolete. My hair was up in an exotic knot and I had on with silver eye liner and soft pink lip stick.

"You ready yet?" Scorpio questioned from my door way in his tux and green tie, making him look like dad's mini-me. But for some reason he also wore white gloves…he's odd sometimes but it didn't look bad on him so I'd give him that.

I look down at the train of me dress and see the evening sky fading into view on it; I smile and look up at my little brother, "Yes I am, how do I look?" I said spinning and stopping facing him again.

"Gorgeous, come on lets go." He said annoyed but I could tell he meant it, in his own brotherly way.

"Alright, let's go _greet_ _the guests_." I looped my arm in his and let him lead me down stairs into the ball room where everyone gathered for our family ball.

We entered the ball room and I quickly scan the crowd to find my Father, he was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Zambini. '_At least I'll start off the evening without getting eye goggled by someone I don't know'._ I thought as Scorpio and I cut through the crowd to Father. It was tradition that we'd spend most of the night accompanying Dad as he greeted everyone personally and talked business with some. It was also tradition for their sons…and a few daughters…to check me out, _thoroughly_.

"Ah, hello sweetheart," Dad said when we reached him, "You look stunning." He whispered in my ear as he kissed me on the cheek. "Scorpio, you're looking sharp." Dad said giving him a little smile noticing that Scorpio copied his wardrobe. Scorpio hid his smile and just gave a smirk in return, but in his eyes he was beaming.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Zambini, it's good to see you again." I said turning to the couple and nodding my head politely.

"Hello Alexis, it's good to see you too, you keep growing more beautiful each year." Mrs. Zambini said offering me one of her glowing smiles. I just nodded and said 'thank you', "Troy isn't giving you too much trouble in school is he? Now where did that boy go?" She said as she peered around for him.

I kept a straight face as her son crept up behind her and tapped her shoulder before sidestepping to her other side. "I'm right here mother." She glared at him as he extended his hand to me, "And no I'm not giving her trouble, although we get into trouble quite commonly." He said giving me a hidden smile and his mother gave me an expectant smile, she's always secretly hoped we would date but I decided a long time ago that it wasn't going to happen.

"Well people shouldn't open their mouths about things they don't know." I said smugly. We, well Father and I, Scorpio decided to go ask some girl to dance, stayed there talking with the Zambini's for what I could only guess was half an hour before dad bide them farewell and we moved on.

"Now remember, be pleasant sweetheart." Dad whispered into my ear as we walked along the outside of the dance floor.

"I'll do my best Father." I said smirking and he squeezed me tightly to his side with his arm, "Okay, I'll be pleasant! Now stop that before they think we have a loving Father-daughter relationship." I said smiling and glancing at him from the corner of my eye and he just chuckled.

"Yes, heaven forbid." He said just before we reached Mr. and Mrs. Goyle. "Hello Goyle, how've you been?" My dad said politely shaking hands with Mr. Goyle.

Mr. Goyle chuckled, "Since two weeks ago when we ran into each other in Diagon Ally, not to bad Draco, not too bad. And yourself?"

Dad actually cracked a real smile which was rare but these two go way back from what dads' told me, "Just fine mate."

"Diagon Ally? Wouldn't be shopping for me would you?" I said giving a sickly sweet smile and curling around his arm.

"Like you deserve it…" Dad said scowling down at me and I laughed at him.

"Hello Alexis how are you?" Asked Mrs. Goyle.

"Just fine," I said uncurling myself from Father, "Enjoying the Winter Break for all it's worth, and yourself?"

"Oh just fine, you remember Thomas." She said motioning to her son he was four years younger than I was so there was _no_ way it was happening, but I think she hoped maybe it would. (No _imprinting_ for me thanks...)

"Yeah," I said reaching forward and ruffling his hair, making it clear he was too young for me, "You got taller since last I saw you. How's school going?"

He blushed, "Good, I'm passing all my classes." Mr. and Mrs. Goyle put him in a very expensive private wizard school, dad refused to send me to the same school. He said I was tough enough to handle going to school with the same pureblood rejects he did.

"That's good," I say kindly back. I remain silent as dad talks business with Mr. Goyle, waiting to move on to the next guest.

"There you are I was beginning to wonder if you'd even made it down." Casandra said coming up from behind me and looking over my dress, "You look gorgeous." She gave me one of her hugs that I loved so much and I hugged her back.

"Thank you, the train came out wonderfully I think. And you don't look bad yourself." I said admiring her own white dress.

"Yes, where did you get the train done, its magnificent." Mrs. Goyle piped up.

"Oh, Father got it done as a Christmas present to me, though I don't know where he got it done…" I gave him a questioning look out of the corner of my eye; he noticed but continued to carry on with his conversation with Goyle.

Casandra gave him a crossed look, "He said he would never tell me either because he knows I'd get it done to all of mine…and believe me I tried very _hard_ to get it out of him." She finished with a disappointed look on her face and Father just winked at her.

Shortly after that we left the Goyle's and began to walk to the next guests. "When am I able to take her to see my mother? She's dying to see her grandchildren again, and to hear Alexis sing." Casandra asked curling her arm with Fathers and I looked at him expectantly wanting to go see my grandmother as well. Even if she wasn't my real grandmother she accepted my as one of her own, and she really was a lovely woman.

"Soon," Father replied calmly.

"Draco, how soon?" Casandra said in a whiney voice playing into his game, I just rolled my eyes. For such a hard-ass sometimes you'd be surprised how mushy my dad can be.

"Let's get through two more couples then you can take her, but only for a little bit." He said giving me a look and taking my arm and looping it with his free one.

Mom and I hugged his arms and leaned up to plant a kiss on both of his cheeks, "Thank you!" We both chorused before giggling like school girls, well mom giggled like one at least. So I waited patiently as Father talked with our next guest and mother talked with the wife, and I got checked out profusely by their two sons; who tried to make small talk and ask me to dance but I just ignored them and gave them petty excuses. A few minutes later Father cast me a look to see how I was doing and he saw the pissed expression on my face and decided to finish up and move on to the next one.

As we smiled and said good bye Father leaned down to my ear, "I thought I said to be pleasant or you not wanting to see your grandmother that bad?"

I whip my head around, "I'm sorry but after the fourth year of being eye goggled by everyone's sons and a few daughters mind you, its gets kind of annoying." Casandra comes up on my other side and hugs me to her while rubbing my other arm trying to calm me.

"I know but at least try, that was our third guest. Look I know your _friends_ are coming so if you do well with the guests I bring you along to I will let you go earlier so you can socialize with them. Deal?" Father said starting out annoyed but ending in his calm tone like normal.

"Deal, but only if you come with me to greet my _friends_ when they arrive…" I said shooting him a smirk as he grimaced.

Casandra chuckled from beside me, "You've taught her well Draco."

Dad glared at me from the corner of his eye as we approached the next guest, "Fine." He grumbled out before greeting the guest, and I greeted the wife and daughter with a smile. And thankfully she didn't turn out to be one of _those_ daughters, but I would have sucked it up anyway. Had to give a little to get a little right?

Dad made Mom and I suffer through three more guests, but I knew better than to complain or he'd make me stay with him the rest of the night. "Okay, Draco we're going to go see the grandmother's, because now I would like to hear Alexis sing."

"My mother is with yours?" Dad asked truly curious.

"Yes, she joined my mother just before I left to find Alexis."

"I'll join you in a bit." He said briskly before leaning in to kiss my forehead and leave to greet the next guest. He knew better to keep me from Grandma Malfoy, so blew down his office door last time he said he was too busy to take me to see her. And even though we just got back from Grandma Malfoy's last week he didn't want to chase the chandelier blowing up; and dad really did care for grandma, more so than I did for mine.

Speaking of Grandma Malfoy, "Lexi, dear! There you are! How dare Draco keep you so long." She said hugging me tightly to her.

I laughed and smiled brightly at her, "Hi Grandma Malfoy, I missed you too."

"Alexis." I looked to the right as my name was called in a thick Irish accent, it was Grandma Cassie. I smiled brightly at her and closed the gap between us in quick paces. "Look at you, grown up and so beautiful." She whispered into my ear and took my face in her hands when I pulled away.

"You saw me last year Grandma Cassie, I haven't changed that much." I said still beaming at her. In my mind she was just as amazing as Casandra, they both embraced; not just accepted me into their family and that's usually a rare thing when dealing with Sirens, and they both loved me for who I was not what I could do or what my Father had.

"I know, but you just look more, mature this year." She said looking me up and down, "Do a spin for me dear."

I did as I was told and Grandma Malfoy squealed and took my hand, "Oh, he did get your train fixed. He went back and forth with if he was going to do it or not. I'm glad he did, it suits you so well."

"Yes that is quite beautiful, how did he do that?" Grandma Cassie asked stepping around behind me and studying the train of my dress.

"Got it done specially by a woman in Italy, her name escapes me at the moment…" Grandma Malfoy said squinting her eyes trying to remember.

"If you do happen to remember the name, please owl it to me. I'm absolutely in love with it." Mom said crossing her arms.

"Oh, where did Scorpio get off to?" Grandma Cassie asked scanning the dance floor.

I found him off to the side speaking quietly with a young girl, making her giggle and blush with his comments. "Practicing his Malfoy charm," I say nodding my head towards him. Mom scuffs and both Grandmas' just look away from the scene with a look of 'oh' on their faces, quite amusing really. Scorpio caught me staring and gives me an annoyed look and I curl my pointer finger a few times to tell him to get over her here.

A few minutes later he huffed his way over to us. "What…"

"Don't you think you should spend time with Grandma while she's here?" I asked raising my eyebrow to him.

He looked between his two grandmothers and then asks me quietly, "…which one?" I just give him a small smirk and he gives up sliding his hands into his pockets.

"So are you going to be singing for us tonight Alexis?" Grandma Cassie asked and Grandma Malfoy looked at me expectantly.

"Of course," I said smiling.

"Good, good well let's hear ya then lass." She said ushering me to the front where the floor was raised and I sang every year.

The dance music slowed and then became muted as I stood on the stage and when I thought of the right song to start off the evening I flicked my hand towards the flute and piano and it began to play the song I wanted.

**(Fields of Gold-Celtic Woman)**

**You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold **

I sang with my eyes closed enjoying the song as I sang, feeling everybody's gaze turn towards me.**  
So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold  
**I slowly opened my eyes and began to sing a bit louder. The rest of the room was silent as some of the couples had resumed dancing.**  
Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold  
Oh, we lie in fields of gold  
**My Grandmothers and Mom were smiling proudly as they watched me.**  
I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We will walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
**A few other students Miss Sophie had taught came up and filled in my chorus parts for me.****

Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
Among the fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold

When we walked in fields of gold  
Oh, we walked in fields of gold...

Everyone appalled as I finished and I curtsied. Miss Sophie then came up one stage and rearranged the chorus a bit as I remained where I was. She flicked her wand to the instruments and several propped up and began playing and the chorus tuned in shortly after, and then I started.

**(Caledonia-Celtic Woman)**

**I don't know if you can see  
The changes that have come over me  
In these last few days I've been afraid  
That I might drift away**

I saw Dad come to stand next to Casandra as she smiled brightly at me when I began to sing one of her personal favorite songs, it was one of mine too.**  
I've been telling old stories, singing songs  
That make me think about where I've come from  
That's the reason why I seem  
So far away today  
**Flashes started going off in the front row, The Prophet capitalized during my private performances, always greedy for attention; more so than me…sometimes. **  
Let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time  
Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home  
But if I should become a stranger  
Know that it would make me more than sad  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had**

Now I have moved and I've kept on moving  
Proved the points that I needed proving  
Lost the friends that I needed losing  
Found others on the way  
I have kissed the fellas and left them crying (I winked to the crowd and the laughed.)**  
Stolen dreams, yes, there's no denying  
I have traveled hard, sometimes with conscience flying  
Somewhere with the wind  
**I took notice then that Scorpio had stopped dancing with the girl he was talking with earlier to listen to me as well causing me to smile; he was a good little brother.

**Let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time  
Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home  
But if I should become a stranger  
Know that it would make me more than sad  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had**

Now I'm sitting here before the fire  
The empty room, the forest choir  
The flames have cooled, don't get any higher  
They've withered, now they've gone (The candles in the room grew dim.)**  
But I'm steady thinking, my way is clear  
And I know what I will do tomorrow  
When hands have shaken, the kisses float  
Then I will disappear  
**The candles grew bright and every one applauded.

**Let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time  
Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home  
But if I should become a stranger  
Know that it would make me more than sad  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had**

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had

I finished the song quietly and flawlessly. Mom ran up the stairs and grabbed me in a hug praising me about do well in the song as I just smiled brightly at her.

As I pulled myself out of her 'hug' I looked past her to Grandma Cassie, "I have a song I'd like to sing for you, I heard it during the last Celtic Woman concert and thought it was perfect for you."

"Oh! Go on, go on!" She said smiling uncontrollably.

I waited patiently as the bag pipe played its part and when it finally came for my part to start the candles dimmed and a few started to hover around me illuminating me in the darkened room.

The Wealey's and Potter's enter

The room was dark and a bag pipe was playing somewhere. "I wonder what is going on…" Hermione voiced aloud and then when we heard her voice we to turned our heads following the crowd to Alexis. She was illuminated on the raised stage in a shimmering white dress that made her look beyond gorgeous.

**(The New Ground/Isle of Hope Isle of Tears- Celtic Woman)**

**On The First Day On January,  
Eighteen Ninety-Two,  
They Opened Ellis Island And They Let  
The People Through.  
And The First To Cross The Treshold  
Of That Isle Of Hope And Tears,  
Was Annie Moore From Ireland  
Who Was All Of Fifteen Years.**

"She's amazing…an amazing singer I mean." Rose said listening to Alexis's enchanting voice.

James leaned over, "You've heard her sing before."

"I know but not like this, this is so different from Hogwarts chorus."

That was it for that conversation when they grew quite again listening and watching the Malfoy girl perform for the crowd.****

Isle Of Hope, Isle Of Tears,  
Isle Of Freedom, Isle Of Fears,  
But It's Not The Isle You Left Behind.  
That Isle Of Hunger, Isle Of Pain,  
Isle You'll Never See Again  
But The Isle Of Home Is Always On Your Mind.  
I noticed my Grandmother had tears forming in her eyes and I smiled sweetly at her, I didn't figure she'd cry this early into the performance.**  
In A Little Bag She Carried  
All Her Past And History,  
And Her Dreams For The Future  
In The Land Of Liberty.  
And Courage Is The Passport  
When Your Old World Disappears  
But There's No Future In The Past  
When You're Fifteen Years  
**This time a few members on stage joined in as I sang the chorus.**  
Isle Of Hope, Isle Of Tears,  
Isle Of Freedom, Isle Of Fears,  
But It's Not The Isle You Left Behind.  
That Isle Of Hunger, Isle Of Pain,  
Isle You'll Never See Again  
But The Isle Of Home Is Always On Your Mind.  
**I walked out to my Grandmother and took her hand as I sang, and she continued to cry.**  
When They Closed Down Ellis Island  
In Nineteen Fourty-Three,  
Seventeen Million People  
Had Come There For Sanctuary.  
And In Springtime When I Came Here  
And I Stepped Onto It's Piers,  
I Thought Of How It Must Have Been  
When You're Fifteen Years.  
**Then the members and I sang the chorus louder, and you could feel the room swell in energy from everyone.**  
Isle Of Hope, Isle Of Tears,  
Isle Of Freedom, Isle Of Fears,  
But It's Not The Isle You Left Behind.  
That Isle Of Hunger, Isle Of Pain,  
Isle You'll Never See Again  
But The Isle Of Home Is Always On Your Mind.**

**But The Isle Of Home Is Always On Your Mind…**

Grandma Cassie gathered me up into a huge hug as the crowd applauded and let out a few whistles. "I take it you liked it then?" I said with a heart warmed smile on my face, it was always good to see her happy from just me singing to her.

"Oh, you sweet little lass you, I loved it, it was beautiful!" She said blotting her eyes.

"You ready to sing one with your mom?" Casandra asked drawing my attention smiling at me.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't!" I said looping my arm with her and we skipped up on stage, it was tradition for us to sing together and it really got everybody moving when we did. The piano and spoons began to play and we looked at each other and jumped right in.

**(At the Celli- Celtic Woman)**

**Tonight we're going to meet some lads  
Us girls are dressed up gaily  
We'll all be dancing 'til the dawn  
We're going to the ceili  
**We took up the edges of your dresses and began to sway from side to side.**  
The lads they come from miles around  
From Ennis and Kilmaley  
To show us all their fancy steps  
We're going to the ceili  
**We did a few quick tap-dance steps smiling broadly at the crowd.**  
They're planning tunes on everything  
From pipes to ukulele  
It sounds so good you can't sit down  
We're dancing at the ceili  
**I sang the first part, it fit better with me…**  
All the boys we loved so well  
So handsome young and charming  
They're in New York and Boston now  
They should be home here farming  
My own true love has sailed away  
To be an endless rover  
'Cos times are tough and he must leave  
To start a new life over  
**Mom then stepped in.**  
He writes me letters every week  
To say how much he's slaving  
And he promises that he'll be back  
Before the hay needs saving  
But it's hard to love somebody  
That you're not in touch with daily  
So I'm looking for somebody new  
Tonight down at the ceili  
**Mom and I sang together, and Father grew a bit grumpy as I did. He hated suggestive lyrics. ;)**  
The winter nights are long and hard  
And time goes by so slowly  
I wish my true lover he was here  
And in his arms I'd roll  
He'd whisper tender words of love to me  
And kiss my lips so sweetly  
And quickly I'd surrender to his manly charms completely  
**Then I led again.**  
He writes me letters every week  
To say how much he's slaving  
And he promises that he'll be back  
Before the hay needs saving  
But it's hard to love somebody  
That you're not in touch with daily  
So I'm looking for somebody new  
Tonight down at the ceili**

Mom and I smiled broadly at each other as we sang.

**So I'm looking for somebody new  
Tonight down at the ceili**

Then I took over again stepping in front of Mom.**  
I hope I meet someone tonight  
Who'll make my heart beat fast  
A handsome man with laughing eyes  
Who smiles as he walks past  
And when they play an old-time waltz  
He'll twirl me round the floor  
And promise me that I will be  
His girl forever more**

His girl forever more  
His girl forever more  
Who'll promise me that I will be  
His girl forever more  
Mom jumped in front of me jumping lightly in her steps.**  
I'm somewhat in a bother  
That is really quite alarming  
I have two lads pursuing me  
And each of them is charming  
One of them is dark and poor  
One fair with lots of money  
I don't know which one to choose  
The flower of the honey  
**We both sang again.**  
What on earth am I to do  
It's driving me half crazy  
Tonight I'll make my mind up  
When I see them at the ceili  
**Mom took lead to finish her part of the song.**  
To be a poor man's wife  
Will be a life of washing dishes  
While a rich man's wife will surely have  
Great luxury and riches  
In comfort how I know  
It wouldn't be too hard to wallow  
And being poor is not much fun  
On which one should I follow  
**I joined her once again.**  
What on earth am I to do  
It's driving me half crazy  
Tonight I'll make my mind up  
When I see them at the ceili  
**I sang.**  
I've been lucky I've found a lad  
Who's handsome and a neighbour  
And me, I've met a decent man  
Whose friendship I will savour  
**Then Mom sang.**  
And me I made my choice as well  
And in no way was it easy  
But I'd rather have a man for love  
Than be a rich man's lady  
**Mom started off and I joined in.**  
And that is how the story ends  
May true love never fail me  
We got ourselves three men tonight  
And we met them at the ceili**

The chorus chanted with us at the end and we even got people in the crowd to join in. After the finished the room was rowdy with applause.

As I laughed I leaned into her, "Nil Se'n La next?"

She gave me a devilish look, "Perfect!" She flicked her hand at the drums and they began and a dull chorus picked up after them, and then Mom and I.

**Chuaigh mé isteach i dteach aréir  
is d'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna.  
Is é dúirt sí liom "Ní bhfaighidh tú deor.  
Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile  
**I was so busy singing with Mom I didn't notice the Weasley and Potter group make their way up towards the front of the room.**  
I came by a house last night  
And told the woman I am staying  
I said to her:  
"The moon is bright and my fiddles tuned for playing"  
**A girl jump up on the stage for the crowd played a fierce violin, I had performed with her before and she was indeed a very talented girl.**  
Tell me that the night is long  
Tell me that the moon is glowing  
Fill my glass, I'll sing a song  
And will start the music flowing  
**Mom and I began to dance around in step, we always had a blast when performing these songs.**  
Never mind the rising light  
There's no sign of day or dawning  
In my heart it's still the night  
And we'll stay here till the morning**

Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.  
Even though more than half of the people here didn't understand Gaelic it was still a beautiful language to listen to and they seemed to be enjoying it none the less, and who wouldn't it _is_ a beautiful language.**  
It's not day nor yet awhile  
I can see the starlight shining  
Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.  
**I began working the crowd getting them bouncing around to the tune, and that's what Hugo ran up to me, I let out a chuckle before lifting him and placing him on my hip and sending a wink to the large family before me. Then I skipped back over and join my Mom again.**  
Fill the glasses one more time  
And never heed the empty bottle  
Turn the water into wine  
And turn the party up full throttle  
**I stilled swayed in step with Mom, even with the added weight, and Hugo was smiling from ear to ear.**  
Don't go out into the cold  
Where the wind and rain are blowing  
For the fire is flamming gold  
And in here the music's flowing  
**I put Hugo down and let him dance next to me, he watched my feet for a few steps as he stumbled over his own before he picked up the step and pace, then he moved with mom and I; even though his steps weren't perfect. Mom gave him an impressed look and continued to perform. **  
Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.**

Tell me that the night is long  
Tell me that the moon is gleaming  
Fill my glass, I'll sing a song  
And we'll keep the music streaming  
Until all the songs are sung

Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.

Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.

Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.

Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh

Mom and I finished with smiles on our faces and Hugo bounced up and down happy that he 'preformed' with us. I picked him up and hugged him again and placed a kiss on his cheek, and like usual his cheeks grew pink. The guests were loud in their applause this time, Mom and I curtsied and slowly left the stage.

"Oh you two, I've never seen a more magnificent pair on stage." Grandma Malfoy said smiling brightly at me. "I'm counting down the days until I go to your own personal concert Alexis." She sent me a wink and I just smirked.

"And who might this handsome young lad be?" Grandma Cassie said looking down at young Hugo.

"This is Hugo Weasley," I said looking down to him, then a voice came from behind me.

"And I'd be his mother Hermione Weasley," Hermione said as her group approached pinning Hugo with a warning look before shifting to Casandra, "That was spectacular, don't be offended by this Casandra but I had no idea you could sing like that."

"Oh no worries, not many people do know until they see it. I'm glad you made it Hermione. This is my mother Cassandra, with two s's," She said putting an arm behind her mother, "And this is Mrs. Malfoy." She said motioning to my other Grandmother.

Grandma Cassie spoke first, since there was a slight tension between Grandma Malfoy and the others. "You can call me Cassie, or Grandma Cassie I don't really mind which lass."

Hermione shook her hand, "You're form Ireland." She said noticing the accent.

"Yes love, they lived up by us before moving down here."

"Ah,"

I looped my arm around Grandma Malfoy and looked up at her with questioning eyes wondering if she'd make an effort or remain silent. She curled her arm around me and returned my gaze, but seconds later her gaze softened. "I've heard promising things about you Mrs. Hermione." She said looking over at the younger witch. It was easy to see Hermione shocked expression; Ron stepped up and held her to his side protectively. "I know I am in no grounds to ask but I heard that Alexis has grown quite close to your daughter," She looked briefly at Rose before carrying on, "But I'd like to ask if I were able to _present_ myself differently so no cold feeling taint their relationship."

Hermione stood gob-smacked for a while, Mrs. Malfoy basically just asked if she could be forgiven and given a second chance. A voice in Hermione's head was hard bent against it but if she had the courage to ask Hermione for forgiveness then Hermione could also extend a tentative friendly hand. "Yes of course," Ron stared at her like she had grow two more heads, I also noticed his grip on her hip tighten, "Draco never spoke such a request, it's strictly business with him." She said throwing him a humorous glance but he was looking off in the crowd, "But I could tell he was different now, I think having his own children did that for him." She gave him a kind smile and Dad slowly dragged his eyes back to her, not betraying anything in his features. But by the look on Hermione's face, she could read him just as well as I could.

I was surprised to see my grandmother crack a smile as she extended her hand to the younger witch, and Hermione reciprocated. "Just don't offer my any tours of the house soon…" Hermione said with a wink and I heard the breath escape my Grandmother as she looked at the ground shamefully. But when she looked back up she looked right into Hermione's eyes and gave a soft faint smile.

Hermione then went on to introduce the rest of her family, Rose and Hugo were happy to meet my family, Ron just grunted and kept his arm around Hermione's waist. Then Harry picked up where Hermione left off, introducing his family; Ginny nodded and smiled kindly when he introduced her. She was…funny, she kept looking at Grandmother then averting her eyes everywhere else, then her eyes would be drawn back again, but Grandma never shifted or batted an eye. Then in one instant Ginny glanced at me and I saw the hard protective look in her eyes that was very well camouflaged by her pristine blue eyes, and then she looked away again. She was uncomfortable…that much I could read.

We stood around talking for a few more minutes, well most of us, before dad gently tugged on my arm, I stepped aside with him as he smoothed his hair down. "Okay, now that I was here to greet your _friends_ can we go greet a few more guests?"

I squinted my eyes in confusion. "I thought the deal was I behave and 'be pleasant' to the guests earlier and then you greet my guests, I remember no 'after they arrive' business."

"Well then, that's even better. Come on I have a few more important people I want to see." Father said scanning the ball room for said guests.

When I didn't answer he looked back to me, "I would like to visit with my guests…"

"And I mine; we have to make compromises love."

"Oh come on, it's the middle of Winter Break, I'm sure you get to see your _guests_ more often than I get to see mine during break."

"You spend all year with them." He said giving me a pointed look.

I didn't see an end to this one, so blatantly I wasn't going to win because dad would eventually pull out his _Dad card_ and I'd have to go anyway. So I huffed and turned around, "Hey guys, sorry but I have to go with Dad for a bit, more guests to greet." I said with a sickly sweet smile on my face and Rose gave me a sympathetic look. She had worn a deep red dress that looked absolutely stunning on her, which I let her know of and she rolled her eyes at.

"Alright, see you later then." Rose said as they gave little waves to me.

James was standing closest to me, he hadn't spoken too much so far but he gave a little bow of the head and mumbled "See ya," As I brushed past him.

I turned and placed my hand on his shoulder and leaned up to his ear, "You clean up good Seeker." He cracked a smile as I turned and followed Father into the crowd to our next lucky guest.

Almost a full hour later I was standing with Father talking with a Mr. Codhaggin; if I had heard correctly, who's his son was continuously trying to make a move on me. After his fourth attempt I simply stopped replying to him, but he took it as no deterrence the git had tried several times to take my hand but every time I would slip it away.

Then the guy did something that about pushed me over the edge, he leaned in to where I could smell his over-used cologne and whispered into my ear, "Why don't we take _our_ conversation into one of your Father's private studies, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we borrowed it for a while…" Then I felt one hand take my wrist and his other slide across my back…my bare skinned back since the dress dipped so low. I was beginning to hate this dress.

"Alexis, there you are, I was beginning to think you'd Fluued away." James's voice called from behind me. Then I felt cologne-guy's hand get pushed from my back to be replaced with another, James's.

The Codhaggin boy gave James a crossed look while I tugged my wrist free and swung my arm around James's back, glad to be out of the filths grasp. "And who are you?" He asked in a snide voice.

"James Potter, perhaps you've heard of me." James said in a smart-ass tone, "I've been assigned her un-official escort for this evening, to keep some people from miss reading her signals, or to make them crystal clear, which even is needed." James finished planting the young man with a stony stare.

"I think she's a big girl and can take care of herself mate, so why don't you go save some other unattainable girl." The foul smelling boy said stepping to James, at this point I could see Father watching them out of the corner of his eye.

James didn't bat and eye, "I think you should step-off _mate_ before this 'unattainable girl' has to see a very 'unattractive' display of physical dominance; and like you said she's a big girl, if she wanted me to leave she'd tell me. You're the one not taking the hints."

Here I was standing between two guys, completely gob-smacked by what James had just said and the only thing I could think of was that James's "unattractive display of physical dominance sounded very attractive indeed." When James smirked I realized I had just said that out loud…o well. I felt my cheeks glow as I stepped closer to James and coiled my arms around his closed to me.

The boy looked between James and me before storming off to his table and taking a seat between two other women. "His Father's mistresses," I jumped when I heard Dad's voice being whispered into my other ear. "He said his wife was out socializing with others." He looked past me to James and stared at him for a few seconds before nodding to him, "Thanks but I can take it from here." James simply nodded and took half a step back.

"Dad, come on it's been almost…" I searched for a clock and found the one at the front, "An hour! Come on let me enjoy time with my guests too." It annoyed me that we had been greeting his guests for so long and I would take this matter to Grandma Malfoy if I had to, this was ridiculous.

Just then "The Coast of Galicia" by Celtic Woman, (again I know I'm bad…but I saw them live and it renewed my love for them! ^_^ And they were FRICKIN AMAZING! Okay back to the story…) began to play Dad pulled me away from James and took me to the dance floor and we easily began to move in step, spinning in circles, and taking turns stepping towards and away from each other. I began laughing at our fast pace, when I discovered this song for the first time I had to coax him for hours before he would dance with me. Then when there was a lull in the song Mom cut in; out of nowhere, and I turned found James and grabbed his hands.

"Ah, I don't know this dance." James said taking a step back so I stepped to him.

"It's okay; it's not too hard to learn." I said not giving him a chance to back out.

I began to move my feet staring straight ahead as James was focused on trying to read my movements and not step on my feet. As the song changed again so did my step and James glanced up briefly at me annoyed, before refocusing on my feet.

I chuckled, "I have a blocking charm on my feet you won't step on them."

"Really?" He asked amazed.

"Yes, sorry I trust you but not that much." Then the pace picked up and I began spinning us and switching our hands faster. James started to smile at the speed we were racing at and how he was actually keeping in step. Then the pace picked up even more and I continued to move us faster, now he was openly laughing causing me to laugh as well.

When the song finally stopped everyone applauded and James leaned into me, "What song was that, it was crazy." He said with a smile still planted on his face.

"The Coast of Galicia by Mairead from the group Celtic Woman, she's a very talented violinist. It's one of my favorites." I say smiling. Then a slow piano song started playing and the candles dimmed, James and I stared at each other.

I felt a tap on my shoulder but I didn't even look to see who it was, "May I have this dance?"

"Sorry, but I just asked her and she accepted." James said sliding one hand onto my bare back as he took my other hand and I stepped to him coiling my other arm around his neck smiling softly, once again happy that I chose this dress. We danced slow spinning in a circle and swaying gently, and he wasn't tense at all; _finally_. I untangle my fingers from his and drape my other hand around his neck and his other one came to rest on my back too.

As we continued to sway I somehow found us moving back toward the front, but all I really cared about was that his head was next to mine and he was still completely relaxed. I sighed softly and tucked my head under his and closed my eyes as I continued to rock with him.

I wasn't sure how many minutes had passed before I spoke nor did I care, "I like you when you're like this…" I softly mumbled into his chest and he felt every syllable.

"What, all to yourself?" He chuckled.

"Mmm, don't tempt me." I said pulling back and looking up at him, his eyes almost looked forest green in this light. He just chuckled as I began to skim my finger through the hair on his neck, then a little voice chimed in the back of my head that he was dating Ashley, oh how I wanted to burn that little voice right at that moment. James must have felt my change because I saw something in his face change to, like he himself just remembered he had a girlfriend too. We continued to slowly sway for a few more minutes before someone started tapping on a glass with a piece of cutlery, when I looked it was Father.

"Hello, I would like to welcome you all to the Malfoy New Year's Ball and thank you all for coming and joining us in ringing in the New Year."

I tuned out his speech that he gave _every year_, granted he changed a few words, but basically it was the same. I began to stare at a candle on the wall when I felt a pressure on my hip I looked down and notice James had not released his grasp on me yet, maybe he had broken up with Ashley during the break…

Half way through Dad's speech I started to hear this odd screeching noise, at first it was faint so I thought it was just me hearing it but it continued to grow louder. I felt James shift next to me, his grip tightened slightly, and others around us began to stir as well. Finally Father paused and the whole room grew quiet, there was nothing but silence of anticipation.

Then something black and large crashed through the bay windows, Father had to move quickly to side step whatever had crashed through. No sooner than father had righted himself, all of the candle flames in the room changed from golden yellow to violet purple. Then the screeching picked up again, and that's when I recognized it.

I reached down and raised my dress slightly as I quickly jogged up the stairs to that raised floor in front. I turned and saw a large black bird, "Bernard! What's gotten into you?" I shouted over his screeches. But he continued standing at a ready stance facing where he just crashed in from.

"Bernard, sweetie listen to me," I said quieter as I reached him. I placed my hand on his beak and my other came to cup his jaw, "Hey, what's the matter? What's wrong?"" He had finally quieted down but his stance was solid. Then he let out this bone chilling, purr…

"Sorry for the late arrival…I seemed to have misplaced, my…invite." A cool voice spoke slowly.

I knew that voice…that was the same voice I held on so tightly too…

"…Hello…little sister."

I slowly turned not removing my hands from Bernard. I trailed my eyes down the floor to a pair of dress shoes, then I slowly scanned up the body until I reached his face, that was so much like my own. His facial features hadn't changed; they still looked very similar to mine, and his golden curly hair was the same too, and his Caribbean blue eyes.

"…Leo." I let out breathlessly and he smiled his golden smile at me.

"Hello Alexis, I've missed you." He took a step towards me, but so did Bernard as he let out one of his paint-peeling screeches again; clearly telling my brother to keep his distance.

"Alexis." He extended his hand to me.

Like a magnet I was drawn to him, I took slow smooth steps towards him leaving Bernard behind me. When I reached him I took my hand and kissed it before he hugged me. "Leo…what…your really here."

"Yes, 'Lexi. I've missed you so much little sister." He still had a smile planted on his face and his loving look melted away any thought I had, almost.

"You left, remember?" I said steeling my features slightly.

He looked shameful as he looked down, "I know…but I had to, to become stronger. I'm going to make Voldemort look like a child."

'_Voldemort?...What's gotten into you Brother?'_ I shook my head, "Why would you try and be better than that _monster_? He tore the Wizarding World apart, he was a menace."

"He was drowning in his own power; he didn't understand how to control it." Leo said shaking his head as a dark look took over his eyes.

I took a step back but his hands quickly gripped my sides to keep me from backing away. "It doesn't change that you left, I was just a kid Leo, and I thought everything of you!" I was angry now not only did the brother who left finally come back but he tells me it was to become stronger than _Voldemort_! _Can't people just let him be DEAD?_

"I know Alexis, I'm sorry. That's why I came back, so we could be together again and catch up on everything I've missed. Come with me Alexis…" This time he took half a step back and released me while extending his hand again.

Looking into that face that I loved so much…I slowly raised my hand to meet his, and his smile grew.

"Alexis, NO! You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

My hand froze as I turned my head quickly to find Scorpio, he had a terrible pleading look in his eyes; my heart shattered as I realized that I had in fact almost did what I promised I would never do. My hand fell to my side again and I shook my head, "No Leo…you left me, I'm not going to do that to _my_ younger brother." I turned and walked down to Scorpio and he took my head. "I'm sorry Scorpio…" He just squeezed my hand.

I felt a hand on my shoulder then another hand came out and struck Scorpio sending him to the floor knocking over other people standing behind him. I look and it's Leo again. My face skews in anger but before I can say anything my face is between his hands and words are flowing from his mouth.

**(("****If I could just see you, everything will be alright.  
If I'd see you, the darkness will turn to light.**

And I will walk on water, and you will catch me if I fall,  
And I will get lost into your eyes, and everything will be alright.  
And everything will be alright.")) 

I felt myself growing weak as the words left his mouth and my head leaded into his hands. I closed my eyes flashes of my childhood began to fly through my mind when he use to sing to me. I was so entranced that I didn't notice more figures slip into the room. He never let me join in back then…but I began singing anyway, I knew _his_ song by heart.

"I know you didn't, bring me out **((here to drown.  
So why am I 10 feet under and upside down?  
Barely surviving has become my purpose,))" **

Leo gently shook his head whispering "Just listen 'Lexi…"and placing his thumb on my lips silencing me, and I listened. I could feel the pins holding my hair in place begin to fall out, Leo was somehow doing it, and I just stood there dazed as he did.**  
"((Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface.**

**If I could just see you, everything will be alright.  
If I see you, the storminess will turn to light.))" **

My body grew more heavy as I continued to let his words seep into me. I faintly registered Scorpio softly calling my name, but it was quickly pushed to the back of my mind as I felt my older brothers breath hit my face with his words echoing so deep within me.****

"((And I will walk on water, and you will catch me if I fall.  
And I will get lost into your eyes, and everything will be alright.))"

"GET HER _**AWAY**_FROM HIM!" My Father's voice resonated through the room and my eyes snapped open. Leo was glaring into the crowd.

"Stupify!"

A green blast hit him right in the shoulder and he flipped back from the blast. James next to me in seconds and my hand was in his. "Come on." He whispered as he slowly lead us back against the crowd, his wand not leaving my brother.

Leo stood and glared at James with a dangerous glint in his eye. Then in a blur Leo was standing in front of James, holding him by the throat, dangling him in the air.

"James!" I threw my arms on Leo's, "Stop, put him down!"

"You fancy my sister Potter? …Think you're going to be a hero?" Leo said slowly turning James's face from one side to the other and James continued to glare down at him.

"**(Put. Him. Down!)**" I shouted using my powers not caring, just wanting him to listen to me for once.

Leo's gaze dropped from James and slowly made its way to me; as if he couldn't believe I just told him that. He stared at me for a few seconds before his eyes snapped back to James, and then he put him down…by chucking James into the crowd.

As I turned to run after him Leo grabbed my arm and spun me back around, "Sister…" then he began to sing again and slowly my body began to melt again.

"**((If I could just see you, everything will be alright.  
If I see you, the storminess will turn to light.))"**

"CONFRINGO!"

It looked like my brother was just hit with a fireball as he was thrown back from me. My hair stirred from the heat of the spell.I looked back and saw Rose standing over James as he slowly began to right himself. She was furious, and scared, but she looked immoveable as she stood next to her cousin.

As Leo stood and dusted the flames off of him a scream erupted from the back of the room, followed by others. Hidden in the screams were words, 'Vampire', 'their Vampires'. As people scattered from the back of the room I could see a man hunched over a motionless body on the floor, and he had blood trailing from his chin to the collar of his shirt.

"Unmannered ingrates…" I heard my brother mumble from behind me. More screams erupted as more _vampires_ began to indulge themselves.

Beams of sunlight also began fanning through the room causing the vampires to turn to dust or flee before it could reach them, it was complete chaos…

"Alexis, come with me, please…" Leo held out his hand again, his eyes pleading with me to take his hand. I shook my head and took a step back and a hand took mine, it was Scorpio he gave me a small smile before looking up at Leo.

"She's my sister now." Scorpio said in a brave voice unmoving and a wand came up from my other side.

"Don't touch her again." James said in a dark tone.

Leo chuckled, "As if you could stop me…"Just as he rushed towards James someone apprated in front of him.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My Son, again…Lumos!" Ginny's wand released such a beam of light you'd think Horus himself had granted her his power. Leo threw his arm up and grit his teeth throwing me another look before he became a blur again. Ginny stormed up the stairs and faced the window that had been smashed earlier and raised her wand again, pausing briefly to look my brother dead in the eye before casting lumos again.

"You all okay?" Hermione and Casandra asked coming to us.

Rose nodded and looked over to James, "Yeah I think were okay."

I wasn't…I felt like I had just run a triathlon; my body was completely drained, and quickly became tired. "Actually, I don't feel so hot…" My vision went black and I felt my body fall.

[====]- -[====]

Third person

"Alexis!" Scorpio shouted as he tried to catch his sister's body as she dropped before his eyes. "Mom!"

Cassandra knelt next to her daughter-in-law searching Alexis's features for a sign of what was wrong with her.

"Check her neck." Hermione said breathlessly emerging from the panicked crowd.

Casandra's heart stopped but she leaned over checking Alexis's neck, and nothing no bite marks. She looked back at Hermione and shook her head as she took Alexis's hand, at a loss of what to do. There was a screech as Bernard took off into the night to help the group of wizards that was scattering the intruders. Draco turned away from the broken window and made his way to his daughter, he felt his chest tighten when he saw her laying there motionless.

Both his Mother and Casandra's had gathered around staring down at Alexis with watery eyes. He kneeled down and felt her fore head with one hand and her pulse with his other, there was still one thank Merlin. Draco ran through options of what to do next and when he decided he met Casandra's, she was crying as well. "Take her up to her room and let her rest, she's okay right now. I'm going to stay down here and finish this." He leaned over and kissed her before standing and exiting through the broken window where Harry was waiting, he never thought he'd be thankful to have Harry Potter in his house but tonight he could not ignore that his crew had really helped.

Casandra flexed her hands a few times before looking over to James, "James would you mind carrying her? I don't think my magic is steady enough to levitate her."

"Of course," James answered imminently and knelt by Alexis and looped one arm under she shoulders and the other under the thighs.

He followed Casandra wordlessly through the house; down the hall and up the stairs, and almost to the end of another hall. The whole time James kept Alexis's head carefully rested against his chest.

"Here, this is her room." Casandra said pushing open a door and leading him inside. "Rest her on the bed please, Suzanne, lights please." She said without pausing for the elf to appear and the lights magically lit revealing Suzanne standing before her Mistress.

James leaned down and placed Alexis on the bed as Casandra and the House Elf exchanged words. Her head lulled away from him and she get out a soft grunt, James pushed some hair that fell in her face out of the way, but she still didn't stir.

"James, would you mind staying here with her? I'm going to go back down stairs and help." Casandra asked looking as lost as James was by the whole situation.

At first James was at a lost so he shook his head to clear the thoughts, "Yea sure, whatever you need."

"I need you to stay with her." Casandra said before giving him a look saying 'don't make me regret this'. She then moved over to the bed and placed a kiss on Alexis's forehead and left.

James stood there unsure of what to do, he finally decided to pull over a plushy chair and sit by her. He shrugged off his jacket and tie trying to get more comfortable as he leaned back into the chair just watching Alexis's sleeping form.

…

Alexis POV

I turned to roll over on the soft surface I was not laying on but as soon as I did my whole side ached in protest and I let out a loud groan before falling back on my back.

"Alexis?"

I cracked my eyes open and saw a dark hair figure leaning over me and it called my name again. I blinked trying to clear up my vision and when it finally did I saw James. Before I could ask him what he was doing in my room I immediately remembered what happen; Leo came back, and threw James and Scorpio around in the process.

I reached up and buried my hair in my loose hair, "Are you okay?"

He chuckled, "Am I? You're the one who black out." He placed a hand on my forehead, "How are _you_ feeling?"

I slowly sat up which cause me to become aware of a pounding headache, even the word pounding was an understatement for this thing. Then I felt all my muscles groan in protest again, "Uhhh, horrible. My head feeling like it being dug out by a goblin and my whole body is tired, like I expended all my energy." I slumped back against the headboard and closed my eyes willing the pain to stop.

I felt James push hair out of my face and I leaned my head into his hand and opened my eyes and he was staring at me intensely. His other hand crept forward and took mine, lacing our fingers together. "You had us all pretty worried when you collapsed." He said softly.

"Yeah… Where are Father, Scorpio, and Mom?" I asked taking a survey around my room.

"Their down stairs securing the house and yard; your Mum asked me to stay with you." He said blushing a bit.

I nodded my head and my eyes suddenly felt tired again, "I'm so tired, every muscle in my body is."

"Here lay back down," James said slipping his arms under me and sliding me back down my bed, "He didn't cast any spells on you or anything did he?" He said giving me a worried look.

"No, he just sang to me…" I paused thinking about it, '_Why did I feel so exhausted then?'_

I don't know what compelled me, all I know is I felt secure in his arms. I reach out and took his hand and he looked me in the eyes again, "Lay down with me, please."

James blushed furiously as I did, "I just…feel secure…" I let out a breath and turned my head away, slackening my grip on his hand, '_this is ridiculous…I shouldn't feel this weak.'_

When I felt his hand leave mine I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to hold off the tears, Merlin this was pathetic here I was crying for some unknown reason; how my Mother would laugh. Then I felt the bed next to me shift I opened my eyes and saw James giving me a reassuring smile. He wiped a tear from my face as he slid closer to me.

When he laid back he took my hand but I untangled mine from his and he just stared at me as I rolled on my side to lie against him. My shoulder tucked under his as his arm slid behind me to keep me against to him, my right arm curled under his arm the only part visible were my fingers that were gently clutching his shoulder that I was resting my head on, and my left arm stretched out across his chest lightly gripping the fabric. I felt him release a breath and relax, but for some reason tears were still leaking from my eyes. He didn't say a word as his other hand traced lazy paths across mine, slowly lulling me back into sleep. But before he could I picked my head up and raised my hand to turn his face towards me. Then I leaned forward and formed my lips to his letting my eyes close as I did. His hand increased its pressure on my back and I broke the kiss for a second before leaning back in for another, slightly deeper kiss, and he complied.

A few second later I broke from his lips again and let my head fall next to his and I snuggled tighter to his body. He looked back to the ceiling and began stroking my back and right before I closed my eyes to fall back into sleep I leaned forward and placed another kiss on his neck. Then I went back into darkness.

**Author Note: **P.S. the song that Leo sang was Strom by Lifehouse. Just wanted to give the credit. ^_^


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** If I wrote Harry Potter I wouldn't have killed one of the wonder twins; and if I wrote these songs what would I be doing here? lol

'_Italics'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- singing

'_**Bold/italicized'- **_just the song that goes to the chapter, if any.

'**((Bold and in double parentheses))**'- Singing with Siren abilities, with only one set of parentheses its talking with the ability.

**Author's notes: **Hey I know, long time no update. Been goin through a rough time but I am determined to finish this fanfic. So enjoy and I'll try cranking one out again soon.

**:-Chapter 24-:**

I was awake.

You know how some mornings it takes forever to drag your ass out of bed, then others your instantly awake, well today was one of those mornings; and that was annoying. Then I heard a heart beat in my ear and felt my pillow shift, I tilted my head up and came face to face with James. Meeting his eyes I remembered everything. He gives me a small smile, "I gotta use the loo."

"Oh, it's right over there." I said throwing my arm in the general direction behind me as I sat up. He slips out from under me, jumps over me, and has the door closed in seconds. I briefly wonder how long he's had to go for as I prop my body back against the head board.

As I sit there I can't stop the chaotic thoughts from swimming through my mind. As soon as I start to really focus on one another jumps in the spotlight. '_Leo came back- He brought Vampires into the house- Did that mean he was a vampire too?' _I asked myself, knowing the answer._ 'Why did he want to be more powerful than Voldemort?- What happened to my brother?- Why do I still feel so exhausted?- Did James mind that I kissed him last night?'_

There, my mind finally stopped. I kissed James last night…I kept repeating it in my head; '_and he kissed back.' _That little voice in the back of my head chimed. He did but that could have been because I was venerable and he didn't want to hurt me, I felt the little voice tug at something inside of me when I thought this.

As I sit there thinking about it I begin to sing, _my_ song, and my thoughts began to melt away. So I close my eyes and continued to sing...

"**((Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh  
Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh  
Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh  
Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh))"**

James pauses as he washes his hands and hears Alexis's voice, singing, but there's something different this time…Like now she's a super charged magnet and he's a hunk of metal; at least that's the first comparison that came to mind. He slowly opened the door so as not to distract her; he didn't want her to stop.

I pause just letting the calmness take over and I relax, "What song was that?" My eyes fly open and I see James walking over to the bed.

"Oh, just another song, nothing special…" I was silently panicking wondering if he had heard me, and suddenly glad with myself for stopping.

"It sounded really good, you should finish it." James said giving me a serious look while sitting next to me on the bed.

I shake my head and look away softly saying "No, I shouldn't have even began to sing it in the first place…"

Then it hit James she had just sung in that voice, her Siren voice. He remembered her saying that she would never sing to anyone in that voice, and after what happened last night he didn't want to push it with her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired, and you?" I said leaning my head back against the head board, relived he didn't push the song subject.

"Fine, a bit tired too but I'll live." He slid his hand forward and took mine. We sat there silently and I let my eyes close again. I felt James move to sit next to me so I leaned against him and his thumb began to trace patterns on the outside of my hand.

Something knocked loudly against the glass door that leads to my balcony; my whole body flinched violently. James squeezed my hand as we both looked over to the door to see what caused the noise. It was Bernard.

"Can you let him in?" I asked without taking my eyes off my protective pet.

James chuckled, "Yeah sure," He walked over and unlocked the door sliding it open, "Hey buddy." He bowed and Bernard nodded his head before trotting in and stopping in front of my bed.

"Yeah you know better than to come onto my bed." I said smiling at him.

"On the bed? My mom would kill me for just having a Hippogriff in my room!" James said laughing as he made his way on my bed again earning a squawk in protest from Bernard since James could go where he could not.

Bernard laid down at the end of my bed and placed his head at my feet letting out a whine, "I know I'll get up in a bit Bernard." I stared into his big Tuscan yellow eyes, "You've such a good boy Bernard." He purred in approval and pulled his head back sitting there patiently. I leaned back against James again and he curled his arm around me.

I was growing more tired the longer I stayed awake and I was grateful James stayed with me during the night and that he didn't try and flee first chance he got. I was grateful he was still here…

There was a soft knock on my door and Casandra poked her head in, "Hey, I didn't know if you'd be awake." She walked all the way in, "Morning Bernard." Bernard bowed his head to her as she walked over to us and sat on the bed. James uncurled his arm from around me when she placed her hand on my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

I readjusted myself to sit straighter, "Okay…still tired but that's what naps are for." I said giving a small smile.

She smiled softly back, "Well unfortunately naps will have to wait…we'll be having some _guests_ arriving soon…"Cassandra looked very displeased when she said this.

"Guests?"

Cassandra sighed before looking me in the eye again, "Your Mother." I just stared back at her…my mother was coming here, I hadn't seen her in almost four years, I had stopped visiting her in the summer. "She caught wind of what happened last night from the paper and insisted on seeing you in person, and we couldn't really deny her that since _she is_ your birth mother…"

My lip curled up at this, it was no secret that Cassandra and my mother did not get along, they were about as close as Ron Weasely and my Father. "Well I guess now is as good a time as any for a family reunion…can't I just go back to sleep though?" I said earning a smile from her.

"No, she'll be here soon so get up and straighten yourself, and come downstairs." She leaned in and planted a kiss on my forehead, "Take your time though" she winked, "no sense in rushing in your sleepy state." With another smile she was closing the door of my room.

After Cassandra left it was silent, I was thinking about my mother and last night's events. I slid off the bed and went to the loo. When I came out James was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to smooth his unruly mop. I walked over in front of my full length mirror to fix my appearance.

"So, your mum is coming…" James said breaking the silence.

I sighed smoothing down my dress trying the make the wrinkles fade, not that it did much good, "Yeah, I wonder what she's more curious about, me or Leo…"

"You really don't like your mum do you?" James said appearing behind me in the mirror.

"I won't jump for joy knowing I'm going to see her, no, but she's my Mother so I do love her. I just don't like her way of dealing with people. Anyone who isn't a Siren doesn't deserve her time, they don't deserve her attention, or her kindness; their trash and that's how she treats them."

"She can't be that harsh," James said trying to reason.

I chuckled and shook my hair straightening it out, "I guess you'll find out soon." I turned around facing him, "How do I look?"

James smirked, "Like you had a rough night." I glared at him as he reaches down and tucks pieces of hair behind my ear, then he leaned in. "You look gorgeous Alexis." He placed a soft kiss on my cheek and I could feel my cheek flush ever so slightly.

"Come on let's go, best not to let everyone else suffer longer than they must." I said taking his hand, "Bernard I think it best if you stay here… Wait for me okay bud?" He replied with a gentle purr and a bow of the head.

Neither of us said anything as we walked down the hall and then down the stair; and neither of us let go of the others hand. The door to the living room was open and we could see Cassandra and my Father as we approached. When we got closer Harry stepped out into the doorway, he looked relieved to see his son.

I squeezed James hand before letting go and proceeding to my Father as James stayed with his. I felt very relieved to see my Father. He didn't say anything as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of my head. I looked back towards Cassandra and noticed Scorpio wasn't standing by her. "Where's Scorpio?" I asked growing slightly anxious that something happened after I blacked out last night.

"He's up stairs resting; he stayed up late worrying last night." Father said muffled in my hair. Dad released me briefly and I gave Cassandra a proper hug before I returned to my Father's embrace, and that's how we stood waiting for my Mother's arrival.

When James reached his Dad, Harry asked how he was and James replied: tired and stiff. Harry just smiled and ruffled his son's semi-neat hair, "Oh and F.Y.I if you Mother asks you slept on the couch down here with me, okay?"

"Thanks Dad," James was very thankful his Dad was going to save him from the tongue lashing he would have gotten if his Mom found out he had spent the night in Alexis's bed, with Alexis. "I owe you one Dad."

"Damn right you do." Harry chuckled as he pulled his son to him for a half-hug. Then the fireplace erupted in green flames and Harry released James, and Draco loosened his grip on Alexis.

The sound of heels on the marble floor drew James attention, when he looked it was his aunt walking towards them.

"Sorry, Ron decided he was going to argue whether or not I was going to come here this morning." Hermione said out of breath when he finally reached her extended family.

Harry chuckled, "Like he stood a chance." James laughed at this too while his Aunt shot his father a look.

Hermione turned her head and met Alexis's gaze, "Hello, how you are feeling today? Anything sore or aching?"

Alexis gave a gentle smile in return of my aunt's concerns, "No, nothing like that, just tired."

Hermione smiled, "Good, so why is everyone gathered here this morning?" She said looking over to Casandra.

"Alexis's mother is coming, she heard about what happened last night and was concerned…" Casandra rolled her eyes slightly; James realized that she must not like Alexis's mother very much…not at all he'd bet.

Hermione's mouth made a 'o' shape and after looking around the room she asked, "Do you want us to leave?"

Draco turned his head towards the fireplace, "You don't have to, she's here anyway." James met Alexis's eye one more time before turning to the fireplace, she looked surprisingly calm.

A woman half a head taller than Alexis stepped out of the green flames. Her wavy hair resting gracefully at her waist, her golden kissed skin standing out elegantly in the room, and her Caribbean blue eyes completing her appearance. She donned a dress that said she was about to go to a ball, but James guessed that was her usual apparel.

"Alexis, sweetheart" The woman said once she located her with her eyes and she opened her arms taking a few paces towards Alexis.

I detached herself from her Father and walked forward to meet her, "Hello Mother."

"Sweetie I was so worried once I heard what happened." The older woman pulled away looking my outfit over. "Sweetie, did u sleep in that dress?"

I gave a sigh, "Yes Mother, I was quite tired after last night's events."

"Oh Alexis, you should really take better care of yourself dear. You're still straightening your hair I see." She shook her head as she lifted a few strands of Alexis's hair. This is when James caught on that her Mother had different priorities.

Before I could answer the Woman spoke again, "Hello Draco, long time no see."

Her smile was enough to put anybody under a spell but her look along with it, would completely enrapture a man.

"Hello Amara," Draco said shifting slightly.

"No hug for an old wife Draco?" Amara asked sweetly with a different tone in her voice.

Draco started to lean forward as if to walk to her and give her a hug but Cassandra stepped forward and looped her arm under his, "Don't you think if he had wanted to give you a hug he would have walked over and done it _himself_?"

"Oh, you're still with him are you?" Amara said in sickly sweet tone.

"Yes, unlike you."

I cut my mother off, these two could go at it all day, "Mother can we stop this please, or was that your purpose of coming here?"

Amara looked back at me, "Of course not sweetie, I'm sorry." Then her eyes were drawn behind me to the other group of people. "Oh, how rude of me, hello I'm Alexis's mother, Amara."

My father cut off Hermione as she moved to answer, "You brought someone with you?"

"Yes, his name is Russ." My Mother responded.

"How dare you bring one of your-" Casandra started in but Draco stopped her.

My mother promptly ignored her and turned to me, "Alexis you'll love him, he has a wine vineyard on the coast of Italy. It's absolutely gorgeous!" Then the fireplace erupted in green flames again and a man younger than my father stepped out, he was in a well dressed suit and his hair looked like it had been wind-tossed to perfection.

"Russ come here, I want you to meet Alexis." Amara smiled fondly down at me.

I sighed heavily as the man approached, '_like you're going to be around long enough to get to know more than that…_'

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you; your mother has told me about you." He took my hand and kissed the back of it; and in the moment he earned the hatred of two men in the room.

"Yes, nice to meet you too." I said not even giving him so much as a glance before I quickly removed my hand from his grasp. "Mother-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry I keep being rude; before you fluued sweetie these people here were about to introduce themselves." My Mother said cutting me off again and looking from her boy-toy to James and his family behind me.

Then I snapped, "MOM! Stop, I'm trying to talk to you about Leo, please…" I was hit with a wave of exhaustion again.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Amara went to cup my cheek but I pulled away from her touch. It looked as if someone slapped her in the face.

"Are you okay Alexis…" she asked.

As I looked into her eyes I saw that she was actually worried, "Yes Mother, just exhausted."

"You poor baby" She said pulling me into a hug; I heard a grunt like noise come from Casandra but I decided now that I had my Mother's attention I was going to ask the few questions I had.

"Mother I have a question," She pulled away and waited for me, "Last night after he-" I swallowed hard, it was just a name right it shouldn't be hard to say… "Leo- sang to me I began to feel exhausted…I didn't think Siren's could affect each other like that."

"We usually don't…I have heard stories about certain Siren's who were _stronger_ than others and were able to manipulate other Siren's, but that shouldn't be the case between you two..." My mother said studying me.

"Are you sure it was after he sang to you? You weren't hit with a spell before that?" Hermione asked from behind me.

"I'm positive, I wasn't by a spell." I answered turning my head towards her.

"It shouldn't have made you weak though…he would sing to you all the time as a child." My Mother said as she walked to the bay windows in thought.

My eyes lost focus as I too remembered his songs to me… "I would fall asleep sometimes but I don't remember ever being exhausted." I blinked a few times before I focused on my Mother again.

"No nothing like that happened before." She turned back to me and just stared, searching for some answer for me.

Then it hit me, "Would him being a vampire change the effect or power of his Siren abilities?"

My Mother's face hardened, "What do you mean?"

I swallowed, I knew better than to provoke a Siren, "I'm not 100% sure but, I think he was part vampire…"

She looked positively livid, and I had no idea why, "What would make you think that he was part vampire now?"

Flashes of last night flew through my head, "The way he moved…" I said breathlessly.

"The way he moved? You do know space perception can be fixed my magic, don't you dear…"

"Yes! Of course-" I shouted back.

"No she's right." Hermione said taking a few steps closer. "We… '_got rid of_' the others who came with him by using sunlight charms, and a few of the guests were attacked; leaving the trademark puncture marks on the necks."

She looked at me again and spoke with an extra pull in her voice, "He's a vampire now?"

"Yes…at least I'm pretty sure he is…" I watched as my mother's face was taken by a blank look. "You haven't heard from him lately have you?"

She shook her head, "No," she looked me in the eye, "If I would you would have been the first to know sweetie." Somehow I didn't believe the blank look on her face.

Then we all heard flesh connect with flesh followed by a heavy thud.

"If you EVER LOOK AT HER THAT AGAIN!" He shouted down at Russ as Russ touched his now red bruised cheek.

I ran over to James and put my body between his and Russ's, "What is wrong with you James?" I put my hand on his chest as if telling him to stay and looked back over my shoulder to Russ who had not moved.

"You should have seen the way he was looking at you! He's lucky I only have him one shot… You're dating her mother, what's wrong with you!" He shouted at Russ as the downed man finally started to stand.

"Good man," My father said as he approached, he even gave James at pat on the back as he passed coming to stop at the crouched form of Russ, "I was about to do the same myself, although it wouldn't have been one hit, with a fist… You are to leave now, and don't ever think about coming back or ever seeing my daughter again."

James's arm slipped around my waist and I fell into place next to his body. Russ stood staring my father in the eye and then he flicked his gaze at me for a brief second and I tightened my arm around James's waist to keep him rooted by me, but I grabbed the wrong man.

My father grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the mantel piece, "What did I tell you?" He shoved Russ in the fireplace and threw fluu powder in, "Get out of my sight before I take everything you own from you, and trust me I can…"

I sighed, "Dad…its nothing new,"

James's arm tugged against me and I looked up to him, "You shouldn't have to be use to things like that." James said shooting the older man another glare before the fire lit with green flames.

There was a silence before my mother broke it, "I should be going too I think." I left James and went to hug her. "Would that be James Potter?" She whispered into my ear.

I groaned, "Oh Mother, don't start…" She smirked and flicked her eyes over to Harry and then to James before meeting my eye again. "Are you dating him?"

I rolled my eyes and James caught what she said and blushed, "No, he has a girlfriend."

"You don't sound too happy about that." She said giving me a knowing look.

"Don't read into it Mother."

She walked over to the fireplace and threw in some powder but then paused and looked at James, "So who is this other girl who beat out my daughter? She must be quite a gem."

James looked down at his feet, "Mother…" I sighed.

She smiled "I know, I know,-"

"She doesn't…compare to your daughter…" James said to my mother as his face turned a deep red like the rug beneath our feet.

Mother raised an eyebrow and threw me another smirk, "Bye sweetheart. Love you, I'll write you soon okay?" She said stepping into the fireplace and adjusting her dress.

"Okay, love you too." I said watching the green flames consume her.

"Harry, I'd like to finish talking with you about other charms we can put on the house." My father said walking towards his study, and Mr. Potter nodded following.

"Maybe I can help with that, we both know Harry will ask me later anyway." Hermione said smirking when said man shot her a look.

"Will you be okay if I go sit in with them Lexi?" Casandra asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll probably go to sleep soon anyway." I replied with a smile.

James and I still hadn't looked at each other since my mother left, so I decided to break the standoff and I glanced over at him. He wasn't as red as he had been but the color still showed. My head began flooding with questions about him, us, if he would let there be an "us". But that was exactly what I didn't need right now, another head ache, so I walked over to the bay windows and laid my head against it, it's coolness was welcomed. A few seconds later James approached and I turned my head to watch him as he stopped and looked out across the lawn.

He waited a few more seconds before leaning his head against the glass too, "Yeah, you wouldn't believe the night I had either." He turned to me with a smile and I chuckled at his lame joke. "I don't know about you but the couch sounds a lot better than **standing** against an over exaggerated window." I chuckled again at him and as I turned I cast my hand out and he caught it, and we both walked over to the couch and flopped down. He was in a slouched sitting position and I lay out along the couch letting my feet rest in his lap. We sat there while our older family members talked in my father's study. My eyes slowly started to close and I slowly caved to the exhaustion.

When other voices rang in my ears I jolted awake and heard that Hermione was saying her goodbyes to Casandra. James was standing by his father; I didn't even feel him get up. I walked up the group and mumbled a quite 'sorry' to James but he just shook his head and told me not to worry about it.

"If you start feeling any worse I told Casandra to notify me and I'll do what I can." Hermione said as she gave me a hug and I thanked her. I was beginning to think she was more of a worry-wart than Casandra was. "And Draco, always good to see you." She said a sly smile on her features, everyone laughed at this.

"Yes well I know everyone likes to look at me." He replied with his own cocky smile in place. He then extended his hand to her, "Joking aside, thank you Hermione, you were an invaluable help."

If Hermione was surprised by my father's actions she didn't show it, "Your welcome Draco."

Casandra moved forward to hug and thank both Harry and Hermione. I took this chance to give James a hug; he did stay with me all night. My arms snaked around his neck and his arms curled around my waist while his top half curled down to mold to mine. "Thanks for staying with me-"

"I would have done it if they hadn't asked; you don't need to thank me." He mumbled back into my neck.

We held the hug for a few seconds and as he moved to pull away I pulled his head back down next to mine and whispered into this ear, "And for the record, I don't mind it when you stare."

When we broke apart he had a smile on his face, it wasn't a laughing smile or a worried one, it was…a content one. "Bye Alexis."

"Bye."

Harry clapped a hand on my shoulder and my knees almost gave out due to my exhaustion but a managed to stay standing, "So I hung garlic over your bed and a cross, I know how much you hate…" He gave me a smirk, "garlic, but it might keep some old crazy blonde vampires away." Hermione wacked him telling him this was no time for a joke like that, but honestly I think that's just what I needed, so I played along.

"Oh how thoughtful, it is a small world after-all so one can never tell."

He smiled at me, "Stay safe kid."

"You too, thank you for all you did."

And one by one the extended Potter family was taken away by the flames and the only thought invading my mind was-sleep.


End file.
